


Você pode falar "não"?

by Nymus



Category: Big Bang (Band), F. T. Island
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, hoonri is sexy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 119,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: SeungRi tinha tomado apenas uma decisão: não tomar decisão sobre coisa alguma. Ele falava sim a tudo que lhe propunham, nunca dizia não mesmo quando queria dizer não. Livrava-se de lidar com a consequência de qualquer coisa e acreditava que era uma pessoa livre.JongHoon nunca havia conhecido alguém como SeungRi, preso em suas palavras e que levava uma vida falsa porque tinha desaprendido o que era livre-arbítrio. Estava na hora de alguém mostrar a aquele cantor que dizer sim a tudo poderia resultar em uma prisão perpétua.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história pode conter erros de digitação - sou uma péssima revisadora.
> 
> Essa fanfic está postada no meu perfil no livejournal, Nyah!Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattapd.

Chovia a cântaros.

A visão não estava boa para dirigir, o para-brisa não era o suficiente. Ele estacionou o carro por segurança e verificou o GPS do celular enquanto clarões cruzavam os céus de Seul e iluminavam a noite tempestuosa. Estava perto, só esperava poder ver algo na cortina branca d’água.

Saiu do carro, ficando quase que instantaneamente ensopado. Começou a andar em direção ao seu destino, então, começou a correr. A roupa colada e pesada por causa da chuva não permitia movimentos mais vigorosos. O ar lhe faltava com o vento que o castigava.

Certa vez, seu presidente bronqueou com ele, dizendo que nunca vira uma pessoa que nunca dizia sim e nunca dizia não. Uma pessoa que era levada pelos demais que se aproveitavam do fato dele nunca tomar nenhuma atitude de forma concreta. Era um covarde, o presidente lhe disse, era fácil não assumir as consequências do que fazia porque podia responsabilizar os demais por isso. Um grande covarde.

Ele nunca tinha entendido bem porque o presidente lhe falou isso, ou melhor, ele fingiu não saber porque ouvira essas palavras. Parecia agressivo e autoritário que alguém o mandasse ser descortês com outras pessoas. No fundo, ele sabia que era verdade. Era por isso que estava doente. Ele permitia que fizessem tudo por ele e com ele, que decidissem tudo para ele. Tinha se acostumado a isso e quando conheceu aquele homem, ele soube que não poderia mais ser assim.

Estava atrasado, tão atrasado que a urgência apenas o impulsionava mais. Agora reconhecia onde estava e ignorava as pessoas, que protegidas da tempestade, apenas observavam o homem solitário correndo.

Entrou no prédio sem porteiro e que tinha a porta de entrada sem tranca. Correu pelo lance de escada e subiu até o segundo andar. A porta azul tinha as iniciais do morador gravadas numa placa de metal fixada.

Tocou a campainha e bateu na porta até que fosse atendido. O dono demonstrou toda a surpresa em seu rosto.

— Mas o quê…?

Não houve tempo suficiente para ele terminar sua pergunta. As mãos do visitante foram em direção ao rosto quente e sua boca cobriu a dele com fúria. O outro homem ficou surpreso no começo, mas depois o abraçou e o puxou para dentro do apartamento.

Ele não era mais um covarde, pensou enquanto arrancava as roupas com rapidez, molhando o piso do apartamento. Ali estava uma das coisas que ele mais queria. Disse sim a si mesmo, enquanto empurrava o homem em direção ao quarto. Disse sim a ele também, lambendo os lábios bonitos e enfiando sua língua entre eles.

Foi lidar com sua consequência. E se dependesse dele, jamais abriria mão dela novamente.


	2. Capítulo Um

— Isso é ridículo!

Lee SeungHyun, SeungRi, queria gritar a frase, no entanto, apenas a sussurrou, enquanto seguia o  _hyung_  em direção ao cais naquela tarde de sexta-feira, levando uma mala com roupas. Dong YoungBae, conhecido mais pela alcunha de TaeYang, andava com desenvoltura à frente, exibindo os cabelos loiros quase brancos na luz do sol, usando uma roupa que mais parecia um pijama de estampa florida (era um pijama, mas SeungRi não queria admitir que estava andando com um homem com quase trinta anos que usava pijamas para tudo). SeungRi, por sua vez, tinha um boné enfiado na cabeça, estava rancoroso pelo o que estava acontecendo e usava uma bermuda e regata.

— Não fique resmungando atrás de mim — TaeYang disse, olhando por sobre o ombro para trás. — Eu sei muito bem o que está pensando.

SeungRi apertou os lábios e acenou com a cabeça. Ele ficaria quieto porque era o que devia fazer em respeito aos mais velhos. Não estava satisfeito e iria deixar claro assim que tivesse a oportunidade e não fosse desrespeitoso.

Quando seus  _hyungs_ , membros do BigBang, inventavam que ele deveria fazer alguma atividade que eles achavam que era boa, não havia nada que pudesse detê-los. Nada. SeungRi, muitas vezes, sentia-se como parte de um projeto, um experimento social dos demais. Era coisa de “uau, soube que pilates ajuda na dor nas costas, SeungRi, eu te matriculei para aulas, você vai comigo” ou “tênis é um esporte intenso, SeungRi, você será minha dupla”.

SeungRi passava tanto tempo respondendo as atividades que era inserido do que tendo tempo para ter amigos ou descansar de fato. E ele fez tantas coisa já: escalada, equitação, natação, tênis, squash, dança caribenha, origami.

— Você anda muito estressado — o  _hyung_  voltou a falar, descendo o caminho que conduzia ao iate italiano de SeungRi. Naquela hora da tarde, havia algumas pessoas em barcos, veleiros e iates, outras andavam pela marina, outras carregavam materiais e suprimentos. — Não sei como consegue ficar assim e não tomar nenhuma atitude. Então, eu providenciei isso para você. Será uma ótima experiência, você vai ver.

Uma ótima experiência, SeungRi ecoou na mente, de forma irônica e fez um careta nas costas do  _hyung_. Claro que estava estressado, ele não podia negar nada do que lhe comunicavam. Sua autonomia era inexistente. Ser o  _maknae_  do grupo tinha suas vantagens, mas SeungRi apenas observava as desvantagens. Só podia ficar estressado, tinha tantas coisas em mente e não conseguia relaxar porque a cada momento, um deles vinha com alguma coisa “inovadora”, como aquele dia que TOP disse que bungee jumping ajudava a liberar o peso dos pulmões e SeungRi teve que saltar com ele.

Esticou o pescoço para ver por cima da figura de TaeYang e viu um homem jovem parado do lado do iate, segurando varas de pescar, tendo uma maleta e uma sacola de viagem impermeável a seu lado. Usava roupas simples de cores claras, o que demonstrava que não era necessário usar roupas de grife ou uma combinação mais caprichosa para ficar elegante. As roupas coladas ao corpo mostravam um físico bem trabalhado. O homem desconhecido tinha cabelos pretos, usava um óculos de sol e estava sorrindo.

A cada passo que os conduzia para perto dele, SeungRi ficava mais irritado do que antes. Tudo bem, o  _hyung_  podia ter suas ideias de antistress, mas contratar um homem para lhe ensinar a pescar, já era demais. E porque alguém que parecia tão jovem fazia algo tão enfadonho? Havia tanto a ser feito por aí: dançar, discotecar, cuidar de finanças, sair com garotas lindas. Tudo podia ser melhor do que pescar, inclusive: não ir pescar.

— Ah, JongHoon-sshi já está aqui — TaeYang disse, animado. —  _Annyeonghaseyo!_

Ele disse e se curvou de forma respeitável. O homem fez o mesmo. SeungRi imitou o movimento. TaeYang estava sorrindo, com os olhos brilhantes, sendo gentil.

— Esse é SeungRi, o seu novo aluno.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, me chamo Choi JongHoon. Sou seu novo instrutor de pescaria. Você tem um belo barco aqui — JongHoon comentou e virou-se, olhando o iate.

SeungRi fez esforço para sorrir. Sim, ele sabia que tinha um belo iate, havia dispensado muito dinheiro naquele barco. Três andares, suíte vip, quarto de hospedes com banheiro privativo, sala agradável com TV gigante e videogame, cozinha ampla e sua adorada jacuzzi. 

Aquele espaço era tão confortável que ele costumava passar alguns dias no mar, sozinho. Deveria ser uma forma de ficar desestressado, mas mesmo com aquele tempo solo, ele acaba pensando apenas no grupo, no que os  _hyungs_  iriam pedir que ele fizesse quando voltasse, no CD solo que foi negado e na contabilidade de suas empresas. 

Talvez o problema fosse a ideia de ficar sozinho, deitado no sol, ele deveria chamar uma garota e proibir que ela usasse roupa enquanto estivesse com ele. Não teria jeito dele pensar em outra coisa que não fosse sexo.

Não era uma ideia ruim. Era melhor do que pescar.

— Tudo bem — TaeYang era o mais animado dos três — eu pedi para encherem sua geladeira com suas comidas favoritas e você pode passar três dias no mar que eu resolvo tudo com o presidente.

As palavras do  _hyung_  demoraram um pouco para serem entendidas. Até então, tudo o que os mais velhos do BigBang queriam que ele fizesse, sempre incluía alguém do grupo. Daquela vez, não estava sendo assim.

— O que quer dizer? Que eu vou viajar com ele? — SeungRi apontou para o desconhecido. YoungBae estava louco? Como é que ele ia viajar com um estranho?

— Sim. Eu disse que você tem que se acalmar. Seu cabelo está caindo e você está com olheiras. Você não serve desse jeito.

Não sirvo? SeungRi semicerrou os olhos e travou os dentes para não soltar uma resposta malcriada. O  _hyung_  o conhecia e TaeYang apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse a falar. O  _maknae_ abaixou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. Sabia do que YoungBae estava falando, seu cabelo estava ficando preso na escova aos tufos e ele ficava irritadiço com qualquer coisa. Sua irritação podia ser testemunhada agora já que queria empurrar os dois homens no mar e sair correndo dali, para que o deixassem em paz.

— Viu, JongHoon-sshi? SeungRi é um bom garoto, ele só está muito estressado. Tenha certeza de cuidar bem dele e ensiná-lo a pescar… De algum jeito — acrescentou, sorrindo de maneira gentil. — Acredito que essa é uma habilidade que pode ajudá-lo.

— Farei o meu melhor — JongHoon respondeu, com o rosto sério.

Se ele tivesse um belo par de seios, com certeza estaria fazendo melhor, SeungRi pensou.

— Está certo — TaeYang colocou a mão no ombro de SeungRi — vá e divirta-se.

SeungRi acenou com a cabeça, irritado, ele passou pelos dois homens e subiu a bordo do iate, retirando os sapatos e entrando com a mala. Pela janela do lado do assento do piloto, viu JongHoon despedindo-se do  _hyung_  e acenando rapidamente. JongHoon embarcou depois, carregando suas coisas sozinho. TaeYang cruzou os braços e viu o iate se afastar do cais, tomando a rota segura para o mar.

Dentro do barco, SeungRi estava pilotando o iate, o levando para longe da península e da rota de outros barcos. Sentado na poltrona confortável de capitão, ele ouviu o som dos passos do outro homem e o olhou de lado.

— Vou te deixar em Jeju e te dou dinheiro para que volte para cá — disse.

— Eu não posso aceitar, embora seja bastante tentador. YoungBae-sshi me deu instruções específicas — JongHoon disse e tirou um envelope do bolso e mostrou a SeungRi. Como ele não podia pegar porque estava pilotando, JongHoon colocou o envelope no painel de controle. — Isso é para você ler — ele retirou outro envelope do bolso, um que estava aberto — essas são as minhas ordens. Acredite em mim, SeungRi-sshi, eu sou um homem muito caro e bastante requisitado, YoungBae-sshi está pagando uma fortuna para que eu te ensine a pescar em alto mar.

— Eu posso te pagar o dobro para ficar quieto e fingir que fizemos isso.

— Ele me avisou que tentaria isso também e poderia até aceitar, mas tenho medo que me processem por extorqui-los de alguma forma. Apenas vamos fazer isso de uma vez. Não será ruim.

— Eu prefiro fazer as coisas do meu jeito, ele está exagerando dizendo que preciso de atividades. Alguns dias no mar e estarei novo em folha. Não gosto de ter gente falando comigo o tempo todo.

— O que é perfeito para mim. Eu odeio pescar com gente que fica falando o tempo todo.

A maneira informal como JongHoon falava com ele indicava que o homem possuía mais informações sobre si do que o contrário. Talvez fosse melhor, SeungRi odiava ficar falando formalmente com as pessoas.

Por mais duas horas, SeungRi tentou convencer o professor a desistir. Depois, ele mesmo desistiu. Pilotou o iate em silêncio, sabendo que JongHoon estava sentado no sofá atrás dele, arrumando algo na vara de pescar.

Aquela era a pior situação de sua vida. Ir pescar com um completo desconhecido. YoungBae tinha ido longe demais dessa vez. Encarou o envelope com as instruções, até se enfurecer e rasgar o papel e ler a carta do hyung, escrito com sua letra elaborada. 

Blá blá blá. _“Não tente trapacear. Choi JongHoon é um homem íntegro e que adora missões difíceis. Você é uma missão difícil. De vez querer desistir do meu presente, por favor, aproveite.”_

Blá blá blá.  _“Lembre-se, sem trapaças. Vou querer que você me ensine a pescar, então, aprenda da maneira correta.”_

A carta dizia mais coisas, todas aquelas baboseiras de auto-ajuda que ele detestava. Ficava grato que o  _hyung_  estava preocupado, mas esse presente… Esse presente era demais. SeungRi amassou o papel e quando escutou a risada de JongHoon, olhou para ele. O professor tinha erguido os óculos escuros na cabeça e o rosto dele era bastante agradável, mesmo com aquele sorriso irônico.

— Que ano que você nasceu? — SeungRi, disparou, irritado. Será que se golpeasse o homem na cabeça e o jogasse no mar, tudo ficaria resolvido?

— 1990. O mesmo ano que você.

— Então, pare de agir como se fosse superior ou vou te jogar no mar.

— Me desculpe… Você é um homem muito bonito, SeungRi — JongHoon falou, o chamando pelo nome, livrando-se de vez das formalidades — deve ter um montão de garotas atrás de você. Mesmo bravo, como está agora, tenho certeza que muitas estariam jogadas a seus pés.

SeungRi não respondeu. Ele achou o comentário irônico e não queria xingar o homem. Ficaria três dias com aquele estranho naquele iate, o que iria fazer? Esperava que não fosse assassinado. Parecendo notar que o dono do barco não se importou em retrucar, JongHoon voltou a mexer em suas varas de pescar.

Durante as outras horas, SeungRi tratou de fazer de conta que estava sozinho no barco. Após parar o barco e informar pelo rádio a localização, ele lançou a âncora e foi jogar video game. Apenas escutou JongHoon perguntar se ele realmente não queria tentar pescar, como não obteve resposta, o professor foi para o lado de fora. 

SeungRi saiu para espionar JongHoon depois de algum tempo e o viu sentado no colchão para banho de sol. Duas varas estavam amarradas na amurada de alumínio do iate. JongHoon estava com a camisa aberta, o vento sacudia o tecido branco e expunha a pele morena de sol e os músculos que antes estavam bem demarcados. Ele parecia bonito demais para gostar de pescar. O cabelo dele balançava como se ele estivesse em alguma espécie de comercial, talvez seria um bom garoto propaganda de alguma marca de perfume.

Idiota. Até parece que eu vou pescar! SeungRi deu meia volta e foi para a suíte. JongHoon era bastante silencioso. SeungRi esqueceu-se dele e adormeceu.


	3. Capítulo Dois

Despertou.

Não se lembrava de ter dormido de forma profunda recentemente. O leve balançar da cama informou a mente ainda relaxada que estava em seu iate. Penumbra. Esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou. Girou na cama e alcançou a corda do abajur acoplado a parede para puxá-la suavemente e iluminar o quarto. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e os fios soltos grudaram em seus dedos. Ele olhou para a mão, desgostoso. Bem, o mar tinha seu poder de cura, mas não seria algo tão rápido assim. Em breve, ele ficaria careca.

Levantou-se, ajeitando o pau semi endurecido dentro da bermuda. Nem ao menos tirou a roupa para deitar na cama. Foi ao banheiro e quando saiu, o cheiro de peixe grelhado tomava conta da suíte. Lembrou-se que não estava sozinho e que tinha sido uma péssima pessoa que certamente deixou uma primeira impressão terrível.

Mais calmo de seus pensamentos, ele saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha que ficava no convés principal. Encontrou JongHoon lá, terminando de por arroz da panela própria para isso numa tigela. Ele parecia ter se achado por completo no lugar. O homem o olhou e sorriu, de maneira amigável. SeungRi olhou a mesa e viu o peixe grelhado servido. Salivou e encarou o cozinheiro.

— Você está se sentindo melhor? — JongHoon perguntou.

— Estou. Quero me desculpar por ter sido tão infantil.

JongHoon o encarou, como se estivesse pensando sobre isso e voltou a sorrir. — Está tudo bem, você estava bem cansado. Eu entendo o que é estar com alguém que você não conhece fazendo algo que você não quer, mas não se preocupe, eu garanto que se você tentar, pode se divertir.

A ideia de pescar ainda era muito idiota. Olhando para o peixe grelhado na mesa, SeungRi pensou se JongHoon o havia pescado. Tinha participado de poucas atividades de sobrevivência na vida. Não sabia se podia ser um bom caçador se estivesse nos tempos remotos. A ideia de ficar com uma lança de madeira esperando um peixe e alimentar a tribo não parecia algo que ele pudesse fazer. Talvez, JongHoon fizesse, SeungRi imaginou, o olhando rapidamente. Talvez aquele homem tivesse as habilidades requeridas para ser um caçador e um líder.

SeungRi tinha tendência natural a ficar do lado de quem tomava as decisões. Não se tratava de um caso de indecisão crônica, ele apenas preferia que alguém escolhesse por ele. Assim, enquanto ele pensava nas possíveis atividades másculas que JongHoon poderia possuir para salvar a tribo da extinção, SeungRi pensou que seria fácil segui-lo se isso se confirmasse.

Era parte do seu processo para selecionar as pessoas que ficariam a sua volta. Já que iria ficar mais tempo no iate com aquele homem, tinha que saber se ele apresentava algo que pudesse atraí-lo... De verdade.

— Você pegou esse?

— Sim. Eu peguei outros, mas soltei. Resolvi comer somente esse. Você pode sentar e comer, afinal, o barco é seu.

SeungRi não esperou segundo convite e sentou-se à mesa que ficava num canto da cozinha, fixa no chão. Havia seis cadeiras em torno da mesa de madeira polida, algumas vezes aqueles lugares eram preenchidos com os membros do BigBang ou quando SeungRi usava o barco para confraternizar com parentes. JongHoon serviu outra tigela com arroz e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa. Teria sido educado esperar, mas SeungRi começou a comer e parabenizar pela refeição.

Ele parece ser um bom cozinheiro, SeungRi analisou, embora não houvesse nada demais na refeição. O peixe estava limpo e bem grelhado, o arroz foi feito na panela, a salada devia estar pronta porque ele odiava aqueles legumes verde escuro e somente YoungBae o fazia comer algo que não gostava. O hyung preencheu sua geladeira com coisas que ele cozinhou e que seriam fáceis de serem preparadas ou simplesmente aquecidas.

— Você limpou o peixe? — ele perguntou examinando um pedaço da carne vermelha do pequeno atum. Queria saber também porque aquele peixe fora escolhido e não os outros, mas não ousou perguntar mais.

— Sim — JongHoon comentou com tom de que não era nada demais.

—  _Eeeh~_  você parece ter muitas habilidades.

JongHoon sorriu. Tinha a linha dos dentes alinhada e um sorriso bonito. SeungRi acabou sorrindo também. 

— Você achou as coisas fácil?

— Sim. Sua cozinha está muito bem fornecida. Quis fazer algo simples para jantar, não sabia se iria aparecer ou não.

SeungRi concordou com a cabeça. Teria pensado algo semelhante se estivesse naquela posição. O olhando agora de perto, JongHoon não parecia uma má pessoa. Tinha até preparado aquela refeição e não o incomodara durante o sono. SeungRi precisava ser mais legal com ele. Afinal, quanto tempo fazia que não ia jantar com outra pessoa que não fosse sua namorada da vez ou os  _hyungs_?

— Seu iate é muito confortável. Eu nunca estive num lugar assim antes.

— Achei que era pescador.

— Eu sou. Mas nunca estive num iate desse porte. Sempre fui para o mar em veleiros.

— Eu não tenho muita sorte com as cordas, daí comprei algo que não precisava delas. Na verdade, eu tentei velejar com DaeSung- _hyung_  uma vez. Ele achou as cordas complicadas e disse que eu deveria comprar algo que andasse sem isso.

—  _DaeSung-hyung_? — JongHoon ecoou o nome.

— Sim. Ele queria ser marinheiro, mas não deu certo. Ele disse que eu deveria aprender a pilotar um barco para poder levá-lo para passear. Então, eu fiz o curso. Foi mais fácil do que quando fiz o curso de helicóptero…

JongHoon parou de comer e o olhava com uma expressão indecifrável.

— Aconteceu de eu gostar mais do mar do que do ar — SeungRi disse e sorriu. — Além do mais, posso vir aqui e descansar um pouco do mundo, então, não foi uma total perda de tempo.

— Você deve trabalhar muito como cantor. Soube que os  _idols_  trabalham muitas horas por dia. Ter um lugar desses para relaxar depois de tudo foi uma boa ideia de sua parte.

O cantor enfiou um pedaço de peixe na boca para não ter que responder de imediato. Novamente, lhe parecia que JongHoon estava sendo irônico, quando ele reduzia o tom de voz e não o olhava.

— Eu não consigo saber se está rindo de mim ou não — SeungRi disse e apontou os _jeotgarak_  na direção do professor — mas seria inteligente da sua parte não me provocar.

— Eu não estou fazendo isso. Foi um elogio — JongHoon respondeu e o olhou.

Realmente, não havia nenhuma ironia nos olhos castanhos. Havia algo lá, mas não era ironia. SeungRi enfiou outro pedaço de peixe na boca e desviou o olhar, sentindo que a pele do rosto estava quente. Terminaram a refeição em silêncio. JongHoon retirou a louça em silêncio, apenas comentando que eles pareciam estar com fome porque não sobrara nada da refeição. SeungRi agradeceu novamente por ela e levantou-se, abrindo a porta de correr e foi para o lado de fora.

As varas de pescar estavam recolhidas num canto próximas a maleta que ele vira ao lado de JongHoon mais cedo. Ele subiu a flybrigde do iate e sentou-se num dos sofás lá, apertando o botão que abria o teto safonado. Ali, no topo do iate, havia outro controle para o iate, uma mesa de vidro, um mini bar e a adorada jacuzzi. Seungri olhou para o céu estrelado. O que mais gostava de estar no mar era ter aquele céu que mais parecia um tapete negro coberto de diamantes. JongHoon juntou-se a ele depois, entregando-lhe uma garrafa de cerveja. Verificou o frigobar e estava cheio de bebidas alcoólicas de todos os tipos.

SeungRi começou a conversar com ele. Primeiro sobre coisas do mar, depois do que ele gostava. JongHoon não falava muito, ele parecia ser uma pessoa reservada. SeungRi o invejou, ele também queria ser assim, mas conforme foi bebendo, ele foi falando e falando. O outro homem não o interrompia, era o ouvinte mais atento que SeungRi tinha encontrado na vida.

Na oitava garrafa, ele queixou-se daquele negócio da pesca. Notava os olhos castanhos de JongHoon fixos nele e sentiu certa euforia por isso. De alguma forma, SeungRi sentiu que estava tudo bem ele falar a verdade, ele raramente falava a verdade. JongHoon não comentou nada do que ouvira, apenas sorria (alguma vezes, ironicamente) ou assentia. As palavras vieram da boca de SeungRi com naturalidade, sobre como não estava interessado em aprender pesca ou pescar, mas iria fazer o que YoungBae tinha lhe dito para fazer. Foi somente aí que JongHoon quebrou seu silêncio.

— Por quê?

— Por que o quê? — SeungRi perguntou, deixando a garrafa vazia no chão e apanhando outra. Seus movimentos estavam vagarosos e tinha plena consciência que JongHoon estava com os olhos fixos nele. Ele era encarado por milhares de pessoas, deveria estar acostumado, no entanto, ele não era sincero com elas. Nem sabia porque estava sendo com aquele desconhecido.

— Por que está fazendo algo que não quer? Não teria sido mais fácil ter falado que não queria?

— Você não conhece eles… Eles nunca param.

— Eu não estou falando deles, eu estou falando de você, Lee SeungHyun.  _Você já disse não?_

Ele devia estar bem bêbado mesmo, sentiu um comichão pela pele quando ouviu seu nome saindo dos lábios irônicos. Quanta bobagem. Ele sorriu antes de responder, deslizando pelo estofamento de couro, maravilhado em como era macio.

— Claro que já — SeungRi disse em tom de deboche e bebeu o líquido amargo. Estava alcoolizado demais para pensar direito, mas claro, ele já tinha falado não. Todo mundo falava não.

JongHoon acomodou-se melhor no sofá com a garrafa em mãos. — Você me intriga.

Cara, você tem que parar com isso. SeungRi enrolou a língua e não disse nada. Achava incômodo quando aquele homem afirmava aquelas coisas assim, do nada. Bebeu o conteúdo da garrafa, tentando lidar com a súbita timidez que o acometeu. Estava muito bêbado mesmo. JongHoon não tirava os olhos dele. Um pouco tímido, SeungRi disse que iria dormir. Explicou que JongHoon poderia ficar com o outro quarto grande, estava tudo bem ele ocupar o quarto porque ele era legal.


	4. Capítulo Três

— Bom dia!  
  
Um sonolento e cansado SeungRi olhou na direção da voz sexy. Choi JongHoon estava sentado no sofá branco, usando os óculos de sol, uma regata preta e bermuda. O dono do iate apenas balançou a cabeça. Estava com fome e não havia nada preparado na cozinha. Isso não ajudaria na dor de cabeça que sentia, mas não achava que era o fim do mundo. Ele mexeu na geladeira e retirou alguns potes, sem saber o que iria comer.  
  
JongHoon surgiu a seu lado e fechou a geladeira, depois empurrou os óculos para o topo da cabeça e sorriu. Ele estava tão perto que SeungRi pode sentir o perfume da loção e o calor que emanava do corpo dele. O homem era somente um pouco mais alto, no entanto, ele tomava todo o espaço em volta de SeungRi e o circundava com uma aura que ele nunca havia sentido antes, mas que lhe era naturalmente sedutora. Seu pênis se contraiu dentro da calça e o movimento fez com que SeungRi desse um passo para trás. Eles se olharam.  
  
— Eu posso cozinhar algo, se quiser. Basta me dizer o que quer.  
  
O que ele queria? SeungRi desviou os olhos para os potes. Piscou. Segundos atrás, ele não estava conseguindo pensar direito, agora sua mente trabalhava com coisas práticas enquanto suas mãos queriam acomodar melhor o membro para que não ficasse evidente, embora fosse comum aquela semi ereção matinal.  
  
— O que você come pela manhã?  
  
O que os  _hyungs_  pedirem, ele pensou, um pouco confuso.  
  
— Você tem alguma preferência?  
  
— Eu como qualquer coisa — ele mentiu.  
  
— Você não está me ajudando — JongHoon sorriu e encostou-se na porta da geladeira, cruzando os braços. O movimento fez com que os músculos ficassem maiores. — Eu não sou um cozinheiro muito bom, mas eu sei fazer algumas coisas. Queria lhe agradecer pela noite passada. Você foi bem diferente do que eu estava esperando.  
  
A voz de JongHoon soou extremamente sensual em suas últimas palavras. Meu deus… Era como se tivessem feito sexo na noite passada, SeungRi pensou. Era o tipo de coisas que se falava para alguém na manhã seguinte. “ _Não achei que você toparia fazer o que fez ontem, você só tem cara de santa_ ”.  
  
_Não, claro que não_ , SeungRi balançou a cabeça, JongHoon não estava querendo dizer nada disso. Era sua dor de cabeça e o seu pau louco o confundindo pois fazia algum tempo que ele não transava com alguém. O que dera nele?  
  
Que pensamentos nojentos. SeungRi sentia-se cansado, sentia que estava fazendo um grande esforço embora não soubesse do quê exatamente. Sua postura aprumada sumia. No entanto, estar ao lado de JongHoon era como roubar a vitalidade dele e não estava tão cansado como estivera ao acordar. Ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.  
  
— O que quer dizer? Você estava esperando alguma coisa? — SeungRi o olhou e desviou os olhos em seguida. Ainda sentia como se tivesse ocorrido algo bem íntimo entre eles.  
  
JongHoon o encarava firmemente. SeungRi nem precisava olhá-lo para saber disso, aquele tipo de olhar era poderoso e fazia a pele do rosto tornar-se vermelha. — Nada demais. E então, o que quer?  
  
Ele não queria escolher.  
  
— Pode preparar o que quiser, eu vou comer — uma pausa. Ele não tinha preferência por muita coisa, então, o que fosse selecionado, ele acataria. — Você não precisa preparar nada, eu posso comer o que o YoungBae- _hyung_  preparou.  
  
O homem contratado para lhe ensinar a pescar riu e um sorriso irônico ficou nos lábios dele. — Tudo bem, sente-se então, eu vou ver o que seu  _hyung_  deixou pronto. Comidas favoritas… Sei… — JongHoon comentou, irônico.  
  
SeungRi afastou-se e foi se sentar no sofá onde o outro ocupava antes. Tocou a cabeça e quando a afastou, fios ficaram em suas mãos. Evitou pentear o cabelo para não ter esse desgosto, mas de nada adiantara. Talvez, precisasse de vitaminas ou de algum remédio que o impedisse de ficar careca.  
  
Seus olhos desviaram dos fios e foram para JongHoon. Era a presença dele que o estava animando. O observou preparar as coisas, desejando dizer que não gostava tanto do tempero ou que preferia outra proteína, mas manteve calado. Estava acostumado a agir dessa maneira.  
  
— Então, quer dizer que você come de tudo? Deve ser fácil sair com você, só te levar aonde eu quero comer.  
  
JongHoon comentou enquanto pegava o kimchi do pote. Ele o olhou e a ironia dele causava alvoroço em SeungRi. Estava dividido entre odiar e adorar.  
  
— Sim, eu sou uma pessoa fácil. Saio com meus  _hyungs_  e eles me levam onde preferirem. Eu ficarei satisfeito do mesmo jeito.  
  
— Você não está falando sério…  
  
— Pode apostar que estou — SeungRi meteu a mão dentro da calça e segurou o pênis sem se incomodar com o que o outro acharia disso. Era incrível como seu pau reagia a ironia de JongHoon e era um transtorno. Não era como se ele nunca tivesse tido esse problema antes, seu pau era bastante seletivo quando se tratava de quem iria gostar, fosse mulher ou homem. Achava JongHoon másculo, talvez seu pau também achasse o mesmo. Não sentia que havia qualquer problema nisso, SeungRi gostava de seguir pessoas que eram líderes e ficar cercado por eles. Se mostrassem que tinham habilidades que ele admirava, todo seu corpo vibraria sexualmente - mesmo que ele nunca fosse aos “finalmente’ com alguém ou demonstrasse isso de forma clara. Os pensamentos nojentos poderiam vir depois e ele os excluiria como se nunca tivesse pensado a respeito.  
  
JongHoon o olhou de lá. Aquele olhar quente fez SeungRi saber que seu rosto devia estar vermelho. Nem se lembrava que estava cansado. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos na mão que sumia no tecido. — Oh, Lee SeungHyun, você me surpreende a cada minuto. Vou acrescentar pervertido a minha lista de coisas sobre você — ele riu. — Está ficando duro por me dizer todas essas coisas?  
  
Sim, seu pau ficaria parecendo uma rocha se aquele homem continuasse a olhá-lo daquela forma. SeungRi quis se perguntar o que havia de errado, mas não estava nada errado. Ele sentia vontade de exibir-se para JongHoon, achava que podia provocá-lo. Certamente que a culpa era do outro homem e por ter aquele olhar acompanhado do sorriso irônico.  
  
— Por que estaria fazendo uma lista? — SeungRi afastou as mãos do membro, interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos estranhos, e as cruzou em cima da barriga. O cansaço retornou e pesou sobre seu corpo.  
  
— Para te conhecer melhor… Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo. Você deve ter muitos amigos, já que é famoso.  
  
Ele não tinha muito tempo para ter amigos. Sempre estava ocupado com alguma coisa do grupo ou uma atividade com algum dos  _hyungs_. Ele conhecia um monte de gente, era verdade, mas não era amigo de nenhum deles.  
  
— Você aceitaria a minha amizade?  
  
SeungRi não soube o que responder. Era uma decisão importante e ele não tomava decisões assim. Seguir uma pessoa era diferente do que ser amigo dela. Achava mais cômodo seguir, no entanto, não lhe proporcionaria nenhuma satisfação. Não naquele caso.  
  
Ao final, o café da manhã coreano estava preparado. JongHoon o serviu e sentou-se para ter a refeição com ele. SeungRi não disse nada enquanto comia, mas notou que JongHoon estava bravo.  
  
— Você podia ter comido sem mim… — SeungRi murmurou, pensando que talvez aquele fosse o problema. Era uma mentira, ele sabia qual era o problema, mas apelaria para a ignorância.  
  
— Por que eu faria isso? Não estamos juntos aqui? — a resposta veio ríspida, confirmando que ele estava mesmo bravo.  
  
Odiava quando as pessoas ficavam bravas com ele, fazia de tudo para agradar a todos, por que JongHoon estava bravo? Era porque não havia respondido? Não poderia responder algo assim, do nada. Nem mesmo uma mentira prática sairia de seus lábios no momento. SeungRi o viu recolher toda a louça como havia feito com o jantar. Estava ainda com dor de cabeça e uma inquietante culpa. Silencioso, JongHoon limpou tudo e saiu. Demorou algum tempo para SeungRi se levantar, apanhar uma garrafa com água e ir atrás dele.  
  
Viu JongHoon com a maleta aberta, pegando algo que parecia ser uma isca. SeungRi sentou-se no outro sofá, onde ele poderia ver o que estava sendo feito. JongHoon havia descido os óculos do topo da cabeça e estava concentrado amarrando um camarão no anzol. Depois, com muita destreza, ele ergueu-se segurando a vara de pescar e lançou a isca no mar.  
  
Observando como o homem sentou e segurou a vara, relaxando completamente, SeungRi pensou que pescar talvez não fosse tão estúpido assim. Ficou calado, bebendo a água e fingindo olhar o mar, enquanto olhava o homem de soslaio.  
  
Amigos. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido proposta similar antes. JongHoon era um cara legal e atencioso. SeungRi não o odiava e até gostava da companhia silenciosa dele. Gostava principalmente quando aqueles olhos castanhos ficavam fixos nele. Poderiam se divertir juntos.  
  
E o mais importante, ele fora escolhido por YoungBae como seu professor, ou seja, estava previamente aprovado por um dos  _hyungs_. SeungRi não assumiria qualquer risco por se tornar amigo de alguém indicado. O pensamento o acalmou. Não precisava pensar a respeito, a resposta já estava ali. Ele se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de JongHoon.  
  
— Hey, JongHoon… Vamos ser amigos.  
  
JongHoon não respondeu, apenas deu um suspiro e o olhou. SeungRi se viu refletido nas lentes dele. Saber que ele o estava olhando tão de perto fazia o sangue do cantor se transformar em lava. Podia, facilmente, ficar viciado na sensação poderosa que o acometia.  
  
— Segura isso, então — JongHoon lhe passou a vara de pescar e começou a repetir o processo de amarrar uma isca no anzol. Agora, de perto, SeungRi acompanhou todo o trabalho até a isca ir para o mar.  
  
Ficaram lado a lado, segurando as varas de pescar, em silêncio.  
  
— Isso é pescar?  
  
JongHoon riu. — O que mais acha que é?  
  
— Pensei que ia me ensinar.  
  
— Você não quer aprender. Eu vou respeitar isso.  
  
SeungRi fixou seu olhar no mar azul e deu um pequeno sorriso. Uma pequena faísca acendeu-se dentro dele.  
  
— Tudo o que precisa fazer é segurar a vara e relaxar o corpo. Não precisa pensar mais em nada. Os peixes virão sozinhos. Agora relaxe.  
  
O cantor obedeceu. Apoiou os pés na amurada e relaxou, segurando a vara de pescar.  
  
— Você parece cansado… Não dormiu bem?  
  
— Dormi. Sempre me sinto cansado.  
  
Não houve qualquer comentário. JongHoon relaxou a seu lado também e ficaram em silêncio. SeungRi ficou feliz com a proximidade.  
  
_Um amigo._  O pensamento o fez sorrir ainda mais. JongHoon seria um ótimo amigo. Poderiam continuar se vendo e SeungRi poderia continuar a desfrutar da sensação poderosa que o outro lhe causava.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Havia momentos que as horas se arrastavam e momentos que as horas passavam tão depressa que tornava-se impossível aproveitar todos os instantes. Era estranho sentir saudades de um momento enquanto ainda o vivia? Não estaria aproveitando a plenitude? Estaria a margem de seus próprios sentimentos, um mero observador? Por que raios o tempo estava voando? Dormia e quando acordava, um pouco do peso do mundo saia de seus ombros, ele conseguia sorrir porque estava sugando a vitalidade de outra pessoa. Um maldito vampiro, era o que ele era.  
  
Naquele final de semana, Lee SeungHyun deveria ter aprendido a pescar. Foi uma instrução simples de YoungBae, um de seus  _hyungs_  e companheiro de grupo.  
  
A ordem não foi obedecida por completo. SeungRi não aprendeu a pescar, mas praticou a atividade durante uma manhã inteira até ter certeza que era a coisa mais enfadonha que ele havia feito na vida. Não havia como ele se interessar por pescaria, no entanto, seu instrutor era um homem atraente e ele prestou atenção a seus movimentos e saberia falar exatamente como proceder se passando por um profissional no assunto.  
  
Choi JongHoon, seu instrutor, passava o dia segurando a vara de pescar, meio calado. Havia perguntado porque ele não pescava com uma rede e ainda lembrava da resposta “Confúcio pescava com anzol, nunca com uma rede. E sabe por quê? Assim eu dou ao peixe e a minha sorte a mesma oportunidade. Não se trata de pegar algo, se trata de paciência”. Não havia tréplica, SeungRi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se o maior dos tolos.  
  
SeungRi tentou descobrir mais sobre o pescador e falhou. Soube apenas que eles tinham a mesma idade, ambos eram solteiros, JongHoon não estava interessado em ninguém, tocava guitarra, ele era habilidoso com facas e cordas, era uma pessoa gentil e legal. Da parte de SeungRi, o cantor despejou sua vida toda ao estranho quando a cerveja ou o soju eram servidos um após o outro. Alterado pelo álcool em sua corrente sanguínea, SeungRi sentia vontade de confiar naquele homem misterioso porque não tinha mais ninguém em quem confiar.  
  
O homem o julgava, mas era bondoso demais para falar algo. Expressava sua contrariedade com sorrisos irônicos que SeungRi havia detestado no começo, mas que depois eram bem vindos. A ironia era uma forma de resposta.  
  
Os dias no mar tinham lhe mostrado algumas coisas sobre si mesmo, coisas que ele relutava em pensar ou que ignorava. Uma delas era que ele não tinha amigos e era difícil pensar isso uma vez que ele conhecia tanta gente e era famoso. Outra coisa era que ele desejava, de verdade, ser amigo de JongHoon. Apesar do professor ter lhe perguntado se SeungRi aceitaria a amizade dele, JongHoon não lhe deu qualquer telefone ou forma de entrar em contato.  
  
Agora que o observava ir embora, com a sacola impermeável nas costas, as varas de pescar em uma mão e a maleta na outra, SeungRi se parabenizava pela ideia brilhante de ter colocado cartões de visita em todas as coisas do outro homem. Quem, nos dias de hoje, não tinha celular? Ainda lembrava dos olhos sérios de JongHoon lhe dizendo que não tinha telefone. Como é que ele se comunicava com o mundo? Como é que SeungRi falaria com ele novamente?  
  
Quis ir atrás dele e descobrir onde morava, mas ao atracar o barco, tanto TaeYang como TOP o esperavam na marina. Os dois agradeceram ao professor da maneira mais fria possível e arrastaram SeungRi de volta ao iate, para beberem em comemoração a mais um feito de SeungRi. Agora o  _maknae_  do BigBang sabia pescar. Era um homem de muitos talentos.  
  
Era bom que alguém pensasse assim, SeungRi julgou, porque ele mesmo não sentia qualquer felicidade por isso.  
  
TaeYang não estava usando pijamas, SeungRi concluiu que ele viera da empresa juntamente com TOP. Os dois pareciam modelos internacionais, vestindo roupas caríssimas em uma combinação simples. Bem, Choi SeungHyun, o mais velho do BigBang, trabalhava como modelo também. Não era difícil encontrá-lo muito bem vestido, mesmo que com tecidos de cores extravagantes ou estampas bizarras. Raramente, as roupas não combinavam, TOP possuía o corpo certo para quase qualquer roupa. Isso causava inveja em muitos, inclusive o  _maknae_  do grupo.  
  
SeungRi lançou um último olhar para a direção que JongHoon seguiu e depois subiu com os _hyungs_  para o flybrigde do iate. TOP pegou bebidas para eles e sentaram-se nos sofás macios de couro branco. O dono do iate lembrou dos momentos que passou com o instrutor de pesca ali, em silêncio, contemplando o céu estrelado. JongHoon foi uma excelente companhia.  
  
— Então, você se divertiu — TaeYang afirmou, ajeitando-se no sofá com a bebida nas mãos. — Você está corado e sem olheiras. Como está a queda de cabelo?  
  
— A mesma coisa.  
  
— Você deve marcar um médico — TOP disse com sua voz barítona.  
  
— Farei isso.  
  
— E como foi? JongHoon-sshi é mesmo um bom professor?  
  
— Ele é sim.  
  
— Você gostou dele?  
  
— O que haveria para não gostar? Ele foi escolhido por você,  _hyung_ , então, já era meio óbvio que eu gostaria dele.  
  
Ah, sua resposta segura. SeungRi sabia que se respondesse daquela forma, se isentaria das possíveis consequências e informava a YoungBae que qualquer erro que JongHoon pudesse ter causado seria de sua responsabilidade, afinal, SeungRi não pediu por qualquer aula de pescaria.  
  
— Um sim bem claro — TOP comentou, rindo. — Hey garoto, conte-nos como foi.  
  
SeungRi falou sobre o que fizeram. Inventou que pescou mais do que fez na realidade, mas não omitiu que JongHoon cuidou de tudo, desde de sua alimentação até o cuidado com o sol quando SeungRi adormeceu ao lado dele e acordou protegido por um guarda-sol. Graças a isso ele não estava vermelho e queimado. Não diminuiu a gentileza de JongHoon. Quis deixar claro, a sua maneira, que tinha gostado do homem e que iria manter contato com ele - de alguma forma.  
  
Os  _hyungs_  o escutaram com atenção, um pouco exagerada, na opinião de SeungRi, mas ele não se incomodou. Eles perguntavam sobre o que conversaram, o que comeram, como o mar estava. SeungRi não quis poupar qualquer detalhe, descreveu tudo.  
  
Obviamente deixou de lado as partes que ele passava observando JongHoon e o achando tremendamente másculo, com o cabelo ao vento, o mar ao fundo, segurando a vara de pescar como se nada pudesse afetá-lo. Eram naqueles momentos que SeungRi se aproximava dele, como um filhotinho querendo atenção e tornava-se alvo dos olhos castanhos.  
  
Mesmo agora com os  _hyungs_  o olhando, a sensação não era a mesma. Nem era próxima ao que ele tinha sentido. Talvez fosse a seriedade que YoungBae o olhava ou a gravidade nos olhos de SeungHyun. Não era a mesma coisa. Ainda assim, era bom ter aqueles homens o olhando e dando-lhe a atenção necessária para que ele narrasse seus dias no mar.  
  
— Do jeito que está falando desse homem, até eu quero conhecê-lo... — TOP brincou antes de olhá-lo com mais seriedade — mas você sabe ne? Há uma distinção entre pessoas como nós e pessoas como ele. Apesar de ter sido um bom companheiro para você, tenho certeza que irá encontrar outras pessoas assim. Você atrai esse tipo de gente, garoto. Deve manter isso sempre em sua mente.  
  
— Claro, você tem razão — SeungRi murmurou, entendendo o recado. Apesar de aprovado por um  _hyung_ , JongHoon não caíra nas graças do mais velho.  
  
— Você tem essa tendência a gostar demais das pessoas ficando só um pouco com elas, é perigoso. Estou feliz que você se divertiu, isso é o mais importante. Talvez devêssemos comemorar aqui, com muita bebida e comidas gostosas. O que você acha, YoungBae?  
  
— Uma ótima ideia. Precisamos mesmo comemorar. Hey, SeungRi, prepare tudo para hoje a noite — TaeYang disse, ficando de pé. — Nós voltaremos mais tarde com comida.  
  
O dono do iate concordou com a cabeça e os viu irem embora. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça branca e suspirou, agora, totalmente desanimado.  
  
  
  
A despeito do que pudesse estar sentindo, SeungRi preparou tudo para a festa. O iate já estava limpo, sem sinais que indicassem que JongHoon esteve naquele ambiente. Além de silencioso, JongHoon era muito asseado. Os  _hyungs_  vieram mais tarde, trouxeram comida, mais (muito mais) bebidas e mais gente. O presidente estava presente, integrantes dos outros grupos da companhia e  _trainees_.  
  
Os  _hyungs_  ficaram feliz em ouvir a história dele sobre a pescaria. O parabenizaram por aprender mais coisas e falaram em voz alta aos demais que SeungRi era um exemplo, que todo e qualquer coreano podia aprender o que quisesse se tivesse o esforço correto. SeungRi apenas sorria, apertando os lábios e erguendo a taça de champanhe, girando nos pés para poder olhar para todos os lados. Era o centro das atenções.  
  
Conforme a celebração continuava, mais bebidas foram necessárias. O presidente foi embora no meio da madrugada. Sem a maior autoridade presente, o clima sugerido pelo álcool e outras substâncias estava liberado. TaeYang foi embora logo depois, afirmando que estava cansado. DaeSung tentou impedi-lo, mas desistiu quando foi convidado a ir para jacuzzi por duas dançarinas semi-nuas. SeungRi estava sentado no sofá da sala, olhando as bolhas da bebida, já ignorando o contexto a sua volta. A TV gigante exibia os MV’s mais votados pela audiência e o som se confundia com o do equipamento de som de última geração que alcançava todos os lugares do iate do modelo Azimut.  
  
Seus olhos foram atraídos pela garota que parou a sua frente, com as pernas de fora, com um shorts tão justo e curto que marcava o sexo dela. Ele piscou, era claro que aquilo era mais interessante do que as bolhas do champanhe. Ergueu a cabeça vagarosamente e do lado da garota estava JiYong- _hyung_. Usando um casaco de pele, óculos escuros, cabelo vermelho, ele era a figura que mais se destacava no meio dos idols que ainda estavam no iate.  
  
—  _Yo! Hey_ , SeungRi, essa é a Cindy. Cindy, esse é o SeungRi — JiYong os apresentou e estava tão transtornado pela bebida que empurrou a garota no colo de SeungRi. Ele abaixou para perto do ouvido do  _maknae_  — Ela disse que quer trepar em você como quem trepa numa árvore — disse. SeungRi tinha certeza que aquilo deveria ter sido falado em tom confidencial, mas JiYong falou com uma voz estridente. O dono do iate escutou a risada da garota sentada em seu colo e encarou o  _hyung_. — Você… Você tem a obrigação de fazer essa garota gritar, está me entendendo? — Ele tentou ficar de pé e cambaleou para o lado. — Maldito barco que está se mexendo. Escute, leve essa garota para aquele quarto que fica na frente do barco e dê prazer a ela. Ninguém vai ouvi-los lá.  
  
JiYong esperou uma resposta de SeungRi. Ele encarou a garota. Tinha o rosto bonito, cabelos pintados de loiro, uma pequena pinta no lábio inferior pintado de rosa claro. Os seios não eram grande coisa, mas pareciam que caberiam em suas mãos. Ela era tão magra que era possível ver o osso da bacia, lembrando um esqueleto que ele vira uma vez na escola. SeungRi riu da lembrança, bêbado.  
  
—  _Yo_! Vá agora.  
  
A voz de JiYong estava alta novamente e SeungRi o olhou. Ele  _não_  queria foder com ninguém. O que o _hyung_  estava falando? Cindy riu e murmurou em seu ouvido: — Vamos transar, SeungRi-sshi. Estou louca para dar para você.  
  
SeungRi riu outra vez. Ele poderia transar com ela, o problema é que seu pau não parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião. Dentro dele, houve um pequeno conflito sobre o que ele queria realmente fazer, no entanto foi logo abafado. Empurrou a garota de cima dele e ficou em pé. Faria o que o JiYong o ordenou a fazer. O mais velho jamais tinha apresentado uma garota que não valesse a pena, tudo o que SeungRi tinha que fazer era desfrutar da tomada de decisão do outro.  
  
Segurando a garota pelo pulso, ele desceu a escada em espiral e caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto da proa do iate. Abriu a porta de correr, as luzes acenderam-se automaticamente e empurrou a garota para dentro, fechando a porta depois. O quarto estava impecável, como se ninguém tivesse dormido ali e estivesse pronto para receber o dono do navio. Irônico.  
  
Cindy riu e se aproximou dele, mexendo em seu cinto. Abaixou a calça dele e o empurrou na cama. SeungRi apenas deixou-se cair no colchão macio. O movimento fez com que o perfume impregnado nos lençóis se espalhasse pelo ar. Era o perfume dele.  
  
 _JongHoon._  
  
SeungRi mordeu os lábios, entrando num estado de puro deleite. Para aquele perfume, seu pau se ergueu, majestoso. SeungRi ignorou a garota que se despia de maneira provocante, sua mente trabalhando com suas lembranças, as modificando de forma que ele se excitasse ainda mais. Ele virou a cabeça e puxou o tecido para seu rosto, respirando profundamente. Gemeu quando Cindy libertou seu pênis da prisão de tecido e o abocanhou.  
  
Lábios suaves e uma boa chupada. A mão livre dele enroscou-se nos cabelos dela e a forçou a enfiar o pênis inteiro na boca. Ela fez resistência no começo e depois deixou que ele movesse a cabeça dela da forma que queria. Então, com o mesmo ímpeto, ele a afastou e a puxou para a cama. Indicou a ela onde os preservativos estavam e viu a garota engatinhar na cama e apanhar uma embalagem. Então, ela voltou e pôs a camisinha no pênis que pingava pré-sêmen, usando a boca.  
  
Cindy deu uma risadinha quando terminou. — Seu pau é tão gostoso,  _oppa_ …  
  
Ela subiu em cima dele e apanhou as mãos dele e levou aos seios. Sim, eles eram do tamanho de suas mãos. SeungRi rolou com ela na cama, ficando em cima da garota. Cindy riu, abrindo as pernas.  
  
— Me come gostoso — ela pediu, indo beijá-lo e ele desviou o rosto. Mesmo sem poder beijar os lábios dele, Cindy contentou-se com o pescoço e em puxar a camisa dele. A peça saiu sem nenhuma dificuldade, enquanto ela erguia o quadril e se esfregava nele. SeungRi estava com a cabeça enfiada no lençol, respirando com dificuldade, movendo o corpo. Seu pênis roçava a entrada úmida da garota. Os dedos dela apertavam as costas dele e o traziam para perto.  
  
Ele a penetrou. Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo. Ela mordeu seu pescoço e murmurou no ouvido dele como estava gostoso. Ele tinha o rosto enfiado no tecido abaixo da cabeça dela. As imagens de JongHoon e aqueles olhos irônicos fizeram com que ele fosse mais bruto do que o normal, mais forte do que ele jamais tinha sido. Cindy não reclamou, ao contrário, seus sons aumentaram o tom enquanto ela o avisou que ia gozar.  
  
O orgasmo o esgotou. Ele a largou assim que gozou e rolou na cama, respirando com dificuldade, olhando o teto do quarto. Nada parecia fixo no lugar e havia dois lustres em sua visão. Sua cabeça estava girando devido a bebida. Ele tocou o pênis amolecido, sujo com de esperma ainda envolto na camisinha e sentiu o rosto corar por pensar que tinha chegado até ali pensando em outra pessoa.  
  
Um homem. Choi JongHoon.  
  
E deus, SeungRi sentia o coração acelerado, percebendo um pavor espalhando-se por seu corpo lentamente. Ele queria ver JongHoon novamente. A vontade agitou seu corpo, ele vibrou por inteiro num misto de pós-orgasmo e conclusão de um pensamento muito muito perigoso, e antes que não conseguisse suportar, ele levantou-se com rapidez e correu até o banheiro, despejando o que tinha no estômago.  
  
Ficou sentado no banheiro e quando Cindy foi ajudá-lo, ele a mandou embora. Nem a viu partir e não deu atenção a isso, inclinado no vaso, vomitando novamente. Tudo terminou com a dor do estômago contraído e sua cabeça latejando. Simplesmente, ele tombou no chão do banheiro e dormiu.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

As nuvens estavam cinzentas e cobriam Seul. A chuva não tardaria a vir pois o vento gelado já soprava por entre os prédios e os primeiros trovões brigavam com o barulho da cidade. As principais vias de Gangnam estavam com trânsito pesado, numa demonstração clara que era loucura sair de casa e meter-se num congestionamento, no entanto, era o que todos faziam. As calçadas estavam abarrotadas de pessoas nativas e de estrangeiros, outdoors imensos mostravam belas mulheres e propagandas de clínicas de cirurgias plásticas, anúncios luminosos dos principais grupos de KPOP dominavam as fachadas dos prédios.  
  
A região mais rica de Seul também podia ser considerada a mais caótica, no entanto, essa opinião cabia a apenas uma pessoa. Choi JongHoon odiava Gangnam e tudo o que aquele lugar vendia e representava. Estava olhando pela janela do décimo segundo andar sem realmente ver os prédios altos que bloqueavam a visão. Ergueu os olhos para o céu e trouxe o  _latte_  aos lábios, provando a bebida com cuidado. Logo seu momento de folga terminaria, nem mesmo gerentes como ele podiam falhar nos horários.  
  
Trabalhava na loja de departamento há cerca de três anos. Embora não gostasse do bairro, era grato por ter sido indicado como gerente dali e não reclamava do salário. Mesmo com o valor que recebia, ele estava longe de saldar suas dívidas e precisava trabalhar como professor ou instrutor. Trabalhava até mesmo quando era sua folga, quando tocava guitarra na banda do amigo de infância, Choi MinHwan, nos clubes noturnos.  
  
Encostou na parede e abaixou os olhos para a xícara, também ser perceber as misturas das cores ou o desenho que foi arruinado no primeiro gole. A porta da sala foi aberta e trouxe todo o som do lado de fora. Ele ergueu os olhos e viu Park HaeWon entrar. Quando a porta foi fechada, o som foi abafado novamente.  
  
— Gerente Choi… Era aqui que estava se escondendo? — a garota sorriu, indo para o balcão e apertou os botões da máquina de espresso, servindo-se de uma xícara de café quando o processo acabou. Ela era a garota das vendas, de vinte e quatro anos, com o rosto agradável, o cabelo sempre ondulado e o temperamento destemido. Gostava dela, era por isso que pensava em indicar o nome dela na reunião bimestral. O esforço que ela empenhava deveria ser reconhecido. Ela girou, encostou-se no balcão e deixou a xícara na altura dos lábios. Achava divertido como ela flertava abertamente mesmo nunca tendo recebido nenhum incentivo de volta. — Como foi o seu final de semana? Não acreditei que conseguiu uma folga tão grande assim…  
  
 _O seu final de semana?_  JongHoon deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a olhar pela janela, revivendo o final de semana. Ele esteve no purgatório durante horas seguidas, uma forma de penitência por tanto pensamentos pervertidos que teve na vida. Não era o tipo que achava  _idols_  sexys porque odiava a falsidade da vida que levavam, mas puta que pariu, Lee SeungHyun era a coisa mais sexy que ele viu na vida.  
  
Podia enumerar todas as coisas que o outro havia feito e que JongHoon gostou. Primeiro, a forma como SeungRi se sentava, ou com as pernas tão abertas como o belo exibicionista que era ou quando se enroscava em si mesmo e o olhava com olhos brilhantes e curiosos. Adorava o cabelo negro bagunçado também, as pontas para todos os lados, numa recusa clara ao pente ao acordar. Não parecia haver qualquer incômodo por isso e JongHoon tinha certeza que  _idols_  deveriam se importar mais com sua imagem. Havia o sorriso também, que fazia com que os olhos ficassem brilhantes e tudo se iluminava no rosto dele. Era quando JongHoon o achava mais bonito, tão bonito que doía nele por estar perto.  
  
SeungRi apresentava uma equilibrada combinação de humores. Ele era como um gato, encarcerado em algum lugar, preso por suas próprias escolhas. Quando estava livre, agia como todo o bom felino, vinha mansinho e se esfregava em busca de atenção. E como todo bom gato, sabia que era bonito e exibia-se da maneira mais ordinária possível sentindo que já fisgara a concentração do seu alvo. Adorável adquiria um novo sentido com a presença do cantor.  
  
SeungRi dormiu a seu lado, quase colocando a cabeça em cima da perna do gerente, enquanto se encolhia durante o sono. Naquele momento, o som do sono foi a coisa mais deliciosa que JongHoon escutou e pensou como seria dormir com aquele cara enrolado nele depois do sexo. O pensamento o tonteava, mostrando a ele a intensidade do desejo que sentia.  
  
Quando SeungRi acordava, espreguiçava-se como se estivesse acordando do melhor sono de sua vida (e era notável como ele precisava dormir porque sempre estava com uma expressão cansada e olheiras), exibindo o corpo enquanto se esticava, a tenda que o pênis fazia na calça, o som que escapava dos lábios curvilíneos ao fazer o movimento. JongHoon acompanhava os movimentos com atenção e jurava escutar o ronronado do cantor.  
  
Tudo o que JongHoon pensava, até mesmo agora, era que queria ser o dono daquele gato. Colocaria um colar nele, indicando sua propriedade para que nenhuma outra pessoa encostasse no que lhe pertencia. Para poder experimentá-lo de tantas maneiras que faziam seu corpo inteiro vibrar de antecipação.  
  
A despeito de seus pensamentos, JongHoon lembrou-se da condições que antecederam o final de semana. Ele não poderia ser dono do gato pois havia concordado previamente em não ter mais nenhum contato com Lee SeungHyun. Quando aceitou essa condição, não fazia ideia que a presença de SeungRi o afetaria tanto. Por isso que esteve no purgatório, um lugar apropriado.  
  
A carta de Dong YoungBae pesara durante todas as horas do final de semana. “ _Não se esqueça do que combinamos_ ” as palavras simples apenas serviam para lembrá-lo do combinado, como se JongHoon fosse capaz de esquecer. Se possuísse aquela falha de caráter de não manter a palavra dada, teria seduzido o cantor e passado a maior parte daquela viagem mostrando a ele alguns dos prazeres mais sublimes da vida.  
  
— Gerente Choi?  
  
— Ah… Foi divertido.  
  
Respondeu de maneira seca ao ser trazido de volta a realidade. HaeWon ergueu as sobrancelhas e não quis dar muita atenção a rudeza da resposta. Puxou o celular do bolso, um smartphone de última geração e começou a olhar alguma coisa na tela após deixar a xícara de café descansando sobre o balcão. JongHoon não se importou. Sorveu um longo gole do _latte_  e pensou em SeungRi bebendo água e em todos os movimentos que o pescoço dele fazia com isso. Baixou os olhos para a xícara que tinha nas mãos e se imaginou dando leite morno numa tigela a aquele homem, que estaria usando uma coleira e nada mais. O pensamento fez seu pênis se contrair dentro da calça e ele mudou de posição, para que não ficasse evidente que algo acontecia em sua região baixa.  
  
— Pessoal vai sair para comer hoje, o senhor irá? — HaeWon perguntou, olhando para a tela do celular. O rosto dela estava iluminado pelo ecrã. Se sentisse qualquer atração por mulheres, escolheria HaeWon como sua parceira, era certo.  
  
— Não posso, eu tenho um compromisso — Um compromisso que ele precisava estar presente e encerrar qualquer ligação com aquelas pessoas malucas. Não se incomodava de ir beber com os colegas de trabalho, quando ele não tinha compromissos a noite, participava das reuniões nos bares. — Mas irei da próxima vez.  
  
Ela ergueu os olhos e assentiu. JongHoon olhou os clarões que riscavam o céu cinzento e terminou sua bebida em silêncio. Aquele tempo combinava com o seu humor.  
  
— Aquele funcionário novo, MinJong-shhi, me chamou para sair.  
  
Uma tentativa de lhe fazer ciúme? Não se importava para quem ela abria as pernas. Ele moveu os olhos na direção dela. — Divirta-se. Acho que consegue coisa melhor, mas às vezes é melhor ficar com o que se tem a mão.  
  
— Você me tem a mão, Gerente Choi, e nem por isso, se interessa.  
  
Não houve resposta. Ele terminou a bebida e colocou a xícara suja na pia, ao lado de onde ela estava encostada. A aproximação fez a garota abaixar a mão que segurava o celular e endireitar o corpo. JongHoon moveu a cabeça em direção a orelha dela.  
  
— HaeWon-sshi, tenho certeza que você não ia querer que um homem como eu se interessasse por você.  
  
Notou o estremecimento dela e ela virou a cabeça, os lábios deles ficaram a centímetros um do outro. A respiração dela ficou alterada, expirando o cheiro de café no rosto dele. Ele sorriu, arrastando os cantos dos lábios. HaeWon moveu o rosto lentamente, para beijá-lo, e JongHoon afastou-se a tempo.  
  
— Por quê? — ela murmurou, aborrecida.  
  
— Confie em mim — ele lhe deu uma piscadela e viu o vermelho espalhar-se pelo rosto bonito dela. — Lave a xícara para mim — disse, apontando a xícara na pia e foi embora, terminando com seu horário de folga.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Chovia pesadamente quando JongHoon terminou seu expediente. Trabalhava como gerente da seção de esportes da imensa loja de departamentos que ocupava cinco andares do edifício. Os demais andares estavam cheios, era uma zona comercial muito cara do bairro. Advogados, academia de ginástica, uma pequena clínica de cirurgias plásticas, duas empresas de tecnologia, restaurantes e até mesmo um supermercado no piso inferior eram algumas das facilidades encontradas no mesmo lugar. A porta do prédio estava cheia de pessoas refugiadas da tempestade, sua maioria mulheres. Com saltos altos agulhas, saias bem curtas e rostos perfeitos.  
  
Ele olhou seu relógio de pulso e notou que teria que correr para não se atrasar. Seu compromisso ficava há três quadras dali e era de suma importância que ele comparecesse.  
  
Pediu passagem as pessoas que trancavam seu caminho e abriu o guarda-chuva que comprou na loja que trabalhava, sabendo que não seria o suficiente para suportar o aguaceiro. Mesmo assim, ele saiu do coberto de vidro do prédio e correu para atravessar o cruzamento. Não importava a hora do dia, havia trânsito naquela região da cidade, não qualquer trânsito, com Ferraris, Porsches e BMWs paradas no congestionamento. Que desperdício de potência de motor.  
  
O restaurante estilo ocidental possuía uma boa fama por ter a melhor carne de Seul. Sendo uma rede internacional de restaurantes, os preços do Dimitri's Steakhouse South Korea eram bem acima da média, tanto por sua qualidade e referência como pela localização privilegiada em Gangnam. A lista para uma reserva estava em meses. As mesas disponíveis para o jantar atendiam um público bem específico, se houvesse uma reserva de algumas horas antes.  
  
O maître o olhou com desdém quando JongHoon chegou. Do joelho para baixo, o gerente estava ensopado, a calça pingava, o sapato encharcado. O guarda-chuva brigou bravamente com a água e o vento unidos, mas não foi o suficiente. Sentia que estava todo úmido e o ar condicionado daquele lugar não iria ajudá-lo. Deixou o amigo no compartimento do canto, destinado a eles.  
  
— Estou sendo esperado. A reserva é de Dong YoungBae.  
  
O maître ergueu a sobrancelha e o encarou de cima a baixo. JongHoon não se parecia com os clientes daquele lugar, usando um terno comprado em liquidação, com o cabelo desalinhado e molhado. O funcionário não se deu ao trabalho de olhar a lista de reservas por achar, evidentemente, que um homem como aquele não teria qualquer horário com TaeYang do BigBang. Provavelmente um fã desnaturado, como se o maître não tivesse visto uma dúzia deles desde que começara a trabalhar ali.  
  
Atitudes como essa eram o que faziam JongHoon odiar naquele bairro e aquelas pessoas. Ele bateu a mão em cima da lista de reservas e deu um sorriso cínico para o maître.  
  
— Meu nome é Choi JongHoon e ele está me esperando.  
  
A atitude violenta assustou o homem. Relutantemente, ele olhou a lista, agora marcada pela mão molhada de JongHoon e reconheceu o nome. Fechou a cara e mostrou o caminho a ele, escada acima. JongHoon entrou no restaurante como se fosse o senhor do universo. Ele era tão importante quanto um maldito  _idol_  e não se sentiria diminuído por nenhum deles.  
  
O maître podia ter suas desconfianças, mas ele iria rir se JongHoon contasse a história de como conheceu YoungBae e SeungHyun. Talvez não acreditasse também. JongHoon não sabia quem eles eram até duas semanas atrás, quando o mais velho deles estava na loja e perguntava quais mosquetões e freios seriam adequados a escalada. Nenhum outro funcionário estaria mais habilitado a tratar do assunto que o Gerente Choi.  
  
E foi assim, com TOP segurando dois mosquetões e notando suas diferenças que eles se conheceram. TaeYang ficou impressionado com a maneira didática que JongHoon explicava qual seria o melhor equipamento. Souberam naquele mesmo dia que que o gerente também dava aulas de outras atividades físicas, como golfe e pesca. Foi dois dias depois do primeiro encontro que os dois homens voltaram e lhe perguntaram se ele estaria interessado em dar aulas a um amigo, pesca em alto-mar.  
  
JongHoon, precisando de dinheiro, aceitou. Não soube de quem se tratava e não buscou saber quem era. TaeYang lhe passou informações simples, nome, idade, o que ele tentaria fazer para escapar da situação. Ainda se perguntava se tinha cometido algum erro por não ter se interessado. Perguntava-se sempre o que faria se houvesse conhecido SeungRi antes.  
  
TaeYang e TOP estavam numa mesa num espaço reservado. A decoração escura do lugar ajudava a manter a discrição sobre os dois cantores famosos. O couro vermelho do sofá ornava com as mesas de lei escuras e as toalhas de linho.  
  
E claro, os dois homens eram fodidamente bonitos e combinavam com o ambiente como se fossem parte dele. Com suas roupas caras, ostentavam o status que JongHoon nunca teria. YoungBae estava com o cabelo loiro arrepiado, camisa branca (quase transparente, o que permitia uma visão turva da tatuagem abaixo do pescoço) e casaco de couro. SeungHyung usava um topete, uma camisa escura com os primeiros botões abertos e comia um imenso bife com verduras assadas.  
  
Após breves cumprimentos, JongHoon sentou-se na cadeira na frente deles. Notou que YoungBae não estava jantando, apenas havia uma xícara de chá.  
  
— A comida daqui é ótima — SeungHyun lhe disse, com sua voz barítona e levemente rouca — pode pedir e levar para a viagem, se quiser. É nosso convidado. Eu recomendo esse prato — falou e cortou um pedaço da carne macia e levou aos lábios.  
  
JongHoon não precisou pedir e o “se quiser” foi uma mera formalidade da construção verbal. O mais velho do BigBang estava acostumado a dar ordens e não se importava com o que outras pessoas pudessem pensar. JongHoon sabia disso apenas por observá-lo e não gostava dele. SeungHyun apenas acenou e um homem veio. Ele fez o pedido para a viagem, o que causou certo espanto no garçom. JongHoon entendeu que não era uma prática comum. E se eles não comiam tudo, jogavam a comida fora? Mal havia chegado e já queria ir embora.  
  
— Bem, parece que você prestou bem seus serviços — YoungBae começou quando o garçom se afastou — SeungRi-yah ficou bastante feliz. Ele disse que foi muito divertido.  
  
— Foi um passeio agradável — JongHoon respondeu.  
  
— Ele aprendeu a pescar?  
  
— Alguma coisa ele aprendeu.  
  
SeungHyun riu. — O que eu te disse? Sem ninguém por perto, ele vai fazer outra coisa.  
  
— Ele disse que você cuidou de tudo — YoungBae ignorou o mais velho, ainda fitando JongHoon com atenção — e que foi uma ótima companhia.  
  
— Eu fiz o que vocês me pagaram para fazer. Só não entendi porque o mandaram fazer algo que ele não queria fazer.  
  
— Simples: queríamos irritá-lo.  
  
YoungBae sorriu, de forma angelical. JongHoon não sabia se aqueles homens queriam o bem ou o mal de SeungRi. O cantor precisava descansar e não ficar irritado.  
  
— E é claro que fez seu serviço direito… SeungRi até mesmo disse que queria ser seu amigo — SeungHyun falou, cortando um pedaço do bife de forma ruidosa, batendo os talheres sem necessidade. — Imagina o que acontece se ele descobrir que pagamos você para se interessar em ser amigo dele?  
  
Em outras condições, provavelmente, JongHoon se interessaria por ser amigo de SeungRi. O cantor era uma companhia agradável, um grande gato querendo ser acariciado. A ideia era tão sensual… Sim, se tivesse conhecido ele antes de tudo isso, sentiria a mesma coisa. Lee SeungHyun era definitivamente seu tipo de homem.  
  
— Por três dias, foi o suficiente. SeungRi-yah parece mais relaxado — YoungBae olhou para o  _hyung_  — como eu disse, ele precisava de um amigo e não de uma mulher.  
  
— Você fala isso e JiYong apresentou aquela garota para ele ontem. Tenho certeza que ele teve a mesma ideia que nós, mas com mulheres. Quanta falta de classe… — queixou-se e comeu a carne cortada.  
  
As palavras chamaram a atenção de JongHoon. SeungRi foi apresentado a uma mulher? A ideia o irritou. Já era ultrajante o que estava ouvindo, agora essa informação. Quando aceitou participar do esquema, ele jamais pensou que gostaria de SeungRi. JongHoon sentia aversão aquele tipo de gente e ele não viu maldade em ensinar alguém a pescar e escutar o que essa pessoa tinha a dizer. Ele fazia isso sempre quando instruía alguém, sempre os escutava.  
  
Aconteceu uma ligação forte entre ele e SeungRi. Enquanto o ouvia falar sobre como era sozinho e em como estava sempre ocupado com as ideias alheias, JongHoon sentiu crescer uma necessidade de proteção dentro dele. Quis proteger aquele homem em seu abraço e não deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia daquela maneira que ficou possesso com aqueles malditos  _hyungs_  somente de escutar a voz vagarosa de SeungRi falando sobre eles.  
  
— Vocês deviam deixar que SeungRi-sshi escolha seus próprios amigos ou suas próprias mulheres.  
  
Os dois membros do BigBang riram em coro.  
  
— SeungRi não sabe escolher — o mais velho disse — ele sempre escolhe as piores pessoas. Ele não disse isso a você? Ele conta isso a todo mundo.  
  
SeungRi apenas havia dito que não possuía tempo para ter amigos e mesmo se tivesse algum, os  _hyungs_ precisavam aprovar. Ele não fazia nada sem o aval dos demais.  
  
— Enquanto pudermos cuidar de que ele se cerque de pessoas que vão escutá-lo e lhe dar atenção, estará tudo bem — YoungBae disse e serviu-se do chá.  
  
— Não importa o quanto isso pareça ruim, estamos fazendo isso porque amamos o garoto. Queremos o melhor para ele.  
  
JongHoon teve vontade de rir do absurdo que estava escutando. — Não entendo como a ideia de irritá-lo possa ser uma forma de ajudá-lo.  
  
Mesmo sem ter qualquer direito, ele expressou-se, irritado com o que escutava. Aqueles homens não lhe deviam nenhuma explicação, mas não pareciam contrariados a explicar os motivos que os levaram a agir daquela forma.  
  
— Mas não é como se fosse difícil de entender. Ele precisa aprender a lidar com as coisas por se deixar levar. Eu estou tentando dar uma lição nele, mas ele escapou das outras vezes porque sabe sorrir e enganar as pessoas. Ele nos engana, mas estamos ficando espertos a cada artimanha dele. Espero que não tenha acreditado demais nele, SeungRi não é uma pessoa tão confiável como aparenta ser.  
  
SeungHyun explicou, colocando um pedaço de cenoura assada na boca. Falava como se a ideia fosse óbvia a todos e era uma das coisas mais ridículas que JongHoon escutou, além de imoral. Como é que ele se atrevia a falar mal de SeungRi daquela forma? Será que falava assim para todos?  
  
— Ele tentou te extorquir para que saísse do barco dele? Porque eu sei que ele tentaria isso, ele fez isso nas aulas de equitação, quando DaeSung não pode ir e nas aulas de helicóptero, porque JiYong chegou atrasado. Mas sabe o que ele fez?  _Ele aprendeu porque não pode falar não para nós._  
  
YoungBae apenas assentiu com a cabeça e bebeu o chá de forma cerimonial. JongHoon manteve-se em silêncio. Não havia o que acrescentar. Aqueles homens conheciam SeungRi a mais tempo do que ele, estavam agindo por valores que ele não compartilhava, mas que podia entender.  
  
Sentia que SeungRi não era uma pessoa verdadeira, mas o que tinha visto dele, podia ser corrigido. Ele não fazia escolhas, então, deixou sua vida nas mãos dos  _hyungs_. Não conseguia entender o que levou o cantor a tomar essa atitude… SeungRi estava preso, ao não fazer escolhas, ele se submetia ao que lhe era proposto porque ele não dizia não e não tomava uma atitude.  
  
Queriam irritá-lo para que SeungRi falasse o não, mas JongHoon achava que aquele método não funcionaria. Isso aprisonaria ainda mais o outro homem ao ponto da situação ficar insustentável.  
  
— Bem, vamos manter as coisas assim. Agradecemos sua colaboração.  
  
— Você não deu seu telefone a ele, não é? Ou alguma forma dele entrar em contato? — SeungHyun perguntou, ainda mastigando.  
  
— Não. Eu fiz o que foi combinado.  
  
Contar que estava com o cartão de visitas de SeungRi estava fora de questão. Iria manter o cartão perto dele, como uma relíquia.  
  
— Ótimo… Pague a ele o restante do dinheiro, YoungBae.  
  
JongHoon notou o homem colocando a mão no casaco e tirando um envelope de lá. Colocou na mesa de forma respeitosa e empurrou na direção do gerente. Não houve hesitação em pegar o envelope, tinha sido um trabalho, não totalmente honesto com os envolvidos, mas um trabalho. E JongHoon precisava do dinheiro, iria direto para suas dívidas por ter adquirido aquela casa antiga onde morava atualmente.  
  
A comida para a viagem chegou numa sacola de tecido, bastante estilizada. JongHoon ficou de pé e agradeceu, pegando a sacola e saindo do restaurante sem olhar para trás. Não se sentia bem por ter feito o que tinha feito. Enganar SeungRi não estava em seus planos, mas JongHoon também não esperava ficar tão impressionado com ele.  
  
Droga, sentia-se tão sujo. Me desculpe, SeungRi-sshi… Eu não devia ter feito isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: o restaurante citado é uma versão minha do Wolfgang's Steakhouse Korea. Como eu não visitei o local e já tinha em mente como queria o restaurante para esse capítulo, apenas mesclei a realidade e ficção para o andamento da história.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Androxus é o nome de um personagem do jogo Paladins. Eu adoro esse nome.

Um mês após JongHoon conhecer Seungri, ele havia mantido sua palavra e não entrado em contato. Naquele sábado solitário, ele estava sentado no balcão do Androxus, encarando a bebida âmbar a sua frente. O barman e dono do lugar, JiWoo, ou Mestre JiWoo para os mais próximos, apenas o olhava de vez em quando e atendia os demais clientes.  
  
O Androxus era um bar gay localizado em Itaewon, bairro que abrigava mais espaços como aquele e atendia o público discreto e hostilizado pela sociedade coreana. Embora fosse um refúgio aos homens gays, o Androxus possuía uma reservada lista de clientes. Para entrar, era necessário indicação e apresentar a pulseira plástica que seria verificada na entrada. O motivo de tanta segurança era por causa do andar inferior da boate, o chamado inferno, onde práticas sexuais eram aceitas nas cabines.  
  
O salão escuro do Androxus lembrava um calabouço, com enfeites sugestivos de bondage na parede. JiWoo, agora com cerca de cinquenta anos, foi um pioneiro em locais privados para práticas sexuais seguras na Coreia do Sul. Os garçons, sempre jovens, usavam calças de couro justo, coleiras e botas. Nada mais. Faziam sucesso entre os clientes, que gostavam de brincar com eles, sem faltar os respeitos. O local tinha segurança reforçada e as regras eram bem claras para todos os clientes, já que o ambiente trabalhava com os três pilares conhecidos como  _SSC_  (são, seguro e consensual). Um “não” era um “não” e isso era o que todos que frequentavam levavam a sério.  
  
JongHoon era um antigo cliente. Seu primeiro amante foi o que o levou aquela subcultura e lá ele ficou. WonBin já não frequentava mais a boate, estava morando na China e JongHoon achava que assim era melhor. Por ser tão velho na casa, conhecia todos que trabalhavam ali, assim como vários dos clientes assíduos. Ele teve várias parcerias sexuais no inferno do clube, mas ninguém que o tivesse cativado de forma que ficasse fixo. Eram apenas jogos e prazer.  
  
Com os cotovelos apoiados na bancada de madeira polida, ele cruzou as mãos na frente do rosto e fitou o vazio. Era incômodo quando ele fazia isso, assim, JiWoo ligou a TV imensa que ocupava a parte superior do bar e deixou no canal que falava das celebridades. Sempre achava graça de ver aqueles homens que se diziam tão heterossexuais na frente das câmeras desabrocharem como rosas virgens no inferno. O som da TV não vencia a falação do ambiente ou a música alta, assim, ficava no mudo para não ser fonte de mais barulho.  
  
Sua tática funcionou, JongHoon mexeu-se, apanhou o copo e bebeu o líquido, sem alterar as feições por causa do gosto forte. Então, seus olhos foram para a TV. JiWoo se aproximou dele, achando que agora poderia saber o que havia de errado já que JongHoon não mais contemplava o infinito.  
  
— Dias difíceis? — perguntou, enchendo o copo dele por conta da casa.  
  
— Acho que eu preciso meter — JongHoon respondeu, com uma voz grave — assim quem sabe, tudo se ajeite.  
  
— Quanto tempo você não fode com alguém?  
  
— Um mês — o cliente riu, não acreditando no que estava falando e bebeu o uísque.  
  
— Um mês? Você virou monge, é isso?  
  
— Não, claro que não… É que… É idiota falar sobre isso.  
  
JiWoo manteve-se encarando ele com firmeza. — Se isso resolver, você sabe onde o inferno fica. Qualquer garotinho aqui adoraria ficar no cavalete para você…  
  
— Você tem um cavalete? — JongHoon o olhou, intrigado.  
  
— Claro que não — dessa vez, JiWoo riu. — Esses idiotas vão se matar porque não sabem usar.  
  
— Você poderia ensiná-los, é um ótimo professor.  
  
— Nha~! Estou cansado de adestrar pessoas. Eu quero eles prontos.  
  
JongHoon deu uma risada irônica e moveu os olhos para a TV. O sorriso sumiu quando a matéria apresentada mostrou Seungri saindo de um restaurante com uma garota loira muito magra a seu lado. Não estava usando óculos escuros e era possível ver o rosto bastante cansado. Ele correu e entrou no carro, arrancando em seguida. A chamada era “Nova namorada de Seungri do BigBang”. Em seguida, passou uma retrospectiva de fotos de paparazzos de Seungri e diversas mulheres.  
  
—  _Eeeh~_ , esse garoto sempre está metido em confusão — JiWoo comentou ao perceber que a atenção de JongHoon estava toda na TV. Viu o gerente mover os olhos para ele, ao final da matéria. — Semana passada, ele estava tão bêbado que não conseguia andar. Eu acho que essa umazinha aí estava com ele.  
  
JongHoon franziu o cenho.  
  
— Você é fã do BigBang?  
  
Os olhos castanhos foram de um lado para o outro, processando as informações e seus sentimentos. Ele não escutou o que JiWoo perguntou por último. Seu coração batia tão forte por ver Seungri e aquela sufocante ideia de protegê-lo bagunçava sua mente organizada.  
  
— Você ainda tem aquele telefone público nos fundos?  
  
— Sim, eu não posso tirar… Maldita prefeitura.  
  
Munido do cartão dado por JiWoo, JongHoon foi até os fundos. Fechou a porta para abafar o som, tirou o telefone do gancho, inseriu o cartão e puxou o cartão de visita de Seungri do bolso. O relevo com o nome tinha sido perdido de tanto os dedos de JongHoon deslizarem por ali.  
  
Três toque depois, Seungri atendeu.  _— Yoboseyo?_  
  
Como ele era um idiota! Só de ouvir a voz dele, JongHoon conseguiu respirar de maneira correta. Não sabia que estava sufocando até aquele momento.  
  
 _— Yoboseyo?_  
  
— Seungri… — o nome saiu de seus lábios e fez seu corpo vibrar.  
  
 _— JongHoon…?_ — descrença na voz do outro lado da linha. — _É você, JongHoon-sshi?_  — agora, certa animação.  
  
— Como você está?  
  
 _— Eu… O que houve? Por que não ligou antes? Eu tenho procurado por você…_  
  
— Tem? Por que faria isso?  
  
 _— Porque… Porque você disse que queria ser meu amigo… E você não me ligou… Eu fiquei esperando. Achei que iria se esforçar mais. YoungBae-hyung disse que não podia me dar seu telefone, que você estava na Indonésia. Você já voltou?_  
  
Indonésia? Aquele mentiroso! JongHoon deu um breve sorriso por saber que Seungri estava procurando por ele. O sorriso era triste pois a menção do nome do  _hyung_  lembrou JongHoon que ele não deveria ter ligado. Ele não era uma pessoa que quebrava regras.  
  
— Eu quero ser seu amigo, mas são questões complicadas.  
  
Escutou o suspiro dele. _— Arasseo._  
  
— Você está bem? Como está sua saúde?  
  
 _— Eu não vou morrer, se é isso que está insinuando._  
  
— Você tem se alimentado direito?  
  
 _— Ani._  
  
Ao ouvir o não dele, JongHoon apertou o telefone até os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos. Queria correr até ele e alimentá-lo. Iria aprender a cozinhar mais já que ficou fascinado por dar comida a Seungri.  
  
— Por que não está se cuidando? — perguntou e seu tom ficou bravo.  
  
Seungri não respondeu, mas JongHoon teve a impressão que escutou um suspiro do outro lado da linha.  
  
— Eu quero que você coma direito, entendeu?  
  
 _— Tudo bem… Eu farei isso_  — a voz do cantor veio carregada de luxúria. Uma pausa. —  _Você não quer fazer alguma coisa?_  
  
 _Ah, ele adoraria fazer várias coisas._  Todas elas incluíam as mãos de JongHoon no corpo de Seungri, bocas se encontrando e seu pau dentro dele. Havia também a comida e as cordas. Só de pensar nisso, JongHoon estremecia todo.  
  
— O que você tem em mente? — perguntou, com um fio de voz.  
  
 _— O que você tem em mente?_  
  
— Você não ia querer saber — JongHoon murmurou e pigarreou. — Eu preciso desligar. Eu volto a te ligar, por favor, cuide de sua saúde.  
  
 _— Mas já? Não, espera… Vamos nos ver..._  
  
— Não será possível. Até mais, Seungri.  
  
 _— Eu…_  
  
JongHoon colocou o telefone no gancho com força como se o aparelho estivesse vivo e fosse devorá-lo. Então, respirou fundo algumas vezes. Não podia entrar em contato, não era certo. Ele fechou o punho e os olhos, seu corpo inteiro tremia.  
  
O caminho da imoralidade sempre o apanhava. Seria tão fácil ir atrás de Seungri e saber se ele aceitaria aquele desejo louco. No entanto, JongHoon estava preso por sua palavra, ele iria cumprir. O que parecia proibido era mais gostoso, era o que sempre escutava.  
  
Suportou bem aquele mês. Trataria de esquecer que conheceu Seungri. Picou o cartão de visitas do cantor e viu os pedaços caírem no chão. Seungri nem ao menos era como ele. O que JongHoon estava pensando? Se é que estava pensando. JiWoo tinha razão, qualquer submisso novato ali iria querer uma sessão dolorosa no cavalete (ah sim, ele tinha acesso a um, WonBin foi a pessoa mais pervertida que JongHoon já conheceu) e isso o ajudaria a extravasar o que quer que fosse aquele sentimento dentro dele.  
  
Não, o cavalete não. Ele desceria ao inferno e procuraria alguém. Enfiaria seu pau duro na boca do desconhecido e imaginaria que era Seungri. A ideia era boa, mas ele não estava feliz.  
  
  
  
  
Seungri olhou para o celular na mão, não acreditando que JongHoon ligou. Estava sentado na mesa, trabalhando na contabilidade de uma boate da qual era sócio, por ordem de DaeSung que sempre lhe dizia que ele parecia displicente com suas empresas. O apartamento estava escuro e silencioso. Soltou o celular em cima da mesa e levou a mão a boca, mordendo o dedo. A outra mão continuava no mesmo lugar desde que reconhecera a voz de JongHoon: dentro de sua calça de moletom, acariciando seu pau latejante.  
  
Foi um gesto impensado. A mão se moveu sozinha para lá assim que seu pênis se contraiu.  
  
Por que isso estava acontecendo? Ele mordeu o lábio para não gemer, enquanto se acariciava. Não tinha conseguido uma ereção decente em todas as vezes que transou com Cindy. Sabia qual era o problema, mas o ignorava, jogando a informação para o fundo da mente e seguido as ordens dadas.  
  
Agora que estava pensando no que não queria pensar, decidiu que queria mais. Não conseguia lembrar direito do olhar de JongHoon e precisava ser olhado por ele novamente. Queria ouvir aquela voz falando bem perto da sua pele. Acima de tudo, queria ouvir as ordens dele.  
  
 _“Eu quero que você coma direito”._  
  
Os pensamentos fizeram ele aumentar a pressão do seus dedos e gozou em seguida, sujando a mão com seu esperma. Seu corpo relaxou na cadeira como não acontecia há dias e suspirou, deliciado.  
  
Pobre Cindy. Se ela estivesse ali, teria aproveitado a viagem as estrelas de primeira classe. Não, era melhor estar sozinho. Não, não era, Cindy lhe diria o que fazer. Sim, era melhor do que ele pensar por si próprio no que queria fazer.  
  
Ele odiou seus pensamentos nojentos. Mais uma vez, ele empurrou tudo para o fundo da mente e quando levantou-se para ir se limpar, foi como se nunca tivesse pensando em nada do que havia acabado de pensar.  
  
Voltou para perto do computador e pegou o celular, verificando o número. Os primeiros dígitos deixaram claro que não era um celular. Não sabia de onde JongHoon poderia ter ligado. Será que estava mesmo na Indonésia, como YougBae tinha lhe dito?  
  
Precisava saber de onde a ligação viera e havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo: WooHyun, o chefe do departamento de segurança de YG. Ligou para ele, dizendo que estava recebendo ligações desse número e que achava suspeito.  
  
 _— Pode contar comigo, Seungri-sshi. Será fácil localizar para você, afinal, é o número de um telefone público. Entrarei em contato com o meu amigo que trabalha com essas coisas, te darei a resposta assim que possível._  
  
— Certo… E WooHyun-sshi? Pode manter os  _hyungs_  fora disso? Não quero que fiquem preocupados com assédio, eles tem coisas mais importantes para se preocuparem.  
  
 _— Está certo. Manterei isso entre nós._  
  
Desligou o telefone e sorriu. Tudo bem, Choi JongHoon, eu vou atrás de você.


	9. Capítulo Oito

Trabalhar na YG Entertainment era mais duro do que parecia. O BigBang estava com a agenda comprometida para uma série de ensaios e discussões sobre o novo álbum. Nada de solos para a maioria, o que não constituía a mesma regra para DaeSung, que sempre tinha álbuns solos dado ao imenso sucesso dele no Japão.  
  
SeungRi não podia dizer que estava desocupado sabia como iria ficar com o tempo tomado. Tanto pelos ensaios, como pelas gravações, como pela promoção de seus contratos de patrocínio, como pela atividade que os _hyungs_  lhe dariam. Acostumara-se a isso de tal forma que seus suspiros não significam nada nem para ele e nem para ninguém.  
  
Naquela terça-feira, ele entrou no prédio da YG e saudou as duas recepcionistas que lhe responderam de forma mecânica, como se fossem dois andróides. SeungRi estava com olheiras profundas e cansado. No dia anterior, foi na consulta médica e saiu com uma enorme receita de vitaminas e aconselhamento para repouso. Era a terceira vez que estava indo ao médico num curto espaço de tempo. Todos eles lhe davam a mesma indicação. SeungRi ria sozinho, não era como se ele escondesse o fato que era um  _idol_  e que tinha uma agenda atribulada. Ao menos, o remédio para a queda de cabelo estava surtindo algum efeito, notou que a quantidade perdida de fios diminuiu na escova. Ainda assim, ele não estava penteando sempre o cabelo e evitava que as pessoas tocassem em sua cabeça.  
  
WooHyun, o chefe da segurança, o aguardava. Usando um terno escuro e possuindo uma postura militar, o homem passava claramente o recado de qual era sua função na empresa. Ele o cumprimentou e disse que tinha novidades sobre o pedido de SeungRi. Ótimo, não estava mais suportando fingir que não estava ansioso por isso. Seguiu o homem até a sala dele.  
  
— Eu fiz as checagens duas vezes — WooHyun disse quando estavam sozinhos na sala — só para ter certeza — ele empurrou um papel com dados para SeungRi. — Esse é o local de onde partiu a ligação. É um clube privativo, chamado Androxus. Fica em Itaewon, no Homo Hill.  
  
SeungRi pegou o papel e leu as informações, sem comentar nada. Não prestou atenção ao que o homem falou desde que pôs os olhos no papel. Sua mente inundou com pensamentos que logo encontraria JongHoon novamente. Não sabia se estava feliz, ansioso ou o que era aquela sensação que dava pontadas em seu estômago.  
  
— Deve ser um fanboy seu. Pela localização, não poder ser outra coisa. Ele tornou a ligar?  
  
— Não — infelizmente, acrescentou em pensamento.  
  
— Ele disse alguma coisa suspeita? Fez alguma ameaça?  
  
— Não. O telefone fica dentro do clube?  
  
— Sim, alguns bares ainda tem telefones públicos, não podem tirar, alguma norma da prefeitura. Bem, eu consegui o local, mas espero que não vá sozinho… Você sabe, não é lugar para você.  
  
Não era um lugar para ele? SeungRi sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. — Não irei, é claro. Eu só queria saber mesmo…  
  
— Se voltar a receber as ligações, me avise que vou entrar com os procedimentos legais e irei descobrir quem é, como conseguiu seu número e vou processá-lo.  
  
— Sim, eu o manterei informado.  
  
SeungRi dobrou o papel e colocou no bolso, curvando-se em agradecimento. Ele saiu da sala tão ansioso que não notou que TOP entrou no prédio e o viu saindo de lá. O  _maknae_  foi até o elevador e depois até a sala onde o ensaio aconteceria.  
  
O mais velho do BigBang chegou quando todos já estavam aquecidos e prontos para começar. Ele deixou o casaco que usava em cima de uma das cadeiras do canto e observou SeungRi do outro lado da sala.  
  
— Hey, garoto… O que houve com o velho WooHyun? Você estacionou na vaga errada novamente?  
  
A voz de Choi SeungHyun era como um trovão, assim que soava, as conversas silenciavam por algum tempo - na verdade, pelo tempo que a reverberação ficasse no ambiente. Todos olharam para um e para outro e esperaram a resposta. SeungRi notou-se alvo de tantos e sorriu docemente.  
  
— Não, foi apenas um mal entendido — respondeu.  
  
— É mesmo? Então por que ele me disse que tinha algo a ver com uma pesquisa de telefone?  
  
SeungRi ergueu as sobrancelhas e ostentou o sorriso por mais alguns segundos. — Não se preocupe,  _hyung_ , aconteceu de um cara ficar ligando no celular da Cindy…  
  
— E você tomou a iniciativa de ir verificar com ele? — a voz de SeungHyun não escondia sua surpresa. Todas as respirações da sala cessaram, esperando a resposta.  
  
— Ela me pediu para verificar.  
  
O alívio de poder respirar foi o único som enquanto os dois homens se olhavam. SeungHyun lhe deu um sorriso irônico, mas não questionou mais. SeungRi acreditou que o  _hyung_  não iria lhe incomodar mais porque tinha dado uma resposta que era a que todos esperavam ouvir dele.  
  
— Mas isso é fantástico! — JiYong falou e foi cumprimentar SeungRi. — Eu sabia que ia gostar dela! Eu sabia!  
  
SeungRi deu um sorriso breve enquanto o  _hyung_  o apertava e beliscava.  
  
— Viu? Ele se preocupa com a garota — disse em voz alta — e ainda me falaram que você precisava de um amigo. Eu sou seu amigo, todos nós somos. Lee SeungHyun não precisa de amigos porque ele tem os melhores!  
  
E quando escutou isso, SeungRi somente pensou em Choi JongHoon.  
  
  
  
  
A entrada do clube Androxus era uma porta num subsolo. A placa sob a porta era de metal polido e as letras tinham uma estilização agressiva com letras romanas. SeungRi não conseguiu descobrir o que Androxus significava, mas agora que estava ali, na porta do local, queria descobrir como é que entrava. A porta pesada de ferro vermelho estava fechada. Ele tinha visto um homem abrir a portinhola e verificar quem era a pessoa do outro lado, antes de permitir a entrada.  
  
Ajeitou o boné da Dior na cabeça quando dois homens passaram do seu lado, de mãos dadas. O gesto chamou sua atenção. Estrangeiros, pelo o que ele sabia, não costumavam agir daquela forma. Os observou até que um deles beijou a bochecha do outro e ambos riram. Um casal. Ele tornou a olhar a porta vermelha enquanto tirava do bolso da calça o papel que WooHyun lhe deu mais cedo.  
  
Homo Hill. Androxus ficava na zona gay de Itaewon. Tornou a guardar o papel no bolso. Ele nunca havia conhecido alguém que fosse assumidamente homossexual. Havia uma grande pressão negativa sobre esse tipo de assunto, os coreanos eram bastante discretos.  
  
— O que está fazendo em frente ao meu bar?  
  
SeungRi congelou ao ouvir a voz. Não porque a reconhecia, mas pela gravidade e tom empregados. Ele virou lentamente para trás e viu um homem de cerca de 50 anos, cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, óculos espelhados do Alexander McQueen (justo aqueles que estavam esgotados!!!), usando um colete de couro com spikes sem camisa e uma calça de couro justíssima.  
  
— Então?  
  
O homem fez uma expressão que indicava que ele tinha pouca paciência. SeungRi não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Não achou que o homem estava mal vestido, ele tinha adorado aquela roupa. Parecia um personagem do filme do Mad Max (o filme 2, para ser bem exato, e onde estaria Lord Humungus…? Ao menos que aquele cara fosse o vilão!).  
  
— Uma pessoa me ligou desse bar… Eu estou procurando por ela.  
  
A voz de SeungRi saiu baixa e rápida. Ele abaixou os olhos porque soube, de alguma forma, que não deveria encarar o homem como estava fazendo. Notou que ele se aproximou, suas mãos apertando uma a outra na frente do corpo.  
  
— Quem você está procurando?  
  
— Choi JongHoon.  
  
— E quem é você?  
  
— Eu sou um amigo dele.  
  
 _— Amigo?_  Eu duvido.  
  
SeungRi relançou um olhar para o homem. Notou que ele estava sorrindo. Voltou a fitar as botas com biqueira de aço do estranho.  
  
— E por que acha que vai encontrá-lo no meu bar?  
  
— Porque ele me ligou daqui.  
  
— E te passou o endereço? — o homem riu. — Ele jamais faria isso.  
  
— Não disse que ele me passou o endereço. Eu disse que ele me ligou, o endereço eu consegui depois.  
  
— Você é bastante atrevido.  
  
SeungRi voltou a encarar o dono do Androxus. O homem tirou os óculos e o olhou de cima a baixo. Então, ele riu.  
  
— Você é mesmo bem atrevido. Venha, eu vou deixar que você compre uma bebida e vamos verificar essa sua história. Eu preservo a identidade dos meus clientes e ter um  _idol_  parado na porta do meu bar é má publicidade para mim e pode significar o fim de sua carreira. — O homem passou por ele e SeungRi o seguiu pelas escadas. O viu parar na porta e olhar por sobre o ombro. — Não pense, nem por um segundo, que você é bem-vindo aqui.  
  
Okay, SeungRi pensou e quando a porta foi aberta, ele viu um salão de bar em arrumação. Dois rapazes estavam lavando o chão e o segurança na porta o encarou com muita desconfiança. Enquanto seguia o homem até o balcão que ocupava parte de um parede, SeungRi notou a decoração bem atípica do local com correntes e argolas que insinuavam cárcere, a decoração com quadros com corpos masculinos amarrados, e teve que se perguntar se era daquele tipo de coisa que JongHoon gostava. Quer dizer, se JongHoon gostava de sadomasoquismo porque aquele local transbordava a mensagem.  
  
A ideia era sensual, mas JongHoon não parecia ser aquele tipo de pessoa. Era bem distinto do homem que seguia agora, cujo o ambiente o completava em todos os sentidos. Tentou imaginar JongHoon ali e não conseguiu. O estava esquecendo e isso renovou sua coragem.  
  
— Ele é frequentador?  
  
Perguntou e o homem mais velho não respondeu até dar a volta no bar e pegar uma garrafa de soju. Ele lhe serviu um corpo e cruzou os braços, esperando que ele bebesse antes de falar qualquer coisa. SeungRi pegou o copo e entornou na boca, colocando em cima do balcão depois.  
  
— Você disse que é amigo dele? Que tipo de amigo? — o dono perguntou lhe servindo mais um copo.  
  
— Amigo — SeungRi respondeu e bebeu o líquido.  
  
— Um amigo muito especial, pelo o que eu estou vendo. Está arriscando sua carreira para falar com ele, SeungRi-sshi?  
  
Bem, ser reconhecido não lhe causava espanto. Achou que a combinação de casaco de moletom cinza com capuz do Thom Browne em cima do boné lhe daria anonimato. Não deveria confiar tanto no aplicativo de roupas do celular. Discreto não era bem a palavra que usaria para se descrever, mas como não escolhia as roupas e deixava a cargo do aplicativo, não poderia reclamar.  
  
Pelo o que entendia de boas maneiras, o dono do bar deveria se apresentar também. Mas isso não aconteceu. SeungRi estava focado em obter a informação sobre JongHoon, então, deixaria aquele deslize social acontecer.  
  
— É, você não parece muito esperto.  
  
SeungRi encarou o homem.  
  
— Mas é bastante atrevido — disse e lhe serviu uma terceira dose. Então, chamou uma das pessoas que fazia a limpeza e em Mandarim mandou que ligasse para Hoonie.  
  
Hoonie? Estavam falando de JongHoon? O Mandarim do dono do bar era muito bom, quase tão bom quanto o do SeungRi. Será que ele deveria avisar ao homem mais velho que ele possuía o HSK 5 e que pensava em fazer o nível 6? SeungRi tinha facilidade em aprender novas línguas. Ele possuía os mais altos níveis de proficiência da YG.  
  
— Então — o dono do bar voltou a lhe dar atenção — me conte como o conheceu. Ele não é do tipo que frequenta a alta roda da cidade.  
  
— Foi meu instrutor de pesca.  
  
— Isso é a cara dele.  
  
— Da onde você o conhece?  
  
— Ele costuma a tocar no bar.  
  
SeungRi olhou em volta e não encontrou um lugar para uma banda. Voltou a olhar para o homem.  
  
— Você tem uma banda?  
  
— Eu não disse que era um instrumento musical…  
  
O cantor encarou o copo com soju e vários pensamento lhe vieram à cabeça. Não iria conseguir lidar com a avalanche de pensamentos e o que mais odiava era mostrar a uma pessoa como estava perturbado.  
  
— Ele é gay? — perguntou, achando que o tema era seguro por estarem onde estavam.  
  
O dono do bar empurrou a garrafa de soju na direção de SeungRi e colocou outro copo de shot no balcão. SeungRi o serviu em seguida, como mandava a tradição coreana. Ele estava ganhando tempo para não responder. Não era como SeungRi fosse desprezar JongHoon, aquela informação seria apenas mais uma das muitas que ele iria descobrir assim que tivesse a oportunidade.  
  
— Você já experimentou uma mordaça? Eu tenho certeza que uma de bastão iria ficar linda entre seus lábios. É o que mocinhos como você merecem por terem uma boquinha atrevida...  
  
Encarou o homem mais velho com perplexidade. A ideia o enojou, mas ele conteve sua reação. Talvez não tão bem porque viu os olhos dele brilharem e um sorriso maldoso curvar os lábios.  
  
Sentiu a necessidade explícita de sair dali o quanto antes. Deteve-se com a firmeza de sua única decisão em dias: ele queria mesmo encontrar JongHoon. Devia ter escutado o conselho sábio de WooHyun e não ter ido àquele lugar sozinho.  
  
— Você vai me dar o telefone de JongHoon-sshi?  
  
O homem não respondeu, apenas sorriu.  
  
— Eu sei que mandou chamar alguém…. Eu não quero causar problemas. Eu só queria o numero dele — SeungRi disse, dessa vez em Mandarim. O homem abriu mais o sorriso, como se tivesse aprovado.  
  
— Então, beba — o homem lhe serviu mais uma dose. — Ele deve vir e vocês podem conversar, depois disso, eu espero nunca mais olhar a sua cara de perto. Estamos entendidos?  
  
O  _maknae_  do BigBang acenou com a cabeça. As coisas não podiam estar mais claras.


	10. Capítulo Nove

Quando SeungRi acordou, a dor de cabeça veio para derrubá-lo. Estava zonzo e com a boca seca. Abriu os olhos a claridade o incomodou. Quando foi possível ver, ele não sabia onde estava. A única coisa que podia reconhecer era aquele perfume. O perfume dele. JongHoon.  
  
Quis respirar fundo e absorver toda a essência, mas não foi possível. Ele iria vomitar se tentasse algo parecido. Saber que estava envolvido naquele perfume o deixou mais calmo. Estava se acostumando a acordar daquele jeito, significava que, em algum momento, ele dormiu.  
  
Voltou a abrir os olhos. O teto não parecia acabado, havia uma porta de correr coberta com uma cortina de bambu muito antiga, roupas penduradas em cabides, um armário com um espelho partido, JongHoon sentado num canto, outra porta de correr.  
  
Os olhos voltaram para a figura humana presente. JongHoon tinha uma perna esticada e outra flexionada, onde descansava o braço no joelho. Usava uma roupa escura e a regata que os homens costumavam usar por baixo das roupas. Estava descalço e SeungRi focou sua atenção nos pés dele antes de mover os olhos. O rosto mostrava certa severidade, os olhos brilhavam embaixo dos fios compridos.  
  
— JongHoon-sshi…  
  
O nome saiu dos seus lábios como se ele mesmo não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Soou como uma súplica. SeungRi não entendia porque queria se aproximar tanto daquele homem, mas agora que olhava para ele, seu mal estar diminuir. Podia até mesmo sorrir por se sentir feliz. Ali estava o que procurava.  
  
— _JongHoon_ … — voltou a chamar, dessa vez, ignorando o pronome de tratamento. Gostava daquele nome na sua boca.  
  
— Você… Eu não sabia onde você morava e não podia simplesmente te largar em seu barco, então, eu te trouxe para a minha casa.  
  
A voz dele não tinha o som amigável que SeungRi se lembrava. Bem longe disso, estava tão seca e desprovida de gentileza que o fez despertar ainda mais. JongHoon franziu o cenho, irritado. Aquele lugar era vazio, no entanto, parecia cheio com aquela presença. SeungRi não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. O cabelo preto estava mais comprido, JongHoon estava cansado. Ainda assim, era uma bela visão.  
  
Notou quando JongHoon levou o polegar à boca e mordeu a pele. Num gesto rude, afastou a mão do rosto e levantou-se. — Eu vou fazer o café da manhã. O banheiro é a segunda porta a direita, se for vomitar, por favor, não faça isso no chão novamente — disse e saiu com pressa do quarto.  
  
SeungRi não teve tempo de dizer nada. Levantou-se devagar da cama e encarou o chão de tatame velho. Onde diabos estavam suas roupas? Colocou a mão na cabeça e caminhou para fora do quarto. O lado de fora do quarto era ainda pior, as paredes estavam sem pintura, tinha um balde encostado a parede do corredor. As portas pareciam frágeis, sem papel de arroz ou qualquer cuidado. A porta do banheiro rangeu quando ele a abriu. Lá dentro, o azulejo era tão branco e limpo que contrastava com o que ele tinha visto. Um espelho grande ficava em cima do balcão com duas pias, havia uma banheira antiga que lhe pareceu funcional e uma ducha moderna. Toalhas estavam dobradas no balcão da pia.  
  
Ali dentro era tão limpo. Ele ficou incomodado. Olhou-se no espelho e não gostou do que viu. Estava acabado. Não lembrava direito o que tinha feito na noite passada e apenas flashes sem sentido passavam por sua mente. Molhou o rosto e apanhou uma das toalhas. Respirou fundo, adorando o cheiro cítrico. Afastou a toalha do rosto e notou que havia duas escovas de dente ali. Olhou em volta. Havia duas coisas de tudo o que uma pessoa poderia precisar no banheiro. Apertou com força a toalha quando entendeu: JongHoon não morava sozinho.  
  
Usou o banheiro e quando estava saindo, escutou as vozes bravas vindas do corredor. Era JongHoon e outro homem.  
  
— Você só pode estar louco!  
  
— Eu disse que vou resolver — JongHoon disse.  
  
— Resolver? É bom que resolva mesmo. Desde quando você é irresponsável assim? Por favor, ele é do BigBang! E se as pessoas descobrem? E se fazem ligações entre vocês? — não houve contestação. SeungRi andou na ponta dos pés pelo corredor. Não sabia o que o esperava, mas andar por aí de boxer não lhe pareceu tão ruim, tanto porque não sabia onde estavam suas roupas. — Olha… Apenas arrume isso, está bem? — O tom ficou mais brando.  
  
— Suma da minha frente.  
  
Não era uma opção, era uma ordem. SeungRi segurou a respiração ao ouvir aquilo. Um homem veio do fundo do corredor, assustou-se por vê-lo ali, e depois continuou sua marcha, passando pelo cantor e sumindo na outra ponta do corredor. Não sabia quem era, o rosto jovem, os cabelos com nós de sono, a samba-canção não remetiam SeungRi a ninguém conhecido. Notou que não sentiu qualquer simpatia por aquela pessoa e quando soltou o ar, lentamente, tratou de empurrar o sentimento para o fundo de sua mente.  
  
A casa era mesmo antiga e estava em reforma. Passou por uma sala onde havia lonas plásticas no chão e na porta que dava a parte externa. Havia uma lata de tinta e pincéis de vários tamanhos. Chegou na cozinha. Não havia nada demais. Um fogareiro simples, um forninho elétrico, uma geladeira antiga, um armário sem as portas onde estavam os utensílios e comida. A única coisa moderna ali era uma máquina de café espresso italiana industrial - que não fazia o menor sentido estar ali. Havia uma mesa de bar simples e duas cadeiras.  
  
A outra porta de correr da cozinha estava aberta e dava para um jardim mal cuidado, era possível ver mato alto ao fundo. Fora o barulho da máquina italiana e da geladeira, não se escutava mais nada.  
  
JongHoon estava em pé, de costas a ele, preparando algo na cafeteira que ele não sabia direito o que poderia ser, mas o cheiro forte de café despertava sua fome. Aproveitou o tempo para examinar a largura dos ombros e a curva que a calça fazia na bunda. Manteve seus olhos ali e depois, forçou-se a olhar para o outro lado.  
  
— Se já parou de me olhar… — JongHoon comentou e se virou com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Como ele poderia saber? SeungRi olhou para a cafeteira e notou que o polimento era tão bom que se tornava um espelho. JongHoon deixou a xícara na mesa de bar e apontou para a cadeira. — Se não for fazer nada, pode se sentar.  
  
Ele obedeceu. JongHoon estava perto agora e o olhou. SeungRi sentiu o corpo inteiro vibrar. Durou bem pouco, JongHoon desviou o olhar e foi apanhar um pacote de biscoito de água e sal. SeungRi olhou para o café fumegante e os biscoitos, depois olhou para JongHoon.  
  
— É isso… — JongHoon abriu os braços — não fui no mercado, eu não tenho mais nada a oferecer. Isso deve ajudar na sua ressaca. Suas roupas devem estar molhadas, eu vou emprestar algumas minhas.  
  
— Eu não lembro nada sobre a noite passada.  
  
— Não lembra?  
  
SeungRi balançou a cabeça em negativa.  
  
— Não lembra de quantas garrafas de soju você tomou? Do cara… Tocando em você no banheiro? De ter vomitado? Não lembra de nada? Eu queria esquecer tudo quando eu bebo, mas não tenho tanta sorte. Daí eu poderia usar essa desculpa para estar num bar onde eu não deveria estar, procurando uma pessoa que não pode falar comigo e deixando um qualquer bater uma para mim… Porque é claro, eu não sou famoso! Eu posso fazer, não é?  
  
SeungRi sentiu sua dor de cabeça piorar enquanto fazia o resgate dos flashes desconexos em sua mente. A cor fugiu do seu rosto quando ele soube do que JongHoon estava falando. Sim, tinha um cara no banheiro, mas ele não lembrava da conversa, achou que o cara ia ajudá-lo. Ele estava tão bêbado que não sabia mais da realidade.  
  
Queria mijar. O dono do bar (alguém o chamou de Mestre) não parava de servir soju a ele. SeungRi tinha certeza que havia pedido para parar com a bebida, mas os copos sempre estavam cheios. JongHoon não aparecia.  
  
Em algum momento, ele foi ao banheiro. Não estava acertando o mictório porque havia uma dúzia deles na sua frente. Tinha um cara, ele falou alguma coisa. SeungRi não lembrava mais. Tinha uma sombra, uma pessoa caída no chão e alguém enfurecido. A voz de JongHoon veio de algum lugar sombrio, dizendo que deveriam ir embora.  
  
SeungRi o agarrou. Conversaram alguma coisa. Depois disso, não lembrava de mais nada. Só de acordar ali e ter certeza que havia dado muito trabalho. Estava se tornando alguém que bebia até cair, mas se havia soju no copo, ele deveria beber. Não era educado deixar de lado a bebida servida.  
  
— Você... — JongHoon virou-se de maneira rápida e bateu as duas mãos na mesa de bar, fazendo o café esparramar um pouco — você nunca mais vai voltar lá, você entendeu?  
  
O rosto dele estava tão próximo e SeungRi soube de toda a fúria que os olhos castanhos não conseguiam conter. Claro que ele não ia voltar mais lá, cada homem daquele recinto o olhava como se ele fosse uma peça de carne, o melhor corte que se podia conseguir. E só tinha homens naquele lugar, nenhuma mulher. Era um bar gay, ele não era gay, não tinha porque voltar.  
  
— Eu fui procurar por você.  
  
O dono da casa se afastou, passou a mão no cabelo para afastar dos olhos e respirou fundo. — Por quê?  
  
— Porque você disse que queria ser meu amigo. Foi você que disse isso. Eu achei que era verdade.  
  
Nenhuma resposta veio. SeungRi tocou a barriga, sentindo-se mal. Talvez ele fosse o único que estivesse tão interessado assim. Ele faria qualquer coisa para que JongHoon o olhasse novamente, mas o homem estava evitando, tinha cruzado os braços e se afastado dele.  
  
— Coma antes que passe mal.  
  
Não estava mais com fome, mas obrigou-se a pegar um biscoito e mordeu a pontinha. Ficou mastigando até formar um bolo e engoliu. Deixou o biscoito em cima de mesa e olhou para o chão.  
  
— Não podemos ser amigos? — perguntou com uma voz baixa.  
  
— Eu não entendo porque isso é tão importante… — JongHoon tinha amenizado o tom de voz e SeungRi o olhou, mas o outro homem não o olhava. — Você podia ter destruído sua carreira… Aquele não é um lugar para você… Sua sorte que os clientes por ali são bastante reservados, mas tenho certeza que você foi reconhecido. Você deve ter ficado louco.  
  
 _— Eu gosto de você._  
  
JongHoon, então, o olhou, assombrado. Os olhos arregalados, a boca um pouco aberta. A pose raivosa sumiu quando os braços desceram pelo lado do corpo. SeungRi o tinha desarmado totalmente com a verdade. Era irônico, ele não estava acostumado a verdade, mas não sabia se queria (ou podia) mentir para JongHoon.  
  
— Eu me sinto à vontade com você. Isso é difícil para mim. Eu não tenho muitos amigos, fora os meus  _hyungs_ , mas não é a mesma coisa.  
  
— Eu não tenho nada de especial — JongHoon recuperou sua pose, cruzando os braços.  
  
— Eu discordo. Você é dedicado no seu trabalho… Mesmo agora, está cuidando de mim sendo que está com muita raiva. Eu só queria ser seu amigo, isso é importante para mim.  
  
— Como você foi parar no Androxus?  
  
— Mandei investigar o telefone que me ligou. Já que não queria me dar um número para entrar em contato.  
  
JongHoon suspirou. — Você é maluco — afirmou, levemente irritado. Suspirou novamente. — Está bem, vamos fazer do seu jeito. Eu quero ser seu amigo, mas não achei que iria fazer isso. Vamos estabelecer certas regras porque eu notei que você não tem qualquer noção e pode destruir tudo o que conquistou como idol por tomar decisões ruins.  
  
Tomar decisão. SeungRi ficou confuso. Ele não tinha tomado qualquer decisão (era mentira), ele foi atrás de JongHoon porque o pescador disse que queria ser amigo dele. Não foi ele que começou isso (outra mentira), foi o dono daquela casa caindo aos pedaços. SeungRi sabia que YoungBae jamais contrataria um qualquer para ficar próximo dele, o  _hyung_  era bastante cuidadoso (uma verdade). Sabia também que SeungHyun não aprovou aquela amizade, mas era porque o mais velho do BigBang se preocupava demais (outra verdade). Não havia nada de errado com JongHoon, SeungRi realmente queria ele por perto. Mas dizer que ele tomou uma decisão, isso já era demais. Sempre pensava todas as coisas, ele agia de forma que tudo o que ele fizesse nunca fosse sua culpa. Não tomou decisão nenhuma, ela já estava tomada quando JongHoon falou sobre serem amigos.  
  
— Você está falando sério?  
  
— Sobre o quê? Ser seu amigo ou as regras?  
  
— Amigo.  
  
— Claro.  
  
SeungRi sorriu. Um comichão espalhou por seu corpo vindo do estômago. Ele abaixou os olhos e sorriu ainda mais. Escutou a risada de JongHoon e olhou para ele.  
  
— Você é louco. Eu não sei porque estou preocupado…  _Você é maluco e vai me deixar assim também_  — JongHoon cobriu a boca para evitar rir mais e voltou a sua pose séria.  
  
O cantor bebeu o café forte e sentiu o estômago se contrair. Ele preferia estar comendo uma refeição de verdade, mas estava feliz demais para se importar de verdade. Estava mastigando um biscoito e olhava de soslaio para JongHoon preparando algo na cafeteira industrial. O dono da casa sentou-se à sua frente com um copo de  _latte_  e deu um breve sorriso.  
  
— Não é melhor quando estamos assim? — SeungRi perguntou.  
  
JongHoon não respondeu prontamente. — É o que você acha?  
  
SeungRi assentiu e bebeu o café, sentindo o rosto ficar quente. Agora, JongHoon o estava olhando daquela forma que fazia o corpo inteiro de SeungRi se agitar, ansioso por alguma coisa - qualquer coisa. Era isso, estava certo aquele homem olhá-lo, nunca tinha se sentindo tão vivo com o olhar de alguém, mesmo tendo milhares de olhos neles durante todos aqueles anos.  
  
— Me desculpe pela refeição… Eu prometo pagar uma decente para você depois.  
  
— Não, está tudo bem. Esse café é bom. Por que tem uma máquina grande dessas na sua casa?  
  
— Eu ganhei.  
  
— Um presente inusitado — SeungRi olhou para o chão, ciumento. Tinha que mudar de assunto antes que falasse alguma bobagem. — Você é gay?  
  
JongHoon não respondeu, tomando o  _latte_  sem pressa.  
  
— Desculpa, eu não devia ter perguntado… É que você estava naquele bar… Você gosta dessas coisas? — Não houve resposta. — Desculpa — olhou para a xícara de café. — Aquele cara é seu namorado?  
  
O dono da casa suspirou e deixou a xícara na mesa, encarando o café derramado. Levantou-se, apanhou um pano e secou. Não estava preocupado em dar qualquer informação a ele. SeungRi ficou incomodado, mas não expressou isso. — Eu vou trazer algo para você vestir. Eu não tenho secadora, suas roupas estão úmidas ainda.  
  
Ele saiu e o deixou sozinho. Queria perguntar da casa também, mas teve que perguntar do cara antes. Você já deveria saber que ele não ia responder, seu idiota. Terminou o café e achou que estava melhor da dor de cabeça e do estômago.  
  
JongHoon voltou com um roupão e lhe entregou. SeungRi riu, ele estava até o presente momento de boxer e só agora ele se incomodava em lhe dar algo para se vestir? Tinha o perfume cítrico e ele fechou antes que fosse possível ver as manifestações do seu pênis.  
  
SeungRi escutou passos quando JongHoon sentou-se à sua frente novamente. O homem desconhecido apareceu na cozinha. Estava vestindo um terno vagabundo e tinha uma mochila nas costas. — Estou indo, Hoonie. Ah, ele ainda está aqui… — O homem disse, olhando para SeungRi. Ao que parecia, ter escutado palavras grosseiras de JongHoon não o assustava.  
  
— Até mais — JongHoon respondeu e sorriu, batendo os cílios para o estranho. SeungRi apertou o maxilar e notou quando o homem abriu um sorriso cúmplice, acenou e passou por ele, saindo pela porta que levava ao jardim descuidado. — Se tiver que ir embora para trabalhar, é melhor que se apresse. Eu não tenho carro para te dar uma carona.  
  
— Quem é ele?  
  
Antes que conseguisse se segurar, a pergunta saiu por seus lábios. JongHoon ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
— Minari.  
  
Saber do nome não ajudava. Ou ajudava porque SeungRi odiava Minari.  
  
— Eu tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a pouco.  
  
— Vai pescar com outra pessoa?  
  
— Podemos ir pescar depois, nós dois. Ou melhor, você pode me levar para pescar. Você parece cansado, SeungRi. Você não descansa?  
  
A ideia de estar num barco sozinho com JongHoon tomou os pensamentos de SeungRi. Podiam ir pescar sim. Aliás, podiam ir agora. Não se cansaria de ficar se exibindo para aquele homem. Iria se sentir bem e descansaria.  
  
— Podemos ir agora, se quiser.  
  
JongHoon riu com a xícara perto dos lábios. — Eu não sei se adoro ou não como você é despreocupado — confessou e bebeu o restante do líquido. SeungRi sentiu calor ao escutar aquelas palavras ditas de forma arrastada.  
  
— Então, vamos?  
  
— É o que quer fazer?  
  
— Não é o que quer fazer? A ideia foi sua. Vamos?  
  
— Não — a negativa foi firme quando ele colocou a xícara vazia em cima da mesa. — Você vai embora depois de se vestir adequadamente. Vamos nos encontrar depois.  
  
De volta ao quarto, JongHoon havia deixado uma calça e camiseta em cima da cama já arrumada. Estava olhando para SeungRi quando ele deixou o roupão escorregar por seu corpo e vestiu-se de forma vagarosa. JongHoon lhe entregou o boné e o celular e lhe deu o número, em seguida, acompanhou SeungRi até o ponto de táxi e ficou parado até o carro sumir de sua vista.


	11. Capítulo Dez

Uma vez em seu apartamento, SeungRi não queria tirar aquelas roupas. Ele estava se abraçando, tomado por um sentimento maior e muito sexy que o estava excitando. Como seria possível que um perfume fosse capaz de transformá-lo daquela maneira? Seria estranho pensar que ele tomava total consciência de seu corpo em contato com aquele perfume? Não seria muita loucura?  
  
Como podia ignorar tudo com imensa facilidade, SeungRi estava entregue a felicidade por conseguir o que queria. Para não ter seu prazer estragado, ele permaneceu com a camiseta emprestada de JongHoon por baixo da camisa listrada e trocou a calça por uma indicada pelo aplicativo. Amava a tecnologia, quem diria que um dia ele poderia catalogar todas as suas roupas e um programa selecionaria o que ele usaria? Não pensaria pensar em combinações, não precisava escolher. Tudo estava ali e era prático.  
  
Enquanto ia para a YG, relembrava a casa de JongHoon. Ainda não tinha achado uma explicação para que o amigo morasse numa casa tão antiga e em ruínas. Teria sido uma herança? Nesse caso, uma péssima herança. E aquele cara que morava com ele? Aquele Minari? Ficou bravo porque queria ser o único amigo de JongHoon e agora se repreendia pela ideia estúpida, não tinha como isso acontecer. Ele se tornaria o melhor amigo e daria um jeito de passarem mais tempo juntos.  
  
JongHoon despertava o corpo de SeungRi para o sexo, isso era verdade (e até meio nojento), mas também lhe dava uma tranquilidade que ele buscava desesperadamente. Saber que teria isso, já o fazia desacelerar da ansiedade.  
  
Quanto às coisas da noite passada, ele nem pensava a respeito. Conseguiu o que queria e estava feliz por isso. Sentia um leve mal estar da ressaca, mas poderia fingir com grande habilidade e esconder de todos o que havia feito. Não queria que nenhum dos  _hyungs_  soubesse que ele andou por Homo Hill ou que SeungHyun soubesse o que ele foi fazer lá, o  _hyung_  se aborreceria por ser contrariado em seu conselho de se afastar de JongHoon.  
  
SeungRi era um profissional. Embora sua mente estivesse atenta ao fato que ele possuia o telefone de JongHoon, usava uma roupa dele e tinha dormido na cama do amigo, SeungRi estava prestando ao que era dito sobre a coreografia. Às vezes, sentia seu pênis se mexer, também desperto.  
  
Caralho, só podia pensar em duas coisas: uma que aquele perfume era melhor que Viagra, a segunda era que teria uma gangrena no pau dolorido - que pedia por sua atenção e por seus dedos. Ele era um tarado nojento quando foi ao banheiro se masturbar, mas ficava aliviado, encostado à parede da cabine, pensando nos ombros largos de JongHoon. Precisaria fazer algo quanto as vontades de seu pênis, não podia simplesmente ficar duro porque sua mente ficava tomada pelas lembranças do amigo. Quer dizer, até podia ficar duro (por que não?), mas não enquanto estava ensaiando.  
  
Ele voltou a sala e apanhou a garrafa de isotônica oferecida por DaeSung. Ele não queria beber o líquido verde fosforescente, mas abriu a garrafa e tomou um longe gole.  
  
— Você parece mais cansado hoje — DaeSung comentou, o encarando. — Você bebeu ontem a noite?  
  
— Um pouco só — respondeu, bebendo mais para não ter que falar.  
  
— Você deveria se cuidar mais. Quero que vá para casa e descanse… Você não serve muito se estiver irritado.  
  
DaeSung comentou e passou a toalha pela testa, afastando o suor e bagunçando o cabelo que insistia em cair sobre os olhos dele. SeungRi assentiu. Não gostava quando os  _hyungs_  lhe diziam que ele “não servia”,  _mas de quem era a culpa por ele sempre estar cansado?_  Não era deles que ficavam inventando mil atividades?  
  
YoungBae se aproximou e afastou a camisa listrada que SeungRi usava e olhou a camiseta de JongHoon. SeungRi segurou o ar enquanto os olhos do  _hyung_  passavam por seu peito, bem sérios e concentrados.  
  
— Eu nunca vi essa roupa antes — o  _hyung_  comentou — você fez compras?  
  
SeungRi notou que os dois  _hyungs_  o olhavam com muita atenção, esperando pela resposta.  
  
— Era só uma coisa que eu achei no fundo do meu closet.  
  
— Vamos fazer compras — YoungBae disse e olhou também para DaeSung — nosso  _maknae_  precisa de roupas novas…  
  
DaeSung riu e concordou. — Sim, vamos — disse e pareceu se esquecer que ordenara que SeungRi descansasse,  
  
— Hey, SeungRi, eu fiquei sabendo de um curso de Jiu-Jitsu que abriu perto de casa. Eu vou fazer a inscrição para alguma aulas. Parece ser uma arte marcial de contato e talvez eu ganhe alguns músculos com esses exercícios. Não marque nada para semana que vem que sua agenda está comprometida.  
  
— Ah, duvido que você vai conseguir fazer uma semana de aulas — DaeSung disse com uma voz lenta, olhando para YoungBae com ironia.  
  
YoungBae abraçou SeungRi pelo pescoço. — Nós vamos dar nosso melhor, não é mesmo?  
  
SeungRi assentiu e deu adeus ao descanso. O intervalo acabou e voltaram a ensaiar a coreografia. Como dito, ao final, os  _hyungs_  levaram SeungRi para fazer compras. Mesmo que ele não quisesse ir, ele foi. Os dois jogavam as roupas em cima dele, escolhendo tudo o que seria comprado. Os dois únicos trabalhos de SeungRi seriam pagar pelas compras e catalogar as roupas novas no aplicativo.  
  
  
  
  
O bar Androxus já estava com seus clientes naquela noite de quarta-feira, quando JongHoon passou pela porta de ferro vermelha. Foi até o bar e sentou-se. O dono do lugar, Mestre JiWoo riu quando o viu, mas fez sinal ao barman para deixar aquele cliente com ele. Aproximou-se do gerente e empurrou um copo, servindo a dose de uísque que JongHoon sempre tomava.  
  
— Muito bem, Hoonie. Vamos do começo? — JiWoo perguntou e cruzou os braços. Ele ficava mais ameaçador quando fazia aquilo e JongHoon sorriu ironicamente por não sentir qualquer temor do Mestre.  
  
— Aquele submisso está bem?  
  
— Fico impressionado que possa se importar. Esse é um ambiente seguro e mesmo que eu tenha certeza que aquele garoto gozou quando você bateu nele, você não deveria ter feito isso. Você conhece as regras.  
  
— Eu vou me desculpar com ele — JongHoon esclareceu.  
  
Era claro que ele conhecia as regras. Foi sincero em sua preocupação, mas tudo era tão obscuro quando SeungRi estava envolvido. JongHoon fazia tudo o que não queria só porque gostava de ver o outro homem sorrindo. Ele estava ficando louco. Ainda não sabia o que tinha dado nele quando atingiu o queixo do rapaz que estava segurando SeungRi no banheiro.  
  
Ou sabia e não queria admitir.  
  
— Primeira coisa que você deveria fazer é comprar outro celular e parar de andar com essa velharia ai no seu bolso. Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse atendido a porra do telefone.  
  
JiWoo bateu a ponta do indicador no balcão e JongHoon tirou o celular flip cinza do bolso e deixou ali. O Mestre fez uma careta ao ver a antiguidade (o Motorola Razr que já tinha visto dias muito muito melhores) e colocou o seu smartphone de última geração do lado.  
  
— Isso é um telefone — disse e apontou a seu próprio aparelho — isso é peça de museu — apontou para o celular de JongHoon. — Por mais que eu saiba que você não é uma pessoa que goste de coisas modernas, deve reconhecer que essa porcaria não está mais atendendo suas necessidades.  
  
JongHoon não respondeu, sabendo bem do que JiWoo falava. Ele tinha apego por aquele celular. Como tudo em sua vida, ele tinha grande afeição por objetos que lhe remetiam a lembranças felizes (isso incluia as peças da masmorra de WonBin que ainda estavam em sua casa). Aquele celular era um desses momentos, quando ele olhava para o aparelho lembrava do sorriso imenso do pai ao lhe dar o presente. Última geração em 2004.  
  
Nunca tinha trocado de aparelho, cuidava tão bem daquele. Mandou para o conserto algumas vezes, mas nem mesmo isso poderia ir contra a idade do equipamento e seus componentes. O celular dele desligava e perdia as ligações por não se preocupar em verificar o tempo todo se o celular estava funcional.  
  
Foi o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Ele saiu com os demais funcionários para jantarem fora e somente quando estava indo embora do bar que foi olhar o celular. Ouviu a mensagem deixada na caixa postal no período da tarde e gelou com o que foi gravado. Um homem famoso estava no Androxus e procurava por ele, o famoso era SeungRi do BigBang.  
  
Milhões de pensamentos o invadiram quando ele corria para Itaewon. O que se sobrepunha a todos era o desejo quase doentio de proteger SeungRi e o Androxus era um lugar perigoso se o novato chegasse e não soubesse das regras. Ao entrar no bar e saber que o cantor estava no banheiro, se enfureceu ao ver o rapaz segurando o pau de SeungRi que estava tão bêbado que era surpreendente que ainda conseguisse ficar de pé.  
  
Não sabia o quanto SeungRi havia bebido, mas a conta indicava muito. JongHoon apanhou a carteira de SeungRi e viu o cartão de crédito preto. Já tinha visto um daqueles antes, mas nunca tocado em um. Não tinha nada demais, era mais duro, mais bonito, significava uma renda que JongHoon só podia sonhar. Murmurou a pergunta da senha ao pé do ouvido de SeungRi só para vê-lo se contorcer, com cócegas. Acho que seria mais difícil, mas SeungRi sussurrou os números e sorria, tão louco pela bebida que devia estar num sonho bom.  
  
— Me desculpe — ficou de pé e se inclinou para JiWoo. Aqueles pensamento o fizeram enxergar o que tinha feito. Ele não deveria quebrar a confiança de JiWoo e deveria manter o lugar seguro, como a maior norma do Androxus.  
  
JiWoo apertou os olhos e fez um gesto com a mão que significa qualquer coisa, inclusive um perdão. — Qual é seu lance com o idol? Não sabia que curtia famosos…  
  
— Eu não curto. Só aconteceu de nos conhecermos e…  
  
— Você quer meter até que ele não consiga andar? — JiWoo completou a frase e deu um sorriso malicioso. — Por isso que o defendeu ontem? Se tornou o tipo ciumento?  
  
JongHoon ajeitou-se na cadeira e olhou o uísque. Pegou o copo e viu o líquido âmbar com curiosidade. — Ele me enlouquece, mas serei mais cuidadoso — comentou e ergueu os olhos para fitar JiWoo. — Ele não é como nós, tem uma necessidade de ter amigos porque está cercado de idiotas.  
  
— Gay ou fetichista?  
  
— Os dois. O segundo, eu acho, não tenho certeza.  
  
— Que nojo… Você está apaixonado por ele? — a pergunta de JiWoo veio baixa, como se ele não acreditasse que chegou àquela conclusão.  
  
— Não, claro que não! Está louco? — JongHoon tratou de negar e bebeu o líquido de uma só vez. Queimou sua garganta e lhe trouxe um pouco de juízo. Não tinha jeito disso acontecer, ele apenas sentia um tesão maluco por SeungRi, talvez porque aquele maldito fosse um exibicionista e soubesse que cada gesto, por menor que fosse, seria notado.  
  
Comprovou sua teoria naquela manhã, esperando que SeungRi pedisse por alguma roupa, no entanto, ele andava pela casa como se fosse o dono do lugar, exibindo o corpo malhado. Se JongHoon não estivesse furioso ainda por lembrar que outro homem tocava na pele que ele desejava, teria comentado sobre o exibicionismo - de forma positiva.  
  
Quer dizer, que eram aquele pensamentos felizes? Ele não deveria estar com SeungRi e nem entrar em contato. Agora, parecia tarde demais para um ataque de consciência, não era como se ele pudesse falar não a SeungRi, pelo menos, não naquele momento que o pedido de amizade era lembrado com aquele tom triste e desesperado.  
  
Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais notava que estava ferrado. Teria que desviar o rumo dos pensamentos e ser o amigo que o cantor necessitava. Seria necessário lembrar disso o tempo todo, como uma regra, um mantra.  
  
— Mande chamar o submisso, vou me desculpar com ele — pediu.  
  
Ele se desculparia e iria embora. De repente, ficar naquele lugar não estava mais reconfortante. Precisava dormir após cuidar de SeungRi a noite toda.  
  
— Claro. E trate de comprar um telefone decente, sim?  
  
JongHoon deu um sorriso curto e não respondeu. Antes de gastar dinheiro com um celular, ele teria que manter a geladeira cheia, em caso de SeungRi ir visitá-lo (e ele tinha certeza que isso seria em breve dada a imensa carência do outro). Ainda não tinha superado que não havia comida suficiente para alimentá-lo pela manhã e não queria repetir isso.


	12. Capítulo Onze

Lee SeungHyun não conseguia lembrar da última vez que ficou parado na chuva apenas esperando. Talvez não conseguisse lembrar porque isso nunca aconteceu antes. No entanto, ele estava encostado ao muro da casa velha de JongHoon, notava a água correndo em abundância na ladeira e abraçou-se com frio. Sua roupa Thom Browne estava ensopada e pesava em seu corpo. Foi para a casa de JongHoon assim que conseguira se livrar dos  _hyungs_ , não houve tempo para vestir algo menos chamativo ou por uma máscara e um boné.  
  
Sentia-se cansado, mais do que o normal (que já era muito), estava esgotado. Sentia fome também, mas não quis sair dali com medo que JongHoon chegasse e eles não se encontrassem. O amigo não atendia ao telefone e SeungRi não sabia onde ele trabalhava. Estar ali era importante e ele tinha uma boa desculpa para isso. O aplicativo do celular indicava que a roupa que ele deveria usar o final de semana era uma daquelas que estava na casa de JongHoon. Apesar de ter um monte de roupas e ter catalogado todas, ele ficou ficou apertando o botão até que aquela combinação saísse por necessitar de uma boa desculpa para estar ali.  
  
A verdade era que ele queria dormir na casa de JongHoon, apesar de detestar a ideia de que o teto poderia vir a desabar a qualquer instante. Como alguém poderia viver naquele lugar? Não era perigoso? Tinha certeza que com a chuva, uma parede deveria ter cedido. A ideia de JongHoon num lugar desses o preocupava, poderia muito bem convidá-lo para morar em seu apartamento (que era grande) ou em seu barco. Ele não precisava ficar naquele lugar velho.  
  
Esses pensamentos o perseguiram durante aqueles três dias que não viu o amigo ou falou com ele, cada vez que se distraia, estava pensando nisso. Era a coisa mais estúpida que o cantor já pensou, mas queria que JongHoon fosse feliz… Com ele. E SeungRi não era feliz naquele bairro histórico idiota e não gostava do passado.  
  
Estava desenvolvendo uma obsessão por JongHoon e não queria prestar atenção a isso. No entanto, ele estava na chuva gelada esperando pelo outro homem. A paz que ele lhe trazia valeria qualquer coisa, SeungRi tinha certeza.  
  
Suspirou e afastou os pensamentos de sua mente. Estava muito cansado e teria se abaixado se não fosse a enorme quantidade de água que deslizava pela ladeira, Ele podia ter ido embora, mas não queria ir sem sua roupa.  
  
Olhando a água passar velozmente por ele, SeungRi ficou triste. Ou se sentiu triste. Ou se permitiu ficar triste. Apertou suas mãos em volta de seus braços e afastou-se do mundo por alguns instantes, enquanto  _odiava todo mundo por o obrigarem a fazer aquilo que ele não queria._  
  
Moveu a cabeça para o lado no instante que JongHoon surgiu com sua roupa barata e um guarda-chuva que qualquer vento poderia destruir com facilidade. Ele carregava uma sacola de papel na mão livre. Os dois se olharam e SeungRi descolou-se da parede, querendo apenas se aproximar dele.  
  
— Mas o que…? Você está todo molhado — JongHoon observou o óbvio e SeungRi notou a rudeza naquela afirmação. — O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
— Eu preciso das minhas roupas — explicou, sua voz saiu trêmula e quase não venceu o som da chuva.  
  
JongHoon ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto o encarava com aquela firmeza que deixava SeungRi tonto e lhe entregou o guarda-chuva para depois abrir o portão de madeira da casa. A tinta estava descascada e SeungRi odiava aquele aspecto de mal cuidado ou velho. Os dois entraram e JongHoon o conduziu até a entrada. Ali, tiraram os sapatos encharcados, ele deixou a sacola no chão de madeira velho e olhou em volta, para dentro da casa escura.  
  
— MinHwan? — JongHoon chamou e sua voz ecoou pela casa, aparentemente vazia, e depois olhou para SeungRi. — Vamos para o banheiro para que possa tirar essas roupas e se aquecer...  
  
SeungRi fez o que foi ordenado, caminhou pelo piso até o banheiro, enquanto JongHoon o escoltava, acendendo as luzes, os passos dos dois fazendo o chão ranger. No banheiro, SeungRi ficou surpreso quando JongHoon avançou sobre ele e começou a retirar seu casaco ensopado e puxou a camiseta para fora. Não houve contestação do cantor, ele colaborou para ficar despido, ainda com frio e muito cansado. As mãos do amigo foram para mexer na fivela do cinto e então, ele parou e o encarou. Dedos quentes, mãos quentes, movimentos que evitavam tocá-lo, mas a cada deslizes, SeungRi sentia uma pontada elétrica passar por eles.  
  
Agora que estava tão perto, SeungRi podia sentir todo o calor que vinha do corpo dele. Sentiu uma vontade idiota de se aninhar contra ele e absorver tudo o que poderia ser absorvido. As mãos de JongHoon afastaram-se dele e o dono da casa desviou os olhos, olhando em volta como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.  
  
— Tem toalhas e pode usar aquele roupão — JongHoon indicou a peça pendurada na parede. — Tem água quente — disse e foi abrir o chuveiro para provar a SeungRi o que falava — minhas coisas são a da direita. Não ouse mexer nas coisas do Minari, você entendeu?  
  
SeungRi assentiu e travou os dentes que estavam batendo uns contra os outros de frio. Como se ele tivesse alguma vontade de mexer nas coisas de Minari… JongHoon o olhou com uma expressão carinhosa e deu um breve sorriso.  
  
— Tire essas roupas molhadas e se aqueça. Eu vou preparar algo para você comer.  
  
JongHoon saiu do banheiro e encostou a porta. O ranger da madeira indicaram que ele se afastou e SeungRi suspirou. Os dedos estavam enrugados, mas o cantor conseguiu livrar-se do restante das roupas e deixar na borda da banheira, onde JongHoon havia deixado as demais peças. O celular e a carteira ficaram em cima da pia.  
  
Olhou-se no espelho, de relance. Estava pálido, os cabelos colados no rosto e pescoço, seus lábios tremiam, as imensas olheiras o transformavam numa pessoa doente. Nunca teve problemas com sua imagem - e não poderia ter por ser um  _idol_  - mas não estava conseguindo se olhar no espelho por não gostar do que estava vendo.  
  
A água estava bem quente e ele gemeu de satisfação por afastar aquele frio. Embaixo da ducha eficiente, ele apanhou um dos frascos dos produtos de JongHoon. Abriu e cheirou. Era aquele perfume que o enlouquecia. Capim-limão. Uma marca de produtos naturais que ele desconhecia (e que passaria a fazer parte do seu banheiro num futuro breve). Ansioso, ele espirrou um monte de sabonete líquido nas mãos e passou no corpo.  
  
O frio desapareceu quase que instantaneamente. Seu sangue voltou a circular, agora mais rápido e muito mais quente. Todo o seu corpo despertou do torpor do frio e do cansaço. Por segundos, longos segundos, SeungRi sentiu como se fosse o próprio JongHoon que o estivesse abraçando e tocando. Não conseguia evitar por mais esforço que fizesse.  
  
Fechou os olhos e sua mão desceu alcançou o pênis duro. Estava acontecendo. Ele era um pervertido nojento e a cada dia sua situação piorava. Talvez devesse buscar ajuda. Talvez devesse ter Cindy por perto mais vezes. Encostou a testa na parede e conteve um gemido, enquanto se masturbava com a mão ensaboada. Nojento. Simplesmente nojento. E não conseguia parar até que gozasse.  
  
Quando isso aconteceu, ele abriu os olhos e olhou sua mão e seu pênis. Era nojento, ele sabia, mas era bom demais. Um orgasmo podia colocá-lo em ordem e ele poderia se focar no que deveria ser feito. Toda a intensidade despertada por seus sentidos, sumiu. Agora, estava mais sem forças do que antes. Terminou o banho, secou-se com umas das toalhas indicadas e depois vestiu o roupão.  
  
Arrastou-se para fora do banheiro, notando que JongHoon deveria ter secado o piso molhado, e foi em direção a cozinha, perseguindo o cheiro delicioso que vinha pelo corredor. Notou o balde no corredor que servia para conter uma goteira no teto. Odiava aquele lugar. Para a sua surpresa, Minari estava ali, atrás de JongHoon tentando ver o que o outro estava fazendo. A intimidade deles o irritou, mas SeungRi não tinha mais qualquer força para expressar isso. Queria que Minari sumisse e que não se aproximasse mais de JongHoon. Nunca mais.  
  
— Curry? Eu quero! Mas por que está fazendo isso? — Minari perguntou. Usava um terno vagabundo que SeungRi tinha certeza que estava remendado nas costas. O homem virou a cabeça e o viu parado. — Ah, é você… — falou com total desinteresse, deixando claro que a antipatia era recíproca.  
  
JongHoon olhou para trás e levou um dedo a boca, para limpar de algum respingo do curry. SeungRi não conseguiu evitar o pensamento nojento sobre lamber aquele dedo. Os olhos do amigo estavam tão preocupados. JongHoon afastou-se da panela e se aproximou, segurando SeungRi pelo braço e o levando até a cadeira. O cantor deixou que ele o guiasse e sentou-se. JongHoon fechou bem o roupão que o cantor vestia e deu um sorriso. Minari revirou os olhos e foi embora.  
  
— Você está se sentindo melhor?  
  
SeungRi afirmou com a cabeça. Talvez devesse pedir desculpas por ter se masturbado no banheiro dele, mas não sabia se essa questão deveria ser levantada. JongHoon não iria querer saber como afetava o pau de Seungri, ele parecia uma pessoa decente (apesar de frequentar o Androxus - mesmo que Seungri não pudesse pensar direito sobre aquele ambiente doentio). Em algum lugar da sua mente, havia culpa por estar sempre com o pau duro quando pensava em JongHoon, no entanto, ele era bastante hábil em esconder isso. O que ele poderia fazer quanto a isso? A presença de JongHoon já o excitava, Seungri queria se exibir para ele. O perfume dele o enlouquecia da maneira menos saudável possível: a sexual. Os olhos dele eram tão poderosos que Seungri tinha certeza que não havia olhar similar no mundo.  
  
JongHoon saiu da cozinha e Seungri olhou em volta. Os armários que estavam vazios, agora tinham comida, o ambiente parecia mais acolhedor com imãs de geladeira em formato de pássaros. Aquela cozinha era um imenso contraste entre o velho, o pouco e aquela cafeteira italiana. Quando o dono da casa voltou, estava com um pequeno aquecedor, ligou e o colocou na direção de SeungRi. O cantor do BigBang sorriu um pouco, facilmente confortável por todos aqueles cuidados. JongHoon podia dar todas as ordens que quisesse que Seungri iria cumprir sem questionar.  
  
Estava a vontade, acomodado na cadeira, envolto no roupão macio, perfumado e aquecido. As forças que movimentavam seu corpo sumiam lentamente. Ele quis acompanhar todos os movimentos de JongHoon, no entanto, notou as pálpebras pesadas. Fechou os olhos para descansar uns minutos.  
  
Acordou quando uma toalha foi colocada em sua cabeça. Na mesa, havia um prato de curry fumegante. JongHoon apareceu em seu campo de visão.  
  
— Coma.  
  
O viu sentar-se na outra cadeira, do outro lado da mesa de bar. Apanhou a colher e comeu. Não era o melhor curry que ele já provou, não estava tão bem temperado e estava muito quente. Apesar disso, ele limpou o prato, sabendo que JongHoon o observava intensamente. Não havia como não se sentir melhor depois de uma refeição.  
  
JongHoon sorriu e levantou-se, o levando até o quarto que SeungRi conhecia. Havia uma camiseta e uma bermuda em cima da cama de lençóis limpos. Tudo estava como ele lembrava: muito limpo e muito velho, o espelho partido e as roupas penduradas em cabides na parede.  
  
— Vista isso para que possa dormir melhor.  
  
SeungRi deixou o roupão escorregar por seus ombros e tirou a toalha da cabeça. Nu, ele andou até a cama e vestiu as roupas. Quando olhou para JongHoon, ele já estava segurando o roupão e o olhava ironicamente. Parecia que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o viu suspirar e desviar os olhos.  
  
Aquela cama de casal, provavelmente, era o melhor lugar do mundo. Ao menos, para SeungRi naquele momento. Não esperou permissão para sentar-se na cama. JongHoon se aproximou dele e apanhou a toalha, depois jogou na cabeça do cantor.  
  
— Você não pode dormir com o cabelo molhado.  
  
— Eu não vou dormir… Eu vou apenas…  
  
— Seque agora o cabelo.  
  
As mãos se SeungRi apertaram a toalha contra seu cabelo. Não queria mexer neles, iam ficar grudados na toalha, ele ficaria com vergonha. Não queria mostrar que estava mais doente do que já aparentava estar. Suas mãos não mexeram muito e logo ele desistiu.  
  
JongHoon se aproximou dele, jogando o roupão no ombro e tocou em sua cabeça. SeungRi esperou um movimento brusco, mas foi surpreendido com uma leveza agradável. JongHoon estava massageando seus cabelos com a toalha e o toque o deixou ainda mais com sono.  
  
— Eu não sei qual é o seu problema — JongHoon murmurou, ainda cuidadoso com a toalha — mas você não pode aparecer aqui assim. E não devia ficar na chuva.  
  
— Eu preciso da roupa — SeungRi respondeu no mesmo tom, fechando os olhos e saboreando a sensação do toque e da proximidade do outro homem.  
  
— Não precisa. Você é rico, deve ter muitas roupas. Deve ter um quarto desse tamanho só para roupas.  
  
Ele tinha razão e não houve uma resposta direta sobre isso.  
  
— Me desculpe… Eu só queria descansar um pouco — confessou.  
  
— Você acha que aqui é o lugar mais apropriado para isso? Por que não foi na casa da sua namorada? Tenho certeza que ela lhe faria uma massagem para amenizar esses arranhões nas suas costas…  
  
SeungRi teria se inclinado para encostar sua cabeça em JongHoon, mas o movimento foi impedido. Engoliu um lamento e tentou abrir os olhos, sem muito sucesso. Queria explicar que Cindy foi ideia de JiYong- _hyung_ , que não significava nada. A boca não conseguiu emitir nenhuma palavra e ele queria esfregar seu rosto na barriga de JongHoon.  
  
— Ou você só gosta de foder com ela e não quer que ela cuide de você? Aposto que ela é melhor para isso do que eu.  
  
Não, SeungRi pensou, você é perfeito.  
  
— Você está me enlouquecendo e eu sou um idiota por permitir isso — JongHoon resmungou e afastou a toalha. O gesto fez com que SeungRi abrisse os olhos e olhasse para cima, para encará-lo. Os dois sustentaram os olhares e JongHoon moveu a mão e tocou o rosto de SeungRi. O cantor quase gemeu com o gesto. — Você não está com febre. Pode dormir aqui. Eu vou arrumar sua bagunça.  
  
Gentilmente, as duas mãos de JongHoon foram para os ombros de SeungRi e ele o empurrou na cama. Fascinado, o cantor permitiu o movimento, desejando que o homem deitasse na cama também. Nada disso aconteceu. JongHoon o cobriu com o lençol e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.  
  
— Pode dormir — assegurou. — Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar.  
  
SeungRi nem poderia desafiá-lo ou contemplar a saída do dono da casa do quarto. Ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.  
  
  
  
  
JongHoon estava com as mãos no rosto quando escutou passos na cozinha. Não precisava olhar para saber que era Minari. O ouviu servisse do curry e sentar-se na cadeira que SeungRi estava ocupando antes.  
  
— Onde ele está?  
  
— No quarto. Dormindo — JongHoon respondeu, ainda com as mãos no rosto. As afastou depois e encarou Minari. Sentia-se cansado. Havia pendurado as roupas encharcadas, pegou o aquecedor que estava na cozinha e levou para a porta para tentar secar aqueles sapatos de couro estrangeiro do amigo. Secou toda a madeira do corredor, arrumou as toalhas e o roupão.  
  
E nada disso teria sido necessário se SeungRi não tivesse aparecido. JongHoon queria ficar bravo com ele, queria mandá-lo embora, mas não conseguia. SeungRi era um gatinho carente, que vinha a sua porta pedir abrigo, comida e proteção. Ele queria que SeungRi se sentisse bem e confortável, queria cuidar dele. E, que todas as entidades do universo o perdoassem, queria beijar aquela boca e fazê-lo gemer com sua língua, depois explorar cada milímetro daquela pele com seus lábios e deixar SeungRi mais relaxado.  
  
A visão daquele corpo nu não iria sair da sua mente tão facilmente. Um maldito exibicionista. Lembrou-se das marcas de unhas nas costas de SeungRi e afastou os pensamentos eróticos. O único ali que não estava transando com alguém era JongHoon. Aquelas marcas provavam o que JiWoo lhe falou, sobre SeungRi ser visto com uma mulher loira. E quem não iria querer sair com o cantor? Não podia culpar a mulher por fazer algo que ele mesmo queria fazer. A culpa era sua por não achar mais ninguém interessante desde que conheceu SeungRi.  
  
Deveria se lembrar o tempo todo: hetero, famoso, adorado. Nada que estava a seu alcance. Tinha que ter isso em mente sempre. E o mais fundamental de tudo: a culpa era sua por SeungRi estar na sua porta daquela maneira, afinal, foi ele que começou com esse negócio de serem amigos. Primeiro porque os dois  _hyungs_  o pagaram para fazer isso e depois, porque ele realmente quis ser amigo do cantor.  
  
— O que está acontecendo com você?  
  
Era uma ótima pergunta. Queria palestrar sobre isso.  
  
— Eu não consigo mandá-lo embora.  
  
— Eu achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Ele é famoso, Hoonie. Ele não é como nós, logo as pessoas vão perguntar o que ele está fazendo aqui. Vamos ser incomodados pela fama dele.  
  
Minari era uma pessoa bastante reservada. Apesar do seu discurso, ele tinha uma banda que tocava em alguns eventos, o FTriple. JongHoon os ajudava carregando os instrumentos, ou como guitarrista quando o oficial não podia comparecer. Minari gostava da tranquilidade da vida e JongHoon entendia o medo dele. A banda tinha um sucesso restrito, Minari se esforçava para que o grupo não saísse daquele ambiente confortável. Achava que o sucesso era uma loucura e não queria ter gente bisbilhotando seu lixo ou controlando suas ações.  
  
— Vou falar com ele.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio. Escutaram o som da chuva no telhado e o sopro do vento nas janelas quebradas. JongHoon observou Minari comer o curry, lembrando dos lábios de SeungRi e como o pomo-de-adão se mexia quando o cantor engolia. Tudo o que o cantor fazia parecia calculado para ser sensual.  
  
— SeungRi-sshi parece infeliz — Minari comentou e trouxe JongHoon de volta a realidade. — Pensei que os  _idols_  fossem felizes, mas até eu fico com dó dele. O coitado parecia um fantasma. Você acha que pode ser drogas?  
  
— Oh, sim, a droga dos  _hyungs_  dele — JongHoon respondeu, irritado.  
  
— Não se meta com essas pessoas, Hoonie.  
  
— Eu não quero… Me desculpe, Minari. Estou quebrando nossas regras e eu vou cuidar disso.  
  
— Eu sei que vai. Nunca o vi deixar qualquer pendência. Eu sei que vai fazer o certo porque sabe que isso que está acontecendo aqui, não vai dar certo — fez uma pausa. — SeungRi-sshi gostou do curry da bisá? Aposto que não é o tipo de comida que ele está acostumado.  
  
— Eu acho que ele não gostou muito.  
  
— Por que ele comeu então?  
  
— Eu não sei… Eu não sei porque ele faz essas coisas.  
  
— Ele deve ter notado que não teria como preparar algo melhor do que isso.  
  
JongHoon sorriu e balançou a cabeça. A comida da bisavó de Minari era o que os mantinha durante muito tempo. A velha senhora gostava de cozinhar para os dois rapazes. Como não tinham um fogão decente, se acostumaram a esse pequeno carinho.  
  
Minari terminou a refeição e depois lavou toda a louça e guardou a comida que sobrou. Ele desejou boa noite e foi para seu quarto. Sozinho na cozinha, JongHoon ficou encarando a parede, até ter a vontade de se levantar, tomar um banho e ir para seu quarto.  
  
Observou SeungRi dormir pesadamente e teve vontade de tocar no cabelo dele e acaricia-lo. Manteve as mãos ocupadas, colocando o futon no chão e deitando depois. Ele ficou de lado, olhando para SeungRi até que dormiu.


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pode conter erros, sou uma péssima revisadora. 
> 
> Licença poética para por uma 7-Eleven em Won Seo-Dong.   
> Saudades 7-Eleven ♥

SeungRi acordou e espreguiçou-se na cama. Ah, ali estava tudo o que ele precisava: uma boa noite de sono. A despeito de achar que a casa de JongHoon fosse cair em sua cabeça a qualquer momento, ele não podia negar que dormir ali lhe dava o descanso necessário. Até podia sorrir e se espreguiçar mais.

Virou-se na cama e viu JongHoon dormindo num futon no chão. Colocou as mãos embaixo do travesseiro e ficou olhando para o amigo, notando que a tranquilidade daquele momento se estendia a tudo. Podia ouvir os pássaros lá fora, o som amigável do vento no jardim sem cuidado, o cheiro de terra molhada misturando-se com o perfume do travesseiro. JongHoon era ainda mais bonito dormindo, quando as mechas caiam por cima dos olhos e os lábios não estavam em linhas duras.

Ele estava em paz, dormindo tranquilamente. A visão era fascinante e SeungRi soube que poderia se acostumar a isso facilmente. Que visão notável todos os dias, ao acordar. Deveria decorar aquela expressão para poder se lembrar mais tarde.

SeungRi prendeu a respiração e fitou os lábios. Eram tão bem desenhados. Eram tão bonitos. Pareciam ser macios. Uma ideia muito estranha lhe ocorreu. Pensou em como seria beijá-lo. Ficaria com os gemidos presos na sua boca, igual ele costumava a ver nos filmes estrangeiros? Por que a ideia lhe pareceu tentadora? Ele não beijava as pessoas, achava meio nojento, mas então, não lhe parecia mais tão nojento assim. Não se fosse com aqueles lábios.

Sentia que havia algo diferente entre eles, talvez alimentado só por ele. A obsessão o estava levando a pensar em coisas como beijar. Talvez não fosse bom ficar tão perto, mas não queria saber de ficar longe. JongHoon lhe dava calma, ele deveria lembrar-se disso sempre. O que vinha depois disso, era o que vinha depois.

Pensando assim, ele sorriu e acomodou melhor sua cabeça no travesseiro, sem desviar os olhos de JongHoon. Ele estava em paz novamente e quando fechou os olhos, adormeceu, indo para a terra dos sonhos onde não poderia controlar o fluxo de seus pensamentos ou expurgar as coisas de sua mente.

Acordou com o delicioso cheiro de pão assado. Estava sorrindo enquanto se espreguiçava. O futon estava vazio e SeungRi sentiu-se desolado por acordar sozinho. Dormiu em algum momento que estava observando JongHoon e não sabia quanto tempo havia passado.

Foi ao banheiro e levou um susto ao ver um gato de pelagem cinza deitado numa das pia. O gato ergueu a cabeça e depois voltou a baixar, o ignorando. SeungRi notou que sua carteira e celular estavam no mesmo lugar que havia deixado. Apanhou o aparelho e viu que faltava pouco para o meio dia. Não lembrava de ter dormido tanto nos últimos tempos. Havia mensagens e e-mails que ele leria depois.

Usou o vaso e lavou a mão na outra pia. O gato dormia tranquilamente, como se soubesse que não seria perturbado. Saiu do banheiro e JongHoon o aguardava no corredor. Ao vê-lo, SeungRi automaticamente sorriu. JongHoon lhe estendeu uma embalagem com escova de dentes.

— Achei que podia querer isso. Comprei na 7-Eleven, duas quadras para cima — JongHoon explicou, indicando a direção com o dedo.

— Oh, obrigado.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e SeungRi ficou paralisado quando JongHoon avançou em sua direção. A mão fria dele tocou seu rosto e SeungRi segurou a respiração, sentindo como uma carícia. A mão desceu da testa, pela maçã esquerda e tocou seu pescoço. O coração ficou agitado e ele teria dado um passo à frente e se aninhado contra o homem mais alto alguns centímetros. Como parecia natural que ele fizesse isso...

Soltou a respiração ao mesmo tempo que JongHoon afastou a mão e deu um sorriso curto que SeungRi nunca viu antes que fez os olhos escuros brilharem. Durou poucos segundos, tão poucos que o cantor se perguntou se não fora uma ilusão.

— Que bom — JongHoon murmurou e o hálito quente tocou as faces de SeungRi que novamente pensou sobre beijo — você não está com febre — o sorriso raro sumiu dos lábios bonitos. — O café-da-manhã está pronto. Eu não quis acordá-lo mais cedo, você parecia muito cansado. No entanto, eu vou pedir que se apresse porque eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Minha pasta é o gel azul, por favor, não mexa nas coisas de Minari.

JongHoon disse todas essas coisas, virou-se e foi embora pelo corredor, fazendo as madeiras velhas rangerem. SeungRi murmurou um sim, o acompanhando com os olhos. Foi como sair de um transe, estava tão fascinado que quase fizera coisas que não deveria fazer. O cantor seguiu as instruções e foi para a cozinha depois. Na mesa de bar, a refeição estava pronta. Nenhum sinal de pão assado e ele não quis perguntar sobre isso, afinal, existiam vizinhos e o cheiro delicioso podia ter vindo de lá. Bem, definitivamente viera de lá, JongHoon não possuía nem mesmo um fogão, que dirá um forno para pães. Ele sentou-se e começou com o peixe.

O dono da casa e quem serviu aquela refeição, sentou-se na outra cadeira, tomando apenas  _latte_. Talvez já tivesse comido. Com aqueles olhos o olhando fixamente, não havia como SeungRi fazer desfeita daquela comida.

— Você sabe ne minha casa não é um hotel. Você não pode vir aqui quando quiser só porque somos amigos. Eu tenho uma vida apesar de ser seu amigo.

SeungRi estava mastigando e o olhou. Claro que aquele lugar não seria um hotel, ao menos, que fosse temático como ruínas ou casa mal assombrada. Ele não possuía qualquer apreço por coisas antigas, então, se hospedar num lugar assim estava fora de cogitação. E quanto a JongHoon ter uma vida, o plano de SeungRi era compartilhar mais da vida de ambos. JongHoon sabia que ele era um _idol_ , mas SeungRi não sabia quase nada sobre o outro homem.

— Como eu disse ontem, eu preciso da minha roupa — e de uma desculpa para ver você, acrescentou em pensamento.

— Sim, você me disse isso — JongHoon apontou para uma sacola de papel no canto da cozinha. — Suas roupas estão ali. Você pode se trocar e levá-las embora. As que usava ontem não estão secas ainda.

O cantor assentiu e voltou a comer, um pouco constrangido com a frieza de JongHoon. Agora pouco (e talvez ontem, com mais certeza) ele teria se atirado nos braços fortes, sabendo que seria recebido e teria dormido agarrado a ele, sugando toda a sua vitalidade. No exato momento, se SeungRi ousasse fazer isso encontraria uma parede à sua frente e JongHoon de costas a ele do outro lado.

— Me desculpe, eu não queria incomodar… Eu só queria dormir.

JongHoon não respondeu, tomando seu  _latte_. Era como se estivesse pensando sobre isso ou sobre o que diria depois.

— Você tem um trabalho exaustivo… Fotos, músicas, dança, ser perfeito o tempo todo. Só consigo vislumbrar o quanto você deve ficar cansado. E ainda, sei que faz as coisas com seus  _hyungs_  e fica ainda mais cansado. Tudo tem limites, até mesmo você, SeungRi. Você não precisa fazer tudo o que te pedem para fazer.

— É meu trabalho.

— Então, arrume outro.

SeungRi piscou alguma vezes, surpreso. Era a primeira vez em sua existência que alguém sugeria que ele deveria abandonar sua carreira. Não sabia se estava surpreso ou bravo. O que JongHoon sabia de seus esforços? Do que conquistou? Ele amava o que fazia, já era parte de sua essência.

— No que você trabalha, afinal? Deve ser ótimo para fazer você sugerir que eu largue meu emprego.

— Eu sou gerente.

— Do quê?

— De uma loja.

— Do quê?

— O que quer que eu diga? Que eu não ganho nem dez por cento do que você ganha? Que eu sou feliz? Ao menos, eu não faço o que eu não quero só para agradar os outros.

— Você acha que é isso que eu faço?

Novamente, JongHoon tomou um gole de sua bebida e não respondeu. SeungRi perdeu a fome e todos os sentimentos bons se foram com ela. Ofendido, ele ficou entre os bons modos e a vontade de falar para seu amigo que estava errado sobre tudo o que falava.

— Oh deus… — JongHoon murmurou e colocou a xícara em cima da mesa — você fica ainda mais bonito bravo.

O elogio deixou SeungRi desarmado. As palavras agressivas morreram em sua boca e ele baixou os olhos, repentinamente tímido. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele não cederia tão facilmente, mas ali estava JongHoon usando aquela voz macia que tinha um tom de proibido falando palavras tão bobas.

— Deve ser fácil ganhar discussões assim ne? Só fazer essa cara, deixar os olhos brilhantes e afiados, emanar essa aura perigosa… — o dono da casa continuou, ainda usando o tom baixo, como se estivesse falando a coisa mais impressionante e óbvia do mundo. 

SeungRi notou quando JongHoon virou o rosto, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, livrando-se do que for que estivesse sentido. Se achasse que era certo, SeungRi teria se atirado no chão, ao lado dele e implorado para que continuasse daquele modo, mas não fez nada. Apenas observou o gesto fofo do outro homem, ele mesmo livre de qualquer raiva que pudesse ter sentido.

— Eu não deveria falar essas coisas — JongHoon voltou a falar em seu tom normal — se você precisa descansar e acha que pode fazer isso aqui, me ligue antes, está bem?

— Seu telefone vive desligado — SeungRi reclamou baixinho.

— É, eu vou mandar para o conserto.

SeungRi o olhou, estranhando as palavras. Ele não deveria ter dito “vou comprar outro”? Quem consertava celulares no dias de hoje? SeungRi mesmo tinha três de última geração em casa, de cores diferentes, que ele ganhou uma propaganda que o BigBang fez para a marca. Todos na caixa, sem uso.

— Eu preciso te mandar embora, eu não posso atrasar mais ou perderei meu dia de trabalho.

Depois do elogio, SeungRi não teve mais vontade de brigar e não ficou mais bravo. Queria passar o dia com JongHoon, mas trocou as roupas e teria sido escoltado até o ponto de táxi se não tivesse informado que viera de carro. JongHoon o encarou, surpreso.

— E por que ficou na chuva?

— Porque não dava para ver sua casa — SeungRi respondeu, tendo o homem a seu lado, indo em direção ao carro estacionado duas ruas depois. — Essas ruas são muito estreitas, elas não são práticas.

— É um bairro histórico, carros não devem circular aqui.

— Eu não teria me molhado se tivesse um lugar para parar o carro na porta da sua casa. Aliás, você já pensou em se mudar? Nada aqui é prático.

— Eu adoro viver aqui.

Naquele lugar horrível? Caindo aos pedaços? Por SeungRi, a demolição era uma aliada do progresso. Demoliria o bairro inteiro e ergueria belos e espaçosos apartamentos. Ali, naqueles montes, que vista as pessoas teriam da cidade? Já podia vislumbrar a extensão e o exterior dos prédios, vidro e aço. Nada era mais bonito do que aquela combinação.

Chegaram no carro estacionado. JongHoon colocou as mãos no bolso da calça social preta e olhou o carro importado. Era mesmo ridículo como ele continuava bonito apesar das roupas serem tão simplórias.

— Eu te levo até seu serviço —  _e fico um pouco mais com você._

— Não precisa me deixar na porta — JongHoon disse.

— Farei questão.

Durante o trajeto até o distrito de Gangnam, SeungRi estava feliz. Era como se estivesse fazendo algo grandioso por JongHoon que estava em silêncio, a seu lado, olhando pela janela.

— Você não tem carro?

— Não tenho porque ter um — JongHoon respondeu e o olhou. — Eu já tenho tudo o que eu preciso.

_Oh deus, espero que isso me inclua!_

— Além do mais, como você mesmo disse, não teria onde parar um carro na minha rua — e riu, como se achasse uma tremenda bobagem isso.

— Você trabalha longe da sua casa… Deveria pensar na sua mobilidade.

— Eu tenho mais no que pensar. E de metrô é bastante prático. Me pergunto se já usou transporte público…

— Nem sempre eu fui rico — SeungRi disse.

— Mas prefere ficar preso no trânsito.

SeungRi riu. — Meu carro é confortável, seguro e tem ar condicionado. Eu sou muito famoso para transporte público, seria apenas um incômodo.

JongHoon não respondeu e olhou para a janela.O perfume dele já estava se espalhando pelo carro e SeungRi apertou o volante com as duas mãos, mal contendo sua euforia.

— Você gosta de sair?

— Gosto.

— O que gosta de fazer?

— Muitas coisas. O que você gosta de fazer?

SeungRi deu de ombros. — Eu faço qualquer coisa.

Escutou a risada de JongHoon e o olhou quando o semáforo fechou. Ele era tão bonito quando ria, mesmo que daquela forma debochada.

— Eu imagino que sim... — disse entre risadas. — Vamos marcar alguma coisa que você goste de fazer.

SeungRi sorriu, sentindo-se um vencedor. Ele deixou JongHoon numa esquina em Gangnam e apesar das buzinas, ele permaneceu olhando o amigo atravessar a rua e sumir na multidão.

A promessa de se encontrarem não se cumpriu, ao menos, não naquela semana.


	14. Capítulo Treze

Os quatro membros do BigBang ficaram em silêncio quando SeungRi apareceu para o ensaio na segunda-feira. O  _maknae_  abriu a porta do estúdio e estava assobiando uma das canções antigas do grupo. O silêncio sepulcral não pareceu incomodá-lo, ele deixou a mochila no chão e continuou assobiando, verificando se os cadarços estavam bem amarrados porque Parris havia reclamado desse descuido no outro ensaio.  
  
SeungHyun foi o primeiro a rir e antes que todos os presentes fizessem o mesmo, como seguindo o mestre, SeungRi o olhou quando a primeira risada explodiu. O  _maknae_  os olhou sem entender e acabou rindo, contagiado. JiYong veio pulando em sua direção, lembrando uma criança muita empolgada indo de encontro a coisas gostosas. Ele passou seu braço pelo pescoço de SeungRi e puxou o mais novo para baixo.  
  
— Aaaaaaaaaaah! Nosso pequeno SeungRi deve ter transado muito ontem a noite — a mão livre de JiYong desceu e agarrou o pau de SeungRi para dar um aperto dolorido e depois soltou. — Vamos comemorar hoje, meu amigo, meu irmão — disse, parando de frente a SeungRi que havia perdido o ar com o aperto e segurou os ombros dele — eu vou pagar. Eu estou com tanta vontade de comer lula. Vocês todos estão convidados — o líder do BigBang disse, convidando os amigos.  
  
JiYong desconhecia os fatos e assim deveria ser, todos os demais  _hyungs_  deveriam ficar na escuridão. SeungRi sentia-se bem após acordar na casa de JongHoon e estava mais animado, passado um dia desde que isso aconteceu.  
  
— Ora, vamos sim. Mas eu e o SeungRi temos aula de jiu-jitsu hoje. Pode ser depois? — YoungBae perguntou, se aproximando e passando o braço pelo pescoço de SeungRi da mesma forma que JiYong havia feito instantes atrás.  
  
— Ah verdade, você quer aprender a lutar…  _Good luck to you, bro!_  — JiYong falou, gesticulando as mãos como o rapper que era.  
  
A coreógrafa Parris entrou na sala e todos eles se comportaram em sua presença. Embora já estivessem acostumados a ela, agiam como crianças na presença de um professor. Era preciso respeito e Parris era uma mulher muito séria em seu trabalho e uma tremenda companhia fora dele.  
  
SeungRi ainda estava com muita dor, mas agradeceu silenciosamente pela intervenção da coreógrafa. Um pouco mais e ele teria caído no chão e ficado em posição fetal até a dor desaparecer.  
  
  
  
  
Nas noites de quarta-feira, o Androxus ficava com os clientes habituais. Muitos iam todos os dias, viciados em sexo ou nas práticas liberadas no ambiente seguro. Quarta-feira era o dia que JongHoon achava que precisava de uma bebida depois de passar tantas horas em Gangnam desejando que aquele lugar implodisse de alguma forma.  
  
Estava no seu assento no balcão e já bebeu boa parte da quantidade servida no copo. O uísque o incomodava no começo, a ardência e o sabor bastante acentuado, agora, ele tinha se acostumado a bebida e até preferia a sensação que ficava na boca depois de um gole demorado.  
  
Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso e ele apanhou seu Motorola antigo. Indicava uma mensagem nova e ele sorriu quando abriu o flip e leu o nome de SeungRi. Aquele cara mandava mensagens todos os dias, mesmo que JongHoon não as recebesse no mesmo instante e que elas viessem faltando partes. Ao menos, agora o celular não desligava mais, ele resolveu o problema da bateria.  
  
— Olhando o pau do seu cantorzinho? — JiWoo perguntou e JongHoon desviou os olhos do celular e sorriu para o Mestre. — Deixa eu ver — ele apanhou o celular e leu a mensagem em voz alta — “ _os exercícios são divertidos, eu nunca pensei que poderia gostar de uma arte marcial. Você precisa ver o hyung, ele não aguenta fazer os rolamentos, eu acho que estou em boa forma. Queria que me visse treinando”._  
  
— Me devolve isso!  
  
JiWoo o fez com rapidez, como se estivesse segurando algo muito nojento nas mãos. — Que coisa mais………. CREDO! Você está sorrindo como um imbecil lendo essa coisa grotesca.  
  
— Eu acho bonitinho — JongHoon deu de ombros e não o desmentiu.  
  
— Quando vai contar a ele?  
  
— Contar o quê? — perguntou, olhando para a tela do celular e relendo a mensagem, imaginando a voz de SeungRi ao fazer isso. Enviou um emoticon a ele, dois blinks.  
  
— Que está apaixonado por ele.  
  
O Mestre já falara antes sobre isso e JongHoon ignorou porque não se sentia assim. Agora, um súbito frio na barriga o fez congelar. Escutar aquelas palavras, aquela afirmação o fez perceber que… Talvez, muito talvez mesmo, JiWoo pudesse estar certo.  
  
JongHoon colocou o celular em cima do balcão e estava com o cenho franzido quando bebeu todo o conteúdo do seu copo num único gole. Ele podia ter se apaixonado por SeungRi? Quão ridículo era um gay se apaixonar por um hétero? E eles nem tinham feito NADA, como é que poderia sentir algo a mais além de uma atração?  
  
— Não — disse em voz alta e encarou JiWoo — não é possível.  
  
— Como não? — JiWoo lhe serviu mais uma dose da bebida com um sorriso nos lábios. — Você estava sorrindo da mesma forma que sorria quando WonBin entrava aqui.  
  
Ah, WonBin. Não tinha pensando nele nos últimos tempos, trocava os pensamentos saudosos pela visão de SeungRi. Fizera isso com tão facilidade, como uma transição. Oh deus, JiWoo estava certo. Ele estava apaixonado por SeungRi e isso era impossível. Totalmente impossível! Totalmente errado!  
  
Mas tudo estava lá. Foi quando ele achou que SeungRi era um gato carente e JongHoon era louco por gatos. Queria acariciar cada parte do cantor e fazê-lo gemer de prazer. Era isso que ele queria. Beijá-lo em todas as partes, ver o rosto corado. Queria colocá-lo em seu colo e alimentá-lo, enquanto acariciava suas costas, jurando escutar o ronronar. Iria por uma coleira em SeungRi e não permitiria que o cantor vestisse mais nada. Seria assim, aquela coleira e o corpo delicioso. Amarrá-lo de forma que ficasse totalmente indefeso e que o corpo pudesse ser explorado da maneira que deveria. No entanto, não era só isso que queria, tinha coisas perversas em sua mente: como ir ao cinema ou jantar num lugar reservado ou apreciarem uma vista bonita de mãos dadas.  
  
Quando se deu conta de verdade, ele se levantou muito rápido, derrubou a bebida e empurrou o velho Motorola no chão. Não houve tempo para qualquer reação. O líquido espalhou-se no balcão de madeira, o banco caiu para trás e o celular espatifou-se no chão.  
  
Ele piscou algumas vezes, enquanto JiWoo e outros o olhavam. Foi como ter sido picado por alguma coisa tão dolorida. Seu celular espatifado era como sua realidade. Oh deus, estava tudo errado.  
  
— Você está bem, Hoonie? — Jiwoo perguntou.  
  
JongHoon o olhou. — Você tem razão, eu estou apaixonado por ele.  
  
Lembrou-se de quando picou o cartão de SeungRi, após quebrar aquela regra fundamental de não entrar em contato e depois, apanhou todos os pedaços e juntou com fita adesiva. Eram duas regras quebradas num curto espaço de tempo, um recorde pessoal.  
  
— Sim, você está. Mas não precisava dessa reação, não é? — o Mestre riu, limpando o balcão com uma toalha.  
  
— Meu celular…  
  
— Não vou lamentar isso. Que descanse em paz, foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a ele e a você.  
  
— Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar outro.  
  
— Peça pro seu  _baunilha_  rico.  
  
— Prefiro ficar sem celular.  
  
— Você precisa beber e talvez de um boquete — JiWoo disse e dessa vez, JongHoon concordou com a cabeça. Ele definitivamente precisava das duas coisas.  
  
  
  
  
Sábado. Nenhuma mensagem em retorno. Apenas um maldito emoticon. SeungRi suspirou e deixou o corpo pender para a frente, sem forças. O vento fresco do terraço da YG não o estava ajudando a espalhar as nuvens negras que rondavam sua mente. A seu lado, JiYong estava com um cigarro apertado nos lábios e o olhava como se ele estivesse fora de si.  
  
— Cara, você tem que parar com isso — o  _hyung_  falou, tirando o cigarro dos lábios, soltando toda a fumaça com sua frase. — É assustador. Qual é o seu problema? Você está distraído a semana toda… É a Cindy? Ela não está grávida, não é?  
  
Por que tudo era Cindy? SeungRi não levantou a cabeça. Ele não tinha nada contra a garota, até gostava de fazer sexo com ela, Cindy era do tipo liberal, nada de reclamações e até mesmo exigente. Só pensava nela quando ela aparecia na sua frente e ele não sabia como se livrar de sua presença. O restante do tempo, ele passava pensando na coreografia, irritado porque não ganhou uma parte maior nas novas músicas (ele confiava plenamente em JiYong, mas parecia estar perdendo algo com isso), cansado com os pedidos de YoungBae durante daquela semana de jiu-jitsu e desamparado porque JongHoon não lhe respondia.  
  
Já fazia uma semana que não tinha notícias, ele não era do tipo desesperado, mas estava mesmo alucinado por aquela amizade. E porque sonhava com aquele toque de JongHoon em seu rosto, como lhe pareceu uma carícia tão cuidadosa e suave, fazia tanto tempo que ninguém o tocava daquela maneira. Sua mãe lhe dava beijos no rosto e apertos fortes, as fãs queriam arrancar um pedaço seu, Cindy trepava nele com força.  
  
Começava a pensar que, apesar de sua virilidade, ele gostava de coisas suaves também. Ou talvez, gostasse de tudo o que JongHoon pudesse oferecer. O quanto seria alarmante ele assumir que estava com saudades? E como podia sentir saudades daquele jeito? Maldito miserável que não lhe enviava uma resposta.  
  
Devia ser culpa daquele Minari. Devia estar bancando o namorado louco e não deixando JongHoon, aquele que pediu para ser seu amigo, enviar uma mensagem. Gostava ainda menos daquele cara por isso.  
  
Suspirou, ficando sem forças. Deixou o celular cair no chão e respirou fundo.  
  
— Credo, não sabia que você ia gostar tanto assim dela…  
  
SeungRi virou a cabeça e olhou para JiYong, vendo os cabelos vermelhos balançando a sabor do vento. Fez uma careta e olhou para o chão.  
  
— Seu cabelo parou de cair?  
  
— Melhorou.  
  
— Qual é o problema então?  
  
— Nenhum. Estou cansado.  
  
— Às vezes, você é muito estranho… — JiYong murmurou.  
  
Acabaram a pausa do cigarro e voltaram para o prédio. Tiveram uma reunião sobre as músicas do novo CD e a ordem de lançamento. Como o cabelo de SeungRi estava melhor, já queriam dar um novo estilo a ele, deixá-lo loiro. Iria combinar com as músicas e a ideia que o grupo queria produzir delas. Durante toda a reunião, SeungRi manifestou-se apenas com acenos. Embora algumas ideias não o agradassem, ele faria o que os  _hyungs_  achassem melhor, se não desse certo, ao menos, não seria sua responsabilidade.  
  
Quando voltou para seu apartamento, Cindy o esperava. Usando um vestido vermelho bem curto e justo, ela estava pronta para sair pela noite de Seul. SeungRi quis ficar animado, mas não conseguiu.  
  
— Oh, meu querido — ela disse, o abraçando. Assim, como sempre fazia quando o encontrava, ela tentou beijá-lo e ele desviou o rosto, recebendo a pressão dos lábios pintados em sua bochecha. — Como você está? Eu senti tanto sua falta…  
  
— O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
— Vim te chamar para jantar… Faz tempo que não nós vemos.  
  
Ela estava colada nele, seu perfume era intrigante por não ser o habitual feminino. A encarou, pensando em uma resposta. Teria dito não, mas pensou que ela poderia distraí-lo.  
  
— Aonde você quer ir?  
  
— No Dimitris em Gangnam… Vamos fazer um encontro em conjunto. Uma amiga minha de escola vai levar o namorado.  
  
— Tudo bem — ele puxou o celular do bolso e notando que não havia nenhum sinal de nova mensagem, ele abriu seu aplicativo para escolher a roupa. Cindy entrou no apartamento com ele e antes de SeungRi dizer que iria tomar uma ducha e podiam ir, a garota já o tinha empurrado no sofá e abriu sua calça.  
  
Ele não fez nada para impedi-la. Cindy pegou o pênis e o colocou na boca. Bem, ele não ia reclamar do boquete surpresa, então, acomodou-se melhor no sofá e fechou os olhos, tombando a cabeça para trás. Abriu os olhos depois e fitou o teto branco, esvaziando sua mente de todas as coisas.  
  
Desejou poder ficar assim o tempo todo: em paz e relaxado por lhe fazerem gozar. Havia uma parte ruim desse pensamento por incluir JongHoon como se o amigo já fizesse parte dessa nova realidade que SeungRi criava em sua mente num momento como aquele.  
  
Era um doente pervertido. Não conseguia mais empurrar os pensamentos para longe porque se sentir sujo o ajudaria a ver as coisas com mais clareza. Era o preço por desejar e querer uma coisa. Por isso que não podia escolher, ele jamais escolheria o que sua mente pedia.  
  
  
  
  
JongHoon olhou novamente os dados do estoque no sistema e conferiu com a tabela. Estava quase terminando seu turno estendido. Deveria pagar as horas que havia atrasado no sábado passado e receber seu salário de maneira integral.  
  
Ele fez uma última checagem e os números estavam certos. Contente, ele mexeu a cabeça para aliviar a tensão em seu pescoço. Seus olhos foram para o dia do mês e ele pensou na divida no banco. O final do mês estava próximo e ele deveria renovar o acordo com o banco.  
  
Olhou para a porta do pequeno cubículo que chamavam de escritório do estoque quando a ouviu abrir. HaeWon entrou. Ela havia passado o dia todo atrás dele e mesmo que ela possuisse esse comportamento imaturo, era demais. Ele voltou a olhar o computador e salvou os arquivos, enviando para os e-mails dos diretores.  
  
— Gerente Choi… Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa.  
  
— Se for aumento, eu já disse que não é comigo. Além do mais, eu pretendo indicá-la na semana que vem, na reunião — ele respondeu, sem olhá-la, digitando rapidamente uma mensagem cortês e bastante genérica no corpo do e-mail.  
  
— Pretende? Mas… Bem, obrigada! Mas não era isso que eu queria… Você vê, Gerente Choi, uma amiga da escola me chamou para jantar hoje e eu disse que não ia porque ia sair com meu namorado e ela…  
  
— É uma história fascinante, HaeWon-sshi, mas não sei se quero escutar… — ele a cortou, desligando o computador e apanhando as folhas que estava conferindo para arrumá-las em uma pilha.  
  
— O senhor precisa me ouvir… Eu não ia pedir isso se não tivesse um motivo.  
  
— Estou ansioso para saber o motivo porque não encontro qualquer razão para termos essa conversa. Sua vida amorosa não me interessa.  
  
— Eu disse a minha amiga que você era meu namorado.  
  
JongHoon finalmente a encarou. Ele tirou os óculos de descanso do rosto e piscou. Mas o quê? Por que tudo estava ficando uma loucura? — Você fez o quê?  
  
— Ela fica se exibindo, falando do namorado dela e como ele é famoso e rico. Eu falei qualquer coisa, me desculpe.  
  
— Sabe o quanto isso é antiético? Eu poderia te demitir por isso.  
  
— Por isso? — ela riu, nervosa. — Sério? Estou pedindo sua ajuda e você quer me despedir?  
  
— Ajuda? Você mentiu pra sua amiga e me colocou no meio. Não vejo mesmo qualquer motivo para te ajudar ou qualquer coisa que seja.  
  
— Você não pode fingir? Acabou de falar que vai me indicar na reunião na semana que vem… Sabe que sou uma boa funcionária… Eu peço desculpas por isso. Eu estava desesperada, Cindy é uma vagabunda que consegue os melhores caras sempre e faz questão de jogar na minha cara e eu não consigo ninguém… Nem de mentira o senhor quer sair comigo, como posso achar que vou conquistar um amor?  
  
Com mentira que não seria, JongHoon pensou e achou-se um hipócrita por isso. Relacionamentos de qualquer não podiam ser duráveis se tinham mentiras em sua construção. Infelizmente sua mente o levou a SeungRi e ele achou que não era alguém apropriado para dar lição de moral. Ele mesmo havia falhado na sua.  
  
A garota cobriu o rosto e chorou. JongHoon revirou os olhos e prendeu os óculos na camisa. Ele gostava dela, HaeWon era uma mulher ideal para ele. O corpo dela se sacudiu com um soluço.  
  
— Me desculpe mesmo, Gerente Choi… Eu fiquei tão…  
  
Sem saber direito o que fazer, ele tocou os cabelos macios dela e deu leves tapinhas, como fazia com crianças. Odiava ver uma mulher chorando. Apesar de não sentir qualquer atração sexual por uma mulher, ele amava todas as mulheres. Enquanto fazia isso, a garota se xingava e dizia coisas como ninguém iria querê-la de qualquer jeito.  
  
— Ah, pare com isso, HaeWon-sshi… Vai estragar sua maquiagem… E está bem, eu vou te ajudar somente hoje. Me fale o que tenho que fazer e não ouse achar que isso vai acontecer novamente.  
  
— Você pode fingir que é meu namorado? — ela perguntou, tirando a mão do rosto.  
  
— Só dessa vez, entendeu?  
  
— Gerente Choi!!!!!!!!! — HaeWon atirou-se em seus braços, ainda lacrimejando, pedindo desculpas e agradecendo. Ele a empurrou para longe antes que alguém os visse e sorriu.  
  
— Mas não vamos ficar muito e você vai pagar por tudo.  
  
— Sim sim! Pode deixar comigo, Gerente Choi.  
  
— Certo, agora vá lavar seu rosto que eu não saio com mulheres com maquiagem borrada, ok?  
  
Tanto porque ele não saia com nenhuma mulher.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

Ao ver o local onde o encontro ocorreria, Choi JongHoon pensou que tudo estava mesmo MUITO errado. Dimitri’s Steakhouse South Korea. Certamente aquele lugar era uma convergência de coisas falsas e arrependimentos. Da última vez que estivera naquele lugar foi para ser pago por fingir ensinar SeungRi pescar. Agora, estava ali para fingir ser quem não era.  
  
Quando foi que ele, uma pessoa integra, se meteu em tudo isso? Era mesmo o problema do dinheiro? Por ter comprado a casa de seus sonhos mesmo não possuindo qualquer direito de possuí-la? Ou foi por que não suportava ver uma mulher chorar por mais que soubesse que era um truque velho do manual das mulheres ardilosas?  
  
De qualquer forma, ele estava ali novamente. O maître estava ocupado com as reservas e havia uma pequena fila para entrar no restaurante, JongHoon e HaeWon juntaram-se aos demais, em silêncio. Não estavam conversando embora ambos tivessem concordado com a mentira. Uma mentira inofensiva, JongHoon se assegurou, HaeWon iria apenas mostrar a uma amiga que ela também era capaz de conseguir um bom homem.  
  
Ele era um bom homem? JongHoon olhou para ela e sorriu. Para o pouco tempo que tinham entre terminar suas funções no emprego e trocar de roupa, HaeWon estava deslumbrante. O vestido era preto e simples, os saltos a deixavam elegante e a maquiagem mostravam os olhos bonitos e de cílios longos. Ela o olhou e sorriu, ficando levemente corada. JongHoon apenas tinha deixado o blazer do conjunto que comprou em promoção no seu armário no serviço.  
  
Nunca entenderia esse mundo das garotas que ficavam disputando umas com as outras, lhe parecia uma grande perda de tempo e energia, mas ele concordou e ajudaria. Ofereceu o braço para que ela se sentisse mais segura em relação a sua representação. HaeWon aceitou e ficou com o rosto deitado em seu braço enquanto esperavam sua vez. JongHoon riu baixinho, sabendo que a garota deveria estar aproveitando todos os momentos.  
  
O maître ergueu a sobrancelha quando os viu, olhando de cima a baixo. Certamente o tipo de pessoa que não estava vestida apropriadamente para um lugar como aquele. JongHoon o reconheceu e sorriu, querendo esconder seu descontentamento. Ele queria ir embora, mas encheu os pulmões com o ar perfumado dos clientes que passavam pela porta.  
  
— Temos uma reserva… — HaeWon disse, soltando-se do seu braço e falando com uma voz bem macia — está em nome de Lee SeungHyun.  
  
JongHoon encarou HaeWon com espanto. Ia pedir para que ela repetisse o nome, mas sabia que chamaria a atenção do maître. Ele sentiu um leve mal estar e quis acreditar que podia ser outra pessoa, muitos coreanos tinham o nomes parecidos e SeungRi não era o único Lee SeungHyun de toda a Coreia do Sul. Embora fosse o único que lhe interessasse.  
  
— Meu nome é Park HaeWon.  
  
Perdido naquela sensação ruim, JongHoon não prestou atenção ao que ocorreu. Percebeu que subia os degraus acarpetados, HaeWon ia na frente. A cada passo, ele sentia o corpo mais pesado e tudo mais errado de uma forma que ele não saberia se poderia sustentar.  
  
Sua namorada por aquela noite segurou seu pulso e praticamente o puxou, atrás do maître que indicava o lugar reservado. Era do outro lado do salão, próximo às janelas. O casal já os esperava na mesa e JongHoon soube que se tratava de SeungRi. A aura do cantor não podia ser ignorada, ainda mais pelo coração de JongHoon.  
  
HaeWon chegou antes do que ele e JongHoon viu uma garota loira e muito magra se levantar do lado de SeungRi. Usava um vestido vermelho e o cabelo eram como fios de ouro (mesmo que falsos). O estômago dele embrulhou. SeungRi cumprimentou HaeWon e virou-se para olhar em sua direção quando ela indicou JongHoon.  
  
SeungRi estava sorrindo e no instante seguinte não estava mais. O rosto dele perdeu a cor, fazendo com que ele ficasse com aspecto doente. As bolsas embaixo dos olhos indicavam que o cantor não estava dormindo e a forma como o cabelo estava displicente significava que ele ainda não estava com humor melhor para cuidar de sua aparência. Ainda assim, mesmo assim, SeungRi era um homem bonito, usando uma camisa de seda perolada que marcava o corpo másculo. Corpo que JongHoon já havia visto e desejado de maneira enlouquecedora.  
  
A risada de HaeWon chegou a seus sentidos e ele despertou, desviando os olhos de SeungRi e a encarando. Queria dizer que não poderia fazer isso, não ia mentir para SeungRi, mas as palavras morreram todas em sua boca.  
  
—  _Oppa!_  Essa é Cindy-sshi, minha amiga da escola e esse é o namorado dela, SeungRi-sshi. Ele é cantor do BigBang, a boyband — HaeWon disse e tocou seu braço, o puxando. SeungRi estava com os olhos fixos nele.  
  
—  _Oppa?_  — SeungRi repetiu, os olhos dele exigindo respostas.  
  
— Sou Choi JongHoon — ele curvou-se para Cindy e acenou com a cabeça para SeungRi.  
  
JongHoon foi arrastado por HaeWon até os assentos do outro lado da mesa. O cantor o observava com uma expressão que sugeria irritação. Seria por que estava fingindo não conhecê-lo ou por que não respondeu mais as mensagens? Então, lhe ocorreu que SeungRi não iria fazer nada porque ele nunca fazia nada, o cantor seguiria a prerrogativa de JongHoon porque era o que sabia fazer.  
  
Sentado à frente de Cindy, ele a observou melhor. Ela era mesmo uma mulher bem magra, mas havia uma aura tranquila em torno dela e a forma como ela tocava SeungRi deixava bem claro que era sua propriedade. Qualquer um se gabaria p0r ter um namorado daqueles, JongHoon sabia. As unhas dela eram bonitas, manicure bem feita, as mesmas que haviam marcado as costas do cantor e trazido irritação para JongHoon. Ele também quis marcar o corpo de SeungRi com os dedos e lábios, mostrar aos demais que ele possuía um amante que não se preocupava em esconder as marcas.  
  
Observar Cindy apenas o lembrou que uma das piores coisas que podia acontecer a um gay era gostar de um hétero. Ele sempre fora tão cuidadoso em escolher de quem gostaria e sentia-se um grande idiota por isso. Cindy combinava com SeungRi de uma maneira que ele não combinaria.  
  
SeungRi abraçou Cindy de forma possessiva e JongHoon os olhou, sentindo sua alma sair do corpo. SeungRi era um cretino, só podia ser. Um maldito exibicionista que iria esfregar na cara de JongHoon a sua garota bonita como se ela fosse uma peça de uma coleção rara. E ele ali, como um otário, observaria tudo e ficaria triste depois.  
  
— Você achou ela bonita? — SeungRi perguntou e interrompeu a conversa das duas garotas. JongHoon o encarou, não sabendo se teria mesmo forças para manter aquela coisa que estava acontecendo. O que aquele idiota estava fazendo? SeungRi estava com ciúme porque JongHoon olhava Cindy? Ele não podia ser tão cretino assim, podia? — A _minha_  Cindy…  
  
— Sim, ela é uma mulher bonita — JongHoon respondeu e lembrou-se de HaeWon. Olhou para a sua colega de trabalho e notou que o comentário a havia chateado. — Com todo o respeito, mas essa garota é ainda mais bonita — disse e sorriu para ela. Viu HaeWon sorrir de maneira tímida, aquela que indicava que ela ficou realmente sem jeito. Não havia qualquer mentira nisso, JongHoon considerava HaeWon o tipo ideal de mulher para ele, algo que ele saberia que estaria perdendo se fosse hetero.  
  
— HaeWon-ah está muito bonita hoje — Cindy comentou, de maneira polida. — Vamos pedir?  
  
HaeWon aproximou a cadeira da de JongHoon e inclinou-se em sua direção para poder escolher juntos a refeição. JongHoon não estava com fome e fingiu interesse no cardápio. Escolheria o mesmo que HaeWon, rezando em silêncio para que a garota não comesse muito. Ergueu os olhos e SeungRi o estava ainda encarando. A cor havia voltado ao rosto do cantor, mas sua expressão era tão amarga que JongHoon não sabia se faria mal a ele, a SeungRi ou a ambos o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Como esperado, SeungRi não escolheu a refeição. Cindy pediu por ele. O mesmo prato que TOP havia recomendado a JongHoon da última vez que ele esteve ali. O gerente riu um pouco, achando que era o único que estava preocupado demais. As duas garotas estavam contando histórias de suas vidas e depois HaeWon interrogou SeungRi, curiosa sobre a vida de idol.  
  
SeungRi estava de muita má vontade, mas ele sorria e dava respostas curtas. Parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço de qualquer coisa que fosse. JongHoon havia apoiado os cotovelos na mesa e cruzou os dedos em frente da boca, olhando para ele. Eram dois idiotas fazendo um jogo e JongHoon odiava a ausência de regras ou da palavra de segurança que indicaria o limite suportado.  
  
Os pratos foram servidos, tanto Cindy como HaeWon ficaram animadas e comentaram a decoração. JongHoon olhou para a comida e achou que era um grande desperdício porque ele não sentia vontade de provar. Temia comer e passar mal depois tamanho era o embrulho em seu estômago. Notou que SeungRi comeu um pouco e sentiu inveja da tenacidade dele.  
  
— E você, JongHoon-sshi — Cindy virou-se repentinamente para ele — o que você faz?  
  
— Ah,  _oppa_ é gerente na loja — HaeWon respondeu — e dá aulas de instruções particulares a clientes especiais.  
  
— É mesmo? Então por que ele não pode falar por si mesmo? — SeungRi perguntou, lançando um olhar duro em direção a HaeWon que se encolheu no banco.  
  
— O que você quer saber? — JongHoon saiu em defesa de HaeWon, achando a atitude rude de SeungRi uma grande ofensa a sua colega de trabalho.  
  
— Por que não fala onde você mora?  
  
JongHoon não entendeu porque SeungRi estava perguntando isso, então ele olhou para Cindy. — Eu moro em Won Seo-Dong.  
  
— A vila histórica? — Cindy quase gritou, saindo de perto de SeungRi e inclinando-se na mesa. — Verdade? Sua casa deve ser linda, só tem casas lindas por lá!  
  
— Sim, eu vivo numa casa linda — JongHoon respondeu e sorriu. Ele tinha tanto orgulho do que havia feito para conseguir aquela casa e se pudesse abraçá-la, ele faria.  
  
— Se linda for uma nova definição para ruínas… — SeungRi comentou e todo os três da mesa o olharam. Ele não se abalou, manteve seu olhar irritado em JongHoon.  
  
— A casa ainda está em reparos, é necessário pedir licenças para cada modificação e essas coisas custam muito dinheiro. Então, a reforma é lenta, ao menos, no meu caso. Acredito que seja a melhor forma, controlar toda a reforma e não modificar a casa para algo que ela não foi construída.  
  
— Ah, eu gostaria de vê-la — Cindy disse com uma voz encantada. — Por favor, JongHoon-sshi, HaeWon-ah, vamos marcar uma data que seja apropriada para uma visita?  
  
— O que você quer tanto ver? Só tem coisas velhas caindo aos pedaços naquele lugar… — SeungRi perguntou, visivelmente irritado.  
  
— Mas  _oppa_ , Won Seo-Dong é um dos bairros históricos mais chiques de toda a Coreia do Sul. As ruas são lindas, as casas são mantidas no seu original, são centenárias. É preservação da cultura coreana, pessoas como JongHoon-sshi são abençoadas por viverem num lugar desses… Queria eu poder viver numa vila histórica.  
  
— Eu fico surpreso por ter água e luz naquele fim de mundo, onde um carro não pode passar porque é tudo muito estreito. Não é prático e só tem casas velhas por lá.  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio com o comentário furioso de SeungRi. JongHoon olhou para o prato a sua frente e deu um sorriso irônico. Seu coração estava tão pesado e agora fazia esforço para bombear o sangue pelo corpo, atingido por aquelas palavras maldosas. Foi inevitável que JongHoon pensasse em WonBin que certa vez tinha dito a Minari que a única maneira de machucar o gerente era falar mal de sua casa. Aquele patife estava certo.  
  
JongHoon não sabia que SeungRi odiava tanto assim seu lar. No entanto, ele aparecia lá para dormir, como isso podia fazer sentido? Chamar sua casa de ruínas… Ele sabia que a reforma iria demorar, ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar as taxas do banco, o empréstimo e a documentação na prefeitura. Ele e Minari estavam arrumando os cômodos no tempo livre, JiWoo ia ajudá-los em algumas ocasiões. Não podiam ter um empreiteiro por causa dos altos gastos, mas seguiam a risca a determinação da prefeitura.  
  
— Pois eu sinto orgulho por você ter uma casa nesse bairro — HaeWon disse e tocou seu ombro, seus olhos brilhando enquanto falava — você deve ter orgulho também.  
  
— Sim — Cindy concordou e sorriu para JongHoon que não tinha mais vontade de sorrir, nem mesmo para agradecer as palavras gentis.  
  
—  _Tsc…_  — SeungRi abaixou os olhos e cortou um pedaço da carne, como se achasse que era tudo uma idiotice.  
  
JongHoon forçou-se a comer. As duas garotas começaram a falar de suas vidas atuais. O gerente pensou que se terminasse logo, poderiam ir embora. Ao final, ele deixou mais da metade da comida no prato e sentiu-se ainda pior por isso. HaeWon pediu uma sobremesa, o que ainda iria fazê-los ficar mais tempo ali.  
  
— Vamos para uma das boates de SeungRi depois — Cindy disse — vocês não querem nos acompanhar?  
  
— Não — a negativa de JongHoon assustou Cindy e ele se acalmou. — Eu estou cansado, mas se quiser ir, está tudo bem por mim — disse, olhando para HaeWon que estava nitidamente tentada a aceitar. — Você merece se divertir na companhia dessas pessoas maravilhosas — comentou e lançou um olhar irônico para SeungRi.  
  
— Eu achei que íamos voltar juntos — HaeWon comentou, com uma voz baixa.  
  
— Ora, podemos te levar sim, já que ele não parece interessado em se divertir — SeungRi disse, bem rápido, batendo a mesa na mão. — Será um prazer fazer isso.  
  
 _Meu deus, esse homem é um grande cretino!_  
  
Cindy acabou por convencer HaeWon e ela acompanharia o casal até uma boate ali perto. JongHoon não se surpreendeu em saber disso. Gangnam-gu era o ambiente adequado para SeungRi, o grande astro. Já JongHoon, ele combinava com Won Seo-Dong, na época da primeira estaca fincada naquele terreno para construir a primeira casa. Estavam mesmo distantes um do outro e JongHoon agora entendia o que JiWoo e Minari falavam: aqueles mundos não eram compatíveis. Eles dois não eram compatíveis.  
  
Na hora de pagar a conta, Cindy anunciou que SeungRi o faria. O cantor não pareceu surpreso, apenas tirou o cartão de crédito preto e colocou em cima da bandeja. As conversas cessaram e JongHoon foi o primeiro a se levantar. Na porta, ele beijou HaeWon no rosto e murmurou que ela se divertisse enquanto ela murmurava um agradecimento, depois ele olhou para o casal. SeungRi ainda estava com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, com as mãos no bolso da calça preta e Cindy estava radiante ao lado dele. Eles formavam um casal bonito e JongHoon estava muito cansado e irritado para continuar reparando nisso.  
  
Agradeceu pelo jantar e companhia, girou no calcanhar e marchou para longe deles. Quando soube que não estava mais na visão de nenhum deles, ele correu para o mais distante que conseguisse até ficar sem fôlego. Parou quatro quadras depois, curvando-se na calçada, colocando as mãos no joelho. Seus pulmões queimavam e ele estava zonzo. Quando recuperou o ar e viu onde estava, riu desesperado porque a estação de metrô ficava do outro lado. Simplesmente não queria voltar para lá.  
  
Voltou a andar na direção errada, dizendo a si mesmo que tudo ficaria bem e que ele ia encontrar uma outra estação para voltar para casa. Depois que se acalmou, tudo pareceu fluir da maneira que deveria ser. Ele entrou em outra estação e foi para casa. Sua mente estava cansada demais para apreender novas informações e não conseguia lidar com o que já havia entendido naquele maldito jantar.  
  
Subiu a ladeira que levava a sua casa e sorriu, orgulhoso pelo muro de pedra branco. Seu sorriso sumiu quando notou a figura de cócoras do lado da porta de madeira. JongHoon riu, a ironia queria estar presente durante todo aquele dia.  
  
SeungRi se levantou quando JongHoon se aproximou. Não queria vê-lo. Não queria recebê-lo. Mexeu no portão e não o olhou.  
  
— Vá embora — pediu.  
  
— Por que você mentiu? — SeungRi perguntou, o ignorando. — Por que me tratou como um desconhecido?  
  
— Por que você não disse nada? — Jonghoon perguntou, irritado.  
  
— Ela é sua namorada? Como pode esconder isso de mim? Achei que éramos amigos...  
  
JongHoon abriu o portão e tentou fechar, mas SeungRi impediu com o pé. Os dois ficaram brigando até a madeira ranger e JongHoon desistir. Foi fácil para que o cantor empurrasse o portão e entrasse.  
  
— Onde está sua namorada e HaeWon-sshi?  
  
— Na boate.  
  
— E as largou lá?  
  
— Eu precisava falar com você. Porque tem me ignorado a semana toda e agora parece com uma namorada. Como é que eu não sei essas coisas sobre você? E quanto a Minari? E quanto a mim?  
  
— E quanto as coisas horríveis que você disse e seu comportamento infantil?  
  
— Infantil?  _Eu estava com ciúmes_.  
  
JongHoon riu e passou a mão no rosto, muito cansado. Não podia lidar com isso agora porque saber que ele sentia ciúmes de Cindy o machucava ainda mais. — Vá embora.  
  
Virou-se e foi em direção a amada casa. Seu santuário. A coisa mais preciosa que ele possuía. Tocou a madeira da entrada com carinho e novamente ficou ofendido pelas palavras de SeungRi em afirmar que eram ruínas. Sentiu-se mal por não ter dinheiro para arrumar aquele lugar da forma que era necessário e ainda mais mal pelas palavras de um cretino serem capazes de machucá-lo tanto.  
  
Ele deveria estar mais apaixonado do que supunha para se deixar ficar assim. SeungRi se aproximou dele e tocou seu ombro. O toque incendiou o corpo cansado e lhe deu forças. Bastou um movimento bruto para ele agarrar SeungRi e empurrá-lo contra a parede branca da casa. O cantor ofegou e manteve-se parado, com os olhos arregalados e a boca um pouco aberta.  
  
A presença dele o enlouquecia. A mão de JongHoon estava tremendo quando ele acariciou o rosto do cantor com muito cuidado porque queria envolver o pescoço e sufocá-lo por deixá-lo daquela maneira. SeungRi não o afastou ou se moveu, ainda o olhava. Ele era tão bonito que doia. Parecia que ele gostava do seu toque porque outro já o teria rechaçado. Ou talvez SeungRi apenas gostasse de brincar com ele.  
  
JongHoon tremia por inteiro quando olhou para os lábios dele. Seu pau se agitou ansioso e sua mente ficou focada no que aconteceria. Aproximou-se devagar, como se não pudesse acreditar que faria isso. Faltando bem pouco para o beijo acontecer, SeungRi virou o rosto. O gesto disse tudo o que SeungRi nunca diria com palavras. Doeu mais do que JongHoon imaginou.  
  
Deu dois passos para trás e se afastou dele. O que estava acontecendo? Não podia fazer isso, ele não podia fazer nada sem que SeungRi concordasse antes. O problema era que o cantor concordaria mesmo que não quisesse, e não porque ele falava sim, mas porque ele não falava coisa alguma e o silêncio era entendido como um consentimento. Deu mais dois passos para trás e viu quando SeungRi moveu os olhos em sua direção.  
  
Oh, mais um pouco, ele teria saboreado aqueles lábios. Mais um pouco, ele teria arrancado a camisa de seda e mordido o ombro. Mais um pouco, teria o pênis dele nas mãos e lhe daria prazer. Mais um pouco, ele foderia tão duramente com aquele corpo magnífico que iria gemer o nome de SeungRi enquanto gozasse dentro dele.  
  
— JongHoon…  
  
Teria feito tudo com ele, ali mesmo, na porta da casa. Só podia estar ficando louco. Aquele homem o estava enlouquecendo. Precisava se livrar dele antes que não houvesse mais autocontrole ou sanidade suficiente.  
  
— Por favor… — colocou a mão no rosto — me desculpe por isso… Eu não deveria ter feito nada disso, eu estava errado. Eu quero que você vá embora agora.  
  
Implorou e entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se na madeira e esperou até escutar os passos no jardim e o portão abrindo e fechando. Quando notou que sua ordem foi atendida, ele escorreu e ficou no chão, perdido em seus pensamentos.


	16. Capítulo Quinze - Fim do Livro 1

Duas semanas depois do ocorrido entre os dois amigos, não houve mais contato. O celular de JongHoon informava que a linha foi cancelada e SeungRi estava envergonhado demais para aparecer na casa dele e exigir satisfações, muito embora acreditasse que era isso que deveria fazer. A ideia de JongHoon ter uma namorada e morar com um cara o incomodava demais. Era como estar perdendo alguma coisa e ele odiava aquele sentimento mais do que o outro onde ele achava que JongHoon deveria ser apenas dele - de alguma forma.

Ficou espreitando a casa todas as noites desde então. JongHoon costumava chegar por volta das 22h, mas agora chegava perto das 3 da manhã. SeungRi ficava escondido no muro da casa do outro lado da rua, onde havia um poste de luz e ele podia se escorar e observar. Claro que nem sempre dava certo, duas vezes, alguém gritou que chamaria a polícia e em outras ocasiões, a polícia realmente viera. Ele fugiu a tempo de ser pego e aparecer como manchete num tablóide sensacionalista.

Pensava em abordar JongHoon quando o via subindo a ladeira e então lembrava-se de ter sido lançado contra uma parede e quase beijado. A lembrança o fazia estremecer inteiro e seu corpo sinalizava como algo que queria que tivesse continuado (seu pau principalmente), no entanto, SeungRi ainda possuía sua aversão a beijos e troca de fluídos bucais.

Quando pensava nisso, notava que algo estava errado. Cindy não lhe causava nada, além de uma ereção (nem sempre durável) com os meios certos, mas não havia nada daquela eletricidade ou de um coração agitado. Então, SeungRi se aproximava dos  _hyungs_  e tentava sentir a mesma coisa. Os membros do BigBang apenas erguiam as sobrancelhas e mesmo quando o tocavam de brincadeira, não havia nada lá.

Tudo estava com JongHoon e a ideia ficava pesada e repetitiva na mente de SeungRi. Queria estar com ele, queria ficar perto dele, queria que ele o olhasse, que o tocasse, que risse com ele. Não estava conseguindo comer e dormia poucas horas, já que apenas voltava para casa depois de ver JongHoon entrar naquele mausoléu assombrado que chamava de lar.

O que aconteceu durante o ensaio do grupo, depois de duas semanas, foi algo bastante natural. Havia uma escuridão na vista do  _maknae_ do BigBang, algumas vezes, ele sentia que alguém estava pressionando sua nuca com força suficiente para que ele esfregasse o rosto no chão, outras vezes, havia bolas de luz brancas que o cegavam. SeungRi desmaiou de exaustão, no meio do ensaio, entre todos os dançarinos e membros do grupo.

Acordou no hospital com uma agulha espetada no braço, recebendo soro. Ele encarou o teto branco e moveu a cabeça para o lado, sentindo uma terrível náusea. Ao lado da cama, YoungBae estava sentado. O  _hyung_  sorriu e tocou-lhe a mão fria.

— Você está se sentindo melhor? — YoungBae perguntou, bem baixinho. — Você me deixou preocupado, SeungRi… Por que não disse que estava cansado? Eu teria desmarcado as aulas de jiu-jitsu e DaeSung teria cancelado a natação.

— Me desculpe,  _hyung_ … — A voz de SeungRi estava pastosa, sua boca estava com um gosto estranho. — Eu não quis atrapalhar a agenda.

— Está tudo bem — YoungBae apertou mais sua mão, num gesto que indicava que ele compreendia totalmente. Ele era uma alma gentil, SeungRi pensou. — Eu vou chamar o médico.

Quando YoungBae soltou sua mão, SeungRi a segurou com força o suficiente para que o hyung o olhasse, surpreso. A pressão não durou muito e YoungBae sorriu. Ele tocou o braço de SeungRi com carinho. — Não fiquei com medo, eu vou estar bem aqui.

O médico entrou no quarto particular e fez os exames. YoungBae estava com os braços cruzados, observando tudo com atenção. O médico deu o diagnóstico que todos eles já sabiam: estafa. O  _hyung_  não disse nada quando o médico tratou com ele e não com o paciente sobre o que deveria ser feito. O médico saiu depois e YoungBae ocupou o lugar que estava antes.

— Muito bem, eu vou conseguir alguns dias de licença para você, para que descanse. Você não serve se estiver assim e logo vamos entrar na nossa maratona de apresentações, programas e turnê.

Oh, deus, como SeungRi odiava esse “você não serve”.

— Assim que tiver alta, eu vou te levar para seu barco. Eu sei que lá você descansa. Chamarei a Cindy-sshi para cuidar de você nesses dias de folga, sei que ela vai ser uma boa companhia.

— Ela vai ficar tagarelando… — SeungRi mentiu em forma de queixa.

— Hmm.. Você quer um instrutor de mergulho? Não… Espera, isso é muito arriscado e você pode desmaiar na água e se afogar… Quer que eu chame aquele instrutor de pesca? Você gostou dele, não foi?

SeungRi ficou agitado com a ideia de YoungBae. Isso! Era perfeita! Seria um acordo entre seus  _hyungs_  e ele não estaria metido, JongHoon não teria porque pensar que ele armou isso. Passaria alguns dias no mar com ele, somente os dois. Queria isso AGORA.

— Ele me disse que você aprendeu alguma coisa…

— Eu vou me esforçar mais — SeungRi disse.

— Mas não pode se esforçar muito porque está indo para descansar… Eu vou falar com SeungHyun- _hyung_  sobre isso.

 _Não!_ Não fale com ele, TOP vai proibir. SeungRi sentiu toda a agitação sair do seu corpo e ficou muito mais cansado do que estava. YoungBae notou e sorriu um pouco.

— Eu vou convencer o  _hyung_  — YoungBae prometeu — JongHoon-sshi parece ser uma pessoa bem tranquila e paciente, ele parece ser um parceiro ideal nesse momento para você.

Nesse e em todos os outros momentos. SeungRi sorriu um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça. YoungBae tocou sua testa e abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

— Descanse agora. Eu vou preparar tudo.

 

 

Choi JongHoon sentia como se uma broca estivesse tentando atravessar seu olho direito. Estava com muita dor de cabeça para pensar de forma razoável. Sua reunião no banco foi um desastre, as taxas foram elevadas e agora ele pensava que precisava de mais um emprego. Queria que o dia tivesse 40h, assim, ele poderia trabalhar mais e ter um tempo maior de descanso.

JiWoo lhe passou o contato de um colega que estava precisando de ajuda para montar uma loja. JongHoon trabalhava a noite, descarregando mercadorias e cuidando dos pedidos. Era algo com que estava acostumado, fácil de fazer para uma mente cansada.

Enquanto sua vida financeira estava em frangalhos, a sua vida emocional não estava melhor. Ele não conseguia se perdoar por ter quase beijado SeungRi sabendo como o amigo reagia. era incomum que ele ficasse enlouquecido de desejo e deveria reforçar suas defesas contra os encantos de SeungRi, se voltasse a se encontrar.

As vezes, ele olhava o cartão remendado de SeungRi e pensava que deveria ligar e pedir desculpas. Enchia sua mente com outras coisas para não entrar em contato e sentia-se covarde por isso. Quer dizer, quão confuso deveria ser entender tudo aquilo? E SeungRi também não voltou a falar com ele, provavelmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo e não queria nada disso em sua vida hétero.

Colocou a mão no rosto e saiu para a sala de descanso para tomar outro comprimido. Sua dor de cabeça pioraria se ele ficasse pensando em SeungRi e em como queria devorar aquele corpo delicioso. Engoliu dois comprimidos dessa vez e fechou os olhos por instantes. Escutou a porta sendo aberta e antes que pudesse falar que ele já ia voltar, soube quem era o visitante pelo perfume.

HaeWon tocou seu braço. Depois de ter fingido ser namorado dela, notou que a garota passou a agir com mais intimidade. Não podia julgá-la tanto, HaeWon disse que terminara o namoro falso para Cindy, o que significava que SeungRi podia saber disso e mesmo assim, ele não se aproximou mais. HaeWon e Cindy se tornaram boas amigas o que era incrível para uma pessoa que havia xingado tanto a outra, mas ele não perdia seu tempo pensando muito sobre isso.

— Você está bem, Gerente Choi?

— Estou sim.

— Bem, pediram para chamá-lo porque há um cliente esperando por você.

Ele apertou os olhos querendo desaparecer, mas então, assentiu com a cabeça e foi até a sala VIP que o departamento possuía. Ao ver dos dois homens lá dentro, JongHoon achou que seu dia ficou imensamente pior.

Choi SeungHyun estava sentado no sofá com os braços abertos e as pernas cruzadas, como se fosse a uma espécie de senhor do castelo. Atrás dele, em pé, estava Dong YoungBae como um guarda real, segurando as duas mãos na frente do corpo.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi em SeungRi. Foi tão imediato que ele se agitou por alguns segundos e quando notou a expressão serena dos demais homens, forçou-se a se acalmar. JongHoon sentiu vontade de rir, os dois homens eram tão bonitos que não havia espaço suficiente naquele lugar para a presença deles.

— JongHoon-sshi — YoungBae se aproximou e esticou a mão. — Que bom que pode nos receber.

— Estou curioso para saber porque estão aqui.

— Estamos dispostos a pagar o dobro do combinado anterior se você puder levar SeungRi para pescar amanhã. Nenhum centavo a mais — SeungHyun disse com sua voz de trovão, sem se incomodar em levantar e cumprimentar JongHoon.

Mas o quê?

— SeungRi vai receber alta do hospital amanhã e queremos que ele descanse um pouco. Ele havia comentado conosco que descansou bem em sua companhia.

Hospital. A palavra trouxe um frio invernal para o corpo de JongHoon. Aquele sentimento poderoso de querer proteger SeungRi aflorou e o fez esquecer de todos os outros.

— Claro, não vamos mandar aquela namorada dele junto, ela é uma ninfomaníaca, só quer saber de trepar — TOP reclamou. Ele nunca teve qualquer preocupação com a forma que expunha seus pensamentos. O desgosto por Cindy era evidente, mesmo que JongHoon apenas pudesse especular que SeungHyun não gostava dela porque não foi ele quem a selecionou para SeungRi.

— O que houve com ele? — JongHoon perguntou com a voz baixa.

— Ele está com estafa, precisa descansar uns dias para a nossa agenda cheia.

— Isso não é mais um do planos de vocês de irritá-lo, é?

— Você tem boa memória, JongHoon-sshi — TOP comentou e sorriu de maneira irônica. — Mas dessa vez não, estamos dispostos a dar o que SeungRi pedir e ele não pediu nada, como deve lembrar bem do comportamento dele. Ah sim, mas claro que você deve se lembrar, não é mesmo?

— Não não. Precisamos de alguém que cuide dele durante essa folga e ele realmente falou bem de você. Então, o que me diz?

JongHoon queria correr e encontrar SeungRi. Assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. YoungBae sorriu e disse algo sobre comprar uma vara de pescar para SeungRi, deixando o mais velho do BigBang e JongHoon na sala. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, SeungHyun colocou os dois pés bem firmes no chão e inclinou o corpo para a frente.

— Desde quando você está em contato com SeungRi?

— Algumas semanas — respondeu, o encarando. Não havia porque mentir sobre isso. JongHoon já tinha uma vaga ideia de como os  _hyungs_  de SeungRi operavam, então, não ficou surpreso por TOP saber disso.

— O que foi que eu te pedi? Que não fosse atrás dele, não é? — SeungHyun disse com uma voz de falsa calma.

— Eu não fui. Ele que veio atrás de mim, como eu poderia ignorar esse cuidado dele? Eu sei bem o que combinamos, mas como pode ver, foi algo que eu não pude evitar.

SeungHyun riu. — O que acha que ele vai pensar quando eu te dizer que seu interesse nele é mentira? Que foi pago para fingir interesse e se importar.

— Eu diria que você e seu amigo me contrataram para isso. Como acha que ele vai se sentir ao notar a imensa rede de mentiras formada pelas pessoas que ele deveria confiar mais?

— Não ouse me ameaçar...

— Parece que estou fazendo isso? — JongHoon ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu estou apenas dando um gentil lembrete de toda a situação. Eu gosto de SeungRi-sshi, ele é alguém que vale a pena investir tempo. Meus sentimentos são sinceros.

_— Você não serve para ele._

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer — SeungHyun voltou a se acomodar melhor no sofá. Não tornou a lhe dirigir um olhar, era como se JongHoon não fosse digno que o artista internacional TOP desperdiçasse um olhar em alguém tão insignificante quanto ele. — Mas o garoto decidiu por você, achei que algo havia mudado nele, mas nada mudou. Ao menos, ele fez uma escolha… Então, cuide bem dele durante esses dias e ensine algo a ele, sobre iscas e essas coisas, ele pode esquecer os problemas que ele finge não ter enquanto faz isso.

JongHoon não gostava de SeungHyun e se surpreendia com o cuidado com SeungRi. TOP agia de um modo nada saudável em relação ao amigo e que só irritava JongHoon. Iria mostrar a todos os _hyungs_ que eles estavam errados sobre SeungRi, que o  _maknae_  do grupo era capaz de tomar suas próprias atitudes e não iria mais permitir aquela tutela deles.

Só esperava não se apaixonar ainda mais nesse processo.

 

**Fim do Livro Um.**


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis - Livro Dois

**Livro Dois**

SeungRi desceu do carro esporte de YoungBae e olhou para o cais. Seu coração queria sair pela boca e ele o engoliu algumas vezes, sabendo que os dois  _hyungs_  o observavam. SeungHyun- _hyung_  estava mais calado que o normal, aparentando estar irritado, e SeungRi não quis se preocupar tanto com ele.

O ar carregado de maresia o deixou um pouco melhor. Era mais saudável do que o ar do hospital. O mar o curaria, sempre tivera esse efeito nele. Ele ficaria ótimo assim que estivesse na presença de JongHoon.

Os dois hyungs desembarcaram também e YoungBae pegou a mochila de SeungRi do porta malas, junto com a vara de pescar nova que viera do lado de SeungRi durante todo o trajeto. Eles o escoltaram até o iate. SeungRi seguiu atrás deles, como condizia com sua posição de  _maknae_. Seus olhos vasculhavam todos os cantos por JongHoon e quando notou a figura parada de costas, esqueceu como era respirar. Tão simplório com aquela roupa de tecido vagabundo e que ficava tão bem nele, ressaltando os ombros largos e o físico malhado. No entanto, seus olhos também focaram na figura pequena que conversava com seu amigo. Cindy estava usando um shorts jeans bem curto, botas de cowgirl e uma camisa xadrez curta que deixava a barriga lisa dela a mostra.

Cindy os viu chegando e abriu um imenso sorriso, saindo de perto de JongHoon e correndo em na direção dos cantores. Sem qualquer timidez, ela pulou em SeungRi, enroscando as pernas na cintura dele e o abraçando com força. SeungRi quase caiu para trás por não estar prestando atenção. Quis empurrar Cindy para longe dele quando notou que JongHoon virou-se para olhá-los. O cabelo negro estava mais comprido, caindo por cima dos olhos dele.

— Ah  _Oppa_ , ainda bem que está bem… — Cindy murmurou com sua voz graciosa no ouvido de SeungRi. Ele ainda estava com os olhos presos na figura máscula, que colocou uma das mãos no bolso e os olhou como se não tivesse nada de interessante.

— Saia de cima dele — SeungHyun rugiu e a garota desceu no mesmo momento — ele está cansado, você não pode fazer isso… Afinal, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim deixar um presente para meu  _Oppa_  — Cindy respondeu e segurou a mão de SeungRi. — Eu não sabia que ele viajaria com JongHoon-sshi…

— Você o conhece? — TOP perguntou.

— Claro, nós jant…

— Conheceu ele agora, não foi? — SeungRi a cortou e olhou para ela.

SeungHyun olhou para JongHoon e houve uma troca de olhares entre eles que irritou SeungRi. O que estava acontecendo? Será que o  _hyung_  notou as qualidades de JongHoon? O amigo se aproximou do grupo, saudou os  _hyungs_  com um gesto de cabeça e o encarou firmemente. O primeiro olhar direto e o cantor sentiu todo o seu calor, como sentiu falta disso.

Quis passar a mão no cabelo loiro, preocupado que JongHoon pudesse não ter gostado da mudança. Ela tinha sido necessária para o novo conceito que o BigBang atuaria em seu novo álbum e, pessoalmente, SeungRi gostou da mudança. Sua preocupação quanto ao que JongHoon pudesse ter achado de seu novo penteado não passou de especulação, o olhar do amigo não revelava nada.

— Você está melhor?

Agora eu estou, quer dizer… — Me sinto um pouco cansado, mas sempre recupero minhas forças no mar.

— Assim esperamos — comentou TaeYang para afastar o ar pesado que ficou no grupo.

— Ah, sinto tanto ciúme de JongHoon-sshi… — Cindy se queixou. — Queria ir com você.

— Eu vou deixá-lo em segurança — garantiu JongHoon — e ele pode levá-la para pescar depois, só vocês dois.

SeungRi odiou a ideia, mas forçou um sorriso já que Cindy colou-se a ele, animada. JongHoon desviou o olhar e virou-se para apanhar as coisas que trouxe para a viagem.

— Eu não posso mesmo ir? — Cindy perguntou, fazendo voz manhosa.

— Eu vou descansar e…

— Mas pode descansar comigo! Eu juro que vou ficar quieta e fazer suas comidas favoritas… Posso fazer massagem e oferecer mais coisas que JongHoon-sshi não pode oferecer.

— Ah, já chega! — TOP deu um passo a frente. — Vá agora, garoto, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Não foi necessário outra ordem. SeungRi deu um beijo no rosto de Cindy, a afastou de si, apanhou a mochila das mãos de YoungBae e correu para o iate. JongHoon subiu depois dele, carregando a sacola impermeável que SeungRi já vira e as varas de pescar.

SeungRi acenou para os  _hyungs_  e namorada e depois pilotou o iate para longe do cais, longe do controle, longe de todos. JongHoon sentou-se no mesmo lugar da primeira vez que fizeram isso e acompanhou enquanto SeungRi levava o Azimut para o mar. Uma vez feito todos os procedimentos com a guarda costeira, deixou o canal de emergência ligado, lançou a âncora e virou-se para encarar o amigo.

— SeungRi, você está mesmo bem?

— Estou apenas cansado — ele deu de ombros — não é como se eu nunca estivesse nessa condição.

— É, você tem razão — JongHoon olhou para o chão. — Me desculpe pelo o que aconteceu na última vez… Não vai se repetir.

 _Não vai?_  Aquele abraço e o hálito contra o rosto? Por que não? Queria que se repetisse pois pensava se seria capaz de fugir dessa vez.

Deixou que aquelas palavras fizessem sua mente flutuar até aquela lembrança. Queria que acontecesse novamente. Não era nojento que desejasse isso? Se pensasse bem, a última vez tinha sido logo após aquele jantar pavoroso. O que tinha acontecido afinal? JongHoon apresentou a namorada e depois quis beijá-lo? E SeungRi achava isso natural? O que era natural em algo tão bizarro? JongHoon se desculpava novamente pelo comportamento estranho e SeungRi queria dizer que estava tudo bem porque não se importava de verdade.

Então, sua mente o puxou para o momento atual. Longe das fantasias horrendas, SeungRi entendeu que JongHoon estava ali porque fora contratado pelos  _hyungs_. Novamente. Era assim que eles queriam ficar próximos um do outro? Talvez SeungRi que quisesse a proximidade mais do que JongHoon.

— Você precisou ser pago para estar comigo novamente… Sou assim tão desprezível?

As palavras saíram de sua boca sem controle. Quando pensava assim, ficava magoado por JongHoon não ter procurado por ele. Afinal, que tipo de amigo era ele?

— Eu teria vindo de graça se você tivesse me contado que estava doente.

— Como se você se importasse, ficou todo esse tempo sem dar notícias.

— Meu celular… quebrou.

— Sei...

— Não precisa acreditar, se não quiser.

SeungRi estreitou os olhos. Aquela desculpa ridícula não iria convencê-lo. E se fosse mesmo isso, seria resolvido facilmente. SeungRi trouxe um dos celular que tinha em casa e que não ia usar. Daria um a ele já com seu número como o primeiro contato e nada mais se perderia entre eles.

Sentia-se um idiota por ficar olhando o celular a cada segundo esperando uma mensagem ou ter gastado minutos precioso escrevendo mensagens que nunca foram lidas porque, é claro, convenientemente, JongHoon ficou sem celular.

— Por que Cindy-sshi não está aqui?

— Você queria que ela estivesse? — SeungRi perguntou enciumado. Era mesmo o que lhe faltava. Ele era o único que estava ansioso para ficarem sozinhos, JongHoon estava ali, sentado, clamando por Cindy. Ela que fosse para bem longe deles. — Eu soube que você terminou seu relacionamento com aquela uma… Está interessado em Cindy?

— Não… Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes — JongHoon respondeu, olhando para o chão. — Cindy-sshi é uma boa garota e você já deixou claro que ela era sua, embora eu mesmo não sei o que isso quer dizer se não a quis aqui.

— Eu não gosto que você fale dela.

— Está bem, não falarei mais.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e JongHoon o olhava seriamente. SeungRi achou que explodiria de tantos sentimentos conflitantes dentro dele. Começou a bater o pé, irritado.

— Você queria estar aqui ou veio só porque os  _hyungs_  pagaram? O que eu fiz para que você não falasse mais comigo?

— Me desculpe, SeungRi… Eu acho que não fui uma boa companhia e estive ocupado com minhas coisas.

— Você ficou triste por ter terminado com aquela garota?

JongHoon riu e abaixou o rosto, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Os fios negros cobriram a visão do rosto e SeungRi mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Sua irritação estava piorando a cada segundo. 

_Olhe para mim!_

— Eu sabia — o dono do iate murmurou — você sentiu falta dela e não de mim.

Um movimento brusco veio de JongHoon. SeungRi apertou o estofamento da poltrona onde estava e prendeu a respiração quando JongHoon se levantou e foi em sua direção. Ele abriu os braços e o encarou.

— Vamos fazer isso uma vez, está bem? Venha aqui, como o bom garoto que é, e me perdoe por ter ficado longe de você.

Um convite. SeungRi se atirou nos braços dele e o abraçou com força. Todos os sentimentos se desmancharam e não mais importaram quando ele ouviu o coração de JongHoon. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume sedutor do amigo. Capim-limão e o cheiro dele.

— Você é um homem muito carente… — JongHoon murmurou, acariciando as costas de SeungRi com a ponta dos dedos. — Sua garota não lhe dá amor suficiente?

O cantor não respondeu e sorriu, muito feliz. Soube que ali era seu lugar, rodeado por aqueles braços fortes, de encontro com o corpo malhado e quente. Nunca conheceu lugar mais aconchegante e novamente se encheu com a certeza que podia fazer qualquer coisa desde que JongHoon estivesse envolvido. Mais do que isso, uma nova certeza surgiu enquanto SeungRi apertava a pele de JongHoon com as pontas dos dedos: aquele homem era seu. Ele lhe pertencia de uma maneira bastante perversa e não deixaria que mais ninguém o  tomasse de si.

Manteria os pensamentos por mais alguns segundos, enquanto aproveitava o abraço. Depois se condenaria por ser uma pessoa nojenta e sugadora de vida. Precisava desesperadamente daquele toque, daquela presença, daquele encontro.

— Você está bonito com esse cabelo pintado… Acho que fica bonito de qualquer maneira.

Ah, um elogio. O cantor podia sentir o rosto esquentando. Queria que ele lhe falasse mais, que falasse o tempo todo.

Com aquelas palavras doces, JongHoon afastou SeungRi e deu dois tapinhas na cabeça do cantor, como se ele fosse um animal doméstico sendo acariciado. O abraço tinha terminado e SeungRi queria mais.

— Não vamos brigar. Eu sinto muito por tê-lo deixado sozinho durante todo esse tempo.

Nunca mais faça isso, SeungRi abaixou os olhos enquanto controlava seus pensamentos e tentava enviar sinais para que seu pênis não demonstrasse tanta alegria assim. Seria constrangedor se JongHoon soubesse que o excitava tão facilmente (pelo menos, naquele momento).

— Vou cuidar de você,  _gatinho_  SeungRi. Agora, você precisa descansar… Quer ir deitar lá fora?

_Gatinho? Fofo!_

— Para que você possa pescar?

— Sim… — os olhos de JongHoon brilharam e ele deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de SeungRi — porque gatos adoram peixe e quero cozinhar um para você.

O cantor assentiu. Foi incrível como sua irritação e ciúmes sumiram. Ele seguiu JongHoon para a parte externa do iate e se acomodou ao lado dele. Não demorou muito para que ele dormisse, dessa vez, sem qualquer autocensura, com a cabeça na coxa do amigo.

 

JongHoon tinha certeza: aquele iate era seu purgatório. Não havia outro modo de pôr as coisas. Era uma provação pela qual ele teria que passar, se sairia com sanidade, era uma questão para o futuro. Seu corpo estava dolorido, bem, na verdade, seu pau estava. A proximidade com SeungRi fazia o membro vibrar e ficar duro, injetando na mente de JongHoon uma série de pensamentos sensuais que o faziam ficar tonto.

Desde quando desejar alguém tanto assim era saudável? E por que raios SeungRi agia como se estivesse desesperado por sua atenção? Egoísta do jeito que era, SeungRi nem ao menos perguntou como JongHoon estava e disparou toda a sua loucura e ciúmes em cima dele. Deveria esperar por isso, mas não estava pronto.

JongHoon não conseguia entender, SeungRi tratava Cindy como uma qualquer, não se dava ao trabalho de ser carinhoso ou querer a presença dela. Era estúpido que sentisse tanta inveja dela, Cindy tinha o que ele queria de SeungRi. Nem ao menos parecia que SeungRi gostasse dela.

O dono de sua afeição estava ali, deitado de lado, dormindo com a cabeça em cima da sua perna. SeungRi estava pálido e notavelmente trêmulo. Aquele cabelo loiro o deixava com mais cara de doente. JongHoon queria beijá-lo e ver se as bochechas coradas o deixariam com aspecto saudável novamente.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. O vento marítimo acariciou seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos e fitou SeungRi adormecido. O coração batia de forma maluca no peito e espalhava o calor conhecido do amor. Cada vez que sentia isso, achava que iria enlouquecer.

Deveria manter o coração seguro porque sabia que SeungRi iria rasgá-lo assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Era o que. geralmente, os héteros faziam com os corações gays (e achava que o contrário também era pertinente, mas não possui a experiência para afirmar).

A isca foi mordida por um peixe e JongHoon ficou feliz em cozinhá-lo para SeungRi. O acordou e foi preparar o jantar. O cantor o seguiu, sentando-se e o olhando em silêncio, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a mão segurando o queixo. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e fazia com que JongHoon sorrisse também.

O jantar foi servido com as comidas que estavam na geladeira. Daquela vez, JongHoon faria a sua maneira, mas no dia seguinte, ele colocaria seu plano em ação. Provaria aos  _hyungs_  de SeungRi que o cantor era capaz de escolher suas próprias coisas. Sairia daquela viagem como alguém que escolheria.

Depois da refeição, foram assistir TV acompanhados de garrafas de soju. YoungBae deixou um bilhete e uma coleção de DVD’s do grupo para SeungRi assistir e se lembrar do seu lugar de pertencimento. JongHoon nunca assistiu uma apresentação e ficou espantado com a grandeza do show do BigBang. Enquanto SeungRi lhe contava histórias dos bastidores, JongHoon começava a ter uma real ideia de quem era o homem sentado a seu lado. Era claro que ele sabia quem era SeungRi, mas ele não tinha um ponto de referência para entender aquela loucura.

As palavras de Minari vieram a sua mente. Parecia que o amigo de infância tinha ideia do que JongHoon não conseguia ver. Por isso que era tão preocupado com aquela aproximação.

Olhando o homem a seu lado e o  _idol_  que a TV gigantesca mostrava parecia que não eram a mesma pessoa. O homem do palco era ainda mais sexy, dançava com graciosidade, tinha presença e brincava com o público. O homem do seu lado tinha o mesmo vislumbre, a mesma aparência, a mesma presença, no entanto se distanciava por alguém que JongHoon podia tocar e não iria sumir como a falsa imagem no palco.

— Eu adoro quando você olha para mim — SeungRi disse, acomodando-se no sofá. Estava um pouco corado por estar levemente bêbado.

— Você é um grande exibido, por isso que gosta.

SeungRi riu. — Olha todas essas pessoas… — ele apontou para a TV — todas estavam lá por mim, para me ver e eu não senti nada delas. Se você estivesse lá, eu saberia.

— Como?

— Eu saberia — SeungRi reafirmou e bebeu o soju do copo.

— Talvez seja melhor você parar de beber… Sua saúde está debilitada ainda.

— Mas você vai cuidar de mim, não vai?

O cantor disse e riu. JongHoon queria subir em cima dele e mostrar como iria cuidar dele. Suspirou e desviou os olhos dele. Um clarão iluminou o céu escuro e um trovão chegou ao iate anunciando a chuva da noite. SeungRi piscou para ele e disse que foi avisado pela guarda costeira sobre a tempestade.

Quando as primeiras gotas atingiram o iate de fibra de vidro, JongHoon estava recolhendo as garrafas de soju sob os protestos de SeungRi.

— Mas vamos beber mais…

— É isso que você quer?

SeungRi ficou em silêncio. Ele fez um bico com os lábios.

— Eu vou deitar, você deveria fazer o mesmo. Boa noite — JongHoon disse e foi embora, seguindo para o quarto que SeungRi lhe designou. O mesmo de antes. Livrou-se das roupas e tomou um banho rápido, ouvindo as ondas batendo contra o iate.

Usando apenas uma samba-canção, estava sentado na cama, com a toalha na cabeça, secando os cabelos. Escutava o som da chuva e estava impressionado como o iate mal balançava com o mar com ondas. Não deveria ser uma grande tempestade, apenas chuva e um pouco de vento. Olhou para a porta quando a ouviu abrir. SeungRi apareceu por ela, trazendo uma caixa consigo. O dono do iate vestia apenas uma boxer preta.

A mão de JongHoon caiu em cima da cama e ele forçou o queixo a não se mover porque teria ficado de boca aberta para aquele homem. Aquele corpo lindamente talhado em horas e mais horas de academia. SeungRi mexeu no cabelo loiro e riu, lembrando JongHoon que ele estava alcoolizado Os olhos de JongHoon passearam por todo aquele corpo delicioso e ele molhou os lábios, fixando seus olhos no rosto de SeungRi.

— O que foi? — JongHoon conseguiu perguntar, feliz que conseguiu manter o tom casual.

— Eu… Trouxe para você — o cantor deixou a caixa na cama e JongHoon viu que se tratava de um celular. — Você disse que o seu quebrou.

— Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Meu número… Eu sou o primeiro da discagem rápida. Pegue — ele empurrou a caixa para o meio da cama e JongHoon se esticou e a apanhou, trazendo para perto dele.

— Bem… Eu não sei o que dizer…

— Obrigado é um começo — o cantor riu. — Você é meu, não é? — SeungRi perguntou e andou um pouco trôpego pelo quarto, andando do lado da cama. — Eu também tenho que cuidar de você… — as duas mãos dele desceram até a ereção agora evidente. — Porra, eu adoro quando você olha para mim.

— É mesmo? Isso faz você ficar duro, SeungHyun?

— Uhum…

— O que você quer?

SeungRi molhou os lábios e não respondeu, massageando o pau por cima do tecido. JongHoon deixou a caixa com o aparelho celular no chão e inclinou-se na cama, sua personalidade que gostava de jogo assumindo, vinda do fundo de sua consciência.

— Ah, pobre gatinho… Vamos jogar por essa noite nas suas regras.

— Minhas regras? Eu não tenho regras — SeungRi colocou um joelho na cama e depois o outro.

— Ah, você tem sim. Você quer se exibir para mim, não quer?

Não houve uma resposta verbal, SeungRi apenas empurrou o tecido da boxer para baixo e seu pau pulou para fora numa ereção gloriosa.

 _Que era isso…? deus, que pau delícia era aquele?_  Apesar de JongHoon já ter visto SeungRi nu, nem perto a sua imaginação chegou daquele momento. A realidade era muito melhor.

— Tudo bem, gatinho, eu estou olhando. Você tem toda a minha atenção.

JongHoon sentou-se na cama e cruzou as pernas em lótus, enquanto SeungRi se masturbava do outro lado, sem qualquer pudor. A forma como ele se acariciava, como mordia o lábio inferior, como segurava o pênis era linda. JongHoon sorriu para ele e o cantor gozou, sujando a mão com seu esperma e espirrando um pouco na cama. O gerente tirou a toalha da cabeça e jogou para o cantor.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

SeungRi balançou a cabeça positivamente, colocando a toalha em cima do pênis mole, o rosto vermelho. JongHoon ficou de joelhos na cama e se aproximou dele. O cantor não se afastou, apenas fechou os olhos. Ele aproximou os lábios da orelha de SeungRi.

— Da próxima vez, você só vai gozar quando eu mandar.

— Ah, isso seria fantástico…

JongHoon tocou os braços de SeungRi e o deitou na cama. Fez o mesmo movimento depois, deitando-se na frente do cantor.

— Agora chega do seu exibicionismo porque eu não sou de ferro.

SeungRi riu, aproximando o corpo, sem se incomodar com a toalha ou por estar com a boxer no meio das coxas. Ele vinha mansinho, como se fosse um velho hábito.

— Que bom que não é… — murmurou e dormiu quase que imediatamente.

_Filho da puta egoísta!_

JongHoon colocou a mão em cima os olhos e riu. Ele seguiria o exemplo de SeungRi, se masturbaria e dormiria. Ou tentaria, quem conseguiria dormir com um homem nu delicioso nos braços?

Ele teve certeza que não estava mais no purgatório, agora estava no inferno.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**Capítulo Dezessete**  
  
Para muitas pessoas, sexo pela manhã era um ótimo jeito de acordar. Cinderella Moon-Williams (era filha de um inglês e de uma coreana, ambos loucos pela Disney) se encontrava nessa estatística e enquanto sufocava seus gemidos no ombro nu do homem sobre ela, pensava no que não teria dado para que isso acontecesse entre ela e SeungRi. A possibilidade de sexo matinal acontecia somente com aquele outro homem e ela nem poderia falar que estava fazendo sexo com ele, a verdade era que estava fazendo amor.  
  
Os movimentos cadenciados e a lentidão proposital a enlouqueciam mais do que se ela estivesse sendo fodida do jeito que gostava. Cindy adorava quando um homem a controlava com aquela lentidão controlada, quando ela podia sentir com exatidão a camisinha texturizada e o vai-vem do pau. Geralmente, ela montava nos homens e controlava tudo, os levando ao delírio.  
  
O homem sabia que iria enlouquecê-la se fosse premeditadamente lento e fazia questão do ato sexual matinal daquela maneira todas as vezes que dormiam juntos. Cindy entendia que ele nunca iria dizer que era melhor que SeungRi, tanto porque ele mostrava que podia ser melhor. E como mostrava. O que eram aqueles beijos? O que era aquela língua no clitóris? E aquela rebolada antes de meter com força? Aquele cara sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.  
  
Não era assim com SeungRi, dormiram juntos poucas vezes, ele a mandava embora depois do sexo ou ia para a sala e dormia no sofá com a TV ligada. Tudo o que Cindy queria era que SeungRi fosse aquele homem. Dormir de conchinha, com as mãos dele envolvendo seu corpo, descansando em sua barriga, ter as pernas fortes contornando as suas, ouvir a respiração em sua nuca. Um desejo tão simplório e tão distante.  
  
O grande problema de Cindy era amar SeungRi. Não era um amor da estação ou uma paixão desenfreada. Suportaria qualquer coisa por ele. Considerava SeungRi sua alma gêmea, mesmo sabendo que nem de longe havia qualquer reciprocidade. No entanto, assumir o posto de namorada e saber que o amado lhe pertencia, já era mais do que ela imaginou ter.  
  
Ela não precisaria dormir com outros homens se SeungRi a mantivesse satisfeita, mas ele parecia bem distante disso (e talvez não se importasse porque ele sentiu ciúme apenas uma vez, no restaurante com HaeWon e JongHoon-sshi). Estava ensaiando conversar com ele sobre procurar um médico para o problema da impotência. Não sabia se deveria falar por saber que ofenderia o namorado ou porque não era um problema constante. Alguma vezes, SeungRi estava tão excitado que ele trepava com Cindy da maneira que ela mais gostava, com força, cheio de desejo, contra uma superfície dura. Ele não era carinhoso, embora sempre tivesse uma breve preocupação em saber se ela estava molhada o suficiente para meter.  
  
Cindy ergueu o quadril para a penetração ser mais profunda e suspirou, o clímax próximo. Encarou o homem que fazia amor com ela e notou o sorriso dele. Ela não conseguia entendê-lo e não se esforçava muito. Jamais trocaria SeungRi por ele, sexo não era a mesma coisa que amor. Os antigos namorados ou homens com os quais se relacionou a ofendiam e falavam mal dela por causa do seu desprendimento em relação ao sexo, por considerarem que somente homens podiam pensar assim. Ela gostava de sexo e muito. Não via mal nenhum em ser assim.  
  
Os olhos escuros dele brilhavam, o sorriso iluminava o mundo, os cabelos castanhos caiam e balançavam suavemente como o sexo que eles faziam. Cindy tocou o rosto do homem e ele virou a cabeça para beijar a mão dela, sem deixar de se mover. Queria saber se ele era de verdade ou ela fantasiou conhecer alguém como ele.  
  
Ele era devotado como SeungRi nunca seria. Doía tanto em Cindy quando ela notava isso. O orgasmo a deixou bem, mas levemente infeliz. Virou o rosto para o lado enquanto o homem descansava com a cabeça próxima aos seios dela. Então, ele a acariciou com a ponta dos dedos, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Cindy tinha vontade de chorar porque desejava intensamente que fosse SeungRi.  
  
— Você está preocupada com ele?  
  
A voz rouca de Kang DaeSung fez com que Cindy piscasse e espantasse as lágrimas. Ali estava ela, suposta dançarina, que transava com dois caras do grupo. Não conseguia resistir a sedução de DaeSung, ele se esforçava para ser tudo o que ela queria e ele nem mesmo sabia que ela queria isso. Escutara tantas coisas ruins nas festas do BigBang sobre ele, as pessoas falavam dele como se houvesse algo de muito terrível na aparência dele, como se ele fosse o Quasimodo do grupo. Se as garotas soubesse como ele era na cama, jamais voltariam a abrir a boca para essas bobagens.  
  
— Deveria ter se escondido no iate.  
  
— SeungHyun-sshi iria descobrir e ficar furioso.  
  
DaeSung colocou o queixo entre os seios dela e Cindy o olhou.  
  
—  _Hyung_  pode ser um idiota quando quer.  
  
— Ele quer sempre ser um idiota… — ela respondeu e acariciou o cabelo macio dele. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, feliz.  
  
— Você é tão linda… SeungRi é um idiota por te deixar para trás.  
  
— Sim, ele é. Espero que ele esteja sentindo minha falta…  
  
O cantor sorriu e não respondeu. Ele saiu de cima dela e a puxou para perto dele. — Vamos comer alguma coisa que estou faminto.  
  
Cindy concordou com a cabeça e sorriu em resposta. Passar o dia com DaeSung iria ajudar a se distrair da tristeza que sentia. Só esperava que SeungRi estivesse descansando no iate e que sentisse falta dela da mesma maneira que ela estava sentindo dele.  
  
  
  
  
SeungRi acordou e estava sozinho na cama. Não era bem assim que imaginou que seria. Na verdade, não sabia bem o que esperar, mas não era nada parecido com o sentimento que possuía agora. Queria ser admirado e abraçado logo cedo, no lugar disso, um lugar vazio e frio.  
  
Sentia fome e a boca estava seca. Um sinal primário de ressaca, mas ele precisava de muito mais álcool em sua corrente sanguínea para ficar mal de verdade. Saiu para procurar JongHoon e o encontrou no deque superior. O tempo estava claro, sem nuvens no céu, bem distante do cenário de chuva da noite passada. O amigo estava do mesmo jeito que o havia encontrado no quarto na noite passada, usando aquela samba canção azul estampada com pequenos peixes brancos. Em qualquer outro, o uso da peça cafona seria mais um motivo para a recomendação de estampas lisas ou outro modelo de roupa íntima, mas nele… Ah, nele ficava ótimo, combinava com o conjunto físico. O vento estava bagunçando o cabelo de fios negros compridos e o sol o deixava ainda mais atraente, mesmo que SeungRi jurasse que fosse impossível.  
  
Eles deveriam conversar sobre a noite passada? SeungRi alegaria que estava bêbado, mas estava muito bem consciente sobre aquela ter sido a melhor punheta da sua vida. A sensação que JongHoon causava nele era muito intensa. Ainda precisa entender o que havia entre eles e faria isso depois que não estivessem mais juntos e sozinhos. Enquanto estivessem ali, SeungRi exploraria o que quer que fosse que havia no relacionamento.  
  
JongHoon olhou para trás, os cabelos balançando, como um comercial sexy de perfume. O amigo sorriu. SeungRi deu uma boa olhada no corpo dele e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para evitar perguntar como é que ele podia ser tão gostoso. Não deveria ter esses pensamentos uma vez que trabalhava com outros homens e via corpos malhados atrás da perfeição, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Tudo no corpo do outro cara o atraía como nunca havia sentido atração antes. Nenhum homem exercia aquele poder magnético sobre ele, tanto porque, SeungRi não era gay. Ele adorava as mulheres e se via casado com uma bem bonita no futuro.  
  
Foi natural o rumo que sua mente tomou. Agora, ele não poderia se separar de JongHoon com medo de enlouquecer, no entanto, o futuro não possuía um lugar para a loucura. Uma hora, a obsessão cederia e tudo se tornaria conversas para provocar risadas entre amigos e boas lembranças.  
  
SeungRi sentiu-se triste quase que instantaneamente. Não, ele não queria isso. O sorriso sumiu do rosto de JongHoon que facilmente notou a mudança de humor no cantor.  
  
— O que houve, SeungRi? Você está se sentindo melhor? Está de ressaca?  
  
O dono do iate estava livre de algumas de suas amarras, por enquanto, somente por enquanto. Ele foi até o amigo e sem dar explicação, o abraçou. Sentiu os braços em torno do seu corpo, com o braço de JongHoon no meio das costas do cantor, a mão acariciando o cabelo loiro próximo a nuca. SeungRi fechou os olhos e lutou contra sua visão de futuro, se já agora no presente não abriria mão de JongHoon, não o faria num futuro próximo.  
  
— O que foi?  
  
— Você é meu, não posso te deixar ir.  
  
JongHoon riu. — Você é muito carente… Eu não sou uma coisa que você possa possuir, mas estou bem aqui, não precisa se desesperar.  
  
— Até quando você vai ficar por aqui…?  
  
— Acho que até que você me mande embora, daí voltarei a nado até a costa — o tom era jocoso.  
  
— Isso nunca vai acontecer — SeungRi garantiu e o abraçou ainda mais forte. Não pensaria mais no futuro, tudo o que tinha era o presente. Deliciou-se por ficar em contato com a pele nua e absorveu todo o calor do corpo de JongHoon. Era tão bom que pudessem ficar juntos, assim, grudados. Quando o soltou, sentia-se muito melhor.  
  
— Você deve estar com fome para estar pensando tantas bobagens. O que quer comer?  
  
— Não eram bobagens… — queixou-se, fazendo um biquinho com os lábios. Ao que tudo indicava, o gesto não causou nada em JongHoon, que passou por ele e foi para cozinha. SeungRi o seguiu e o viu abrir a geladeira.  
  
— Muito bem, o que quer comer? — JongHoon perguntou, animado.  
  
— Eu como qualquer coisa.  
  
— Eu sei que sim, mas não foi o que eu perguntei, não é?  
  
SeungRi ficou em silêncio. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém lhe perguntava o que ele queria que não sabia direito como pensar nisso. O que comeria? SeungHyun- _hyung_  comia macarrão e frutas, JiYong- _hyung_  comia peixe frito e sopa, DaeSung- _hyung_  gostava de arroz e YoungBae- _hyung_  sempre pedia pelo café-da-manhã tradicional. Hmmm, não saberia qual escolher.  
  
— O que você comeu? — o cantor perguntou já que não havia qualquer indício que uma refeição foi feita ali tamanha era a limpeza do ambiente.  
  
— Frutas e um copo de leite de amêndoas.  
  
Leite de amêndoas? Ele tinha isso na geladeira? Ele não tomava conta de nada e, às vezes, se assustava com as coisas que deixavam em seu iate e em sua casa.  
  
— Por que você comeu isso?  
  
JongHoon deu de ombros. — Por que eu não comeria?  
  
SeungRi torceu os lábios. — Ao menos, parece melhor do que aquele biscoito salgado que você me ofereceu… — comentou e viu JongHoon erguer as sobrancelhas, incomodado. — Pode ser o que o  _hyung_  deixou para mim… Eu tenho certeza que tem um pote com meu café-da-manhã — YoungBae queria que SeungRi descansasse e isso incluía mimos como esse.  
  
— Essa é sua escolha?  
  
SeungRi assentiu com a cabeça. Não era sua escolha, mas já estava pronta para ele. Que diferença faria o que ele escolhesse? Não queria lidar com a sensação de pedir frango e descobrir que queria porco. Não queria esse desconforto nunca mais.  
  
JongHoon preparou tudo em silêncio. Era impossível ler o rosto dele e saber o que pensava. Algumas vezes, ele erguia os olhos e sorria um pouco e bastava que isso acontecesse para SeungRi sentir o corpo inteiro quente. A refeição foi servida e JongHoon sentou-se na cadeira em frente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o encarando.  
  
— Você não vai comer comigo?  
  
— Não… Eu gosto de te ver comendo. Você é tão sexy quando está mastigando...  
  
SeungRi deu um sorriso tímido.  
  
— Além do mais, eu notei que você gosta que eu te olhe.  
  
Um leve rubor se espalhou pelo rosto do cantor e ele fitou a tigela de arroz.  
  
— Exibido.  
  
— Bem, eu sou um  _idol_ no final das contas.  
  
— Você vai querer se exibir para mim hoje? Meu  _peep show_  privativo… Geralmente dão um lenço para os que assistem, não é?  
  
SeungRi o olhou nos olhos. Ele não tinha nenhuma preocupação quanto a masturbação de JongHoon, estava apenas interessado na sua própria diante dele. Deu de ombros e comeu uma acelga do kimchi. Além do mais, ele tinha ido a um  _peep show_  somente uma vez, com JiYong- _hyung_  nos Estados Unidos e lembrava de ter ganhado lenços antes de irem para as cabines, cada um na sua.  
  
— Pode fazer o mesmo, se quiser — o cantor respondeu.  
  
— Posso? Oh, quanta gentileza sua. Você é meio egoísta, sabia? Alguém já te disse isso? — JongHoon saiu de sua pose de expectador e olhou para o lado, cruzando os braços. A atitude fez que SeungRi perdesse o interesse na comida, mas forçou-se a continuar comendo. — Você já fez isso com outro homem?  
  
— Claro que não! — SeungRi colocou a mão na boca para evitar cuspir a comida. — Eu não sou gay.  
  
— Ah… Entendi.  
  
Não conversaram mais. SeungRi ainda tentou puxar assunto e JongHoon apenas emitia um som qualquer com os lábios. Lavou a louça sem encará-lo e quando o cantor sugeriu irem para o deck e tomarem sol, o outro concordou com relutância. Eles se sentaram nos colchonetes na frente do iate, SeungRi com o protetor solar nas mãos e JongHoon brincava com a cordinha da capa que protegia os colchonetes. Ele era bom em dar nós complexos e soltar um apenas uma puxada numa das pontas, deveria mesmo ser um ótimo marinheiro para um veleiro.  
  
O pedido de SeungRi para JongHoon passar o creme nas costas foi prontamente atendido, parecia que ele estava bem preocupado com a saúde do dono do iate (e SeungRi não sabia se era porque foi pago por isso ou porque se preocupava de maneira exagerada, muito embora, JongHoon já tivesse mostrado que ele era um bom cuidador). Enquanto SeungRi evitava gemer com as mãos de JongHoon em seu corpo, pensou se seu pau duro iria gangrenar se não tivesse a atenção devida. Fascinante como ficava ereto com o menor contato, fazendo SeungRi sentir-se na puberdade. Naturalmente, ele não se importaria com a ajuda de outro homem com o protetor, mas quando se tratava de JongHoon, tudo tomava um tom sensual tão intenso que SeungRi acreditava que iria derreter com aquele toque. As mãos deslizaram pelas costas, pelos braços, quase como uma massagem. SeungRi fechou os olhos e suspirou.  
  
— Meu deus, SeungRi, por que você é tão oferecido?  
  
— Eu sou? — ele riu.  
  
— É sim — JongHoon murmurou contra sua orelha e SeungRi notou o que ele estava falando uma vez que já tinha se aproximado tanto que suas costas estavam quase contra o peito dele. Nem mesmo notou que se aproximou desse jeito, apenas queria sentir mais e seu corpo se moveu sozinho. A mão de JongHoon desceu pelo corpo de SeungRi e deslizou pela única peça que o cantor usava. — Você fica duro quando eu toco em você também?  
  
— Sim.  
  
— Posso tocar aí no seu amigo?  
  
SeungRi abriu os olhos e não respondeu. Olhou para baixo e notou a mão próxima, acariciando a parte interna da sua coxa, esperando aprovação. Se JongHoon o tocasse ali, ele poderia experimentar uma sensação sublime. Um aviso de sua mente lhe disse que era nojento, mas ele ignoraria tudo. Sua mão apanhou a de JongHoon e a conduziu para seu pênis. Ainda assim, não houve qualquer movimento.  
  
—  _Você precisa dar a permissão verbal_ — JongHoon disse com uma voz rouca.  
  
— Apenas toque — SeungRi pediu.  
  
A mão sabia bem o que fazer, tocava toda a extensão, a virilha, os pelos, o saco. Era como um exame sobre como era melhor tocar e acariciar. A primeira coisa foi livrá-lo da peça de roupa e deixá-lo nu com JongHoon colado às suas costas. O amigo estava com a cabeça em cima do seu ombro e olhava o que estava fazendo com as mãos com muita atenção. A cena inteira deixou SeungRi louco. Saber que estava nos braços dele, sendo tocado por ele, sendo olhado por ele. Quando gozou, escutou uma leve risada de JongHoon e evitou olhá-lo, apoiando a cabeça no braço dele e fitando o mar. Ele queria durar mais e ter mais daquele contato, mas assim como se sentia um adolescente, gozava de forma precoce como um.  
  
— Você está cansado?  
  
— Você não acha estranho tudo isso? — o canotr perguntou com uma voz bem baixa.  
  
— Não. Você acha?  
  
SeungRi não respondeu e acomodou a cabeça melhor no braço forte dele. Deveria deixá-lo sair e limpar a mão, mas não queria que ele saísse, não ainda. Mesmo assim, alheio a sua vontade, JongHoon o empurrou gentilmente para a frente e se levantou. SeungRi virou-se para protestar e notou a ereção dele. Engoliu as palavras e olhou para cima.  
  
— É, você me deixa duro também — JongHoon comentou e com a mão limpa, passou a mão em seu próprio pênis duro — mas você não vai fazer nada, não é? — Sem resposta. — Foi o que pensei.  
  
Ele virou-se e foi para dentro do iate. SeungRi olhou para o mar, ignorando o último momento, voltando a saborear o que tinha acontecido antes.


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo Dezoito**  
  
Loucura.  
  
Era a única palavra no mundo que definia o que JongHoon estava fazendo. Sentado na cama da cabine designada a ele, ainda olhava para as mãos e sua mente revivia o acontecido. Ainda não acreditava que tivera SeungRi nos braços e lhe dera prazer, ele mal podia conter os tremores ou a imensa vontade de abrir bem aquelas pernas deliciosas e examiná-lo melhor.  
  
Loucura porque o entendimento do que estava acontecendo era bem distinto entre os dois envolvidos. Para JongHoon, ele estava tendo um caso com SeungRi (ainda que não pudesse chamar propriamente assim) e para SeungRi… Para ele… Bem… Certamente que o cantor tinha algo em mente que chegava a masturbação, mas era mais entre homens curtindo do que homens comprometidos (no caso de JongHoon, a palavra certa seria apaixonados).  
  
Se não quisesse tanto mimá-lo, não estaria nessa situação estranha. Levantou-se da cama desarrumada e foi ao banheiro se lavar. Voltou ao deque e encontrou SeungRi deitado de lado, ainda nu, dormindo no colchonete. Deveria se lembrar que ele estava doente? Até onde poderia ir com aquela situação? Voltou para dentro do iate para apanhar o guarda-sol e depois fixou no lugar próprio entre os dois colchonetes. SeungRi tinha as mãos encolhidas perto do rosto e estava dormindo tão despreocupadamente que tudo o que JongHoon poderia fazer era suspirar.  
  
Ver as mãos e os pés dele unidos durante o sono fez a mente perversa acionar todos os mecanismos, colocaria cordas naquelas extremidades, o imaginando assim, cativo. Não pensaria em submisso porque SeungRi era um profissional no assunto. Nem mesmo os submissos que JongHoon conhecia se submeteriam a uma parte do que o cantor aceitava. Ainda não compreendia bem porque ele agia dessa forma, mas estava disposto a descobrir.  
  
Talvez devesse lhe perguntar mais sobre o que gostava de comer, ou ainda melhor, talvez devesse perguntar a ele como queria ser tocado e se lhe dava a permissão para isso. Isso. Isso era o certo. Uma resposta que os lábios bonitos pudessem falar e talvez negar. A negativa não o assustava, fazia parte de todo o processo e era ainda mais necessária que o sim.  
  
JongHoon suspirou mais uma vez. Apanhou o aparelho celular e sentou-se do lado de SeungRi. O cantor pareceu notar sua aproximação porque ele murmurou seu nome e se moveu languidamente para o colo, as mãos segurando firme as pernas de JongHoon e dormiu logo em seguida. Teve que sorrir. SeungRi era muitas coisas, carente parecia estar no topo da lista. Afagou o cabelo loiro, notando os fios que ficaram em sua mão. Bem, talvez aquela tintura não tivesse vindo em boa hora.  
  
Com o cantor dormindo com a cabeça em seu colo, JongHoon colocou os três números de telefone que sabia de cor. Em seguida, com o telefone conectado ao wifi do iate, começou a receber mensagens num aplicativo que ele desconhecia. Passou tanto tempo com o telefone antigo que não sabia de todas as coisas que um smartphone possuía.  
  
Ficou ali, digitando mensagens com Minari e WonBin. Eles estavam surpresos por JongHoon ter comprado um telefone novo. Trocar mensagens e receber fotos. JongHoon conteve o riso ao ver as fotos que WonBin enviou da China. Apesar da distância, não era como se eles estivessem separados, WonBin tinha um dom especial para fazê-lo sentir-se sempre presente, o que apenas aumentava a saudade que JongHoon sentia anteriormente. Agora, achava apenas divertido e sabia que a mudança havia se dado quando ele colocou os olhos em SeungRi. Deveria agradecê-lo?  
  
Quando o cantor acordou, JongHoon colocou o celular de lado e quis dar toda a atenção a ele. SeungRi espreguiçou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele, coçando os olhos. As olheiras tinham diminuído consideravelmente e a pele tinha um bom aspecto, nada daquela coloração doentia. JongHoon tocou o cabelo loiro e SeungRi fechou os olhos e sorriu, ainda despertando.  _O lindo gatinho._  
  
— Você está se sentindo melhor?  
  
— Sim. Eu consigo relaxar mais se eu sei que você está perto de mim.  
  
— Você estava praticamente deitado em cima de mim. Sua definição de perto é bem falha.  
  
Um leve rubor tomou conta do rosto de SeungRi e ele abaixou os olhos.  
  
— Quanto mais eu fico perto de você… Mais eu quero ficar.  
  
JongHoon compreendia perfeitamente. O coração acelerou ao ouvir as palavras e olhar para SeungRi. Os olhos brilhavam e ele sorria de leve, tímido. Não que pudesse achar que o cantor fosse tímido, afinal, JongHoon tinha visto o show do BigBang e notado que não havia qualquer timidez para todas as insinuações feitas no palco. Ainda pensava se eram a mesma pessoa, o cara da TV e esse que estava sentado a seu lado.  
  
A súbita vontade de beijá-lo surgiu. Uma coisa levaria a outra e sua mente fervilhava com a ideia de SeungRi de quatro naquele deque gemendo enquanto JongHoon metia com força. Quando é que ia deixar de ter esse repentes de paixão? Poderia também estar em cima dele, esfregando os pênis, deliciando-se com aquela boca. Então, ele amarraria os pulsos do cantor e exploraria o corpo dele com os lábios e língua, principalmente aquele pau maravilhoso e entre as nádegas apetitosas.  
  
As ideias o deixaram zonzo. SeungRi, que ignorava tudo isso, deitou a cabeça no braço de JongHoon que abraçava as pernas - tinha recolhido os joelhos após o cantor acordar. Parecia inocente ao se aproximar dessa forma enquanto JongHoon estava pensando em como o devoraria. Mesmo que soubesse que SeungRi não era inocente, dado ao espetáculo da noite passada, ainda tinha a ideia de lobo e cordeiro.  
  
— Embora eu não me incomode com o jeito que está, não seria melhor você vestir alguma coisa? — JongHoon perguntou e notou que sua voz estava rouca. Em parte, ele queria que SeungRi se vestisse porque a “coisa” entre eles não estava tão bem resolvida e temia assustá-lo se não conseguisse mais pensar de maneira razoável, mas era verdade que não queria que o cantor ficasse doente também.  
  
— Eu ainda não configurei meu aplicativo para roupas. Não sei o que vestir.  
  
— Eu não entendi o que uma coisa tem a ver com outra.  
  
— Meu celular que escolhe o que eu devo vestir.  
  
JongHoon não ficou surpreso. Quanto mais pensava nesse desprendimento de SeungRi em relação a seu livre-arbítrio mais JongHoon ficava preocupado.  
  
— Você é bastante capaz de escolher sozinho, não é?  
  
— E por que eu faria isso? O aplicativo faz por mim.  
  
— Você se vestiria para mim?  
  
SeungRi afastou a cabeça do braço e o encarou.  
  
— Que tipo de pedido é esse?  
  
— Quando voltarmos, podemos ir jantar fora, não é? Daí, nessa ocasião, você poderia se vestir para mim, sem a ajuda desse programa — JongHoon explicou e o cantor franziu a testa, como se estivesse pensando a respeito. — Depois, a gente vai para outro lugar, eu tiro elas e você ganha um orgasmo de presente — completou, piscando um olho. Notou o rosto de SeungRi ficar muito vermelho e o cantor abaixou a cabeça. — O que você acha?  
  
— Feito. Eu mesmo vou escolher a roupa!  
  
— Assim eu espero que você faça.  
  
Talvez falar sobre a seleção de comida não tivesse sido mesmo o passo ideal. Talvez, JongHoon devesse usar o tesão que SeungRi sentia como uma garantia que ele escolhesse as coisas. Poderia dar certo.  
  
Durante a tarde, eles almoçaram - SeungRi ficou mau-humorado com a insistência sobre o que ele queria comer e foram assistir mais alguns shows. No sofá de couro da sala, a TV imensa dava a grandeza necessária ao que reproduzia. SeungRi estava deitado num canto do sofá, vestindo um roupão e JongHoon estava sentado perto dele, assistindo com interesse.  
  
Aquele homem, YoungBae, era um cretino fora das telas. Ele e seus amigos estragavam a vida de SeungRi sem nenhum remorso. Mas ali, no palco, JongHoon estava disposto a esquecer isso enquanto o via balançar o quadril de um lado para o outro. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor dançarino dos cinco. Estava pensando na delícia que era a movimentação daquele quadril e todos aqueles movimentos insinuantes com as mãos quando SeungRi o cutucou com o pé.  
  
— O que foi? — JongHoon perguntou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da tela.  
  
— Estou com sede.  
  
— A cozinha fica para aquele lado — ele apontou a direção — mas acho que você já sabe.  
  
Voltou a ignorar SeungRi, enquanto o grupo cantava uma música lenta e romântica. A câmera voltou a mostrar YoungBae mais de perto e JongHoon balançou a cabeça, já se imaginando enfiando o pau dentro daquela boca. Quando SeungRi aparecia na tela, sentia um misto de prazer e culpa por estar imaginando outras coisas, como se o estivesse traindo. Mesmo que o visse sendo agarrado pelo outro  _hyung_  quase o tempo todo, o que não chegava a lhe causar ciúme, mas aumentava sua repulsa a idols - que faziam coisas para agradar os fãs.  
  
A TV foi desligada e SeungRi jogou o controle no chão, em cima do carpete macio. Cruzou os braços depois. JongHoon olhou com atenção para ele. Parecia enciumado. Ah, claro. Todas as coisas pertenciam a ele, então, não queria dividir nada. Como se não bastasse o ciúme com Cindy-sshi, agora era com YoungBae. Deveria dizer que achava o  _hyung_  um grande idiota?  
  
— O que foi agora? Você não está se divertindo?  
  
SeungRi descruzou os braços e deu um breve sorriso.  
  
— Não está com sede? Deveria ir buscar algo para beber.  
  
— Você gosta do que vê no show?  
  
— Parece divertido. Você fica agarrado a esse outro cara o tempo todo só para fazer as garotas gritarem.  
  
— Oh, você está com ciúmes do JiYong- _hyung_? Ele é meu  _oppa_ …  
  
JongHoon riu, achando idiota. Se eles fossem um casal, seriam lindos. Combinavam bem. E se aquele outro cara fizesse SeungRi feliz, JongHoon estaria disposto a sublimar qualquer sentimento. Nunca fora o tipo ciumento, ninguém pertencia a ninguém, tudo era fluído e se acomodava quando tinha espaço para isso.  
  
— Acha que eu canto bem? — SeungRi perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.  
  
— Aquele cara do cabelo na cara canta melhor.  
  
— E quanto a dança?  
  
— YoungBae-sshi dança muito bem.  
  
— Você acha que eu sou bom em alguma coisa como _idol_? — perguntou sem disfarçar o incômodo com as respostas.  
  
— Você deveria se soltar mais, mas é muito esforçado e não erra as danças — JongHoon deu de ombros e olhou para a TV desligada — é bom sim.  
  
— Quer que eu cante para você?  
  
JongHoon moveu os olhos para ele. — Você quer cantar? Tudo bem, estou prestando atenção.  
  
SeungRi apanhou o controle do aparelho de som e procurou uma música. A batida de Sexy Back era conhecida de JongHoon, já havia dançado muito ao som dela quando estava com WonBin. Ficou saudosista e acho irônico que fosse SeungRi a cantar isso. O cantor ficou na frente dele e se transformou. A pessoa que estava com ele todo aquele momento sumiu e deu lugar ao _idol_.  
  
Totalmente sensual, ele começou a cantar a música, exibindo um inglês muito bom. JongHoon não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos dele, fascinado. Achava injusto que cantasse essa música por causa dos versos “ _you see these shackles? Baby, I’m your slave. I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave!_ ”. Ao contrário de SeungRi que apenas cantava e mexia seu corpo de forma erótica, WonBin esticava as mãos juntas, num sinal claro para ser amarrado e sorria travessamente ao cantar sobre o mau comportamento. Eles eram tão diferentes e JongHoon já sabia disso, mas ficava ainda mais claro agora que os via sob a mesma música. Alguém devia dar um beijo na boca de Justin Timberlake (na verdade, a esposa dele, Jessica Biel, estava incubida disso) por ter uma música tão boa como essa.  
  
JongHoon estava perdido. Ele queria pular em cima de SeungRi e mordiscar o corpo dele enquanto murmurava que o sexy nunca foi embora. No entanto, ele respirou fundo e aplaudiu. Exibido do jeito que era, SeungRi o olhava cheio de luxúria, sabendo que o tinha nas palmas das mãos.  
  
A música no aparelho de som mudou para uma balada. A letra triste era sobre separação e o clima mudou na sala. JongHoon ainda queria pular em cima dele, mas agora, para ser gentil - até quando suportasse ser. O cantor se aproximou dele e sentou-se no colo, ainda cantando. As mãos de JongHoon o seguraram para que ele não se afastasse e o trouxe para perto, bem perto. SeungRi parou de cantar, o encarando.  
  
— SeungRi, eu mudei de ideia. Você é o melhor cantor e o melhor dançarino do BigBang — JongHoon afirmou.  
  
A mão de SeungRi tocou o rosto dele e depois deu dois tapinhas na bochecha. — Eu sei disso, só queria que você também soubesse. Nunca mais fale que outro é melhor do que eu na minha frente. Eu posso ser muito competitivo e sou obrigado a usar esses truques.  
  
Não havia mais tempo para conversas. JongHoon soltou o corpo firme do cantor e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Aproximou o rosto para beijá-lo e notou SeungRi abrir mais os olhos e quando estava muito perto, sentiu a força que ele fez para virar a cabeça, sem muito sucesso. Algo dizia para JongHoon que deveria soltá-lo, mas não conseguiu ceder a sanidade. Os lábios de SeungRi tremeram e ele perdeu o fôlego, dando chance da língua de JongHoon deslizar para o interior quente. O gosto dele era ainda melhor do que qualquer coisa que JongHoon pudesse ter provado na vida. SeungRi debateu-se em seus braços e fugiu, caindo no carpete no chão.  
  
Durou tão pouco. Muito pouco. Segundos. Nem cinco. Talvez nem três.  
  
O ar sexy e romântico sumiu. JongHoon notou seu erro tarde demais. SeungRi estava como um louco passando o tecido do roupão na boca. JongHoon piscou algumas coisas, sentindo o ar gelado tomar conta do seu corpo. Sem conseguir pedir desculpas ou se explicar, viu o cantor se levantar trôpego e se afastar dele, cobrindo a parte inferior do rosto com roupão.  
  
— SeungRi — o gerente ficou de pé e abriu as mãos em frente ao peito — SeungRi… Eu…  
  
— Você… — SeungRi levou o tecido a boca, parecendo que ia comer parte do roupão e fez cara de desgosto. Ele murmurou alguma coisa e foi para o fundo do iate, onde JongHoon apenas escutou os passos apressados na escada.  
  
Caiu no sofá, desacreditado. O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As músicas citadas nesse capítulo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TstgRqLpeY - SeungRI >> Sexy Back
> 
> https://youtu.be/g31-81fjsVY - SeungRi >> Come To My


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

Lee SeungHyun tremia. Sentado no canto da cabine, olhava a mão trêmula; sentia que havia algo vivo no estômago, voando de um lado para o outro; seu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que queria quebrar os ossos do peito. A pior parte era sua boca, os lábios formigavam e havia algo errado com sua língua que parecia ter sido transformada quando tocou a de JongHoon.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah~! Que vergonha!_  SeungRi segurou o rosto e sentiu a pele queimar quase a ponto de derreter. Estava cobrindo o rosto quando JongHoon entrou na cabine.

O ambiente ficou quente e o coração bateu ainda mais rápido, numa possível tentativa de sair pulando do peito. O espaço sumiu dada a presença daquela figura magnífica. JongHoon passou a mão no cabelo preto, o jogando para trás e olhou em volta, não escondendo sua surpresa pela decoração da cabine. Culpa da Cindy! Havia balões com hélio em formato de coração nos cantos do quarto, cestos com doces nas mesinhas, pétalas de rosas na cama, um conjunto de lingerie bem sexy e pequeno a mostra. SeungRi tinha vontade de estragar toda a decoração agora que JongHoon a olhava.

Quando JongHoon fixou os olhos nele, SeungRi não conseguiu mais erguer os olhos. Estava com tanta vergonha que cobriu parte do rosto com o roupão.

— SeungRi, me desculpe — JongHoon começou e entrou na cabine, se aproximando dele — eu não vou fazer mais nada que você não permita fazer. Eu só… Eu só quis beijar você — confessou e SeungRi moveu os olhos para vê-lo melhor. JongHoon ainda o encarava com uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto. — Você deve me achar nojento agora.

Não! Claro que não! Não achava mesmo! Cobriu um pouco mais o rosto quando sentiu que a boca se abriu e que ia despejar palavras com as quais ele não conseguiria lidar. Como é que poderia explicar que ele não beijava as pessoas? Como explicar isso sem contar seu segredo? Por que diabos queria contar a ele? JongHoon o acharia um idiota por isso, SeungRi já se achava, não precisava de alguém de fora para lhe dizer isso.

— Mas eu não posso ter a responsabilidade sozinho. Você precisa me falar o que não quer que eu faça, mesmo que eu não consiga perguntar por estar… Encantado com sua presença.

Ele era um  _idol_ , meu deus, já tinha escutado tantas coisas parecidas com as que acabou de ouvir, mas quando vinham dos lábios bonitos de JongHoon, SeungRi achava que ia morrer. Ficar encantado com a presença dele? JongHoon estava brincando, não é? Ele parecia tão dono de suas ações, como é que vinha com esse papo agora? SeungRi pensava que desmaiaria na frente dele tamanha era a sensação cálida que o outro lhe transmitia, queria se colar ao corpo forte e derreter junto a ele somente porque achava que era o que devia ser feito. Alias, ele não sabia o que devia ser feito além de ter toda a atenção de JongHoon nele. Era sempre a coisa mais urgente a ser feita, saber que o amigo estava com aqueles olhos negros focados nele.

— Eu não vou fazer mais isso, eu prometo. Você não precisa ficar assim… Eu já me sinto mal o suficiente — ele ficou em silêncio e SeungRi ficou alternando o olhar entre ele  e um ponto fixo na parede. — Se você quiser voltar, eu vou entender.

— Não! — SeungRi gritou de repente. — Eu preciso descansar, se eu voltar, vai acabar tudo. Eu não quero que acabe.

JongHoon ergueu as sobrancelhas, o encarando. Ele se aproximou mais e esticou a mão e tocou o cabelo de SeungRi com cuidado, como se ele fosse um animal assustado. Sentiu ganas de se atirar aos pés dele e pedir desculpa por ser idiota. Dizer que o que JongHoon causava nele o assustava demais. Queria que o amigo lhe falasse que tudo ia ficar bem e que aquelas sensações cederiam.

— Eu não vou mais assustar você. Prometa que vai falar, por favor.

Ele abaixou-se na sua frente, ficando de cócoras e SeungRi esqueceu como era respirar. Ele voltou a acariciar seu rosto, afastando o roupão que era usado como escudo e o cantor esfregou o rosto contra a mão.

— Eu não sou como seus  _hyungs_ , eu não vou ter nada que você não quiser dar. Prometa que vai falar — ele exigiu.

Não conseguiu falar. A promessa o comprometia. Ele teria que fazer escolhas e já tinha decidido que passaria a vida não escolhendo nada. JongHoon poderia ter o que quisesse dele, não iria lutar contra. A exigência dele não poderia ser cumprida.

— Ah… — JongHoon afastou a mão dele e ficou de pé, parecendo aborrecido. — Talvez você não esteja familiarizado com o conceito de respeito.

Dito isso, ele saiu da cabine. SeungRi engatinhou no chão até vê-lo sumir na escada. Ficou de quatro no chão, olhando o corredor vazio e depois se sentou. O que tinha de tão especial naquele negócio que tinha com JongHoon? Desde quando a opinião de alguém era importante? E queria lhe ensinar sobre respeito, deveria respeitar que ele não queria escolher.

Quando o silêncio veio, ele tocou os lábios e sentiu-se triste. JongHoon o odiaria quando descobrisse que ele não sabia beijar. Se a ideia de beijar vinha acompanhada da imagem do amigo, SeungRi achava que poderia ser feito. Não era nojento ou errado. Estava mesmo pensando em beijar um homem? Havia diferença entre beijar e ser beijado? Oh deus, esperava que sim. Bastou alguns segundos para SeungRi perder toda a sua dignidade como homem e deixar cair por terra toda a argumentação mental contra beijos já pronta.

Não sentia como se fosse um adulto, comportava-se de maneira errônea. Fugia das responsabilidades e quando era chamado a uma, tratava de agir com infantilidade. Estava tudo bem não querer ser beijado, ele precisava apenas deixar claro. Mas como foi que aquela situação de amizade (e vantagens) foi para algo parecido com um romance? Sua obsessão estava saindo do controle, ele queria JongHoon só para ele, mas não sabia lidar com isso. O seduzia porque era o que queria fazer, mas quando ele avançava, SeungRi entrava em pânico sem saber o que fazer. Cantava aquelas canções  sobre sexo e amor, lidava bem com Cindy, mas sentia-se tão estranho perto de JongHoon, admirando a beleza dele, sua presença, querendo ficar colado a ele o dia todo.

Se não podia lidar, queria voltar? A ideia de voltar para Seul estava fora de cogitação. Por mais que não soubesse direito sobre a sensação que o acometia, ele não podia voltar. Disse a si mesmo que seria apenas durante aquele passeio que ele aproveitaria, que ele deixaria a obsessão tomar conta, que ignoraria todas as repreensões mentais. Precisava fazer isso por saber que não haveria um futuro para aquela relação - fosse o que fosse. Era necessário que tomasse uma atitude, estaria disposto a aturar as consequências? Se tivesse o incentivo correto, ele faria algo (não sabia bem o que exatamente), caso contrário, iria se encolher ainda mais.

As reflexões chegaram ao fim e já estava tarde. Ele saiu da cabine e subiu devagar a escada. O aroma de comida indicava que JongHoon estava fazendo o jantar. Passou escondido e foi para fora. Queria admirá-lo a distância para criar coragem novamente. Contornou o deque para procurar por uma janela que ele pudesse ter uma boa visão e achou o celular que deu a JongHoon. Pensou que poderia tirar uma selfie e deixar de presente, afinal, quem é que possuia uma exclusividades dessas? Depois o amigo poderia olhar e achar graça pelo pequeno presente.

Apanhou e mexeu no ecrã, encontrando a tela desbloqueada. A ideia de foto sumiu, havia várias mensagens de um tal de WonBin que não foram lidas. SeungRi confirmou que havia mais três números adicionados e que JongHoon trocou mensagens com dois deles. WonBin e Minari (ele devia ser chato até nas mensagens). Olhou para ver se o dono do celular estava por perto e como não achou, apertou a tela para abrir o aplicativo de conversas.

  
[ **WonBin**  14:32]  
Sabe do q+ eu sinto falta? ter a cara cheia de porra..  
[ **WonBin**  14:32]  
Esses chineses n sabem fazer!!  
[ **WonBin**  14:33]  
 Ninguenm quer esfregar o pau na minha cara  
[ **WonBin**  14:33]  
Tenho q pedir  
[ **WonBin**  14:33]  
Vc n pode vir?  
[ **WonBin**  14:34]  
Sinto falta de chupar gostoso e saber q vc socaria dps  
[ **WonBin**  18:17]  
Acabei de saber q vou voltar p 1 reunião no outro fds  
[ **WonBin**  18:17]  
Vamo nos ver?  
[ **WonBin**  18:22]  
Me encontre no lugar d sempre  
[ **WonBin**  18:23]  
Vc tem ainda aql corda q machuca?? vem com ela

Uma fúria mortal surgiu no âmago de SeungRi. Teve vontade de jogar o celular no mar, mas conteve-se a tempo e começou a apagar as mensagens novas. Leu a conversa já respondida e a maneira como JongHoon mandava emoticons com linguinha o enfureceu ainda mais. Aquele maldito estava gostando de toda aquela putaria. O cara até mandou a foto do pau para ele! Que droga era essa?

  
[ **WonBin**  11:09]  
Sdds de sufocar com seu pau na boca  
[ **JongHoon**  11:09]  
Vc costumava deixar limpinho XD  
[ **WonBin**  11:12]  
Vo goza na minha mesa  
[ **JongHoon**  11:13]  
N esqueça dos dedos  
[ **JongHoon**  11:13]  
XD  
=3

Então, era verdade. JongHoon era gay. Ou, no mínimo, bissexual já que havia aquela garota, HaeWon, a ex-namorada. No entanto, não tinha o telefone dela ali, o que poderia indicar que a separação foi mais intensa do que JongHoon demonstrou e do que Cindy soube. Não se surpreendeu por saber sobre a sexualidade do amigo, de alguma maneira, ele já sabia disso. Bem, não precisava ser um gênio para juntar 2 + 2, mas descobrir daquela maneira, não. Ele não estava bem com isso. Antes o amigo ter lhe confessado quando foi questionado a respeito. Passar o pau na cara? Que tipo de monstruosidade era essa? Enquanto SeungRi estivesse de pé sobre a Terra, JongHoon não ia passar o pau na cara de ninguém! Gozar na mesa? Dedos? Que linguagem era essa? A intimidade daquelas mensagens fez com que SeungRi respirasse muito rápido e imaginasse todo o tipo de coisa.

Sua timidez sumiu, dando lugar aquele fervor em seu estômago, condizente com sua obsessão. Não, isso não ia ficar assim. Aquele homem era seu achado, lhe pertencia. Poderiam usufruir somente após SeungRi se cansar dele. Por enquanto, não.

Não sentiu remorso por apagar as mensagens. Até mesmo sorriu enquanto xingava o homem mentalmente. Que fosse para o inferno! Leu as mensagens de Minari sem seguida.  
  
[ **MinHwan**  11:05]  
Número novo? Ganhou de presente?  
[ **JongHoon**  11:05]  
S  
[ **MinHwan**  11:05]  
Não esqueça do que conversamos!  
Volte a salvo, por favor   
[ **JongHoon**  11:10]  
K

Chato. Previsível. Será que seriam mesmo namorados? Moravam juntos. Como outras perguntas pessoais feitas, JongHoon não falou a respeito. Talvez fosse um daqueles relacionamentos abertos ou fossem só companheiros naquela ruína que acreditavam ser uma casa.

— SeungRi?

A voz de JongHoon ativou todos os alertas. O cantor girou nos tornozelos e colocou a mão com o celular para trás. Sentiu o vento do mar entre eles, a ideia de espaço entre os corpos o irritou ainda mais. Se não ficasse de olho ou perto, alguém iria querer se oferecer para ter a cara lambuzada de esperma. Precisava quebrar a distância, mas antes, livrar-se da evidência da invasão de privacidade.

— Está tudo bem? O que está fazendo aqui fora? Eu não te vi passar…

— Estou apenas pegando um ar — mentiu e não se sentiu mal por isso. — Acho que mereço depois do que houve.

Um golpe baixo que afastaria JongHoon, por enquanto. A consternação no rosto dele machucava SeungRi também.

— Claro, eu entendo. Não fique muito, está ficando frio.

Ele disse e voltou para dentro. SeungRi girou nos calcanhares novamente e finalizou sua investigação no celular. Depois, deixou o aparelho no mesmo lugar e entrou.

A refeição estava servida. Havia muitas coisas em pequenas quantidades. Lembrava um restaurante num evento de experimentações, como aquele que SeungRi foi com YoungBae- _hyung_  uma vez.

— Parece que você teve muito trabalho — comentou enquanto JongHoon servia uma porção de arroz. — Não precisava, eu posso comer qualquer coisa.

— Eu pensei em lhe fazer uma proposta — JongHoon disse, deixando a tigela na mesa e mostrando uma faixa que SeungRi não havia visto antes. — Você quer descobrir o que gosta mesmo? Eu posso te vendar e te dar a comida e você fala o que gosta.

— Por que iria querer isso? Eu como de tudo.

— Isso não quer dizer que goste de tudo o que come, não é?

SeungRi estreitou os olhos e deu de ombros. A ideia de JongHoon ter vendado alguém já atiçou o estômago de SeungRi, sentindo que aquele bicho que vivia dentro dele queria sair.

— Você nem quer tentar? — JongHoon perguntou e mostrou a venda a ele.

— Você já fez isso com outra pessoa?

O sorriso de JongHoon sumiu gradualmente, entregando a verdade. SeungRi cruzou os braços, irritado.

— O quê? Por que está fazendo essas perguntas? Eu só queria que se conhecesse um pouco mais e…

— Eu já me conheço bem — SeungRi o cortou e o olhou — mas eu não conheço você. Deve ter um grande segredo para ser tão reservado…

— O que deu em você? — JongHoon sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele e desistiu da ideia da venda. — Isso tudo por causa do beijo? Você é mesmo muito sensível assim? Se tivesse me dito não, nada disso teria acontecido. Você é capaz de falar não?

— Claro que sou! Você acha que eu nunca falei não?

— Eu não tenho certeza que tenha falado… — o amigo olhou para a mesa e torceu os lábios, depois ergueu os olhos e o encarou firmemente. Aquele calor do reconhecimento daqueles olhos escuros espalhou-se pelo corpo de SeungRi, vindo do estômago, onde uma guerra monstruosa de sensações desconexas acontecia. — Me desculpe.

Quantas vezes ele ia pedir desculpas? Por que todas essas malditas regras eram importantes? SeungRi sentiu-se um idiota por estar tão ciumento enquanto JongHoon estava preparando um presente. Olhando para ele, com os fios caindo sobre o olho direito, os lábios em uma linha séria, a estrutura máscula, sentiu que era o maior idiota do mundo. E cara, JongHoon era tão bonito…

— Bem, fique a vontade e coma — JongHoon se levantou.

— Você não vai comer comigo?

— Eu perdi a fome — respondeu com sinceridade — além do mais, você parece estressado e não quero lhe causar desconforto maior. Você está aqui para descansar, então, aproveite essa refeição, espero que ela esteja do seu agrado, seja ele qual for.

SeungRi sabia que tinha estragado tudo e por isso, não disse nada quando JongHoon foi embora. Encarou a comida apetitosa na sua frente e suspirou. Ele era muito idiota mesmo.

E ele não se importava de verdade com isso.


	21. Capítulo Vinte

JongHoon acordou no meio da noite com sede. Saiu da cama e subiu para a cozinha. Na sala, a TV estava ligada e SeungRi estava sentado no chão na frente do sofá, mini garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas de tipos variados estavam vazias espalhadas pelo carpete, uma garrafa de vodca estava a seu lado, quase vazia.

Ele riu e o encarou. — Ah, JongHoon, você voltou — SeungRi falou com uma voz pastosa e apontou para a TV — está perdendo a reprise do programa… Estavam especulando sobre mim nele. Todo mundo especula sobre mim, mas eles não sabem de nada. Nada! — disse, balançando a mão no ar para enfatizar suas palavras. — Os  _hyungs_  vão ficar putos quando souberem...

Os olhos do gerente foram para a comida intocada na mesa e balançou a cabeça, pensando que, de alguma forma, sabia que seria assim. O dono daquele imenso iate não iria comer até que JongHoon estivesse com ele e agora que pensava nisso, não sabia se a culpa era sua por incentivar um mau comportamento ou porque não estava lá quando sabia que o cantor se comportaria assim. Precisava de atenção o tempo todo, mas mesmo JongHoon, não podia fazer isso por se cansar da maneira como o outro agia. SeungRi tinha mesmo um temperamento terrível. Passou um tempão preparando aquela comida e SeungRi nem, ao menos, experimentou. Queria passar por ele e não ajudá-lo, mas parecia impossível. Sua natureza protetora queria pegar SeungRi no colo e acalmar o que for que ele estivesse tentando apaziguar com bebida. Mas nem sempre isso poderia funcionar, não havia como negar o egoísmo do amado e como ele trabalhava para machucá-lo.

Se aproximou dele e fez menção de puxar a garrafa e SeungRi a segurou e colocou na boca com rapidez para ingerir uma enorme quantidade de vodca. Na segunda tentativa, a garrafa caiu no carpete e despejou o restante do líquido. SeungRi abriu a boca, os lábios úmidos, o queixo molhado pela bebida que vazou da boca, o líquido que molhou o pescoço e o peito a mostra do roupão frouxo.

— Chega — JongHoon disse, com uma voz moderada.

— Isso, chega!

— Venha, vou te levar para a cama.

— Ah, agora quer transar comigo? — SeungRi riu do trocadilho infeliz e JongHoon o apanhou pelos braços e o fez ficar de pé. O cantor oscilou e depois riu quando notou que não caiu. — Você quer? eu não sei o que fazer… Sabe — ele bateu o dedo na cabeça — eu não posso fazer isso, mas eu acho que vai ser legal… Você quer foder comigo? — ele riu. — Porra, a Cindy que fala isso… Pra eu foder ela, mas eu não sou uma mulher e você não pode foder comigo...

— Chega — dessa vez, a voz veio com o tom imperioso e SeungRi fechou a boca e o olhou.

Dessa vez, ele não falou mais nada. JongHoon não se importaria com o carpete caro do iate, então, abandonou a garrafa lá. Abraçou SeungRi e o levou para o deque inferior onde ficavam os quartos. Entraram na cabine decorada por Cindy e SeungRi escapou de seus braços somente para bagunçar as pétalas murchas sob o lençol e arremessar a lingerie para o canto. JongHoon o apanhou antes que SeungRi caísse.

Quis deitá-lo ali e SeungRi agitou a cabeça. — Eu nem tomei banho…

— Você quer tomar banho?

O cantor fez que sim com a cabeça e foi levado para o banheiro grande. O roupão escorregou pelo corpo de músculos firmes de SeungRi, embora seus passos incertos não lhe davam a segurança que seu exibicionismo merecia. Não houve contestação quando JongHoon entrou com ele no box e fechou a porta de vidro, tanto porque, ele continuava vestindo a única peça de roupa que usava para dormir. Não era como se fosse fazer algo a mais do que ajudar o bêbado. O chuveiro espirrou água fria e SeungRi emitiu um grito curto e água que esquentava gradualmente fez com que o cantor relaxasse. Agora, ele lembrava o gatinho que a mente de JongHoon construiu, o lindo gatinho que deveria ser acariciado e amado.

Houve surpresa de JongHoon ao saber que os produtos ali tinham o aroma de capim-limão, seu favorito. SeungRi estava embaixo do jato d'água, com os olhos fechados.

— Eu adoro esse cheiro — o cantor murmurou de forma lenta — porque me lembra de você.

— Ah, você diz essas coisas porque está bêbado…

SeungRi sorriu. — Eu gosto de… Lembrar de você. Você pensa em mim?

— O tempo todo — sussurrou e não teve certeza se o cantor ouviu porque ele ainda continuava com os olhos fechados e o sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Pegou uma esponja macia e o sabonete líquido foi derramado nela. JongHoon deslizou a esponja pelo pescoço de SeungRi e o massageou com cuidado. O cantor suspirava e gemia de apreciação, mantendo-se de pé contra a parede. Aqueles sons enlouqueceriam qualquer homem de bom gosto.

Desceu a esponja pelo peito e barriga e tocou o pênis dele com ela. SeungRi mordeu o lábio e virou o rosto, apenas inclinando o quadril para frente. Deliciosamente perigoso, JongHoon pensou, o massageando de propósito. O cantor estava tão entregue e tão fascinante que o gerente se perguntou se era efeito da bebida ou uma combinação de sua mão e mais aquele perfume. Não importava de fato, tudo que queria era acariciá-lo e deixá-lo bem. Só tinha que parar de olhar para os lábios inferiores que eram atacados pelos dentes brancos e parar de pensar como queria sugá-los e mergulhar sua língua naquela boca.

Da mesma boca que saia os sons lindos, saíram palavras depreciativas sobre homossexuais. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados enquanto os nomes ofensivos eram murmurados e não havia mudado a postura corporal. Foi o que bastou para JongHoon parar o que estava fazendo, surpreso com as ofensas, disparadas sem nenhum motivo. O hálito de álcool o lembrava da condição de SeungRi e domava seus instintos.

Não se importava de ser chamado de viado ou de maricas, isso não constituía uma ofensa para ele, mas se irritava por ser SeungRi quem dizia isso sendo que tudo o que o gerente queria era cuidar do amigo bêbado. E se SeungRi estava ofendido com sua presença, por que gemia daquela forma? Se não gostava de gays, por que agia como se fosse um? SeungRi parecia ser o caso do gay não ia procurar pênis mas se colocassem um mão dele, não soltava mais. E isso não era menos gay do que se aceitar como gay.

Era triste que SeungRi se comportasse assim. JongHoon passou por essa fase, bem no começo de sua adolescência, mas tudo se resolveu quando ele olhou-se no espelho e disse a pessoa que estava refletida lá que ele era gay e que não havia qualquer problema por isso.

SeungRi abriu os olhos e o olhou. Era esperado que ele não se desculpasse pelo o que disse nem sóbrio e nem bêbado. A carícia tinha findado e JongHoon agora estava debaixo do jato d’água quente. Os olhos do cantor fitaram o peito de JongHoon. A mão dele tocou o mamilo esquerdo do gerente e o polegar brincou com a pele sensível. Foi como se ele não tivesse o ofendido segundos atrás.

— Escuros… Os da Cindy são rosados, sabe? — Ele ergueu a cabeça, sem deixar de tocar. — Eu… — não houve mais palavras. O cantor simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e trocou a caricia com os dedos pelos lábios e língua. O gerente avançou na direção dele, saindo da água.

JongHoon o segurou perto de si e fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Era a primeira vez que SeungRi o acariciava e seu coração batia com intensidade. E deus, ele chupava e passava a língua com força. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de JongHoon, que queria apenas que ele continuasse porque já estava disposto a perdoá-lo por ser um idiota - alias, se ele fizesse isso sempre como uma forma de desculpa, poderia superar qualquer mal-estar com facilidade, não era um homem rancoroso. SeungRi afastou a cabeça somente para ir para o outro lado e dedicar a mesma carícia. As mãos dele não tinham forças, mas estavam apoiadas nos braços de JongHoon.

— Você… Você é gostoso, sabia disso?

— Gostoso vai ser quando eu enfiar meu pau na sua bunda — JongHoon afirmou.

SeungRi riu e assentiu, murmurou alguma coisa desconexa e falou algo sobre JongHoon ser seu. Sua mão direita caiu do braço de JongHoon e foi acariciar o pênis dele, em cima da peça molhada. Ele molhou os lábios quando enfiou a mão na samba-canção para tocar sem a proteção do tecido. A única peça escorregou pelas pernas dele e ele a empurrou para o lado, ansioso. JongHoon se aproximou mais e desceu as mãos pelas costas de SeungRi, parando e apertando as nádegas, e o puxou para mais perto dele. Bunda deliciosa, pensou, a sentindo com as mãos e imaginando o som que faria o seu quadril de encontro a ela, seria seco e duro, como ele gostava que fosse o sexo.

A mão de SeungRi não tinha força, mas o tocava com toda a energia que possuía e era o que bastava para JongHoon. O cantor não sabia como tocá-lo direito, testando apertos e agarros, puxando e relaxando, deslizando o dedo pelo comprimento, deslizando os dedos pela glande.

E mais do que isso, a boca de SeungRi grudou no pescoço de JongHoon. Foi um ataque voraz, com língua e dentes. A mão continuava lá, agora bem lenta. Houve um abraço mais forte, as duas ereções se esfregaram e JongHoon sentiu que estava alcançando algum ponto com SeungRi. Um bom ponto.

Foi assim que o cantor gozou e como JongHoon o seguiu depois, espalhando e misturando os espermas. A mão de SeungRi subiu pela lateral do corpo de JongHoon, o acariciando com a ponta dos dedos. O cantor suspirou contra o pescoço do gerente e murmurou mais alguma coisa que não foi entendida integralmente, mas era algo sobre ficarem juntos ou coisa parecida.

JongHoon estava encantado como jamais pensou que ficaria na vida. Embora ainda quisesse explorar mais o corpo de SeungRi, estava satisfeito com o que tinha acontecido. Esfregar seu pênis no dele e ter a mão os unindo, subindo e descendo, apertando e juntando. Era uma tipica masturbação, mas quando feita por SeungRi, tinha um outro status. Queria que ele fizesse sempre. Queria poder avançar mais agora e enfiar os dedos dentro dele e prepará-lo. Queria trepar com ele ali mesmo, pensando que isso aliviaria a sua sanidade.

Podiam ficar assim para sempre, abraçados, descansando um no corpo do outro depois do orgasmo.

E tão rápido como começou, acabou. SeungRi se debateu nos braços dele e conseguiu o espaço necessário. Ele lavou as mãos trêmulas, repetindo nojento sem parar. Como havia feito antes, ele colocou a língua para fora e passou os dedos nela, como se a estivesse limpando. Depois, virou a cabeça para o lado e vomitou. O corpo ficou sem forças e JongHoon o apanhou antes que o cantor desabasse no piso molhado.

_Que porra foi isso?_

Dali por diante, o cantor era um boneco grande, que não fazia nada. JongHoon limpou as barrigas e pernas deles com água e o tirou dali. O envolveu em uma toalha e o levou para o quarto. Quando o cantor caiu na cama, ele virou de lado e não fez mais barulho algum. O gerente voltou para o banheiro e limpou toda a bagunça. Quando saiu, SeungRi estava dormindo ruidosamente com as pétalas a sua volta.

JongHoon o olhou por alguns segundos, ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Era porque estava bêbado? Se sentia assim de verdade? Achava nojento? Tinha sido tão bom, como poderia fazer algo tão prazeroso e agir dessa forma maluca depois?

Saiu da cabine e colocou um pano no carpete úmido, jogando a garrafa vazia na pia. Desligou a TV barulhenta. Apanhou a água que queria e desceu, agora para dormir. Não iria pensar sobre o que aconteceu porque era bem claro que não aconteceu nada além de toque um pouco mais quentes no banho. SeungRi estava bêbado (talvez drogado) e agiu de maneira desconexa. 

_Como parecia ser aquele relacionamento - sem sentido algum. Fim da história._

Demorou a dormir e ainda estava acordado quando SeungRi entrou em sua cabine e sem dizer nada, subiu na cama e deitou-se ao lado dele, o abraçando. JongHoon não sabia como o cantor chegou ali em total silêncio e sem incidentes, mas não resistiu a presença dele e o abraçou de volta. Mesmo pensando que SeungRi poderia vomitar nele, foi somente depois do abraço que ele conseguiu dormir.

 

No outro dia, não houve qualquer comentário sobre o que aconteceu. Era uma repetição. JongHoon ofereceu um café-da-manhã que combatia ressaca (ele olhou na internet) e SeungRi estava calado, usando óculos escuros porque a luz fazia sua cabeça girar. Não sabia o quanto tinha terminado de ferrar as coisas na noite passada e estava com medo de descobrir. Pela atitude fria de JongHoon, era possível concluir que ferrou de vez com tudo. Sentia saudades de ser uma pessoa decente, mas então lembrava que nunca havia sido uma, logo, sua saudade não fazia sentido.

Havia uma grande marca no pescoço de JongHoon e que SeungRi não precisou de muito para concluir que havia feito isso, em algum momento da noite. Ao menos, sabia que não havia feito sexo. Sua bunda não estava doendo ou coisa do tipo. Ele imaginava que seria o passivo (e não se incomodava com isso porque queria que ser dominado por JongHoon) e tinha o conhecimento por cima de como as coisas aconteciam no sexo gay. Bem, era uma coisa boa nada ter acontecido mesmo que ele estivesse disposto a deixar tudo entre eles naquele iate. Nojento!

— Seu estômago ainda está doendo? 

JongHoon perguntou, colocando a tigela com caldo na frente dele. Hoje, ele estava vestido e SeungRi queria pedir para ele retirar toda aquela roupa. A resposta foi um resmungo e escutou a risada de JongHoon. Ele tocou seu cabelo loiro e SeungRi ergueu os olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver através das lentes escuras.

— Você bebeu muito. Deveria descansar mais e não ficar bebendo. Não vai descansar assim.

Afastou a mão e sentou-se a sua frente. Ele estava tomando o leite de amêndoas e comendo salada de frutas, que não era nada parecido com o que ofereceu a SeungRi.

— Por que você não come comigo?

— Porque eu não estou de ressaca.

— E dai? Essa refeição será suficiente para você?

— Ah você está se preocupando comigo… Ah, SeungRi, você é bem estranho.

A ironia nas palavras incomodou SeungRi. Ele olhou para a comida e pensou em fazer greve de fome como protesto, mas a ideia não foi viável devido ao mal-estar. Comeu devagar e escutou a ordem de JongHoon para comer direito e o fez. Ele sentiu-se bem melhor depois e observava JongHoon retirar a louça.

— Acho que deveríamos falar sobre ontem a noite — JongHoon começou, de maneira casual — porque eu não gosto muito que vomitem em mim…

— Eu fiz isso?

— Ah. você não lembra? — perguntou, sem muita convicção.

— Não.

— Não lembra de ter dito que queria chupar meu pau?

— O QUÊ? — SeungRi ficou apavorado com a ideia de ter dito isso. Algo dentro dele despertou todos os alertas de segurança e recusou firmemente a ideia. Claro que não! Ele não era gay! Nunca diria algo como isso. Viu JongHoon rir, enquanto ensaboava algum utensílio de cozinha.

— Não lembra? Disse que queria transar comigo… Você ainda quer?

— Eu…

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de JongHoon e ele deixou a louça na pia e se aproximou dele. — Eu estava brincando, SeungRi — ele disse e tocou o rosto do cantor. — Você vai passar mal? Oh, você está gelado. Venha, sente-se aqui no sofá.

Deixou-se conduzir e foi até o sofá. O cheiro de vodca era muito forte e ele achou que ia vomitar de verdade. Então, JongHoon o conduziu para a fora. O ar marítimo lhe fez bem. Sentou-se no sofá externo, na flybrigde.

— O que aconteceu ontem a noite? — ele perguntou, colocando a mão na fronte, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça súbita.

— Nada.

— Como nada? Eu estava bêbado, você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei — JongHoon tocou-lhe o cabelo novamente, acariciando devagar. — Não aconteceu nada. Vou deixar você descansar — disse e fez menção de se afastar. SeungRi agarrou a ponta da camiseta dele, o impedindo.

— Eu só descanso se você ficar perto de mim.

— Eu já volto.

SeungRi o deixou ir e deitou no sofá, incomodado com o tom de voz de JongHoon. Ele estava mentindo, mas não iria perguntar. Precisava se recuperar da ressaca e depois seria uma pessoa melhor para pensar a respeito com uma análise decente.

JongHoon voltou depois. SeungRi arrastou-se no sofá para por a cabeça no colo dele. Não conversaram, JongHoon acariciava seu cabelo e SeungRi ficou com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Não gostava que mexessem no seu cabelo fraco pelo stress, mas o amigo era cuidadoso e o toque dele o acalmava.

Sem conseguir dormir por causa da irritação da ressaca, SeungRi iniciou um interrogatório para saber mais sobre JongHoon. Temia não descobrir coisas importantes e ficava enciumado quando pensava que outros sabiam mais do que ele. Nada disso ajudava no incômodo em sua vista e no estômago, mas ele precisava saber.

Para sua surpresa, JongHoon respondeu. Não do jeito que SeungRi gostaria, é claro, cheio de detalhes e de histórias, ele apenas respondia de forma sucinta. Já era alguma coisa não? Até o final da manhã, SeungRi descobriu que JongHoon amava a natureza, comia apenas comidas saudáveis, gostava de uísque. Não havia nada para formar seu caráter de forma mais conclusiva, JongHoon continuava um mistério.

SeungRi ficou deitado grande parte do dia e o amigo ficou perto dele. A única exigência que escutou era que precisava descansar. Cochilou em alguns momentos, mas acordava para saber se JongHoon estava perto dele. Em um único momento, o viu olhar o celular, mas não houve tempo para que ele visse as mensagens já que SeungRi encenava alguma coisa e JongHoon deixava o celular e se aproximava para ajudá-lo.

Antes do jantar, SeungRi quis que JongHoon visse seus MV’s e acabaram indo para a cabine que o amigo ocupava uma vez que a sala ainda tinha cheiro de bebida. O cantor notou que o outro homem estava ajeitando os travesseiros para se acomodarem melhor na cama e depois que apanhou o controle e começou a mostrar suas músicas, ele subiu na cama e ficou ao lado de JongHoon.

Enquanto notava que JongHoon estava prestando atenção a TV, SeungRi pensou que era assim que o universo deveria funcionar. Havia certa ordem naquele momento entre eles, mas como todas as coisas do universo, moviam-se numa velocidade surpreendente e eram atraídos por objetos de massas maiores. SeungRi moveu o braço para tocar JongHoon quando sentiu que não poderia mais suportar. A pele do braço do amigo era quente e ele o acariciou devagar, surgindo uma vontade vertiginosa de que o toque fosse mais do que isso.

Subiu no colo de Jonghoon, sentando-se entre as pernas e ele o acomodou, sem falar nada. SeungRi tocou-lhe os braços e empurrou as mangas da camiseta para cima, sentindo os músculos. Evitou olhá-lo, mas sabia que ele o estava olhando diretamente por sentir o corpo todo quente, como só aquele olhar poderia provocar. Tocou a marca no pescoço grosso e tentou se lembrar de ter feito isso. Seus dedos desceram para o fim da camiseta e ele a empurrou para cima, JongHoon tirou a peça e a jogou no chão. Notou as marcas avermelhadas em torno dos mamilos dele e segurou a respiração quando o encarou. Sua voz soava ao fundo, sua imagem era transmitida na tela e estava refletida nos olhos escuros que o olhavam com tanta adoração. 

— Você não se lembra mesmo… — JongHoon murmurou, agora parecendo convencido.

— Me desculpe… — SeungRi disse, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelas marcas, constrangido.

— Pelo o quê? Eu até quero que faça de novo.

SeungRi engoliu em seco ao ouvir essas palavras e sentir a ereção contra sua perna. Era estranho que ele quisesse lembrar? Ou talvez, que quisesse colar a boca na pele dele? Deus, como ele era nojento. Não! Não podia deixar que isso o atrapalhasse, no entanto, não se moveu.

— SeungHyun… — JongHoon murmurou e beijou-lhe o pescoço. SeungRi sentiu que prendia a respiração, mas inclinou a cabeça na direção oposta para que o outro tivesse maior acesso. Uma leve vertigem o atingiu quando sentiu a língua deslizando pelo pomo-de-adão e os lábios mordiscando seu queixo. Suas mãos seguraram os ombros largos com força, enquanto todo o seu sangue aqueceu milhares de graus dentro das veias. — Diga que você que que eu te toque todo — pediu com os lábios próximos ao ouvido, antes de sentir as mordidas. — Diga que quer que eu brinque com você.

O cantor estava sem fôlego, mas mesmo assim, ele murmurou as palavras, fazendo do pedido sexy uma ordem. Deixou que o roupão fosse aberto e que a mão dele fosse de encontro com seu pau duro enquanto ele mordia seu ombro. Quando foi deitado na cama, também não impediu. Lhe pareceu bastante natural que fosse assim com aquele homem em cima dele.

_Nojento! Nojento! Nojento! Você é nojento!_

A cada vez que o pensamento berrava na mente era sufocado por um gemido quando os lábios de JongHoon beijavam outra parte do seu corpo. SeungRi fechou os olhos e apertou os lençóis quando o pensamento obsessivo tratava de enlouquecê-lo. Ele ergueu uma perna e JongHoon a agarrou e beijou a parte interna da coxa. O avanço seguiu para sua virilha e ele abriu os olhos quando seu pau foi abocanhado.

O pensamento não foi embora, havia trocado de tom. SeungRi ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu JongHoon lambendo seu pau como se fosse um sorvete. Cara, aquilo era muito bom. Quantos paus ele já não teria chupado para ser tão mágico com os lábios? A ideia era terrível, JongHoon nunca mais chuparia outra pessoa que não fosse ele. 

Seu corpo inteiro ficou duro e ele hiperventilou, não sabendo se o que estava vendo era real. Seu estômago estava liquefeito e o pensamento constante o deixava zonzo. Não deveriam ter chegado a isso, mas aonde ele queria que chegassem? Ele não era gay e por que um cara estava chupando seu pau? Queria que ele continuasse. JongHoon notou e ergueu a cabeça e o olhou, franzindo o cenho.

— SeungRi? — JongHoon voltou a massageá-lo com a mão. — Você quer que eu pare?

Não conseguia responder. JongHoon sorriu, dessa vez, de uma maneira muito maldosa.

— Fale — exigiu.

— Eu quero gozar. Viado desgraçado.

Não eram suas palavras, eram seus pensamentos. Ele não sabia que seria tão difícil. Era tão bom. Era tão nojento. JongHoon o encarou por alguns segundos e começou a rir. SeungRi ficou assustado, estava num estado alucinado entre o terrível mal-estar e a ótima sensação. Me mande calar a boca.

— Isso é  _dirty talk_? Você vai ter que melhorar muito para conseguir o que quer comigo — ele olhou para o pau duro que tinha em mãos — mas hoje eu vou mostrar a minha generosidade e vou te chupar até me cansar de você.

Disse e voltou ao que estava fazendo, agora com mais aplicação do que antes. SeungRi apenas gemeu. tentou mover o quadril e a mão forte de JongHoon o segurou contra o colchão. O cantor jogou a cabeça para trás e simplesmente gozou. Espirrou nos lábios de JongHoon e depois, tudo em sua barriga.

— Eu disse que era até eu me cansar de você — JongHoon falou e passou a mão no lábio para remover o esperma. — Você podia ter me avisado...

SeungRi não se importou. Nunca avisava e nem achava que isso era importante. Ele virou para o lado e tentou acalmar seus pensamentos. Sentiu que JongHoon deitou atrás dele e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Era agora que JongHoon iria enfiar o pau nele? Não! Não queria que acontecesse.

— Você não quer tocar em mim? — o amigo perguntou com uma voz provocativa bem perto de sua orelha.

— Eu não sou gay — SeungRi respondeu para ele e para si mesmo.

— Olhe para mim — uma ordem.

Não havia como resistir, ele naturalmente respondeu. O cantor virou a cabeça para trás e o viu deitado bem perto. Acabou por virar o corpo na direção dele e seus olhos foram para o pau duro. SeungRi molhou os lábios quando JongHoon começou a se masturbar. Ele não era gay, mas queria tocá-lo. Nojento! A mão do cantor avançou e encobriu a mão do amigo. Nojento! A outra também foi e ele continuou a punheta.

Os pelos negros encaracolados, as veias marcadas, o peso. Parecia um pênis formidável mesmo que SeungRi não conseguisse pensar em outro naquele momento. O membro respondia a seu toque e ele conseguiu dominar seus pensamentos, estranhamente muito feliz por estar fazendo isso. JongHoon aproximou o rosto e tocou as testas, ele estava firmemente olhando para SeungRi.

— Você é tão pudico — murmurou e começou a beijar o rosto dele. Beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios e houve uma pequena tensão quando SeungRi pensou que ele iria beijá-lo na boca, mas isso não aconteceu. O cantor começou a se aproximar mais dele. Entre a troca de carícias, o amigo gozou em suas mãos. Escutou a risada dele. — Quero gozar dentro de você da próxima vez.

Não soube o que responder, assim, escondeu o rosto no peito dele e ficou olhando para sua mão suja ainda próxima ao pênis, agora mole.  _Você é muito nojento, Lee SeungHyun._


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

SeungRi não conseguia dormir. A ideia de voltarem naquele último dia o estava assombrando e despertando uma ansiedade indesejada. Estava ali, deitado de lado na cama, de conchinha com o amigo. Dois homens nus numa cama. Agora que não faziam nada, SeungRi não acreditava que havia algo estranho nisso tudo. Alias, estava adorando sentir a respiração de JongHoon na nuca e a maneira como o quadril dele se esfregava contra sua bunda. Era, de certa forma, um gesto que ele poderia facilmente se acostumar.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e notou que JongHoon estava dormindo profundamente. Os cabelos negros caiam sobre os olhos fechados, o rosto emitia grande serenidade. SeungRi não se conformava em como aquele homem era bonito mesmo que não houvesse nada demais nele. Afastou-se com cuidado, saindo do abraço gostoso e sentou-se na cama. Precisava de alguma distração ou iria acordá-lo e se insinuar até ganhar outro boquete.

_Nossa, como você é nojento._

Arrastou-se para fora da cabine e foi para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e olhou toda a comida disponível. O que ele deveria escolher? SeungHyun- _hyung_  lhe disse uma vez que costumava tomar água gelada a noite, quando não conseguia dormir. YoungBae- _hyung_  disse que a melhor coisa era fazer abdominais até se cansar. DaeSung- _hyung_  disse que insônia não era um problema para ele. JiYong- _hyung_ mostrou-lhe remédios e disse que eram para dormir. Fechou a geladeira quando notou que não ia conseguir escolher nada por conta própria e nenhuma das dicas dos hyungs.

Talvez não fosse algo na geladeira que ele precisasse, ele queria uma maquina do tempo. Logo, aquele espaço sagrado onde ele poderia ficar livremente com JongHoon acabaria. Iria voltar para seu amado trabalho - e a agenda cheia e não sabia quando poderia criar tempo para visitar o amigo e passar algum tempo juntos. O problema era que esse tempo já não parecia suficiente, ele queria que JongHoon ficasse atrás dele o tempo todo, como uma sombra e que beijasse e sugasse seu pau com toda a maestria quando SeungRi se sentisse cansado. E ele sempre estava cansado.

Ficou zanzando de um lado para o outro até decidir sair do iate e ir para a flybrigde. O ar da noite fez os pelos do corpo de se arrepiarem, mas era agradável. Ele nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo nu em seu próprio iate. Olhou os comandos de navegação e os avisos da guarda-costeira. Teve vontade de quebrar o painel e deixar o iate à deriva, quem sabe quantos dias levariam para serem resgatados? E se vazasse o óleo dos motores e despejasse o combustível no oceano? Teria uma boa desculpa para chamar o reboque somente em alguns dias, enquanto fingia consertar o motor. 

Estava enlouquecendo.

Apoiou-se contra à mesa de comando e olhou para o sofá de couro branco. Uma luz vermelha emitida pelo celular chamou sua atenção. Ele e JongHoon tinham passado o dia anterior ali e o amigo estava mexendo no aparelho. Apanhou o celular e mexeu. Havia muitas mensagens daquele tal de WonBin, que incluíam fotos do pênis, algemas e vibradores. Tinha texto e audio, muitos deles. Começou a ler as mensagens trocadas, tanta putaria e JongHoon apenas respondia com emoticons. Sorrisinho, linguinha, piscando, beijo com coração. Ao que parecia, não havia nenhum encontro marcado ou perguntas sobre as outras mensagens apagadas.

Sim, havia aquele outro problema. Se não estivessem sempre juntos, o homem que mandava essas mensagens pornográficas iria aparecer e roubar o que era seu. Não podia permitir isso. A ideia de despejar o combustível no mar não lhe pareceu mais maluca.

Iniciou o mesmo processo de antes, de apagar as mensagens de texto e fotos. Ele escutou alguns audios antes de apagar e teve certeza que o homem de voz bonita era um pervertido. Estava falando sobre como queria ser jogado numa mesa, amarrado para que ficasse exposto e depois queria que enfiasse uma garrafa de soju nele como punição por ser um mau garoto. Havia também sobre estar no cavalete (e SeungRi iria saber depois do que se tratava com uma rápida busca na internet) e quando não tivesse mais forças, queria ser mantido ali e fodido duramente. Enquanto falava todas aquelas coisas, era possível ouvir o som da masturbação ao fundo. Aquele maldito estava falando todas aquelas grosserias e estava batendo uma enquanto isso.

_Era por isso que gays eram nojentos._

Jogou o celular em cima do sofá, onde JongHoon havia deixado, mas teve vontade de jogar no mar. Desceu furioso para a cabine, pensando que tipo de pessoa mandava essas coisas para as outras? JongHoon gostava disso, será? Bem, ele estava num clube de sadomasoquismo, talvez gostasse disso. O olhou dormindo e não conseguiu conceber a ideia dele vestindo tiras de couros e batendo em alguém ou ele usando um mordaça e sendo espancado. Cara, isso era doentio.

JongHoon se mexeu e abriu os olhos. Se o amigo gostava de apanhar, tudo bem, SeungRi podia fingir bater nele. Se gostava de bater, a ideia não era agradável, mas o cantor podia dar um jeito. Não precisava ir buscar fora, ele faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que não fosse beijar a boca ou o pênis dele. Isso era muito gay e ele não era gay. Ele era só nojento, muito nojento.

O homem deitado na cama ligou as luzes que deixavam o quarto com uma iluminação mais baixa de tonalidade azul e coçou os olhos. Não parecia que se tratava de um homem violento, então, porque havia aquele pedido de cateter no ânus de outra pessoa?

— O que foi? Você não consegue dormir?

JongHoon perguntou com uma voz rouca e sentou-se na cama, se aproximando dele e beijando o ombro. Foi tão natural os braços dele se enrolassem no corpo de SeungRi o puxassem para perto e ainda mais natural como era isso que ele queria. Enquanto JongHoon estava beijando seu pescoço, SeungRi suspirou e tocou o rosto dele com suavidade. Os beijos cessaram e ele o acomodou em seus braços. Esfregava o rosto contra a pele dele e respirava fundo.

— Por que está acordado, gatinho? Está com fome?

Tinha se apaixonado pela forma que JongHoon murmurava gatinho. Era tão fofo que tornava a loucura da mente de SeungRi ainda pior. Só esperava que aquele apelido não tivesse pertencido a uma outra pessoa, que fosse uma exclusividade somente sua.

— Você gosta de bater nas pessoas?

— Hmm?

— Você já bateu em alguém?

JongHoon riu e depois bocejou. — Do que está falando?

— Você não é frequentador daquele bar  _creepy_?

— Que bar? — JongHoon afastou o rosto da pele da SeungRi e o encarou, totalmente confuso.

— Androxus. Batem em pessoas lá? Você gosta de bater ou de apanhar?

Dessa vez, JongHoon entendeu o que ele estava falando. Ganhou algum tempo dando um beijo longo na clavícula de SeungRi e, embora o cantor estivesse determinado em saber, seu pênis apresentava outras ideias a mente, apenas para mostrar como era genioso na escolha de quem gostava. Se ele tivesse continuado a beijá-lo, as perguntas morreriam.

— Eu não faço nem uma coisa e nem outra — respondeu. — Ninguém faz essas coisas por lá. Existe consenso e respeito.

— Eu já assisti muitos filmes pornôs, eu sei como funciona.

— É mesmo? Então, me fale como funciona, gatinho — disse e deitou SeungRi na cama, ficando em cima dele. — Ou melhor, você não quer me mostrar todo o seu conhecimento no assunto?

Que conhecimento? SeungRi ficou tenso por não saber direito o que iria falar. Ele lembrava de filmes com uma dominatrix surrando alguém e depois a escrava fazendo sexo oral nela. Era isso que ele tinha visto: filmes sadomasoquistas de lésbicas. 

— Eu não gosto dessas coisas.

SeungRi respondeu categoricamente. O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de JongHoon e ele concordou com a  cabeça.

— Hmm, okay... Ao menos, sabemos agora de algo que você não gosta.

O toque e a brincadeira sumiram. JongHoon sentou-se do lado dele e apoiou os braços no joelho flexionado, deitou a cabeça ali e ficou olhando para SeungRi. O olhar dele era tão quente que SeungRi esqueceu-se do seu nojo e aversão.

— Eu não gosto de muitas coisas — o cantor garantiu. Era verdade, ele apenas não expressava isso.

— Claro… Por que faz essas perguntas de repente? Você não consegue dormir e fica com a cabeça cheia de coisas malucas?

— Não são coisas malucas. É que eu quero saber mais sobre você.

— E acha que é uma boa ideia perguntar se eu gosto de violência? Sabe como isso soa estranho?

— Mas você me ligou daquele lugar então, deve frequentar.

— Bem, não tem porque eu esconder isso de você. Sim, eu sou frequentador do Androxus. Meu antigo namorado foi que me apresentou o lugar.

Antigo namorado. O ciúme queimou o ventre de SeungRi de uma maneira cruel.

— Quem? Ex-namorado? Você é gay então…

— SeungRi-sshi adora rótulos — comentou como se falasse de outra pessoa. — Então, me coloque nesse, se fica mais confortável. Sim, eu sou gay. Acha que eu ia beijar você se não fosse?

Não houve resposta. SeungRi o tocava e não era gay. Não podia ser recíproco? JongHoon era o primeiro gay que ele conhecia (era uma mentira).

— Por que ele te levou nesse lugar? Deve ser um pervertido… — SeungRi disse, com raiva.

— Porque ele não era baunilha. E não gosta de coisas tradicionais. Eu o amava e fui com ele, descobrir coisas para agradá-lo.

Aquela declaração fez com SeungRi se sentisse enjoado.  _Quem era o maluco que ia num lugar para agradar outra pessoa?_

— E para onde essa pessoa foi? — espero que para bem longe.

— Para outro país. Não importa sobre ele, importa em responder sua dúvida. Eu nunca fiz nada a ele que não tivesse permissão para fazer. Não foi essa bagunça que você deve ter em sua mente. As coisas não funcionam assim, é tudo bem organizado e as duas ou demais partes sabem disso e respeitam o trato. Mas talvez você não entenda isso, já que não entende o que é respeito.

Lá estava JongHoon lhe falando de respeito novamente. E sobre sexo grupal. Jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente.

— Você nunca mais vai transar com ele novamente.

JongHoon riu. — Você é tão fofo falando essas bobagens que eu chego a acreditar nelas — ele acariciou a perna de SeungRi.

— Eu estou falando sério.

— Me esclareça o porquê. Eu sou o que seu para você achar que pode mandar em mim?

— Você é meu e eu não divido minhas coisas.

O amigo bateu na perna de SeungRi carinhosamente. — Você é engraçado. Acabei de falar sobre respeito e você ignora com uma facilidade tremenda. Então, eu sou seu namorado?

— Bem… Isso… Eu…

SeungRi não soube o que responder de forma precisa. Já ignorava a passagem sobre respeito novamente. Ele nunca pensou em JongHoon como um relacionamento amoroso, nem mesmo como namorado.

— Está tudo bem. Eu não esperava que você respondesse. Você tem a Cindy-sshi, não é? Afinal, você não é gay, certo?

— Eu não sou gay — SeungRi reafirmou.

— Agora, dois homens pelados numa cama, se agarrando e se tocando, você acha que é o quê?

— Nada demais.

— Nada demais? Sério?

— JongHoon… Eu sou um  _idol_ , todo mundo quer me tocar, me lamber, me chupar e querem que eu foda com eles.

Era o óbvio, uma verdade. Nem mesmo isso JongHoon poderia questionar. Tanto que não houve mais perguntas ou palavras que tinham tom irônico e SeungRi nem sabia porque ele estava falando sobre coisas gays ou namoro. JongHoon olhou para outro ponto da sala. Teve vontade de bater no colchão para chamar a atenção dele e ter o olhar de volta.

— Entendo… — JongHoon disse com uma voz distante. — Me permita uma última pergunta. Essa ideia de… — ele o olhou e fechou a boca. SeungRi o estava encarando firmemente de volta. JongHoon riu e virou a cabeça em outra direção. — Bem, deixa para lá, não faria diferença mesmo.

Ele deitou-se a seu lado, lhe deu as costas e apagou a luz. A cabine voltou a ser iluminada pela luz led de emergência que ficava nos cantos do quarto.

— O que ia perguntar?

— Nada demais. Meu contrato de instrutor termina hoje.

— Eu não quero voltar — SeungRi sussurrou.

— Eu não vejo a hora de sair daqui — JongHoon respondeu.

As palavras dele causaram grande devastação em SeungRi. Ah, JongHoon queria voltar. Talvez porque iria se encontrar com aquele tarado das mensagens. SeungRi se aproximou e tocou as costas dele. Quando o abraçou, JongHoon afastou o braço dele com certa força.

— Me deixe dormir, por favor. E você deveria fazer o mesmo antes que seus  _hyungs_  achem que não cuide o suficiente de você e não permitam que eu me aproxime novamente.

Com aquela rejeição, SeungRi ficou aborrecido demais, saiu da cama fazendo todo o barulho que podia e foi embora. Foi para a sala e ficou ali, batendo os pés descalços no carpete macio e se abraçou com frio. Parecia que ele estava deixando escapar alguma coisa mas não conseguia pensar direito no que era porque o tempo estava acabando e JongHoon não se importava. Andou de um lado para o outro e estava amanhecendo quando ele deu o primeiro bocejo.

Voltou para a cabine onde JongHoon dormia e enfiou-se na cama. Acabou por despertá-lo novamente. JongHoon o abraçou, reclamando que ele estava gelado, deu um beijo em seu rosto e voltou a dormir abraçado a ele. A mente de SeungRi ainda fervilhava quando fechou os olhos e, finalmente, dormiu.

Então, acabou.

SeungRi acordou sozinho na cama e soube que estava tarde. JongHoon estava pescando, lhe serviu a refeição e voltou para o lado de fora do iate, deixando-o sozinho. SeungRi passou os últimos momentos atrás dele, querendo que a ligação de antes fosse restabelecida, mas JongHoon apenas o olhava como se ele não significasse nada, isso quando o olhava.

Conversaram pouco. Tudo o que JongHoon dizia vinha acrescentado de grande pesar. Quando ele lhe disse que deveria escolher as coisas que gostava e que não deveria deixar que os outros o controlassem. SeungRi acenou com a cabeça, mas não se importava com isso. Repetiu algumas vezes que SeungRi deveria escolher as refeições, ao menos isso e parar de falar que comia de tudo. Isso o  _idol_ poderia fazer.

Ao final, o cantor estava levando o iate de volta, chateado demais. JongHoon não o olhava e nem lhe fizera carinho. Havia lhe dito no final da tarde que deveria descansar e indicou o sofá como um lugar aceitável. Ele estava sendo cruel e desperdiçando o tempo que tinham. Obedeceu a ordem e ficou ainda mais aflito do que ter passado o restante do tempo atrás do amigo.

Os  _hyungs_  estavam no cais juntamente com Dara e Cindy, embaixo de um poste de luz. SeungRi deu uma última olhada para JongHoon que estava atrás dele para descer da embarcação, segurando as varas de pescar e a sacola impermeável. Os olhos dele eram frios e SeungRi despediu-se do que ele achou que tinha.

O que poderia ter dado errado? JongHoon queria tanto assim se livrar dele? Iria atrás do cara do telefone? Maldita hora que resolveu presenteá-lo com algo que iria favorecê-lo, mas se esqueceu que ele não era o único no mundo do amigo - embora devesse ser.

Foi cercado pelos  _hyungs_ , a amiga e a namorada, todos estavam feliz em vê-lo e falaram que ele estava ótimo. Não se sentia assim. Estava feliz pela atenção que estava recebendo. Forçou um sorriso e olhou pelo cantos dos olhos. TOP tinha se afastado do grupo e passou um envelope de dinheiro a JongHoon. Os dois caminharam um pouco para longe e o  _hyung_  estava falando alguma coisa e JongHoon olhava para o grupo e concordava com a cabeça. Eles deram as mãos, aparentemente concordando com algo, JongHoon ficou sozinho e TOP se aproximou de SeungRi novamente, sorrindo.

— Aquele homem é seu professor? — JiYong perguntou, finalmente notando que outra pessoa estava próxima a eles. SeungRi fez que sim com a cabeça, — Você podia ter viajado com Cindy… Faria mais sentido. É meio nojento viajar dois homens sem nenhuma mulher.

Deus, ele sabia! Claro que sabia, mas tinha dito que iria ignorar isso para desfrutar do tesão que JongHoon causava em seu corpo, mas não fez isso direito porque acreditou que depois do passeio, tudo estaria resolvido, mas não estava. Ele queria mais e queria explorar mais e queria mais olhares e mais toques, queria mais beijos. Não precisava que o  _hyung_  lhe falasse sobre ser uma pessoa nojenta, já sabia que era e isso fez com que todas as suas restrições voltassem com força máxima.

— Não faria sentido ele levar Cindy-sshi — YoungBae disse e olhou para a garota loira — me desculpe, Cindy-sshi, mas SeungRi precisava aprender algo que o tranquilizasse. Ele precisava descansar. E você — apontou para JiYong — não comece essa discussão novamente — o advertiu. JiYong torceu os lábios e encarou JongHoon de cima abaixo. — Obrigado por tudo, JongHoon-sshi, espero que nosso SeungRi não tenha lhe dado trabalho…

— Ele não deu — JongHoon disse, sem se aproximar. — Eu vou agora — ele curvou-se e encarou SeungRi por uma última vez, virou e começou a se afastar.

SeungRi ficou agitado, queria correr atrás dele e abraçá-lo, implorar para que ficasse. JongHoon foi interpelado por um homem que desceu de um veleiro mais a frente e os dois se cumprimentaram a distância. Os  _hyungs_  estavam falando e ele não conseguiu prestar atenção, olhando a cena com ciúme. JongHoon apontou ao grupo e mexeu nas varas de pescar, o homem mais velho riu e apontou para dentro do barco. O cantor mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e notou que estava tremendo.

— Algo errado, SeungRi? — Dara perguntou e SeungRi pareceu notá-la pela primeira vez. Com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e a beleza do rosto escondida pela sombra do boné branco da Nike, ela parecia uma coreana comum se não fosse mundialmente conhecida como ex-membro do 2NE1.

— Não, eu estou feliz de estar de volta.

— Ótimo! — Cindy o abraçou e deitou a cabeça no braço dele. — Estava com tantas saudades.

— Devíamos ir comemorar a volta do nosso querido irmão e comer polvo. Eu pago! — JiYong disse e saiu andando na frente, o grupo veio atrás dele.

SeungRi olhou pela última vez para a direção que JongHoon seguiu e o viu ainda conversando com o homem, agora com o celular nas mãos.

Como foi que tudo terminou assim? Eles não estava próximos? Por que JongHoon era tão desalmado?

 

JongHoon viu o grupo animado ir embora. Sentiu que não havia feito nada de útil por SeungRi. Todas as suas ideias para que o cantor escolhesse, falharam. Ao menos, descobriu outras coisas que SeungRi dizia não gostar mas que estavam claras ser apenas desculpas. Menos o beijo na boca, isso tinha sido de verdade.

Enquanto um antigo cliente falava sobre marcarem uma pescaria, JongHoon olhou para baixo e tocou o peito, sentindo o coração pesado. Ali estava a prova que ele tinha se apaixonado ainda mais por Lee SeungHyun e que devia ser o maior idiota do mundo por isso.

Não poderia proteger ou cuidar do amado como queria. Nem agora e nem nunca. Não conseguia nem se proteger. Havia milhares de coisas entre eles, a começar pelos  _hyungs_ , pelas ordens, pelo não inexistente, o estrelato, pelas mentiras.

Teria que abrir mão daquele amor. Seria uma decisão difícil, mas acertada. Ele não conseguiria suportar seu fracasso naquele relacionamento (não sabia se era o termo correto).

Iria pensar em coisas que ele podia resolver. Estava com o dinheiro da viagem. Se sentiu um pouco sujo por receber, mas era um trabalho. Ele precisava do dinheiro, seria para pagar as taxas do banco e manter seu sonho. Ao menos, nisso ele podia se apegar sem ficar decepcionado em falhar por saber que estava tentando tudo o que era moralmente aceito.


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

  
[ **SeungHyun**  10:10]  
Já tou ensaiando. Vc tá trabalhando?

 **[SeungHyun**  10:10]  
N pode responder?

[ **SeungHyun**  10:10]  
Deve ta ocupado…

[ **SeungHyun**  10:11]  
Fale oi se puder.

[ **SeungHyun**  10:12]  
Áudio 0:09

[ **SeungHyun**  10:13]  
Áudio 0:27

[ **JongHoon**  12:45]  
Xd

[ **JongHoon**  12:55]  
:-)) 

JongHoon desligou o celular e o deixou com a tela para baixo na mesa do refeitório do trabalho (o prédio todo era atendido naquele restaurante). Apanhou a colher e voltou a almoçar. Fazia três dias depois da viagem e SeungRi agia como se estivessem separados há séculos. Achava fofo e não conseguia ficar com raiva. Seu coração era de manteiga quando se tratava do cantor. 

Evitava ouvir os áudios em lugares públicos, com medo que alguém reconhecesse a voz famosa, mas sabia que era SeungRi chamando seu nome e pedindo que atendesse, que falasse com ele, que mandasse uma mensagem. Para um idol adorado em todo o mundo, SeungRi era muito carente. Coisas destoantes da personalidade carismática. 

JongHoon, por sua vez, não sabia se era bom alimentar esse comportamento ou se era melhor acabar com tudo isso de uma só vez. O conta-gotas doía bem mais do que ele calculou, um só golpe, uma só vez e estaria tudo acabado.

O trabalho estava corrido e atrasado por causa da viagem. Ele não poderia perder tempo precioso batendo os dedos na tela do celular - e já perdia pois ele não fazia ideia que havia tantos aplicativos sobre pesca, condições do mar e mapas globais onde ele traçava rotas pelo mar para visitar todos os continentes. Era uma diversão inocente. 

SeungRi parecia estar disputando na quantidade de mensagens com WonBin. Os dois juntos enviavam tantas mensagens que JongHoon não tinha certeza se eles, de fato, trabalhavam ou exerciam funções que tomassem tempo e fossem, de alguma forma, remuneradas.

HaeWon sentou-se à sua frente com a bandeja marrom do refeitório. Estava bonita com o enfeite floral no cabelo e o lenço rosa no pescoço. A maquilagem deixava os olhos grandes e os cílios longos e espessos. Gostava assim, mas admitia que ela ficava bonita de qualquer jeito.

— Gerente Choi, está cheio de trabalho… Quer ajuda nas planilhas?

— Não. Posso terminar logo…

Ela murmurou sua insatisfação e almoçou com o celular na mão.

— Tenho tanta inveja de Cindy… Ela tem ficado esses dias na casa de SeungRi-sshi — mostrou fotos da loira com SeungRi. Embora parecessem felizes, SeungRi tinha um olhar apagado. JongHoon engoliu em seco, invejoso. Queria ter tirado uma foto com o amado também, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, não ter esse tipo de lembrança ou se pegaria olhando a foto e suspirando a todo instante. — Não acha que eles formam um casal bonito?

Concordou com a cabeça com medo que a voz falhasse. Estaria tudo bem ele ter tido aqueles toques e beijos com SeungRi? E quanto a Cindy? Enquanto estava com a pele do cantor bem próxima aos lábios, tudo o que JongHoon pensava era que queria amarrá-lo e lambê-lo todo, nenhum outro pensamento lhe ocorria. Agora que estava afastado e o efeito da paixão estava sob controle, sentia-se mal por estar envolvido como um amante.

Ele não era esse tipo de pessoa imoral, mas estava agindo como se fosse. E se pedisse para que SeungRi escolhesse, sabia qual seria o resultado: nenhuma escolha e o cantor acrescentaria que não era gay, O óbvio estava posto a seus olhos, JongHoon só deveria acreditar nisso. A cada instante, a ideia de ficarem separados e nunca mais se verem lhe parecia a mais acertada, embora a mais dolorosa.

Maldito instinto protetor que lhe induzia a pensar que poderia ter SeungRi em seu braços e acariciá-lo como um gato, tê-lo em seu colo e brincar com ele até sentir que o cantor estava satisfeito, até sentir que ele estava satisfeito.

— Gostaria que ela me apresentasse aos demais do grupo… Quem sabe eu não tenha uma chance com um  _idol_ também? — HaeWon tornou a falar e o trouxe de volta ao almoço. Ela fez uma pausa calculada e o olhou. — Já que você não me quer...

— Boa sorte com os  _idols_.

Respondeu, apanhou o celular e a bandeja, e foi embora, deixando-a sozinha na mesa. Se ela quisesse conhecer os hyungs de SeungRi, que ficasse a vontade. Certamente se arrependeria disso.

 

 

JongHoon chegou em casa e já passava da meia noite. Depois do trabalho árduo nas planilhas e no estoque, ele ainda foi para o segundo trabalho, onde as tarefas também se acumularam por causa da sua viagem - e seu empregador disse que não queria mexer no trabalho dele com medo de bagunçar a organização. Ali o serviço era mais rápido, embora exigisse uma mente tranquila e descansada para lidar com os números.

Encontrou Minari e Lee JaeJin, amigo de ambos e vocalista do FTriple, conversando na cozinha. Minari estava sentado no balcão e JaeJin na mesa, havia louça suja e copos com cerveja.

— Oh, ele chegou — JaeJin disse e ficou de pé para cumprimentá-lo. — Ainda tem kimchi da bisa, você quer jantar,  _hyung_?

O garoto mais novo era sempre muito simpático, mesmo que fosse um porra-louca quando se tratava do namorado, SeungHyun (em dado momento, JongHoon acreditou que conhecia SeungHyuns demais para toda a sua existência). JongHoon nunca tinha visto uma relação mais esquisita como a dos dois amigos, mas havia parado tentar entendê-los fazia tempo. WonBin sempre rira do casal, dizendo em sua orelha com o tom sexy que causava estremecimentos em JongHoon, que os dois se mereciam, assim como eles.

Sua mente estava ficando sem foco. O que foi que JaeJin lhe perguntara mesmo? Ah sim…

— Sim, estou morrendo de fome.

— Estava no outro emprego? — Minari perguntou, saltando do balcão e preparando um prato.

— Sim — respondeu com a voz ecoando pela casa, já que tinha ido se lavar para poder jantar. Retornou e a mesa estava limpa e o kimchi servido com uma porção generosa de arroz.

— Hyung, você não viu nada de estranho lá fora? Quando eu estava vindo pra cá, eu acho que vi aquele espreitador do outro lado da rua. Eu ainda tentei ver quem era, mas ele saiu correndo. Você precisa tomar cuidado já que está vindo tão tarde.

— Eu estava falando pro JaeJinnie que estão fazendo rondas comunitárias pelo bairro, mas que ninguém tinha visto essa pessoa em dias. Será que é por causa da moça nova que veio morar com a mãe? Um ex-namorado? — Minari especulou.

— Deve ser um ladrão. Vocês deveriam trancar as portas — JaeJin disse e cruzou os braços. Estava preocupado e JongHoon sorriu, agradecido, mas se um ladrão entrasse ali, não havia nada para ser roubado já que possuíam tão poucos itens. Com certeza, a cafeteira era o item mais caro da casa, mas nunca tinha escutado sobre ladrões que levaram cafeteiras industriais. Ainda bem.

O bairro era tão tranquilo até começarem os boatos de alguém que ficava olhando a movimentação das ruas. Ninguém ainda tinha descoberto do que se tratava. JongHoon se preocupava que SeungRi pudesse parecer uma hora dessas e essa pessoa o visse e lhe fizesse mal.

— Amanhã eu vou para a ronda, fui escalado — Minari avisou. — Você deve dormir aqui, JaeJinnie, não é bom ficar andando por ai com essa pessoa a solta.

— Isso, fique. Vou ficar preocupado se sair agora.

— Vou ficar então — JaeJin disse. — Minari me disse que você estava viajando com SeungRi do BigBang… Desde quando você sai com _idols, hyung_? Achei que os odiasse…

— Eu odeio. Isso não mudou. É que é complicado…

— Você tá trepando com ele?

— Antes fosse — JongHoon respondeu e olhou para a comida. — Ah, antes fosse.

— Ue, não sabia que ele era gay…

— Ele diz que não é.

— Então, o que é? Broderagem?

Pela primeira vez, JongHoon achou um termo que fazia sentido no relacionamento dele com SeungRi. Isso, broderagem. Isso se enquadrava no que SeungRi pensava da relação, nada demais, ele havia dito. Não era nada demais um homem bater uma para o amigo. (Isso dentro do conceito de broderagem, ao qual, JongHoon não conseguia entender - as pessoas vivem de colocar rótulos em tudo! - e repudiava).

Deu de ombros em resposta e JaeJin não insistiu. Conversaram um pouco mais e depois foi deitar. Não se surpreendeu ao ver quase 50 mensagens de SeungRi no celular. Deus, como ele gostava de escrever… Estava lendo e não conseguiu terminar. Dormiu com o celular na mão.

 

Era madrugada quando SeungRi abriu a porta do seu apartamento. Não estava escuro e ele se lembrou de Cindy ao ver a garota enroscada em uma almofada, dormindo no sofá. Usava uma combinação sexy vermelha de renda que deixaria maluco qualquer homem de bom gosto. Era engraçado como isso não lhe causava mais nenhuma ansiedade ou tesão.

Arrastou-se com as  _sulippos_ , sem se preocupar se a acordaria ou não. Nem sabia porque ela ainda estava na sua casa e não conseguia mandá-la embora. Foi até foi banheiro da suite e fechou a porta, retirando a roupa preta da Nike. Estava preocupado que aquele homem que ele viu entrando na ruína de JongHoon fosse WonBin. Isso podia significar que eles iam se encontrar e fazer aquelas coisas nojentas pedidas pelas mensagens. Significava que o cara viera (sabe-se lá de onde) muito adiantado do final de semana prometido.

Quando viu JongHoon chegando, SeungRi prendeu a respiração e arranhou o poste de concreto. Aquela sensação esquisita em seu estômago ganhou vida novamente. Queria questionar o amigo sobre ele não ligar mais ou enviar texto, qualquer coisa que não fosse emoticons, mas ficou congelado, apenas observando. Cara, seu corpo ganhava uma nova vida e forças quando o olhava e estava perto dele. JongHoon parecia muito cansado, mas ainda possuía a mesma aura máscula que tanto atraia SeungRi.

Desejou fortemente que ele o olhasse. Apenas um pouco e já se sentiria melhor. Queria que ele o abraçasse e que pudesse descansar só um pouco, e iria embora em seguida. Sentir o calor e o perfume cítrico, poder tocar e beijar e… Assim como no momento, SeungRi balançou a  cabeça para afastar os pensamentos nojentos que vieram a seguir. Não podia pensar aquelas coisas e não pensaria.

Na verdade, ele ficou com medo de se mostrar e JongHoon mandá-lo embora porque tinha outro homem em sua cama. E talvez não gostasse de saber que ele ficava vigiando a casa sem sua autorização. Mas também não era como se SeungRi pudesse evitar isso, nada disso estaria acontecendo se JongHoon não tivesse pedido para ser seu amigo e se ele se comportasse como era esperado. O maldito somente enviada emoticons, quem conversava por emoticons? Por que ele não podia gravar uma mensagem? SeungRi sentia falta da voz dele e do tom irônico. Por que ele não podia enviar um vídeo acenando? Era pedir muito? JongHoon respondia a ela com a mesma displicência que respondia a WonBin. O cantor não sabia por quanto tempo mais ia tolerar essa situação.

Tomou uma ducha, furioso, pensando se o tal homem foi o que tinha visto e se estava agora ganhando um boquete com aqueles lábios bonitos. Depois, foi na cozinha pegar água. Cindy acordou e veio encontrá-lo.

— _Oppa_ , onde estava?

— Treinando — resmungou a mentira, sem conseguir parar de pensar que JongHoon estava fazendo sexo com outra pessoa.

— Você quer alguma coisa?

A resposta estava na ponta da língua.  _JongHoon_. O cantor olhou para os pés dela cobertos por uma pantufa de ursinho que lhe era familiar e negou com a cabeça. Era estranho que sentisse um misto de desolação com ciúme. Aquele homem estranho podia muito bem estar nos braços de JongHoon agora e SeungRi tinha certeza que aquele lugar lhe pertencia. Pensava se não era bom o suficiente, mas não conseguia ver nada de errado em si mesmo, ele tinha todos os requisitos. Era bonito, rico e talentoso. O que mais outra pessoa poderia querer?

— Você está bem? — Cindy perguntou e se aproximou dele, tocando o braço. — Você anda distante e parece preocupado. Deixa eu cuidar de você,  _oppa_ …

Por hábito, ele não respondeu. A garota o abraçou e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ai meu deus do céu, queria empurrar ela para o outro lado da cozinha. Ela tinha o mesmo perfume cítrico de JongHoon, devia ter usado os produtos de higiene dele sem sua permissão, mas ao invés de se enfurecer, sentiu o pênis mexendo dentro da calça, atendendo àquele perfume. Ah, que se dane, ele pensou. Se aquele homem estava transando com alguém, ele ia transar também.

— Ah… — Cindy tocou a ereção dele e olhou para cima, feliz. — Isso, deixa eu tomar conta de você.

E ele deixou. Nunca antes havia transado tanto com Cindy antes. A cada momento que seu ciúme chegava no ápice quando sua mente era invadida por imagens grotescas de sexo gay, ele trocava de posição e metia com ainda mais força. Cindy não se importava e pedia por mais. Em algum momento, pouco antes dele gozar, pensou que não queria estar fazendo isso com ela, mesmo assim, ele teve seu orgasmo. Virou na cama, dando as costas a garota e dormiu.

 

 

O primeiro final de semana depois da viagem, SeungRi não conseguiu ver JongHoon. Ele ficou ocupado trabalhando a voz para a gravação de suas partes nas novas músicas. JiYong- _hyung_  não parecia satisfeito e achando que SeungRi era um disco velho riscado, mandou ele repetir uma dúzia de vezes até achar que estava bom. Sentiu a cordas vocais cansadas, apenas mais uma parte cansada do seu corpo.

Apanhando a água com gás que DaeSung- _hyung_  deixou para ele, sentou-se na cadeira estofada do estúdio e apanhou o celular. Havia três mensagens de JongHoon e SeungRi apertou o celular com força, com o coração disparado e um alto nível de ansiedade. Ele leu, então, leu outra vez e outra vez para ter certeza que tinha entendido certo. JongHoon disse que iria trabalhar o final de semana como instrutor, um emoticon de gato e um maldito “XD”.

Cara, ele ia matar aquele filho duma puta que não mandava mensagens decentes.

 

 

Enquanto JongHoon se divertia no mar, SeungRi foi aconselhado pelo  _hyungs_  a ir à uma das boates a qual ele era sócio e se divertir com a namorada. Ele não queria fazer nem uma coisa e nem outra, mas foi mesmo assim. Cindy convidou HaeWon e, ao menos, a presença dela amenizava a insatisfação de SeungRi. Ainda não conseguiu expulsar Cindy de sua casa, parecia que estava se acostumado a presença dela e a garota cuidava de algumas coisas nos momentos que ele escapava das atividades com os  _hyungs_  e corria para o bairro histórico.

Olhando para ela, não notava o cabelo arrumado ou como a blusinha de frente única marcava os seios empinados. Registrou em alguma parte de sua mente obcecada as qualidades da garota, era bonita e isso já bastava. Lembrou dela com JongHoon e como ficou ciumento porque o casal era lindo e de como quis destruir a intimidade deles com as próprias mãos. Ele queria saber se ela tinha sido mesmo namorada de JongHoon - que, a propósito, confessou ser gay. Eles trocaram olhares e se Cindy percebia, ela não demonstrava nada.

— Faz tempo que você trabalha com o JongHoon-sshi? — SeungRi perguntou, servindo soju a garota.

— Somente há alguns meses…

— E como ele é no trabalho?

— O Gerente Choi? Um carrasco. Mas foi graças a esses esforços dele que o nosso departamento aumentou as vendas de artigos esportivos. Ele é muito bom com os clientes e como dá aulas de instrutor, ajuda com os números. É uma pessoa bastante admirável e tenho muita sorte de trabalhar com ele.

A partir desse ponto, ela começou a descrever com detalhes como JongHoon atuava no trabalho. O uso do óculos, o cabelo de lado, a forma como ele se comunicava quando era profissional e quando descontraído. Falou do  _latte_ , das refeições, dos lanches. Comentou do que se falava nos vestiários da loja, de como todos admiravam o gerente, tanto por sua presença como por sua beleza.

O cantor ouviu tudo, fascinado. Aquele homem que HaeWon descrevia era o tipo de pessoa que os  _hyungs_  aprovariam com todas as forças do mundo. Um homem direito e trabalhador, responsável e amigável. Suspirou. Sentia tanta a falta dele!

SeungRi sorriu, ao final da descrição, num misto de orgulho (que homem!) e ciúme (ele é meu). A forma apaixonada como HaeWon falava despertava a criatura que vivia no estômago do cantor.

— Credo, HaeWon-ya, parece uma garotinha apaixonada falando assim — Cindy riu. Até mesmo ela havia notado o tom empregado. HaeWon ficou corada e abaixou a cabeça, dando um sorriso tímido. — Uma pena que tenham terminado, ainda é visível como você gosta dele.

— Pois é…

— E por que terminaram?

—  _Oppa_! — Cindy ficou chocada com a pergunta direta.

HaeWon o olhou, constrangida e SeungRi se regozijou de uma vitória. — Vocês foram mesmo namorados? JongHoon-sshi não parece o homem que se interessaria por uma mulher como você.

A garota ficou lívida, pediu licença e saiu da mesa. Ele a observou ir na direção do banheiro e Cindy bateu em seu braço com força.

— Ahn, o que deu em você? Não viu que ela está sensível?

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder e apanhou o copo com vodca e terminou com o conteúdo num único gole. Sensível ou não, ele tinha chegado num ponto importante. Se um homem gay estava namorando, ou havia algo errado com sua definição sexual ou ele mentiu. JongHoon não parecia ser o tipo que mentia, mas também não era a pessoa mais aberta que SeungRi já conheceu.

Caralho, como sentia a falta dele.

Subitamente irritado por isso, ele se levantou, disse que ia buscar uma bebida e foi embora. Saiu com o carro do estacionamento em disparada para o bairro velho e apanhando o casaco com gorro da Puma e o boné preto, ele foi espreitar a casa de JongHoon. Não teve muito tempo de observação, logo alguém gritou e ele fugiu de volta ao carro estacionado. Dali, seguiu para o outro lugar onde ninguém o incomodaria, seu iate.

Foi direto para a cabine que compartilharam juntos e jogou-se na cama, se enroscando nos lençóis, falando sozinho sobre seu comportamento nojento. Havia jurado nunca ficar assim novamente e sabia que era sua culpa. No momento que ele decidiu que queria JongHoon para si, ele estava condenado por sua escolha. Jamais deveria ter escolhido nada, mesmo que não tivesse sido proposital, não foi ele que começou com aquela história de amigo e ele nunca pediu por aqueles olhares calorosos.

Puxou o celular do bolso da calça e olhou a tela. Nenhuma mensagem. Ele morreria desse jeito. Acabou adormecendo quando não tinha mais forças para brigar consigo mesmo e porque, finalmente, admitiu que estava triste por ser desprezado dessa forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O sentido de broderagem exposto aqui é o que é entendido pelos “ocidentais”, tanto porque eu não sei como outras culturas assimilam o termo ou se fazem uso dele.


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

JongHoon subia a ladeira que levava a sua casa na noite de domingo. O final de semana de pescaria com o chefe e seus amigos tinha lhe rendido um bom dinheiro e o respeito dos superiores. Fazia muito tempo que alguém o chamava de Mestre e mesmo que não fosse a abordagem que ele gostava, ainda sentia aquele lado sádico despertar dentro dele. 

Lembrou com paixão dos momentos com WonBin, aquele que o introduziu nessa subcultura e o fez tornar-se um Dom falso, uma vez que ele só seguia as ordens do namorado na época. WonBin era perverso e JongHoon o amava a ponto de fazer muitas coisas que nunca pensou em fazer. Amara o uso das cordas, embora não tivesse apreciado muito do que lhe foi ensinado. Ainda hoje, mesmo separados, os dois se tratavam dessa forma, o desprezo de JongHoon em responder a WonBin causava um bem estar, WonBin amava ser ignorado e mal tratado.

Recuperou seu bom humor e sua vitalidade com a pescaria. Ser tratado com um Mestre ajudava a aliviar a tensão que ele sentia. Assobiava quando chegou perto da sua casa e se assustou quando uma sombra saltou do poste próximo a casa do vizinho. Soltou a vara de pescar no chão tamanho o susto. Usando boné e uma blusa amassada com capuz, SeungRi cobria o rosto com uma máscara preta. JongHoon o segurou pelos ombros e o cantor o encarou. As olheiras em torno dos olhos dele indicavam tudo o que JongHoon precisava saber.

— SeungRi… Você está bem?

— Eu vou ficar — o cantor murmurou com uma voz fraca, parecendo estar com dor de garganta.

— Você me assustou… Não deveria ficar me esperando aqui na porta, um homem estranho está rondando o bairro… Ele poderia ter te visto… — calou-se quando notou que sua voz adquiriu um tom mais preocupado. Deveria entrar com ele, mas lembrou-se que JaeJin poderia estar lá. — Eu vou te acompanhar até seu carro.

SeungRi não disse nada. JongHoon abriu o portão apenas para deixar a vara e a sacola impermeavel ali, fechou e acompanhou o cantor em silêncio. SeungRi o olhava a cada instante e JongHoon começou a se incomodar por notar que claramente havia algo errado com ele. No carro, SeungRi fez um gesto para que ele entrasse no veículo e JongHoon o fez.

— Você está doente?

— Você me odeia? — SeungRi perguntou, tirando a máscara. Foi possível ver a sombra de uma barba. Os lábios estavam secos. Ele nunca esteve com tanta cara de doente como agora.

— Não, claro que não… De onde tirou essa ideia? — JongHoon esticou a mão e tocou a testa de SeungRi. O gesto era para descobrir se ele estava com febre, no entanto, o cantor fechou os olhos e suspirou, esfregando sua testa de forma suave contra a mão.

— Eu sinto tanta a sua falta — SeungRi murmurou com a voz rouca, ainda forçando sua cabeça contra a mão espalmada.

Extremamente carente. O corpo de JongHoon reagiu como esperado. Queria que ele fosse dependente, mas não daquela forma. O cantor parecia mesmo um gatinho de rua, perdido e sem amor. Se ele soubesse quanto amor guardava dentro dele, SeungRi nunca mais agiria dessa forma, ao menos, que não fosse para provocá-lo.

— Não faça isso — JongHoon pediu e afastou a mão. O cantor abriu os olhos lentamente e o encarou. Os olhos dele tinham aquele brilho de necessidade que JongHoon encontrava nos submissos no Androxus. Notar aquilo fazia seu sangue ferver e dava vontade de estapear SeungRi só para ver aquela necessidade crescer. Oh, deus, ele não podia fazer. — Não faça isso — repetiu, ganhando mais força em sua voz, falando tanto para SeungRi como para si próprio.

SeungRi sentou-se direito e ligou o carro. Colocou o cinto de segurança e apontou para que JongHoon fizesse o mesmo. Com relutância, ele o fez, ainda encarando o cantor e tentando descobrir o que era tudo aquilo. Ficar perto dele lhe causava aquela doce sensação do amor que era tão enganosa e perigosa. Não poderia começar com seu processo de se afastar se estava cedendo desse jeito.

O carro ficou em movimento e o motorista não disse nada, apenas lhe lançava olhares. JongHoon permaneceu o encarando, admirando o perfil, querendo não sentir tanta atração por ele, tentando desvendá-lo. Sabia que não havia nada de especial em SeungRi, ele faria do jeito que achava melhor pois era assim que agia a maior parte do tempo.

— Aonde vamos? Eu preciso ir trabalhar amanhã e não sei se estou afim de alguma coisa maluca…

— Você vai ficar comigo — SeungRi murmurou com a voz tão rouca que JongHoon quase não o escutou.

— Eu vou? Que bom que decidiu isso.

Uma freada brusca e SeungRi estava segurando o volante com força e ficou paralizado. JongHoon ajeitou-se no banco depois disso. Carros começaram a buzinar e desviar do veículo parado na rua. O verbo decidir causou a reação exagerada.

— O que há de errado com você? — JongHoon quase gritou. — Vamos, tire o carro daqui, você quer causar um acidente?

Atendendo a sua ordem, SeungRi voltou a dirigir e encostou logo adiante. O clima dentro do carro era de incompreensão e tensão. JongHoon se aborreceu, tirou o cinto e ia sair do carro quando SeungRi o agarrou pelo braço.

— Você acha que sou nojento?

O encarou. — Não. Eu acho que você é louco.

Tentou sair e SeungRi o puxou novamente. Teve certeza que ele não ia largá-lo. Não podia lidar com aquela loucura. Teve um bom dia, não podia deixar ser arruinado porque SeungRi era extremamente carente e maluco.

— Eu quero que você me solte agora.

SeungRi soltou.

— Qual seu problema? Por que está agindo assim?

— Eu quero você… — a necessidade expressa nos olhos agora ganhava vez em voz. Deus, JongHoon o beijaria se ele continuasse com aquela loucura.

— É mesmo? — JongHoon voltou a se sentar e fechou a porta. — Me fale mais sobre isso.

— Não posso… É nojento.

O cantor confessou e olhou para o outro lado. A voz dele estava sumindo, assim como toda a força do corpo. JongHoon não conseguia evitar, aquela vontade de cuidar de SeungRi ameaçava sufocá-lo. Sabia que não havia ninguém mais inconstante que aquele homem e repetia a cada instante que só ia se machucar mais se continuasse alimentado aquela relação unilateral.

Então, ele fez o que achou que seria o melhor. — Quer saber? Sim, você é nojento. Era isso que queria ouvir? Pois aí está. Agora, me leve para casa.

Um silêncio sepulcral ficou no carro. Então, lentamente, SeungRi assentiu com a cabeça. Não disse nada, apenas ligou o carro e voltou a dirigir, pegando o primeiro retorno na avenida. Notando que ele não ia falar nada e que parecia haver algo muito errado, JongHoon suspirou profundamente.

— Okay, vamos fazer do seu jeito. Mas preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

Novamente, o carro foi estacionado. JongHoon pensou que eles iam fazer isso a noite toda.

— Estou cansado — SeungRi murmurou — minha garganta dói, estou com dor de cabeça e… Eu quero ficar com você mesmo sabendo que você me odeia.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido…

—  _Eu sei!_  Mas estou tão cansado… Você não pode ficar comigo essa noite?

— Por que você fala essas coisas para um homem gay? Sabe o quanto é… — JongHoon calou-se ao ver os olhos desesperados de SeungRi. Estava mesmo ferrado. Olhou para o outro lado e sabia que era um idiota. — Foi para o hospital?

— Não preciso ir — a voz dele estava sumindo.

JongHoon suspirou e desceu do carro. SeungRi ficou ali dentro, apenas olhando, aquele olhar que fazia todas as células do corpo de JongHoon se agitarem e que lhe dava vontade de pô-lo no colo e cuidar dele. Caminhou decidido até a farmácia no final da quadra e agradeceu por estar com dinheiro do seu trabalho de final de semana. Comprou remédios e pastilhas. Voltou para o carro e notou que SeungRi parecia aliviado. Claro que ele não ia sair correndo atrás dele no meio da rua porque seria reconhecido.

— Dirija para sua casa — ordenou.

Ficaram em silêncio e JongHoon concentrou-se na paisagem. Chegaram a um bairro com prédios e SeungRi entrou numa das garagens. Desceram e seguiram para o elevador. Dentro da caixa de metal, SeungRi se aproximou mais, ainda de cabeça baixa. JongHoon acariciou o rosto dele rapidamente.

SeungRi morava nos últimos andares. Saíram do elevador e ele seguiu na frente, abrindo a porta com o código. Assim que o som da trava soou, a porta foi aberta com rapidez e Cindy surgiu de dentro do apartamento. Não houve tempo para nada, JongHoon apenas viu a garota se lançar nos braços de SeungRi, usando uma combinação sexy vermelha e uma camisa que chegava até as coxas. Ela não se escondeu atrás do tecido.

— Oh meu deus,  _oppa_ … Você voltou.

O cantor não teve qualquer reação, ficou parado, sendo abraçado pela garota. Ela ergueu a cabeça e notou que JongHoon estava ali.

— Oh… JongHoon-sshi? Você estava com ele? Você sabia que ele está sumido há dois dias? — Cindy tornou a olhar para SeungRi. — Venha, _oppa_ , vamos entrar.

Parecendo ser a dona da casa, Cindy conduziu SeungRi pela mão e o levou para dentro. JongHoon os acompanhou, notando a ordem do lugar, o aprimo da decoração, a sobriedade do local. Era a casa de um homem famoso, havia fotos de SeungRi e do Big Bang pela parede, prêmios num mostrador perto da parede. A presença de Cindy era sentida com os porta-retratos com fotos do casal na sala, as almofadas rosas em forma de coração.

SeungRi sentou-se no sofá de couro e gemeu, colocando a mão na cabeça. JongHoon lembrou que estava com os remédios, retirou os sapatos e entrou na casa. Cindy sentou-se do lado do namorado e ficou perguntando sem parar onde ele estava. Não havia resposta. Ela pegou o celular e fez uma ligação. JongHoon ofereceu os remédios para SeungRi quando a garota se levantou para falar para alguém que o dono do apartamento tinha voltado.

— Tome os remédios. Você vai se sentir melhor.

— Não vá…

— Ela disse a verdade? Você não tem voltado para sua casa?

— Eu… Odeio vir aqui porque ela está me esperando.

— É o que boas garotas devem fazer — JongHoon murmurou. — Você precisa descansar e eu preciso dormir porque tenho que trabalhar amanhã. 

O cantor não respondeu de imediato e JongHoon o encarou, parado em frente a ele. Quis tocá-lo, mas se recuperou do sentimento a tempo quando Cindy voltou. 

— Oh, JongHoon-sshi… Você estava com ele?

— Não, nos encontramos por acaso.

Cindy tocou a testa de SeungRi. — Oh, está com febre. O que é isso? — ela mexeu na sacola com os remédios. — Obrigada, JongHoon-sshi — ela o olhou, verdadeiramente agradecida. Era como se soubesse que SeungRi não iria fazer isso e era claro que ele não faria, teria que escolher e ele não escolhia. Cindy se levantou e foi apanhar água. JongHoon observou tudo.

Era por isso que não conseguia entender SeungRi. Ele fazia essas coisas malucas e agia de maneira insana, no entanto, parecia desesperado e quando JongHoon cedia, SeungRi o tratava de lembrar que a ideia dada não era verdadeira. Por que JongHoon cuidaria dele se havia Cindy? Novamente, JongHoon se sentia como o maior idiota da história do mundo.

A garota voltou e deu água a SeungRi e o ajudou com a dosagem dos remédios. Ela sorriu de forma amigável para JongHoon. Apesar de todo os seus sentimentos contraditórios, ele sorriu de volta. Não havia porque odiar Cindy. Estava claro a todos que vissem o casal que ela amava demais.

— SeungRi, procure descansar. Vamos conversar depois, está bem?

Não esperou resposta. Deu um tapinha na perna de SeungRi somente porque queria tocá-lo, pediu para que Cindy cuidasse dele e foi embora.

Talvez SeungRi tivesse dormido depois que o deixou. Passou dois dias sem enviar uma mensagem. Talvez estivesse ocupado com Cindy e isso não era da conta de JongHoon. Achou que era melhor assim.

 

 

Choi SeungHyun observava SeungRi com bastante atenção. Cindy os informou que o  _maknae_  sumiu no final de semana e apareceu com febre. Agora, ele estava bem. Bem, para uma idiota como ela, era fácil ser enganada pelo manipulador, mas SeungHyun não era um idiota.

Observou o  _maknae_  tomar chá e olhar pela janela, parecendo devastado. A saúde não parecia ser uma preocupação e nunca o vira tão descuidado em sua vida. SeungRi tinha olheiras tão profundas que TOP achava que os olhos iam sumir naquela escuridão. Talvez ele estivesse tomando o exemplo da namorada anoréxica - e deus o que ele tinha visto naquela mulher chata?

Se aproximou dele e SeungRi o olhou rapidamente e tratou de esconder o que quer que estivesse sentindo com uma máscara sorridente. Era o mentiroso mais hábil que conhecia. Odiava e amava aquilo.

— Há algo o incomodando?

— O que poderia ser? — SeungRi respondeu, sorrindo.

— Você deve achar que eu sou um idiota, não é? Se estou perguntando, eu quero saber a verdade.

— Não é nada com que deva se preocupar,  _hyung_? Quer um café? Um chá? Eu posso ir pegar…

— Eu quero que responda. é a Cindy? Ela está te incomodando? Soube que ela está morando com você.

SeungRi não respondeu. Ele ainda mantinha sua política de não tomar partidos mesmo quando as coisas lhe diziam respeito. Era óbvio que a ideia da garota morar com o  _maknae_  foi de JiYong, aquele maldito estava fazendo as coisas do seu jeito e não estava consultando os demais hyungs sobre a situação. Não seria perdoado. Então, TOP teve que pensar por outro lado.

— Ela me disse que JongHoon-sshi estava com você no domingo…

O  _maknae_  não teve como esconder a surpresa que passou por seu rosto. SeungHyun estava acostumado a ler a linguagem corporal do membro mais novo do grupo, outro não teria visto isso.

— O que tem isso? Eu o encontrei na rua, foi coincidência.

— Foi é? O que eu disse sobre ele?

— JongHoon-sshi é uma boa pessoa — SeungRi o defendeu e olhou para baixo, fugindo do olhar inquisidor do mais velho do grupo.

— Ele não serve para ser seu amigo. Você anda muito alterado desde que começou a andar com ele.

— Não faça isso,  _hyung_ … — SeungRi pediu. — Não me peça para ficar longe dele… Eu… Eu gosto dele. Ele é meu amigo...

Esse é o problema, pensou SeungHyun.

— Então, por que parece que é uma péssima amizade? Você faz o que com ele? Não aprendeu nem a pescar e ele cobra valores altos por algo que não ensina.

— Eu sou preguiçoso, ele sempre quer me ensinar. É verdade. Mas não consigo pensar nisso, pescar é muito chato.

— Você não quer mais fazer isso?

Como esperado, SeungRi não respondeu de imediato. A resposta era clara, mesmo assim, ele não a pronunciaria. Não poderia esperar nada dele, não é? A conversa acabou. SeungRi pediu licença e se afastou, saindo da sala. SeungHyun apenas o acompanhou com os olhos.

O próprio TOP resolveria o problema do  _maknae_.

 

No final da tarde, JongHoon foi chamado a sala VIP. Ficou apreensivo por ver Choi SeungHyun ali. Tantos dias sem notícias de SeungRi, pediu em silêncio que não fosse algo ruim. Como sempre, a presença do cantor preenchia todos os espaços de qualquer ambiente que ele estivesse. De pé, TOP ainda ficava mais magnânimo do que se estivesse sentado.

— Ah, JongHoon-sshi… Voltamos a nos encontrar — SeungHyun disse e indicou o sofá para que JongHoon sentasse. O gerente seguiu para lá.

— O que houve, SeungHyun-sshi? Nós dois sabemos que você não viria aqui se não fosse algo sério… SeungRi está bem?

— Você não sabe?

— Não. Não tenho falado com ele.

— Por que não?

— O que você veio saber para achar que eu lhe devo qualquer satisfação?

SeungHyun riu e JongHoon, apesar de sua raiva, achou atraente.

— SeungRi está agindo estranhamente. Aquela vadia que ele chama de namorada está sufocando ele. Quando eu disse que deveria afastá-lo dela, ele não se opôs… A sua maneira, claro… Mas quando eu falei sobre você, ele quase implorou para que eu não fizesse isso…

A maneira despreocupada como ele falou sobre SeungRi irritou JongHoon ainda mais. SeungRi não devia implorar nada a ninguém, mas aqueles homens possuíam tanto domínio sobre ele que JongHoon pensava se era possível romper a ligação. Suas tentativas não deram em nada, o cantor se recusava a tomar decisões. Talvez, não houvesse jeito.

Quanto a informação de Cindy sufocar SeungRi, JongHoon lembrou da confissão do cantor sobre odiar voltar para casa.

— Então, o que acha disso? — o visitante perguntou, como se estivessem falando de coisas triviais.

— Eu não acho nada.

— Ótimo. Vamos fazer negócio eu e você. Quero que passe mais tempo com SeungRi. Sua companhia ainda é controversa, mas é melhor do que daquela vadia.

— Eu tenho dois trabalhos, eu não tenho todo esse tempo livre e acredito que nem SeungRi tem já que ele vive fazendo atividades com vocês.

— Vou conseguir tempo para ele e te pagar pelo incomodo. Considere como um trabalho.

— Você vai me pagar para ser amigo de SeungRi?

— Eu vou te pagar para afastá-lo de Cindy-sshi e deixá-lo feliz. Quando ele retornar aos eixos, nossa negociação acaba.

— Por que acha que eu aceitaria algo assim?

— Porque você mesmo disse que tem dois empregos. Quanto o outro emprego pode te pagar a mais? Eu cubro o valor… Só me dê os números.

— Você não tem empatia nenhuma por SeungRi.

— Eu tenho — SeungHyun espalmou a mão no peito, ofendido — eu tenho sim. Sua companhia pode ser monitorada e afastada quando for o tempo certo, mas o que poderei fazer se aquela mulher engravidar?

SeungHyun não disfarçava o desprezo que sentia por Cindy. JongHoon não poderia entender isso, a garota aparentava ser legal e apaixonada, parecia o suficiente. Para aqueles homens que comandavam a vida de SeungRi, nada disso bastava, provavelmente tinham planos ou queriam mantê-lo naquela posição.

Se voltasse a se aproximar, não sabia quanto tempo iria controlar a paixão que sentia. Se ficasse longe, não poderia protegê-lo. Não precisava ser pago e tinha certeza que aquele _hyung_  não aceitaria a condição de amizade se não pudesse controlá-lo. Estaria disposto a fazer isso?

— Eu vou pensar.

— Não pense demais… Eu acho que você não tem muita alternativa — SeungHyun ficou de pé e deu um sorriso, indo embora.

Odiava aquele homem, mas ele estava certo sobre isso.


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

O quarto de SongMyong era tão altivo quanto a natureza monárquica de seu nome. Lee SeungHyun o amava. Sentado no chão, costurando um botão do uniforme escolar, o jovem de quatorze anos tinha natureza afável e sedutora. Não foi difícil que SeungHyun se aproximasse dele e orbitasse em torno do garoto popular de forma obsessiva. Era por isso que o amava tanto. SongMyong possuía tom grave de voz, barítono, e com sorriso fácil. Seu corpo atlético estava desenvolvido para a sua idade e era o campeão de home runs da escola. Lee SeungHyun aprendia sobre sua própria sexualidade ao observar o garoto no vestiário e lhe dedicava jorros e mais jorros de esperma quente todas as noites, no banho. Sua cabeça não funcionava bem, mas sempre tinha sido assim. O amava tanto que faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Naquela tarde fatídica, foi que tudo aconteceu. Enquanto SongMyong penteava os cabelos longos, SeungHuyn escorregou da cama e ficou ao lado dele. Você tinha razão, SeungHyun falou, no entanto, sua boca não se abriu para aquelas palavras, eu vou me tornar um ídolo, meus pais deixaram que eu ingressasse como trainee na YG. SongMyong o olhou e sorriu, aquele sorriso que fazia os olhos dele ficarem pequenos e as covinhas se acentuarem ao lado dos lábios finos. Você tem todos os requisitos agora e os terá no futuro, bonito, rico e talentoso. Aquelas palavras marcaram SeungHyun e o rosto dele se aproximou do outro garoto. SongMyong, tão bonito e tão acima dos reles mortais apenas ergueu a sobrancelha quando o rosto chegou muito perto do seu. Hálito de morango. Eu te amo. SeungHyun terminou seu avanço apanhando os lábios de SongMyong com os seus. Ali estava toda a verdade que estava buscando e nem sabia que buscava. Um gemido de sofrimento escapou de seus lábios quando ele se afastou para pegar ar. Os olhos brilhantes de SongMyong estavam vidrados. O primeiro beijo. O último beijo.

Saia de perto de mim, seu nojento. Como se atreve a fazer isso. Quer morrer? Um soco e sangue. Caído no chão, com a mão no rosto, SeungHyun encarou SongMyong que de pé lhe pareceu um titã magnífico e poderoso. Tão forte que o destruiu ali mesmo. Um chute, depois outro. Palavras de ódio. Choro. A consciência que teria beijado o pé que o agredia com a mesma intensa paixão que apanhava. A revelação de um horror pessoal. Você é nojento, saia de perto de mim e nunca mais se aproxime. Você me dá nojo, seu maldito maricas.

SeungRi acordou com um grito. O mundo voltou ao normal e ele olhou em volta, reconhecendo seu apartamento. Tocou a boca e notou o sangue de seus lábios feridos. As mãos tremiam, o corpo estava no mesmo estado de horror do passado.

—  _Oppa_ …? Você está bem?

A voz de Cindy veio da penumbra a seu lado. Ele a encarou, horrorizado demais para falar. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, seu corpo nu o lembrou da noite passada. Ou ainda era a mesma noite? O toque dela o arrepiou e era ruim. Afastou a mão dela do seu corpo e pulou da cama, saindo do quarto antes que vomitasse nele.

O conteúdo do jantar, ou parte dele, foi despejada na pia. Ouviu a voz de Cindy atrás dele, preocupada. Quando a ânsia se acalmou, ele abriu as torneiras da pia para livrar-se da sujeira e depois molhou o rosto com a água fresca, uma, duas vezes. Ergueu os olhos e se viu refletido no espelho. Aquele garoto nojento dentro dele estava querendo sair. Colocou a mão no peito, sentindo o coração disparado.

—  _Oppa_ , você está bem? — Cindy limpou sua boca com uma toalha molhada. A preocupação dela era genuína e mesmo assim, queria que ela estivesse bem longe dele.

Afastou a toalha molhada com desprezo, passou por ela e foi até a cozinha. Apanhou uma garrafa na geladeira e bebeu um longo gole. A garganta ainda se encontrava ferida do incidente do banheiro. Ignorou a dor e voltou a beber mais água. Bateu a garrafa de plástico no balcão da cozinha. Seu coração continuava acelerado e começou a doer.

Piscou quando seus olhos ficaram marejados. Deu as costas a Cindy. — Me deixe — pediu e teve sorte da voz sair firme.

— Mas você não está bem, como posso eu ir...?

— EU MANDEI VOCÊ SAIR!

Ele se voltou e berrou com a garota. Cindy deu dois passos para trás, assustada. Ela colocou a toalha na frente do corpo nu, na defensiva. SeungRi olhou para o lado e apanhou a garrafa com água, novamente dando as costas a ela e bebeu o conteúdo. Ao final, ele atirou a garrafa vazia do outro lado da cozinha. Cindy se encolheu ainda mais.

— Se você não sair agora, eu vou te matar…

O cantor disse e para aumentar a dramaticidade de suas palavras, apanhou a maior faca do faqueiro e ficou com ela na mão. Cindy gritou e foi embora, falando algo sobre achar alguém, talvez a polícia, sei lá o que ela disse. Assim que se viu sozinho, ele olhou para a lâmina da faca e se viu mais novo. Atirou a faca longe e abaixou-se com a mão na cabeça. Acabou sentado no chão, fitando algum ponto da extremidade do azulejo. Sua mente deixou de funcionar na realidade presente e voltou a um passado que ele fingia não existir e que estava de volta.

— SeungRi?

A voz de DaeSung despertou SeungRi do seu estado. Ele piscou e virou a cabeça. Estava claro, ele tinha mesmo perdido a noção do tempo. DaeSung e TaeYang estavam ali, na porta da cozinha, o olhando de longe. Cindy estava atrás dele, apavorada.

— Ah,  _hyung_ … — SeungRi sorriu e se levantou. Colocou as mãos no balcão da cozinha e os encarou dali. Era possível ver que os dois  _hyungs_  estavam cautelosos. — Eu deveria ter ido na sua casa? Era hoje o dia de limpar o jardim? Eu devo ir?

— Você está bem? — YoungBae se mostrou mais corajoso e deu um passo, entrando na cozinha. — Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Se eu preciso de alguma coisa? Ah sim, eu queria JongHoon, por que ele não está aqui? Ele não sente minha falta? Será que me odeia mesmo? Sou tão nojento que ele me odeia?

SeungRi sorriu um pouco mais. — Eu estou bem.

Cindy murmurou alguma coisa para DaeSung e apontou para a faca no balcão. SeungRi teve vontade de rir, mas apenas permaneceu em silêncio.

— A Cindy-sshi ligou desesperada… Disse que você ficou bravo… — YoungBae estava falando cautelosamente e se aproximando mais. — Você tem certeza que está bem?

— Estou sim. Eu sinto muito se assustei ela — era verdade. Ele abaixou os olhos para o balcão da cozinha e alisou o mármore. YoungBae se aproximou mais. Ele ergueu a mão para tocar em SeungRi e parou o movimento na metade do caminho quando o  _maknae_  o encarou com olhos gelados.  _— Não toque em mim, hyung… Por favor._

A mão de YoungBae desceu e ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Você quer me falar o que está te incomodando?

 _— Você é tão presunçoso, não é? Acha que pode ajudar todo mundo…_  — SeungRi calou-se ao escutar suas próprias palavras. TaeYang o olhou, espantado. — Me desculpe,  _hyung_ , eu não quis dizer isso… — o  _maknae_  tratou de se recompor. — Eu acho que estou cansado — disse e tocou o rosto — eu não consigo dormir.

— Tem tomado os remédios? — DaeSung perguntou da porta. Cindy estava nos braços dele, um abraço protetor. SeungRi os encarou e assentiu com a cabeça. — Como está a queda de cabelo?

SeungRi passou a mão no cabelo loiro e um monte de fios ficaram presos na palma e entre os dedos. Ele ficou triste. Ele ficaria feio e JongHoon não iria querê-lo mais. Piscou e sorriu.

— Acho que vou ficar careca,  _hyung_ … Ainda posso fazer parte do grupo, se estiver nessa condição?

— Você é querido por nós — YoungBae disse — nunca vai deixar o grupo por causa disso.

 _— Então, por que vocês não me deixam em paz?_  — SeungRi murmurou entre os dentes e colocou a mão na boca, novamente assustado com seu descontrole.

YoungBae não disse nada, apenas o encarou firmemente. Os olhos dele sempre emanavam tanta paz e compreensão. Ele podia ver sua alma? Queria que ele visse, que se responsabilizasse pelo estrago. De quem era a culpa? — Você está machucado? — a voz do  _hyung_  veio, tão cheia de carinho e preocupação que rompeu os pensamentos de SeungRi que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. — Você está magoado? — Novamente, outro aceno positivo. — O que eu posso fazer por você? Você quer que eu chame o JiYong? Você gosta de conversar com ele, não gosta? Quer que eu chame a Dara? — SeungRi negou com a cabeça. — Quer o Ken? Eu posso mandar chamá-lo do Japão… Ele vai estar aqui assim que possível e… Não?

— Você quer que a gente chame JongHoon-sshi, _oppa_? — Cindy perguntou da porta. — Ele sempre está com você, não é? Ele te acalma? Eu vou chamar ele.

E finalmente, aquela inútil vai fazer alguma coisa útil.

— Ele é seu amigo… Podemos chamá-lo? — YoungBae perguntou e SeungRi assentiu. — Você quer alguma outra coisa? Café da manhã? Uma bebida?

 _— Quero que vocês três sumam da minha frente_  — SeungRi disse e sorriu, gentilmente.

— Você sabe que não podemos fazer isso. Vamos ficar ali na sala até seu amigo chegar.

TaeYang começou a se afastar dele, com a mesma cautela que havia se aproximado e SeungRi sentou-se novamente no chão. O hyung pegou água da geladeira e colocou próximo a ele. Depois, o deixaram sozinho.

 

 

JongHoon chegou ao apartamento de SeungRi no horário do almoço. Os  _hyungs_  estavam na sala com Cindy, eles pareciam muito aflitos. SeungHyun tomou a frente assim que o viu e o encarou com firmeza.

— Acho que sua negativa só prova que você estava errado e eu certo. Agora vá lá falar com ele e descubra o que aconteceu.

— Mas  o que houve?

— Ele surtou! — Cindy disse e DaeSung a segurou pelos ombros, protetor. — Ele pegou uma faca e me ameaçou.

— Ele te machucou? — JongHoon perguntou, assustado com a ideia. A garota não estava bem, apavorada com o que lhe aconteceu.

— Não. Mas JongHoon-sshi, vai lá falar com ele…  _Oppa_  parece tão… Triste! Ele parece um animal ferido que está lutando contra quem quer ajudar… — Ela disse e virou-se para esconder o rosto no peito de DaeSung e começou a soluçar e chorar.

JongHoon olhou para a cozinha e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer e queria ter sido melhor em todos os aspectos para impedir aquele surto. Caminhou com cuidado e G-Dragon lhe entregou uma caixa com frango frito e fez gesto que era para comerem.

Aqueles homens crueis se importavam com SeungRi. Não sabia se os mandava embora ou se pedia que ficassem ali para sua própria segurança. Não queria ter que lidar com eles ao mesmo tempo que lidava com SeungRi. Precisava ter certeza que tudo estava bem e, então, tomaria conta da situação.

— SeungRi?

O cantor apareceu com a cabeça no balcão, como uma criança ou um cachorro que tem seu nome chamado pelo dono. Sorriu tristemente e os olhos ficaram marejados. JongHoon ficou com pena dele, embora soubesse que deveria ter compaixão de si mesmo. SeungRi parecia um fantasma, a cada vez que o via, ele parecia pior em sua aparência. Caminhou até onde o amigo estava e o viu sentado no chão, uma garrafa de água vazia a seu lado e nada mais.

Ofereceu o frango a ele e SeungRi sorriu e pegou com as duas mãos. JongHoon lançou um olhar para a porta da cozinha onde todos os hyungs estavam reunidos, olhando com atenção. Suspirou, abriu a geladeira e pegou água para o cantor.

SeungRi estava com um frango na boca quando JongHoon se abaixou na frente dele. — O que está fazendo?

— Comendo…

— Eu estou falando do motivo para eu estar aqui.

— Se eu ficasse louco, você viria, não é? — SeungRi sussurrou. — Eles te odeiam, não querem que eu fale com você…

— Eles não me odeiam… Um deles disse que eu deveria ser seu amigo.

— Eles estão mentindo… — SeungRi murmurou e voltou a comer o frango.

— Não me meta nos seus negócios malucos… Você sabe que eu não tenho tempo para isso.

— Você é como eles, e me odeia agora — ele continuava sussurrando. JongHoon entendeu que ele não queria que os  _hyungs_  escutassem o que tinha para falar.

— Jamais me compare com eles. O que há de errado?

— Você acha que sou nojento…

— Eu acho que você é louco — JongHoon tocou o cabelo de SeungRi e afastou a franja dos olhos do amigo. Sorriu. — Estou perdendo um dia lindo de trabalho para ficar com um louco, então, vamos direto ao ponto. O que há de errado?

— Eu… — SeungRi o olhou e sua boca se abriu e ele a fechou e olhou para baixo. — Eu não posso falar sobre isso. Eu estou tão cansado… Você não pode ficar comigo?

— Claro que posso — JongHoon moveu-se e sentou do lado dele. SeungRi se aproximou e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Eles não podem saber…  _Ninguém pode saber_ — murmurou.

— Não me diga que está louco porque sente minha falta… Eu vou te espancar se for isso.

— Não direi.

JongHoon apenas sorriu e acariciou o cabelo loiro. Notou que os fios voltaram a cair em abundância e tomou mais cuidado. O gatinho carente estava colado a ele e se aproximava cada vez mais, logo estaria em seu colo. Uma vontade angustiante fez um nó em sua garganta. Queria deitá-lo no chão e fazer amor com ele. Quem sabe SeungRi não se sentiria melhor? O faria de forma tão lenta e tortuosa para que não houvesse nenhum outro pensamento perturbando sua mente cansada.

— O que está te incomodando? — JongHoon perguntou, acariciando o rosto de SeungRi que ainda estava deitado em seu ombro.

Não obteve qualquer resposta. SeungRi moveu o rosto e farejou seu pescoço, fazendo com que JongHoon se assustasse com o movimento repentino. — Eu fico excitado só se sentir seu perfume — o cantor murmurou na orelha dele.

— Não deveria — respondeu, no mesmo tom.

— Por que eu sou nojento?

— Não, por que tem muita gente aqui e não quero que eles te vejam assim.

SeungRi riu e se afastou dele. Ele ficou ajoelhado e olhou para os  _hyungs_  na porta. — Obrigado por terem vindo,  _hyungs_. Eu vou ficar bem agora.

— SeungRi, você não parece bem… — JiYong disse.

— Mas eu vou ficar.

— Seu maldito mentiroso — TOP rosnou e os  _hyungs_  o seguraram antes que o mais velho entrasse na cozinha e apanhasse o maknae pelo pescoço.

—  _Hyung_ , não estou em condições de te oferecer nada… Me perdoe, eu irei limpar seu banheiro essa semana como modo de me desculpar.

— Chega — JongHoon ficou de pé e o sorriso sumiu do rosto de SeungRi.

— Você vai embora? — o dono do apartamento perguntou e todos repararam no desespero dele. Não era algo que ele poderia esconder.

— Não vou — JongHoon garantiu e SeungRi sorriu um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. Olhou para os  _hyungs_. — Eu vou ficar aqui com ele, qualquer coisa, eu ligo para vocês. É evidente que ele não está a vontade com vocês achando que ele está louco.

— Ele ameaçou Cindy-sshi com uma faca — DaeSung falou.

— Eu vou descobrir o que há de errado.

— Você tem certeza? — TaeYang perguntou.

— Tenho sim. Ele jamais me machucaria — JongHoon fez menção de sair de perto de SeungRi e o cantor segurou seu tornozelo. Ele olhou do alto para o amigo no chão, escondido atrás do balcão. Era um agarre de desespero, um pedido de ajuda, qualquer coisa. Não poderia ignorar e não iria, mas não deixaria que o cantor fizesse as coisas a seu jeito porque JongHoon não entendia como o mundo poderia funcionar para alguém que não escolhia nada. Estreitou os olhos, puxou o pé e SeungRi o soltou. Saiu de perto dele e foi na porta da cozinha. — Tem algo muito grande o incomodando, eu acho que se tiver mais tempo e se ele se sentir a vontade, ele vai falar.

— Você não acha que ele está louco, acha? — JiYong perguntou.

— Não… Ele só está cansado.

— Então, por que a Cindy não fica e…

— Cale a boca — TOP impediu que JiYong continuasse com suas ideias de sexo, será que havia alguém no mundo capaz de fazê-lo parar com isso? Alias, ela sofreu uma ameaça, não era hora dessa garota dar no pé? — vamos deixar que JongHoon-sshi resolva as coisas.

JongHoon os guiou até porta. Eles ainda discutiam sobre o que tinha sido isso e como poderia ter acontecido se SeungRi era um bom menino. Os membros do BigBang não estavam certos sobre como uma pessoa desconhecida deles poderia ajudar SeungRi, mas não viam outro modo de operar que não fosse cedendo. Pelo menos, daquela vez.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, JongHoon voltou a cozinha e SeungRi ainda estava sentado no chão, agora com outro pedaço de frango na boca.

— Eles foram embora — disse. — Se sente melhor?

Ele assentiu e continuou mastigando. JongHoon não podia entendê-lo. Desde o dia que o viu doente na porta de casa amada, havia algo incomodando SeungRi, algo que ele não poderia descobrir porque o cantor não falava a respeito. Nem mesmo separados, SeungRi apresentou uma melhora. Talvez, ele tivesse algum distúrbio psiquiátrico. Talvez, ele precisasse de ajuda especializada.

Abaixou-se novamente na frente dele e tocou o rosto do cantor. SeungRi soltou o frango e esfregou o rosto contra a mão dele, depois a segurou e beijou, para voltar a esfregar o rosto. Um animal extremamente carente.

— Você vai me deixar ajudá-lo? — JongHoon sussurrou, não sabendo se ficaria apaixonado ou com medo por ver SeungRi agir daquele modo.

— Você não pode me ajudar — SeungRi murmurou, lambendo a ponta dos dedos de JongHoon. Ele abriu os olhos e mordiscou os dedos dele. — Eu sou nojento, não sou? — perguntou, num fio de voz e chupou os dedos, fechando os olhos e gemendo.

— O que você quer que eu diga? — perguntou, com medo de se mover e acabar com o que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo.

— A verdade — o cantor afastou a mão da boca e a levou para baixo, para que JongHoon sentisse como estava duro. — Estou enlouquecendo — sussurrou como se estivesse contando um grande segredo que ninguém mais poderia ouvir.

O pênis de SeungRi estava duro como uma rocha. JongHoon engoliu em seco e por mais que ficasse tentando, ele precisava refrear as ações sexuais que explodiam em sua mente. Afastou a mão e SeungRi gemeu, insatisfeito.

— Gatinho… Eu vou dar tudo o que você quiser… Mas antes, você precisa me falar o que está errado.

— Não tem nada de errado quando eu estou com você.

— Então, se eu for embora, você vai lembrar do que está errado?

SeungRi bufou e cruzou os braços. — Estou cansado.

— Você quer descansar? — Não houve resposta. — Você precisa me dizer o que quer para que eu te ajude. — Novamente, sem resposta. — Eu acho que não posso te ajudar… Eu fico triste de ver que você está sofrendo e eu não posso te ajudar.

O cantor olhou para o chão. — Eu não posso falar.

— Está bem — JongHoon precisaria ser paciente. Ficou de pé e estendeu a mão a ele. — Primeiro, você precisa tomar banho que está fedendo. 

SeungRi ficou de pé e ficou bem próximo dele. JongHoon passou o braço pelo corpo do cantor e o puxou para perto. Ouviu o gemido dele contra seu pescoço e olhou para o teto, triste. O levou até onde achou que era o banheiro e ficou impressionado com o tamanho da banheira e a decoração. Não foi necessária consulta, ele começou a encher a banheira redonda com água quente, enquanto SeungRi começou a se despir.

Logo, aquele pau ereto estava perto novamente. SeungRi mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e ficou corado. Enquanto o som da água enchendo a banheira tomava conta do ambiente, JongHoon jogou os sais de banho e sabonete líquido de capim-limão na água, logo o banheiro estava perfumado. Ele sentou-se no degrau que levava a banheira e encarou SeungRi, o chamando com o dedo.

Obediente, o cantor se aproximou. O gerente esticou a mão e tocou o pênis. SeungRi estremeceu inteiro e voltou a morder a bochecha. JongHoon encarou o membro delicioso e beijou a ponta. Um silvo. Abriu a boca e abocanhou apenas a glande. Um gemido angustiado. Sua mão tocou o comprimento, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Um soluço amargurado. Ele deixou de chupar e com os lábios próximos ao pênis, olhou para o rosto de SeungRi, o cantor estava com os olhos úmidos.

— É ruim?

— É a coisa mais maravilhosa que já senti na vida — SeungRi murmurou e nem parecia ele falando. Havia um tom na voz do cantor que não era habitual. JongHoon voltou a alisar o pênis e ficou reparando no rosto dele. O cantor fechou os olhos e as lágrimas, duas delas, pingaram dos olhos dele.

— Você quer que eu continue?

Então, já esperando o silêncio, JongHoon viu quando SeungRi abriu os olhos, brilhantes pelas lágrimas e muito tristes, e sorriu. —  _Sim_.

Oh deus, um sim. Um sim de verdade. JongHoon ficou feliz, mas angustiado. Ainda assim, voltou a acariciar o pau molhado com as mãos e a boca. Não o deixaria gozar, o faria sofrer aquela doce tortura e quem sabe, arrancar mais coisa dele.

Como havia um precedente de gozar sem avisar, JongHoon parou a caricia e beijou novamente a ponta. Ele ficou de pé, limpou as marcas de lágrimas e acariciou o rosto do cantor com os nós dos dedos. — Você não vai gozar agora… Eu vou te fazer gozar no momento certo.

— Ahn, por favor… Eu quero agora — murmurou, esfregando seu corpo contra o dele.

— Entre na banheira.

SeungRi abaixou a cabeça e entrou, gemendo pela água quente. Sentou-se e olhou para JongHoon. O visitante suspirou e começou a se despir também. O cantor sorriu quando JongHoon entrou na banheira com ele. Era grande, cabia mais gente ali e não quis pensar em quantas vezes o cantor deveria ter usado aquele lugar para sexo. Naquele momento, o espaço era deles.

Naturalmente, SeungRi foi para os braços dele e ficou acomodado ali, relaxando. JongHoon acariciou o cabelo dele com cuidado. — Eu vou cuidar de você… — murmurou. SeungRi afastou o rosto do pescoço e o encarou. Então, bem lentamente, ele olhou para os lábios de JongHoon e se aproximou.

Foi tão rápido que JongHoon não soube se, de fato, havia acontecido. SeungRi tocou seus lábios, sem qualquer pressão ou demora. Apenas um toque, bem de leve. Afastou-se e virou, ficando de costas e espalhando água pelo banheiro.

Demorou alguns segundos para que JongHoon entendesse o que aconteceu. Ele abraçou SeungRi e o trouxe para seu peito. Ouviu o cantor suspirar e acariciou os braços dele com delicadeza.

Durante os minutos que se seguiram em silêncio, JongHoon jurou escutar SeungRi ronronando. Depois, o cantor acionou o botão da hidromassagem e o som maravilhoso sumiu.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

Alheios ao que acontecia no apartamento do  _maknae_ , os quatro outros membros do BigBang, estavam reunidos numa mesa, discutindo a situação atual.

— Para mim, já deu — DaeSung começou. — Eu não posso mais fazer isso.

— Agora que está divertido? — SeungHyun queixou-se. — O que foi? Acreditou que ele poderia machucar Cindy?

— Ele a ameaçou com uma faca! Você não acha que fomos longe demais?

— Não, não fomos. Ele não se curvou ainda e disse não. Então, não fomos.

—  _Hyung_ , talvez… Talvez ele não vá fazer isso… Ele vai enlouquecer antes de falar “não”.

— Você está com dó dele porque está trepando com aquela vagabunda? — SeungHyun perguntou e os dois outros membros silenciosos do grupo olharam para DaeSung. — Ah, por favor, não faça essa cara, todo mundo aqui sabe que você trepa com todas as namoradas dele…

JiYong e YoungBae riram, embora não houvesse nada de engraçado.

— É, todos sabemos que você faz isso, então, relaxa. Eu quero saber porque aquele cara está lá — JiYong falou e olhou para o mais velho presente. — É ideia sua, não é? Achei que tínhamos concordado sobre quem ia ser amigo de SeungRi. E eu não gosto desse cara, você vai ter que achar outro melhor…

— E eu não gosto da Cindy e você fez essa vadia ir morar com ele.

— Podemos não chamá-la assim? — DaeSung pediu, visivelmente irritado.

— Não, não podemos. E quanto a você — SeungHyun encarou JiYong firmemente — nunca mais coloque uma mulher na casa dele sem discutirmos isso antes.

— Mas  _hyung_ , a Cindy gosta mesmo de SeungRi, isso não seria bom? — YoungBae interviu.

— E dai? Ele não gosta dela.

O que era tão difícil de entender, TOP se perguntava. Seriam todos burros ou estavam cansados? Tinham desistido de SeungRi já? Sem ajudá-lo? Estavam conformados com o maknae ser um capacho para sempre? Aquele moleque não merecia mais?

— Vamos diminuir a pressão — DaeSung pediu.

— Não — o mais velho foi enfático.

— SeungRi parecia bem irritado hoje — YoungBae comentou e apanhou um amendoim que estava servido no centro da mesa. — Diminuir pode ser a saída… Tanto porque, ele falou coisas naquele estado de irritação e depois pediu desculpas. Ele está começando a ceder.

Houve um silêncio de contemplação da situação. — Bem, eu espero que o seu escolhido esteja bem — murmurou JiYong, pensando que SeungRi poderia enlouquecer de verdade. Pobre  _maknae_.

— Ele está bem… JongHoon-sshi é tão determinado e me odeia tanto que ele fará de tudo para provar que eu estou errado. É exatamente o tipo de pessoa que estamos procurando… Alguém que acha que pode ganhar de nós.

 

 

Lee SeungHyun era um mentiroso. Não havia qualquer discussão sobre isso, era a verdade, era um fato sobre ele. Nem mesmo ele se incomodava com as mentiras que contava, escutou uma vez sua mãe falar que uma mentira repetida várias vezes podia se tornar uma verdade e causaria estragos imensos por isso. Ele ignorava os riscos finais e ficava somente com a parte de tornar seu mundo de mentira em verdade. Era um hábito, ele queria mudar, mas estava tão enrolado com o que criou que não havia uma saída aparente.

Agora, que estava na cama e fingia dormir, escutava Choi JongHoon no telefone. Certamente estava falando com um dos  _hyungs_  e dando o panorama da situação. SeungRi não iria machucar Cindy, mas ele queria que ela desaparecesse. Não havia nada de errado com a garota, mas ele não a queria em sua casa e não podia mandá-la embora porque isso significava tomar uma decisão em relação a ela. Queria se convencer que a escolhida de JiYong possuía as qualidades perfeitas e que eles combinariam, uma mentira que ele queria tornar realidade.

Mas então, de quem era a culpa por ele não conseguir fazer isso? Era de JongHoon. A presença dele fazia SeungRi questionar a sua própria existência. JongHoon parecia ver aquele lado que escondia de todos, aquele que não queria compartilhar com ninguém pois demandava cuidados e escolhas que ele não queria mais fazer. Aquele lado seu de verdade que ele escondia com tantas mentiras.

Ergueu a cabeça quando JongHoon se afastou da porta do quarto de hóspedes, ainda falando no telefone. As duas únicas coisas que SeungRi sabia era que aquele homem era seu (agora tinha mais do que certeza disso, despertando sua obsessão que tomava os sentidos da realidade) e que aquele homem fazia o melhor boquete do mundo. Claro que deveria ter mais coisas a respeito, mas era tudo o que SeungRi pensava no momento, logo após terem saído do banho relaxante e, de certa forma, torturante, para irem para aquele quarto e aquela cama. Sua natureza submissa mostrava-se com força e quando JongHoon vinha por cima dele, longe de achar nojento, SeungRi tremia todo, esperando pelos toque. E talvez pelas ofensas. Choi JongHoon poderia dominá-lo como quisesse porque quando estava com ele, nada mais lhe parecia errado e ele queria que o outro homem tomasse conta de tudo. E ele havia tomado, chupando seu pau com maestria, brincando com suas bolas e aquele dedo atrevido que contornava seu cu. Nunca ninguém mexeu ali, embora Cindy tivesse tentado, ele se incomodava com o fato de ser uma zona tão erógena e que tinha significado tão nojento. Mas quando se tratava de JongHoon, SeungRi permitia tudo. E se o amigo quisesse até mesmo lambê-lo ali (e ele sabia de várias práticas sobre isso), estava tudo bem.

Seu corpo estava relaxado após o gozo, sua mente fervilhava de informações que ele não conseguia conter, seu coração estava pesado e triste. Não conseguiria dormir, mesmo que precisasse disso. E se dormisse e sonhasse com aquilo novamente? Não, precisava se manter desperto e vigilante.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro quando escutou os passos de JongHoon voltando ao quarto. Fechou os olhos e sentiu quando o amigo sentou-se na cama. JongHoon tocou seu braço com carinho. Provavelmente veio confirmar que SeungRi estava dormindo.

A mente de SeungRi explodiu com as imagens e sensações da sua tentativa infantil de beijar JongHoon. Ficou com tanta vergonha e com medo de ser desprezado, que admirava sua própria coragem. Quis tanto beijá-lo que suas consciência sumiu quando o fez. Um toque, bem de leve e milhares se sensação tomaram conta de cada célula do seu corpo.

Não não não! Beijos eram a troca de fluídos mais nojenta que os seres humanos praticavam. Um simples beijo e uma alma era perdida para sempre. SeungRi já vivenciou isso e não iria repetir. Não importa o quanto sentisse vontade, não o faria novamente.

— Não posso dormir — SeungRi falou e girou na cama, ficando de frente ao amigo. JongHoon ainda estava com a toalha preta enrolada na cintura. O corpo dele era tão bonito, forte nos pontos certos e maciço. Era ali o seu lugar. SeungRi arrastou-se e deitou a cabeça na perna dobrada.

— Você precisa dormir — JongHoon murmurou, tocando-lhe os cabelos com cuidado. — Você não está bem.

— Se você ficar aqui comigo, eu vou ficar bem. Por favor, nunca mais vá embora.

JongHoon riu. — Você sempre fala essas bobagens… Mas, infelizmente, eu preciso ir embora. Um dos seus  _hyungs_  está vindo. Você precisa descansar, SeungRi. Eles me falaram sobre sua agenda cheia com as coisas do grupo… Você se esforçou muito para isso, não deve entregar os pontos assim.

— Se você for, eu vou surtar.

— Não vai não… Se você surtar, eu não poderei mais ficar com você.

SeungRi o abraçou e arrastou-se ainda mais para cima dele. Deitou a cabeça em cima do pau de JongHoon, o sentindo nos primeiros estágios de uma ereção. Ah, era tão gostoso ali. Esfregou seu rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo apenas o membro endurecer. Se não houvesse a toalha macia, esfregaria aquele pau na cara. Sorriu, satisfeito. Então, era óbvio que JongHoon podia se excitar com ele também.

— SeungRi… — JongHoon o chamou com uma voz estrangulada — me solte.

— Não, você quer ir embora… — respondeu, com uma voz manhosa.

— Você é louco… — escutou o sussurro atônito de JongHoon e riu. — Você ameaçou uma garota com uma faca, fez todos ficarem preocupados e agora está me provocando… O que você quer?

— Que você fique comigo.

— É isso mesmo que você quer?

— Não é isso que você quer? Meu corpo? Ter minha atenção? Ficar perto de mim?

— Não, eu não quero isso. Eu já tenho isso — JongHoon falou, dessa vez, ele estava bravo. O tom de voz denunciava e SeungRi o abraçou com mais força. Isso, fique bravo comigo e me ofenda, eu voltarei ao normal. — Agora, me solte.

A frieza da ordem foi atendida. SeungRi o soltou e sentou-se na cama, olhando para o colchão. — Você não quer ficar aqui por que eu sou nojento?

— Não… Porque eu tenho compromisso.

— Você não tem medo que eu surte?

— Você vai surtar?

— Não.

— Então, sua resposta está ai. Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, mas eu já vi que não posso ajudá-lo. Talvez você deva considerar procurar uma ajuda profissional… Estou falando sério.

— Ah, eu fico chateado e não posso me expressar… E agora você diz que preciso ir num médico.

— O que está te chateando?

— Você não ficar aqui me chateia — respondeu e o encarou. Seus olhos foram para a tenda que a ereção fazia na toalha preta. — É óbvio que você quer ficar — apontou para a evidência. JongHoon não respondeu. Ele continuava o olhando e SeungRi passou a língua nos lábios. — Fique comigo — pediu.

— Ao contrário de você, eu posso falar não. E essa é a minha resposta. Não. Eu preciso ir embora. Por que você não descansa? Eu vou voltar.

— Talvez eu mate alguém nesse meio tempo.

JongHoon achou graça e SeungRi deu um sorriso tímido. — Você tem uma porção de remédios aqui… Quer que eu pegue um para que possa dormir? Terei certeza de estar aqui quando você acordar.

Ele queria tanto ir embora que SeungRi sentiu um nó na garganta. Será que era difícil ele entender que o destino os mandava ficarem juntos?

— O que tanto precisa fazer?

— Um amigo meu está na cidade. Eu tenho que visitá-lo antes que ele parta. Vê? É importante para mim.

SeungRi quase foi convencido a ceder. Quase. Lembrou-se de WonBin e que era sábado. Aquele homem das mensagens nojentas estava na cidade. JongHoon iria encontrá-lo e fariam todas aquelas coisas nojentas juntos. Não podia permitir.

— Eu não sou importante?

— É sim… Claro que é.

Então, ele olhou para a ereção e falou algo que lhe ocorreu por causa das coisas nojentas que leu. — Você pode se esfregar em mim, se quiser. É disso que vocês gays gostam, não é?

— O quê?

— Eu vou ficar de lado e você pode se esfregar em mim… — fez o que disse, deitou-se na cama e ficou de lado, de costas para JongHoon. — Eu…

Não houve tempo de falar. JongHoon nunca atendeu um pedido seu tão rápido. No instante seguinte, ele estava colado às costas de SeungRi e aquele pau duro estava cutucando sua bunda. SeungRi segurou o ar quando JongHoon o abraçou e começou a se embalar atrás dele. O homem não gemia, o estava beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, de forma alucinante. Quando a toalha saiu de cena, SeungRi gemeu. A sensação melhor do que ele esperava.

Uma das mãos de JongHoon estavam acariciando seu peito e a outra desceu para verificar se havia alguma manifestação do pau de SeungRi. Novamente, como agia por vontade própria, o pênis contraiu-se na mão experiente. SeungRi gemeu novamente.

— Diga que está gostando — JongHoon implorou em sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo depois.

Aquela era, de longe, a coisa mais nojenta que SeungRi já fez. O corpo encaixado atrás dele, o pênis molhado esfregando-se nele, os beijos carregados de paixão, as mãos que sabiam o que fazer.

Não apenas ele murmurou um sim como empinou a bunda. Isso, fique comigo, eu posso aprender a te dar tudo depois de ter o que eu quero. A mão de JongHoon segurou o quadril de SeungRi e o pênis esfregou-se ainda mais. Ele gozou e o jorro quente molhou as coxas de SeungRi.

JongHoon respirou fundo na nuca do cantor e suas mãos abandonaram o corpo e a ereção que clamava por atenção. SeungRi teve medo de se mexer. O amigo saiu de trás dele e sentou-se na cama, olhando para a porta. Demorou algum tempo para SeungRi se virar e ver a derrota nos ombros de JongHoon.

— O que foi? — perguntou. Foi tão nojento, mas foi tão bom.

— Eu não vou voltar mais — JongHoon confessou. — Eu não aguento mais isso.

— Mas eu fiz o que você queria, não fiz? Você não gostou? — SeungRi sentou-se na cama novamente, ignorando a sujeira entre suas pernas e tocou as costas de JongHoon. — Não gostou?

— Você não consegue entender mesmo, não é?

JongHoon o olhou por sobre o ombro. Havia algo no olhar dele que fez o corpo de SeungRi gelar de uma maneira inédita. Então, um movimento. JongHoon virou-se e segurou o rosto de SeungRi. Antes que o cantor conseguisse qualquer reação, JongHoon o beijou.

Um beijo terno, uma boca que abocanhou os lábios inferiores e uma língua que forçou a entrada. No instante seguinte, SeungRi debateu e fugiu da carícia, indo para trás e caindo a cama. JongHoon ficou no mesmo lugar, apenas observando. O cantor levou as costas da mão a boca e começou a esfregar.

— Eu amo você, SeungRi. Por isso, eu não posso mais voltar — JongHoon ficou de pé e apanhou a toalha na cama, cobrindo sua cintura com ela. SeungRi estava paralisado no chão, com a mão na boca, sem saber mais o que fazer. O amigo estava mesmo dizendo que não ia mais voltar? Mas não disse há pouco que voltaria? Ele não era adequado? Não ofereceu seu corpo para a masturbação? Como JongHoon poderia falar que não voltaria mais? E quanto a ele? Ficaria ali, esperando? Não, ele precisava voltar. JongHoon tinha que voltar, ou melhor, não tinha nem que partir. — Por favor, descanse um pouco. Um dos seus  _hyungs_  está a caminho. Você parece muito cansado e está se comportando de forma estranha por isso. Eu sinto muito por não poder te ajudar no que te entristece, por favor, considere a procura de ajuda.

SeungRi viu JongHoon ir até a porta do quarto e ele segurou o batente e falou por sobre o ombro novamente. — Nunca mais levante a faca para uma mulher, ou para qualquer pessoa. Apenas diga a ela que não a quer mais aqui. É sua casa, são suas regras. Agora, descanse.

JongHoon fechou a porta do quarto de hóspedes com cuidado e SeungRi ficou na mesma posição até TaeYang surgir e abrir a porta. Então, ele voltou a realidade.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tem leve conteúdo kink. Recomenda-se cautela.

Androxus estava cheio naquela noite de sábado. Muitos dos homens que estavam no ambiente vinham para relaxar de suas relações baunilhas com esposas, os falsos casamentos que mascaram sua facetas para a sociedade. Muitos não gostavam de mulheres, mas o esforço imposto os fazia ficarem duros para elas. O que era uma mentira quando havia um ambiente que podia ser de verdade? Eles circulavam pelo bar e pista olhando uns aos outros, se oferecendo, aceitando novas posses. Era um jogo, era como viviam.

Um dos frequentadores, o homem esbelto sentado no canto do balcão era um antigo frequentador que devido a facilidades financeiras de um novo emprego, mudou-se para a China. Ele estava de passagem pela cidade, ele veio porque precisava. Ele já reinara por ali, já foi seu território. Era um predador natural, alguém que sabia os limites certos antes de ver uma pessoa quebrar de tanto desejo. Era voluntarioso e era obedecido sem nenhum questionamento. Sua presença demandava submissão, sua alegria era o jogo invertido, aquele que ele dava a ilusão de ser um sub, enquanto realizavam suas fantasias.

Oh WonBin nunca teve problemas com sua sexualidade, sua descoberta do que gostava na cama foi como abrir um leque de opções do que ele podia explorar. Seus primeiros amantes, embora tivesse memórias boas deles, não o ajudaram em sua busca sedenta. Quando ele finalmente desceu ao mundo do BDSM, ele encontrou o que queria nas amarras, nos freios, nos brinquedos, no jogo. São, seguro e consensual. Ele jamais trabalhou fora dessas margens.

Então, ele conheceu aquele homem tranquilo, um baunilha que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Assim era o amor, assim era a submissão. WonBin sentia-se desesperado pela fome por sexo violento e consentido. O homem, Choi JongHoon, não entendeu no começo, mas WonBin o arrastou para suas fantasias e largou o inocente nelas para que o contexto viesse e tomasse conta. O novato foi seduzido pela ideia de poder na relação, pela submissão falsa de Wonbin, pelo treinamento, por saber que o prazer podia vir de uma forma selvagem.

Tendo pescaria como seu principal passatempo, JongHoon adorou o uso da cordas. Era uma pessoa paciente e determinada, ou nunca seria pescador. Quis se tornar um mestre em amarras, mas não se aprofundou nos estudos de forma metódica. O que ele aprendeu satisfazia WonBin e a ele, quando notava como as amarras deixavam o corpo vulnerável e entregue para seu prazer. Era a realização do sequestro e da violência consentida do cárcere. Um jogo seguro e que caminhava em linha segura dentro das regras. Juntos, os dois investiram numa relação de D/s por alguns anos, até WonBin deixar a Coreia do Sul, abandonando seu amante.

WonBin levou o copo com suco de tomate aos lábios e depois olhou o relógio no pulso novamente. JongHoon estava atrasado uma hora. Ele não costumava a se atrasar, devia ter algo errado. Aquele infeliz seria punido pela transgressão, caso ela fosse proposital. Ia mandar uma mensagem no celular quando viu a mão no balcão e o homem que parou ao seu lado. wonBin sorriu e olhou para Choi JongHoon. Ainda mais bonito do que se lembrava. Seu pau se contorcia a espera do prazer, o plug já o estirara suficientemente.

— Estava preocupado…

— Não estava não — JongHoon sentou-se do seu lado e fez um pedido para Mestre JiWoo, um suco de frutas também. Ambos sabiam que os jogos não poderiam acontecer se um deles estivesse sob efeito de álcool ou drogas. Sempre foram bem cuidadosos.

— Realmente, não estava. Eu sabia que você viria… Esse atraso, fale-me dele.

JongHoon encarou o balcão fixamente e depois o olhou. — Não foi uma falha, eu estava com outra pessoa. Eu não podia deixá-la porque ela precisava de mim.

— Estou tocado… — o Senhor comentou, ironicamente, enquanto seu olhar permanecia indiferente.

— Não poderei beijá-lo hoje porque beijei essa pessoa. Quero continuar com o gosto dela na minha boca.

— Você vai sufocar com o gosto da minha porra na sua boca e quero ver depois se ainda vai ter esse outro gosto na minha — tocou os lábios de JongHoon, indicando a boca do gerente — posse.

JongHoon sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. WonBin o olhou, como se quisesse comê-lo ali mesmo. Ele fez um leve gesto de cabeça, concordando com o pedido de JongHoon. Poderiam continuar com o jogo, sem beijo. Sentiria falta, mas ele respeitava o pedido e a importância dele. JongHoon era um romântico, WonBin adorava isso nele. — Está certo, mas será punido pelo atrasado da mesma forma por achar que é alguém que pode me deixar esperando.

JongHoon não respondeu. Não havia nada a ser dito, ele iria sempre que WonBin o chamasse, ele se curvaria e aceitaria. Ele era seu Dom, ao final das contas.

— Ah, meu casal favorito — JiWoo disse quando trouxe o copo com suco para JongHoon. — A sala está reservada, que o jogos prossigam.

WonBin enfiou a mão no cabelo de JongHoon e segurou com força, inclinando a cabeça dele para trás. Um gemido escapou dos lábios do gerente. — Eu o deixei por algum tempo e veja como ele ficou indisciplinado, Mestre. Você devia tê-lo espancado para lembrá-lo do seu lugar.

JiWoo sorriu, fascinado. Seu olhar era tão intenso quanto de um felino fitando sua caça. — Vá domesticá-lo, então.

A mão soltou os cabelos, JongHoon riu. Ele encarou WonBin e sentiu falta dele. Somente por olhá-lo. Ele o ajudaria a esquecer SeungRi e a fazê-lo voltar aos eixos. WonBin era bom nisso, sempre foi.

 

SeungRi viu Taeyang trazer um prato de comida e deixar na sua frente, na mesa. YoungBae era bom em culinária coreana e sempre estava cozinhando para os amigos. Em outra oportunidade, o  _maknae_  teria adorado, mas agora sua mente estava bem longe do prato delicioso servido por seu amigo.

— Você está se sentindo melhor, SeungRi? — YoungBae perguntou, sentando-se à mesa após se servir de uma porção. — Você nos deixou preocupados, precisa ter mais consideração. Cindy-sshi ficou apavorada, sabe? Não se deve fazer isso com uma garota… 

— Nem com ninguém — SeungRi murmurou as palavras de JongHoon — me desculpe,  _hyung_ , eu só estava cansado. Acho que tem muitas coisas na minha cabeça e me aborreci com Cindy. Pedirei desculpas a ela.

— Diga o que está te incomodando… Sei que podemos dar um jeito. 

— JongHoon acha que devo ir a um médico de cabeça — SeungRi disse e mexeu na comida com a colher.

— Posso marcar um médico para você então… Você gosta dele, não é? De JongHoon-sshi? Ele é um bom amigo?

Gostar não era bem a palavra que SeungRi usaria para falar de JongHoon. Tinha outras coisas entre eles, outros sentimentos, outros métodos. Como, por exemplo, ter certeza que aquele homem não deveria ser tão doce com mais ninguém. O néctar esbanjado por ele lhe pertencia. Como a ideia de vê-lo com outra pessoa, queimava seu corpo e ativava todos os modos de destruição que SeungRi possuía. Aquele homem mexia com ele e longe de SeungRi querer evitar que mais coisas nojentas viessem a tona, queria que JongHoon mexesse em cada uma delas. Queria pertencer a ele. Se isso significava o gostar simplório de YoungBae- _hyung_ , então, sim, SeungRi gostava de JongHoon.

SeungRi assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a encarar o prato. Sentia-se estranho por ter emprestado seu corpo para que JongHoon gozasse, mas não achou ruim ter aquele pau duro esfregando na sua bunda ou aquelas mãos correndo ansiosas por seu corpo. Ele queria ter gozado, mas JongHoon o esqueceu para dizer que iria embora.

Mexeu-se na cadeira, como se ela o estivesse incomodando. Estava tão estranho. E não era nojento porque ele não tomou muita atitude, ele só ofereceu o corpo para que o homem não fosse embora. Queria que ele tivesse ficado, queria que fosse ele sentado a mesa lhe servindo comida.

— Coma — YoungBae instruiu — você está cansado, SeungRi. Coma e vá deitar um pouco. Estou feliz que esteja se sentindo melhor, você é um membro importante, um amigo que não pode ser substituído.

O  _maknae_  olhou para o  _hyung_  quando ouviu essas palavras doces. Não queria deitar, ele queria saber o que era tão importante para que JongHoon precisasse ir embora. Esperava que não fosse o homem das mensagens grotescas. Voltou a olhar a comida e a brincar com ela, desanimado.

Segurou o queixo com a mão livre. Talvez estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo, pensou. Notava agora que sua vida era uma bagunça. JongHoon era ordenado demais para ficar naquele caos, SeungRi mexeu os lábios, conjecturando. Uma faca, uma ameaça, uma loucura. Só queria não ter sonhado com aquele menino de anos atrás. Ficaria bem se não voltasse a sonhar com isso, sua grande vergonha, sua grande derrota, quando ele se viu como a criatura nojenta que era.

Sua mente estava rachando, ele provou a comida e a achou sem graça. Ele não estava se sentindo bem. Largou a colher e olhou para o hyung. — Desculpa,  _eu não quero_  comer.

YoungBae o encarou, surpreso. Os cabelos loiros combinavam com ele, lhe davam uma aura angelical no rosto compreensivo. Então, como nunca havia sido feito antes, YoungBae deixou a colher no prato de comida e cruzou as mãos em frente ao rosto. Seus olhos castanhos faiscaram. — O que quer fazer, então?

O que ele queria fazer? Isso era sério? Nunca um  _hyung_  perguntou isso. O que ele queria fazer? Hmmm o que ele queria fazer? Ele pensou em falar algo sobre JongHoon, algo do tipo “vamos atrás desse filho duma puta e descobrir o que é mais importante do que ficar aqui comigo”, sua boca abriu, um som rouco saiu por ela. SeungRi fechou a boca e fitou o prato, pegando a colher, enchendo-a com comida e pôs na boca.

O mais velho não falou nada, apenas permaneceu olhando. SeungRi sentia-se mal, mas devia ser pior se saísse disso. Teria que tomar decisões e não queria. YoungBae o mandou comer, ele o faria mesmo que não tivesse a menor vontade. A comida, a seleção da louça, a escolha da colher, tudo por conta de YoungBae. Melhor que fosse assim.

 

 

Oh WonBin estava nu e de joelhos numa das salas do Androxus. A roupa era uma formalidade da sociedade, ele livrou-se delas assim que entrou na sala reservada, caso contrário, sabia que seu companheiro a rasgaria em alguma parte do processo. Seu cabelo preto abundante estava preso por uma série de grampos. Gostava de não ter os fios espessos no rosto quando estava no jogo. Era incomodo e ele fazia o que fosse preciso para não se incomodar.

A sua frente, estava Choi JongHoon segurando uma corda de algodão que havia enrolado nos pulsos. A aura dele era tão negra que combinava com as paredes escuras. Ainda estava vestido por seguir as regras tão bem estabelecidas entre eles. O jogo estava invertendo, criando a ilusão de controle por parte do sub. JongHoon parecia fora de si por algo que não quis compartilhar e WonBin não se importaria, que descontasse nele. Gozaria muito mais se isso acontecesse.

— Tô aqui, bebê… Seja lá o que esteja te incomodando, eu estou aqui. Pode vir com tudo.

JongHoon apertou a corda e avançou para cima dele. Primeiro WonBin foi estapeado, depois foi amarrado. As cordas apertando sua pele o enlouquecia. Adorava ficar vulnerável porque a pessoa que o comandava era ainda mais vulnerável que ele e era um meio de se conectarem. WonBin queria aquele sentimento, mas só o alcançava no jogo.

— Pode descontar em mim — murmurou quando JongHoon estava às suas costas, fazendo os complicados esquemas com cordas.

— Está apertado? — ele perguntou.

— Não, está frouxo…  _O que acha que eu sou, um maricas? Aperte isso direito._

JongHoon grunhiu alguma coisa e apertou. Um gemido de satisfação saiu pelos lábios de WonBin. Ele foi estapeado novamente por fazer sons de aprovação. O tapa era um elemento previsível, aconteceria. O som informava que estava do jeito que o Dom queria, o tapa era um presente.

— O que foi? Ficou sem ter suas lições e esqueceu como se comportar? — JongHoon abaixou-se na frente de WonBin e passou a corda pelo corpo dele. Eles se encararam. — Você gosta disso, não é?

WonBin assentiu com a cabeça. — Me beije.

— Não. Estou com o gosto dele na boca. Não vou trocar pelo o seu que é tão barato.

A corda desceu pela virilha e WonBin riu. — Ele é um idiota por te deixar vir aqui… Mas, você viria, minha leal cadela. Seu Dono dá um assobio e você vem, de quatro, balançando sua bunda, para me atender.

— Ele tentou me segurar, mas ele não é como nós, WonBin.  _Ele não é._

— Você está triste por causa disso, bebê?

Um pouco, pensou. Naquela relação entre os dois homens não havia monogamia. JongHoon era um romântico a la sonhos baunilha, WonBin tinha suas posses. JongHoon era uma posse romântica e rara. Isso, de forma alguma, o incomodava. Era parte do cenário do Androxus, uma pessoa de fora, acostumada a relações restritas, não poderia entender. JongHoon sabia que SeungRi não entenderia.

— Não, estou com raiva. E eu vou descontar tudo em você.

— Ah por favor, minha cadela, eu fui um menino levado. Só deixe sair daqui quando eu desmaiar, até lá, me use de todas as maneiras possíveis e baixas.

— Farei isso… Não se preocupe.

O corpo amarrado e vulnerável ficou no chão. WonBin tentou fugir do agarre impossível e foi amordaçado. JongHoon sentou-se numa cadeira e apoiou os pés na coxa do Senhor, olhando enquanto ele se debatia. Sorriu, verdadeiramente satisfeito pela obra. As cordas combinavam tanto com o corpo magro de Wonbin, o marcavam nos pontos corretos, o deixavam aberto.

Enquanto o homem se debatia no chão, JongHoon apanhou uma caixa que estava próxima e começou a escolher um dos aneis penianos da coleção. Suas instruções eram claras. Ele abriu as pernas e abaixou-se, ainda sentado, para apanhar o pênis de WonBin e por o anel nele. Daquela posição, ainda sentado e abaixo, ele começou a bater no membro do homem amarrado, sabendo que a dor e o prazer se misturariam no corpo de WonBin. O Senhor gostava tanto disso, não é? Queria tanto aquilo…

Subiu em cima do homem amarrado e lambeu seus mamilos até que ficassem duros e pontudos, prontos para um grampo apertado. Deus, tinha esquecido como ele gostava de fazer isso. WonBin apertou os olhos e gemeu, som abafado pela mordaça de pano.

Voltou a se sentar na cadeira e por os pés em cima do homem amarrado. Era claro que quando WonBin o chamasse, ele iria. Havia a liberdade incondicional do que estava fazendo, a cumplicidade. JongHoon tentou não pensar em SeungRi, mas não conseguiu. Imaginar o cantor no lugar de WonBin o fez perder o fôlego, mesmo que soubesse que nunca haveria uma chance para eles. O corpo de JongHoon estava incendiado pela lembrança do que SeungRi lhe permitiu fazer, com uma intenção falsa e o precário “sim”. 

Ali, dentro do jogo, onde as regras estavam postas, JongHoon poderia se realizar. Com SeungRi, havia o lado mimado e egoista que pedia atenção o tempo todo e não daria nada em troca.

WonBin mexeu-se no chão e JongHoon sorriu para ele. Apanhou o consolo eletrico preto, aquele que deu de presente a WonBin anos atrás e mostrou a ele. Abaixou-se novamente e o fez girar no chão, até onde as amarras permitiam, e o fez ficar com o rosto no chão e a bunda para o alto. Trocou o plug que estava no cu pelo consolo. O enfiou todo de uma só vez. Ouviu o grito abafado de WonBin e ainda lhe deu um tapa na nádega direita, pedindo silêncio. Ligou o aparelho e viu o corpo amarrado contorcer-se a sua frente. Com o escroto delicado tão solto, tratou de amarrá-lo com pesinhos e depois, empurrou WonBin de volta ao chão, colocando os pés novamente em cima dele.

Não poderia se estender demais, embora gostasse do que via. O corpo precisava ser solto e quando isso ocorresse, outra amarração seria feita, agora com as mãos de WonBin as costas. Quando chegasse o momento, JongHoon iria, finalmente, transar com ele. Do jeito que seu Senhor gostava.

E nesse instante, não haveria mais nada na mente de JongHoon. Até o final do jogo, ele voltaria a ser quem era antes de ter conhecido SeungRi e quando fosse enfrentar o cantor, estaria mais forte para resistir a ele.


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

Os  _hyungs_  estavam surpresos até mesmo desconfiados. SeungRi agia como se sua crise nunca tivesse acontecido. Nos primeiros dois dias úteis da semana, ele estava enérgico, apanhou chá para todos, quis saber se estavam com fome, fez massagem nos ombros de DaeSung, sorriu. Houve combinações nesses dias. As aulas de natação foram suspensas com a desculpa que o  _hyung_  precisava descansar. As aulas de jiu-jitsu já não eram mais o que o outro  _hyung_  queria, poderiam voltar depois. A companhia para o squash podia ser esquecida por aqueles dias, o  _hyung_  encontrou outro parceiro. Sobre lavar o piso do banheiro e cuidar do jardim, os  _hyungs_  falaram que estava tudo bem, por ora, outra pessoa cuidaria disso.

Na quarta-feira, houve um silêncio na sala de ensaios quando SeungRi, ele mesmo, sugeriu que a coreografia deveria ser diferente. O BigBang já não mais fazia coreografias tão longas para todas as músicas, assim, eles possuíam uma série de pequenas coreografias para certos trechos das canções. Foi num desses trechos, de uma canção nova, (que não ganharia um MV, mas somente essa pequena coreografia) que SeungRi sugeriu que o líder fosse para frente, os dois da esquerda para a esquerda e os dois da direita para a direita, bem distinto da combinação original, dos cinco darem pulinhos para frente e voltarem de costas, fazendo reverência ao público.

Um choque. Quando ele falou isso, até mesmo a coreógrafa Parris Goebel não acreditou. Nem mesmo o aparelho de som acreditou! Uma vez que a música era um arquivo de som, como foi que aquele barulho de disco riscado soou no ambiente e como o som cessou? Tudo ficou silencioso, todos olharam para ele e esperaram mais.

— O que foi? Não gostaram? — ele perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura, suado de tanto dançar. Seus olhos vagaram por cada pessoa que estava na sala com ele.

— Você  _quer_  trocar a coreografia? — Kwon JiYong- _hyung_ , o GDragon, o líder do grupo, ícone máximo da companhia, ícone da moda, uma das pessoas mais influentes do mundo, questionou. Seu rosto apresentava a mais pura descrença, era como se ele estivesse vendo um alienígena e entendesse o que a criatura falava.

SeungRi o encarou. A boca abriu e todos, todos mesmo, se inclinaram para escutar qualquer som que viesse pelos lábios. — Não, claro que não — SeungRi agitou as mãos em negativa na frente do corpo — a coreografia é boa — disse e olhou para o chão.

O silêncio permaneceu, foi um breve momento, um momento quase tão mágico, e todos achavam que seria diferente. Mas não foi. — Vamos trocar para o que SeungRi-sshi sugeriu — a coreógrafa Parris disse. Os _hyungs_  se olharam e concordaram, falando que era uma boa ideia, que fazia mais sentido.

SeungHyun ligou para JongHoon e agradeceu pelos esforços dele em relação a SeungRi. Seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo, estava surtindo efeito. Foi com bastante constrangimento que TOP escutou de JongHoon a verdade. Ele não estava vendo SeungRi, não falava com ele desde do dia da faca (como aquele sábado ficou conhecido). TOP não quis acreditar, então por que SeungRi dizia que via JongHoon todos os dias? A ligação foi encerrada e o mais velho do BigBang passou a encarar SeungRi e pensar no que aquele mentiroso estava metido.

O seguiu discretamente até a casa de SeungRi. Viu a luz do apartamento acender, depois de um tempo, apagar. Um homem encapuzado saiu do prédio, andando tão rápido que TOP não sabia se conseguiria seguir sem alertar para o que estava fazendo. O homem misterioso tomou um táxi e o  _hyung_  o seguiu, tomando um táxi também (e esse era um dos momentos que SeungHyun lamentava não saber dirigir). A perseguição levou TOP até o bairro histórico, lá, sem demonstrar sua preocupação por estar sendo seguido (se é que ele sabia disso), o homem desembarcou, ajeitou o boné o capuz e sumiu. TOP ficou perdido, tendo certeza que o homem era SeungRi por causa da forma que andava, mas ele nunca pensou que o  _maknae_  adquiriu habilidades sobrenaturais. Ele estava na sua frente e, então, não estava mais. Misturou-se as sombras projetadas pelas plantas que estavam em cima dos muros antigos e tomou a forma delas, sumindo do olhar curioso do hyung. Ele desistiu quando não achou mais SeungRi, mas prometeu a si mesmo que investigaria melhor.

Na quinta-feira, SeungRi estava furioso. Seu humor apresentava uma taxa de oscilação alta demais para que qualquer um dos hyungs compreendesse o que havia de errado. O maknae não foi descortês ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas sua ironia denunciava que ele estava enfurecido com alguma coisa. O que poderia ser era tão misterioso do que qualquer resposta para qualquer pergunta filosófica.

A noite, como estava fazendo nos demais dias, SeungRi trocou de roupa e seguiu para espreitar a casa de JongHoon. Seu pensamento obsessivo era bem tosco de tão simples, nada que não pudesse figurar entre os motivos mais torpes do mundo. Ele não conseguia entender porque JongHoon não ligava para ele, justo ele, que era um dos membros de um dos grupos de maior sucesso do mundo. Não só da Coréia do Sul, mas do mundo. Como alguém poderia desprezá-lo? Quem aquele homem achava que era? Um pensamento tosco, SeungRi era bom demais para ser dispensado daquela forma.

Ele não precisou aguardar muito, naquela noite, JongHoon estava em casa - belíssimo com uma camiseta preta justa e bermuda jeans. E não estava sozinho, abriu o portão para um homem magro - que usava um terno riscado, e Minari - que vestia uma camiseta e bermuda de cores claras. Os três estavam discutindo.

— Você não vai precisar do balanço! — Minari disse e apontou para uma caixa que estava em cima de uma mala de rodinhas que o homem magro carregava.

— Pode ser que eu não precise, mas acontece que isso é meu.

— Isso é um balanço ótimo para mulheres. Você não tem mulheres.

O homem sorriu e JongHoon riu, olhando para baixo. Um sorriso de cumplicidade. — Você acha que minhas posses não podem ser mulheres por quê? Quem disse que eu não tenho mulheres?

— É verdade? — Minari perguntou a JongHoon. — WonBin tem mulheres?

SeungRi sentiu que seu estômago derreteu com algum ácido que ele nem sabia que tinha ingerido. O nome o fez entender tudo. Era o homem das mensagens nojentas. O homem que mandava fotos esquisitas o tempo todo. O homem que deveria ser destruído.

Não havia nada de especial sobre ele. Tudo bem, aquele terno parecia ser um Prada, mas o homem era feio, tinha cabelo grosso e uma cara de nojento. Não havia nada de especial para JongHoon preferi-lo a estar com um astro da música coreana atual.

— Ele tem sim — JongHoon confirmou e Minari bateu o pé, furioso.

— Eu quero o balanço. Eu e Maeve vamos aproveitar mais que você.

WonBin sorriu e entregou a caixa a Minari. — Eu vou te dar isso, mas é um presente para a sua garota, diga a ela que quando cansar de andar com um idiota como você, que tem um paraíso inexplorado nas minhas mãos e ela será bem vinda como uma deliciosa escrava com uma coleira.

— Ah sim, agora acha que minha namorada vai querer ser um lixo como suas outras posses? — Minari olhou para JongHoon. — Não me leve a mal.

— Peça desculpas a ele agora — WonBin exigiu.

— Não pedirei. Adeus, espero que não volte mais — Minari falou, abraçou a caixa que continha um balanço erótico e entrou na casa.

Na porta, os dois homens se olharam. — Meu voo sai em algumas horas, eu preciso ir — WonBin disse — foi divertido te rever, cadela. Espero ter sua bunda colada no chão ao meu lado quando eu voltar. Ainda acho que deveria vir morar comigo, mas eu entendo, você ama tanto esse lugar que mesmo eu não ousaria achar que sou digno de comparação.

SeungRi prendeu o ar quando viu WonBin avançar e beijar o rosto de JongHoon demoradamente. Aquele líquido derretido em seu interior se manifestou, tomando forma, arranhando as paredes internas. Tinha certeza que se abrisse a boca, cuspiria um jorro de ácido na cara daquele metido e derretê-lo por inteiro. Não beijaria ninguém se estivesse morto, não é?

— Adeus.

Wonbin virou-se e JongHoon o viu partir, colocando as mãos no bolso. Depois, ele entrou na casa e SeungRi saiu das sombras e seguiu o outro homem. Seu rival. Bem, rival era muito forte, aquele inseto nem era digno ou estava a sua altura.

Quase na avenida, o homem parou de andar e olhou para trás. SeungRi parou também e o fitou da sombra que o boné e o capuz do casaco da Nike faziam em seu rosto. O homem chamado WonBin apenas ergueu a sobrancelha e esperou.

— Tem algo que eu possa te ajudar?

— _Quero que você fique longe de JongHoon._

— Você quer o quê? Desculpe, eu não entendi bem.

— Que fique longe de JongHoon.

— E quem é você para achar que pode me dar ordens?

SeungRi apenas rosnou. O homem sorriu, achando graça. — Choi JongHoon é meu — SeungRi falou.

— É seu? Uau, são palavras fortes, uma afirmação bem precipitada. Eu não sei quem é você, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza que Hoonnie pertence a quem ele quiser pertencer. E obviamente, não é a você, caso contrário não estaria fazendo esse papel ridículo na minha frente.

O cantor não ouviu metade das palavras que o homem falou. Ele estava pensando se empurrasse aquele cara na rua se um carro, melhor, um ônibus o acertaria. Nunca mais teria que se preocupar com nada. Era por isso que as pessoas preferiam assassinatos, resolviam muitas coisas.

— Você deve ser o inseguro que ele me falou a respeito. Eu sentiria compaixão, mas não sou dotado de um sentimento tão nobre por alguém tão baixo. De vez estar falando ai o que eu devo fazer, você é que deveria ficar longe dele e parar de achar que as pessoas são coisas porque você prefere assim.

 _Inseguro?_  Ele? Membro do BigBang? Aquele homem era comediante? 

— Fique longe dele. Hoonnie não precisa de um maluco em sua vida e muito menos, de alguém tão inseguro. Ele merece coisa melhor e, com toda a certeza, não estamos falando de você.

WonBin esperou resposta e ela não veio, ele deu uma risada cínica, virou-se e seguiu para a avenida. SeungRi o olhou embarcar num táxi e ir embora. Era impressionante que o homem não se amedrontou. Ele tinha uma aura similar aquele esquisitão do bar gay.

Quis saber quem era ele e sua conexão, a mais profunda, com JongHoon. Se soubesse, talvez pudesse superá-lo. Mas era melhor não saber, não tinha como lidar com suas próprias questões ainda.

SeungRi, bufou, irritado. Ao menos, aquele cara estava indo embora. Alívio poderia definir a sensação em seu estômago. Ele olhou para trás e caminhou em direção a casa de JongHoon.

Escondido nas sombras, estava Choi SeungHyun. Ele segurou o ar quando SeungRi passou por ele, totalmente alheio a seu entorno. O viu de costas, subindo a ladeira de maneira despreocupada. Piscou uma, duas vezes, olhou para o chão e entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

 

JongHoon estranhou a campainha tocar aquela hora da noite e pensou que WonBin poderia ter esquecido algo. Teve uma surpresa ao ver SeungRi na porta, usado uma roupa preta e boné. Ficou sem ar, observando ele, querendo que de alguma maneira, não passasse de uma ilusão tanto ótica quanto corporal. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte que pensou que iria cuspi-lo em algum momento.

As cenas do sexo que fizera durante os últimos dias vieram a sua mente. Lembrou de si mesmo, fantasiando que o corpo esbelta de WonBin era SeungRi, que queria amarrá-lo e beijá-lo por inteiro, que queria explorar cada centímetro e cada sensação. Já tinham iniciado o procedimento entre eles, um primeiro reconhecimento, JongHoon queria muito mais. Aquele sexo compromissado com o prazer, diversão e descobertas. SeungRi não era como ele, mas não era necessário ser, as cordas podiam ser fetiche bem vindo.

Os pensamentos o deixavam zonzo. O esforço por afastar a imagem do amado não deu certo, desconfiava que nada funcionaria. Sua fome aumentou nos último dias. WonBin despertava nele um homem primitivo que queria estar com seu companheiro do lado, o que ele encontrava era um lugar vazio. Como é que alguém podia ficar triste fazendo sexo? Somente em alguns momentos, era verdade, no entanto, o sentimento ainda estava presente.

Teria SeungRi entendido sobre amor? Entendido a mensagem? O amor era uma fortaleza, mas naquele momento, era um portão para o inferno também. Como podia esquecer se ele aparecia daquela maneira?

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu uma movimentação nas sombras e pensou que se tratava do espreitador. Puxou SeungRi para dentro e trancou a porta com rapidez. Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para a polícia, que já estava a par do individuo que estava amedrontando o bairro.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, fazendo uma verificação visual em busca de ferimentos. jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele.

SeungRi o olhou diretamente, parecia zangado e não parecia ferido. Isso o atormentava e o aliviava. Aqueles olhos escuros, aquele olhar carente. Seu gatinho estava de volta.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu senti sua falta — o cantor respondeu.

— Ah, SeungRi…

JongHoon ficou sem ação quando o visitante o abraçou, subitamente e com força. Seu corpo aqueceu-se por inteiro, seu pau se contorceu. Todas as malditas reações que não podiam ser contidas. Os corpos se esmagando, o bater do coração, a maciez das roupas.

— Senti tanto sua falta — SeungRi murmurou, com os lábios próximos a pele do pescoço. JongHoon apertou os dentes para não gemer. Deus do céu, nada do que ele fizesse adiantaria, qualquer coisas que viesse de SeungRi era boa, era a melhor coisa do mundo e destruiria todas as suas tentativas de esquecê-lo.

As mãos de JongHoon ficaram ansiosas, elas tocaram o corpo e foram até o rosto do cantor. Iria segurá-lo para um beijo faminto. Os lábios até chegaram a se tocar, então, SeungRi escapou de seu abraço e colou as costas no portão de madeira. A decepção foi grande, mas era necessário lembrar que SeungRi não gostava disso. Justamente tudo o que JongHoon mais queria era explorar a boca sensual com sua língua e sorver todos os sabores.

—  _Eu quero passar algum tempo com você._

SeungRi disse. O dono da casa ficou surpreso por ouvir aquelas palavras. Era uma vontade do cantor. O fez sentir-se mal por ter o atacado com o beijo. JongHoon respirou fundo.

— É isso que você quer?

JongHoon perguntou, suavemente e SeungRi assentiu com a cabeça. Da saudade e confusão sobre como deveriam se tratar, o dono da casa antiga foi arremessado em outra dimensão, uma que ele desconhecia a existência. O lugar onde uma pessoa que ele não esperava que se manifestasse, fez seu pedido e esperava autorização. Consentimento. Adorava aquela expressão.

Dali, eles foram para o quarto. SeungRi tirou a roupa e deitou somente de boxer na cama. JongHoon deitou na cama também, no entanto, totalmente vestido, de frente para o cantor. Viu o sorriso dele e SeungRi segurou sua mão.

Foi questionado sobre o que esteve fazendo e por que não enviou mensagens. Estranhamente, SeungRi agia tranquilamente e sorria a cada resposta de JongHoon. O gerente o achou estranho, mas bem, o cantor ameaçou uma pessoa com um faca há poucos dias. Talvez ele estivesse cansado, cansado demais para brigar ou exigir. Ou talvez, aquele momento o confortava.

Quando as perguntas cessaram, eles ficaram com as cabeças nos travesseiros, se olhando. A mão do cantor ainda apertava a sua.

— Eu me sinto melhor quando você está comigo — SeungRi confessou, bem baixinho. Puxou a mão de JongHoon para perto do rosto, beijou os dedos, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sou uma pessoa que gosta de interligar todas as minhas histórias, assim, sobre o namoro do Minari, eu escrevi sobre isso e está aqui https://lady-nymus.livejournal.com/59070.html (no meu @LJ).  
> Possivelmente essa hoonri se ligue a uma do HongKi que estou planejando escrever.


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

JongHoon acordou antes que SeungRi. O cantor não se moveu quando ele levantou da cama e se espreguiçou. O olhou e SeungRi dormia profundamente. Seria uma pena acordá-lo, como sempre, o amigo tinha aspecto cansado e possivelmente precisava descansar.

Seguiu para a cozinha e encontrou Minari comendo seus biscoitos de água e sal. O colega de casa tinha baixa tolerância pela manhã e sempre passava mal se comia mais do que aqueles biscoitos e um copo de chá. JongHoon já havia cansado de se perguntar como é que Minari podia viver com um café-da-manhã tão deficiente, mas o importante era que ele estava vivo e depois almoçava porções imensas.

— Ele está aqui, não é? — Minari perguntou, partindo um biscoito. — Você estava com seu dono todos esses dias e isso não te incomoda?

— Por que incomodaria? Minhas relações não são como as suas…

— Sim, então quer dizer que está tudo bem arrastar um  _idol_  para esse mundo e dividi-lo com outros? Tenho certeza que WonBin-sshi vai ficar feliz de receber mais um escravo…

JongHoon respirou fundo. Jamais deixaria que WonBin tocasse em SeungRi e tinha dois bons motivos para isso: primeiro que pervertido do jeito que era, WonBin tragaria SeungRi para suas fantasias mais profundas e as realizaria com sua maestria inata. Segundo, era bem capaz de SeungRi gostar disso, mesmo que ele agisse como alguém que não gostava de coisas gays. Bem, o BDSM não era sobre ser gay, era sobre explorar limites com consentimento. E JongHoon tinha certeza que WonBin usaria o bastão elétrico em SeungRi somente porque saberia quebrar qualquer barreira que o cantor lhe impusesse. Às vezes, sentia inveja do Senhor, se fosse mais determinado como ele, teria conseguido mais do que tinha com o cantor.

Mas ele era um idiota que precisava de consentimento. Nunca tiraria nada de SeungRi que ele não quisesse dar para não se assemelhar como os malditos  _hyungs_  dele. O que as fãs diriam se soubessem da maneira como o  _maknae_  do grupo era tratado (ele descobriu que SeungRi era o mais novo numa pesquisa pela internet, era estranho saber tanto sobre o amado com curiosidades escritas por uma pessoas que nunca esteve em contato direto com o cantor). Aqueles malditos deveriam ser expostos como as fraudes que eram, mas não faria isso por entender o risco a carreira de SeungRi - e ele parecia fodido demais para suportar mais coisas.

Começou a preparar uma refeição e Minari aguardou a resposta. Como ela não veio, foi fácil concluir o que ela seria: um grande não. Era por isso que Minari achava muito complicado ter um _idol_ dentro de casa e pelo amigo manter uma relação com ele, em qualquer nível que fosse. Se meter com famosos e ricos era um dos piores erros que uma pessoa pobre poderia cometer, eram mundos diferentes e era ótimo que fosse assim. Minari jamais suportaria a ostentação e sabia que JongHoon também… O amigo fez de tudo para comprar aquela casa antiga que pertenceu a sua família no passado, naquelas paredes estavam as histórias de gerações que nasceram e morreram ali, JongHoon gostava dessas coisas e não de ter um apartamento feito de vidro em Gangnam-gu. Sem contar que sua preferências nas práticas sexuais não comportariam um apartamento de paredes de vidro (ou até comportaria… Se tivessem vizinhos maliciosos).

— Bem, faça o que achar melhor. Eu já disse que você está cometendo um erro — Minari falou e se levantou. — Ontem, a polícia disse que pegou um suspeito de ser o espreitador, mas ele foi solto em seguida. Parece que não era o cara certo… Então, tome cuidado, está bem? Eu vou indo na frente porque sinto que meu estômago está fraco essa manhã e não quero ter ânsia ao ver seu amigo. Tenha um bom dia.

JongHoon murmurou um tchau e concentrou-se em preparar a refeição com as sobras do que havia na geladeira. Quando estava tudo pronto, JongHoon foi acordar o amado. Encontrou SeungRi sentado na cama, o cabelo loiro com os nós da manhã, uma alegria jovial em seus olhos. Bastou essa visão para JongHoon sentir-se muito feliz, ele podia se acostumar com isso, em acordar o amado e ter aquela visão todos os dias. Então, eles poderiam se beijar e ter um delicioso sexo matinal.

— Eu fiz o café-da-manhã, Belo Adormecido.

SeungRi sorriu, mas não se levantou. JongHoon ergueu a sobrancelha, achando estranho. — Eu já vou — o cantor disse e coçou um braço, enquanto o outro estava apoiado na cama.

— Okay… Eu vou arrumar os pratos… — JongHoon disse e saiu do quarto, achando aquela atitude muito estranha. SeungRi iria exibir a ereção matinal com orgulho e JongHoon admitia que queria ver, no entanto, o cantor estava com o lençol enrolado na cintura. Parecia até mesmo tímido.

Não demorou até que SeungRi se juntasse a ele. O rosto estava corado, os olhos brilhantes. JongHoon sufocou a vontade massiva de beijar os lábios dele e sentar no colo. Deu um sorriso breve e serviu a refeição.

— Não tinha muito — JongHoon se desculpou, colocando arroz numa tigela.

— Está ótimo… Porque foi você que fez — SeungRi murmurou.

Um elogio. JongHoon sentou-se na outra cadeira da mesa de bar e encarou o amigo. — Você está começando a me assustar…

— Mentira, não existe nada que possa assustá-lo… Eu sei disso — o cantor respondeu e pegou a faca que estava na mesa e segurou o cabo dela com força. Seus olhos escuros foram da lâmina erguida na altura de seus olhos para o rosto de JongHoon. — Você não fica assustado quando eu faço isso… — colocou a faca na mesa e sorriu — não tem medo de nada.

— Você já pediu desculpas a Cindy? — Ele negou com a cabeça e JongHoon suspirou. — Você quer fazer isso?

— Não. Se eu quisesse, já teria feito.

— Aquela garota ama você, como pode ser tão insensível?

— Da mesma maneira que você é em relação a mim.

— Quer dizer que você me ama? — JongHoon riu.

— Sim, eu gosto de você.

SeungRi disse diretamente e o sorriso sumiu dos lábios de JongHoon. Ele não estava falando sério, não é?

— Não, não dessa forma — SeungRi se corrigiu ao ver a expressão apaixonada de JongHoon. — Eu não sou gay… Pelamor, eu disse como amigo… Você é meu amigo, não é?

JongHoon abaixou os olhos e fitou a comida, sem nenhum interesse nela. Isso, confie e ele vai esmagar seu coração sem qualquer consideração. Por que seria diferente? Não tinha como ser. Broderagem, JongHoon deveria lembrar do termo e pensar que isso era o máximo que ele conseguiria do cantor. O que foi que WonBin lhe disse? Que deveria gostar de alguém que gostasse da mesma maneira, insistir em coisas que não iam para frente não era progresso. Não queria sentir falta do Senhor, mas já sentia.

SeungRi iria partir seu coração uma vez após a outra. Ele sabia e era um idiota por não evitar.

— Claro. Sou seu amigo — JongHoon murmurou e colocou um pedaço de cenoura na boca, para evitar falar mais.

— Não apenas meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. Aquele que sabe o que se passa na minha alma.

— Não fale essas bobagens com essa cara logo pela manhã porque nós dois sabemos que não é verdade — JongHoon respondeu, bravo.

— Ah, Choi JongHoon, um dia você vai entender…  _Para mim, não existe nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo, só você._

— Chega! Ou você come ou você vai embora. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar e não sei o que você vai fazer da sua vida e não quero me preocupar com isso.

SeungRi não ficou ofendido, ele sorriu e comeu. Não conversaram mais. Ao final, JongHoon trocou de roupa e apanhou o celular no quarto. Não havia nenhuma mensagem de WonBin. Estranhou, ele disse que mandaria uma avisando que chegou em segurança, mas devia ter dormido ou estava fazendo sua vez de Dom que deixaria a posse ansiosa. Bem, poderia mandar uma mensagem depois.

JongHoon ficou surpreso por SeungRi lhe contar que não viera de carro e o ouviu reclamar novamente de como as ruas ali eram estreitas e como aquele bairro parecia mais velho sem as reformas adequadas. O mesmo discurso sobre como ele odiava aquele lugar. JongHoon estava magoado por ter se iludido e não queria escutar o que SeungRi tinha a dizer. Assim que chegaram na avenida, ele chamou um táxi, meteu o cantor dentro do carro e o mandou embora.

Estava caminhando para o metrô quando foi interceptado por um homem que usava um sobretudo marrom com o colarinho levantado e um chapéu de abas largas. O homem o segurou pelo braço e o forçou a caminhar junto. JongHoon teria se afastado se não tivesse reconhecido Choi SeungHyun. Meu deus, ele parecia um detetive dos filmes de Hollywood… Aquela era sua ideia de discreto?

— Continue andando, JongHoon-sshi, vamos entrar naquele café ali.

O homem de voz barítona informou ao pé do seu ouvido. JongHoon revirou os olhos, mas concordou. Sentaram-se numa mesa interna, num canto.

— Bom, eu passei a noite na cadeia, então, trate de me pagar um café que estou faminto.

JongHoon piscou, sem acreditar. Ainda assim, ele fez o pedido, enquanto TOP se escondia abaixando o chapéu e levantando o colarinho do casaco. Cada gesto e ele ficava ainda mais atraente para qualquer olhar. Era um idiota.

— Pare de fazer isso que não está ajudando — JongHoon bateu a mão na mesa e TOP o encarou, surpreso. — O que você quer? Por que ficou preso e por que isso é da minha conta?

— Você chamou a polícia, não foi? Você quer me foder?

Bem, JongHoon relaxou, pensando na ideia. Bem bem, não era uma má ideia, não é mesmo? Tanto literalmente quanto figuramente. Certeza que aquele cara ficava lindo de quatro numa cama.

— Não me passou pela cabeça, mas agora que tocou no assunto…

As palavras morreram quando TOP o segurou pelo colarinho e aproximou o rosto, fazendo a aba do chapéu amassar na testa de JongHoon. — Escute aqui, seu espertinho, não ache que eu sou como os imbecis que você trata, estamos entendidos? — Empurrou JongHoon de volta a cadeira e os dois ficaram bem sérios depois disso.

O expresso duplo foi servido com um biscoito de manteiga e um copo de água com gás. JongHoon viu o ritual de SeungHyun para tomar a bebida e esperou, querendo ser paciente para saber do que se tratava.

— Como assim eu chamei a policia?

— Ontem… Você abriu a porta para SeungRi e chamou a polícia. Eu sei, eu vi e eles me contaram. E para explicar que eu nunca estivesse nesse bairro antes e que não era o tal do espreitador? Sabe como minha imagem vai ficar se alguém souber disso?

— Bem, eu não tinha como saber que era você, tinha? E alias, por que estava andando por ai vestido assim? Estava seguindo SeungRi?

SeungHyun riu, como se estivesse falando com um imbecil. — Eu te disse que aquele cara é mentiroso. Você não acreditou em mim?

— Ele não mente para mim.

Dessa vez, o homem lindo fantasiado de detetive de filme noir atirou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Chamou a atenção dos outros cliente e da mocinha que os atendeu, que deu um sorriso que indicava que ela achava que os dois eram namorados.

— Você é engraçado… Eu quero comer — ele abriu o cardápio e chamou a moça, indicando coisas listadas, sem falar nada. A garota anotou tudo e assentiu, saindo de perto. — Não temos muito tempo, eu acho que ela sabe quem eu sou.

— Claro, você está tão discreto… — JongHoon comentou e cruzou os braços. — Olha, eu preciso ir trabalhar e…

— O SeungRi ameaçou um cara ontem à noite — SeungHyun falou, agora bastante sério. — Um cara que saiu da sua casa, estava de terno e tinha uma mala.

— O quê?

— Exatamente! O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que ele ameaçou aquele homem? Eu achei que ele fosse empurrá-lo na avenida! Ah, você não fazia ideia? Está vendo o que eu estou falando sobre ser um mentiroso?

JongHoon apanhou o celular e discou para WonBin. — Eu estou numa reunião, espero que seja urgente, cadela — WonBin falou do outro lado da linha.

— Você foi ameaçado? — JongHoon perguntou, sem fôlego. 

— Se fui? Você não leu as mensagens? Olha, eu preciso desligar, depois nos falamos.

A ligação acabou e JongHoon vasculhou o celular pelas evidências. Não tinha nada. A última mensagem para WonBin tinha sido sua, um sim e um emoticon. Onde estavam as mensagens? Talvez aquele celular tão moderno que SeungRi lhe deu não fosse tão bom assim.

— E então? Ele confirmou? Minha palavra não é suficiente?

Não houve tempo de resposta, a garota trouxe o pedaço de bolo que TOP pediu e JongHoon respirou fundo, tentando oxigenar.

— SeungRi está fora de si… — murmurou.

— Eu sei. Ele nunca esteve nos eixos. Vamos precisar melhorar as coisas e descobrir o que está errado. Eu acho… Oh, eu vou dizer isso, mas não leve a mal, eu acho que ele está apaixonado por você.

— Não pode ser…

— Eu sei! Quer dizer, ele é gay?

— Não, ele odeia os gays.

— É, então ele pode estar revendo seus valores — TOP disse e comeu um pedaço do bolo — Nossa, isso está ótimo, você quer provar?

— Você não está preocupado?

— Estou… Mas ele está sob controle, ele não vai decidir nada. Então, são ameaças vazias. Se nos unirmos, podemos descobrir o que há de errado com ele.

— Vocês me meteram nisso e não é óbvio o problema dele? São vocês!

— O que faz você um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante ne? — TOP apontou para ele com a colher e sorriu, exibindo os dentes alinhados. — Deve ser por isso que ele gosta de você, seus sonhos de grandeza são tão imensos quanto os dele.

— Ele ameaçou a Cindy com uma faca, está ameaçando meu ex-namorado… Acha isso um sonho de grandeza?

— Ah, ex-namorado… Isso explica mesmo as coisas. Escute, JongHoon-sshi, eu não gosto da Cindy, mas não acho que o que ele fez certo. Eu não sei quem era o cara de ontem, mas eu não acho que ele estava certo. No entanto, SeungRi é simplista, ele vai escutar apenas o que quer para fortalecer seus argumentos e não vai tomar qualquer atitude porque ele já se decidiu por não fazê-lo. Além disso, ele mente muito, ele construiu um mundo fantástico onde ele é o mestre e o coitadinho.

— Ele precisa de ajuda!

— Ele precisa de alguém que puxe o tapete dele e o faça cair da nuvem que se meteu. É disso que ele precisa. Eu te falei sobre isso no nosso primeiro encontro. Isso de não escolher é o que SeungRi decidiu e ele precisa ver que está errado ser assim. Olha — TOP mexeu no bolo — ele é uma boa pessoa, talvez seja melhor do que eu e você, mas ele precisa vir para o solo, você entende? Alguém precisa puxar o pé dele e fazê-lo cair no chão. Depois de passar a noite na cadeia por sua causa, estou convencido que você é a pessoa certa para isso. Ainda mais se ele estiver mesmo apaixonado por você…

Apaixonado por você… Deus, queria se agarrar a isso com todas as forças ao mesmo tempo que sabia que era impossível.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Que quebre o coração dele. Daí ele encontra o chão e eu e os outros assumimos.

— Quer que eu faça o quê? Você está louco?

— Ou é você ou é a Cindy… E por favor, aquela vadia vai acabar grávida e não vai ajudar. Ela é uma inutil. Então, prefiro que seja você.

— Chega, eu não vou participar disso — JongHoon ficou de pé e cadeira fez barulho no piso da cafeteria com o gesto. — Me mantenham fora dessa loucura, eu estou indo.

— Engraçado que para um príncipe de romance, você é alguém que está bem abaixo do nível requerido. Está tudo bem, se não é você, eu encontro outro homem para fazer isso. Tudo é uma questão de tempo, o problema é saber se SeungRi vai querer outro homem e não aquele que ele gosta. Mas está tudo bem, tenha um bom dia, JongHoon-sshi.

Choi SeungHyun acenou e se concentrou no bolo. JongHoon bufou e saiu da cafeteria. Aquele maldito devia ter passado a vida na cadeira - mas mal sabia ele que SeungHyun foi liberado após revelar quem era e passou a noite num hotel na avenida, depois foi bem cedo viajar a porta da casa de JongHoon. TOP era bom nisso, devia ter virado um espião ou algo do tipo.


	30. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

SeungRi chegou na YGE no horário correto. Cumprimentou as recepcionistas com sorriso afável; fez um gesto de mão amigável para WooHyun, o chefe da segurança; bagunçou o cabelo de um membro do Winner. Felicidade era algo que não podia ser medido, assim, ele não poderia falar o quanto estava feliz, somente estava. Tudo parecia muito correto naquela manhã, acordar nos lençóis banhados com o cheiro dele, ficar envolvido com o espaço dele, tomar café-da-manhã com ele.

Não havia inimigos, não havia rivais, não havia problemas. Era como tudo devia ser, ele com JongHoon para sempre. Estava tão feliz que quando o amigo mostrou-se irritado pela conversa, foi fácil ignorar o sentimento que brotou em seu peito. O que JongHoon necessitava era entender que eles se mereciam e que não poderia existir espaço entre eles. Choi JongHoon lhe pertencia e o pensamento o deixava muito feliz.

Chegou a sala onde três dos hyungs estavam esperando. Todos prontos para os ensaios daquela manhã, recordar os antigos movimentos das músicas velhas que foram selecionadas para os shows da nova turnê. Eles o olharam, parecendo intrigados, SeungRi não se importou.

— Ohayou! — disse em japonês para criar um clima de descontração. JiYong- _hyung_ , que pintou o cabelo de preto, deu um sorrisinho curto.

— Você está bem essa manhã… É assim que se sente? — o DaeSung- _hyung_  perguntou, sua voz estava mais áspera do que o normal naquele dia.

— Eu me sinto ótimo ♥ — respondeu — vocês querem um chá ou café?

— Não. Eu quero saber quando vai pedir desculpas a Cindy? — JiYong- _hyung_  perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Eu não tenho falado com ela…

— Claro que não… Você lembra do que fez?

SeungRi apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ele não se importava com Cindy, ela podia sumir que o mundo ainda seria um bom lugar para se viver. É, ele não queria saber de Cindy poluindo seus pensamentos. Tratou rapidamente de ocupar a mente com coisas melhores. Pensou na bagunça que era o cabelo de JongHoon pela manhã e como se contorceu para não alisar aqueles fios. Quem sabe, puxa a cabeça dele para perto do peito e forçar para baixo depois. Sabia que o amigo não se incomodaria com aquele gesto e um boquete teria sido o melhor jeito de acordar. (Pensar nisso o fez sorrir, quase sonhador).

No entanto, quando ele acordou com o celular de JongHoon vibrando em cima da mesa, ele quis destruir seu inimigo e apagou todas as mensagens não lidas. O homem escreveu sobre o encontro e a ameaça, o que era bastante estranho, SeungRi não o ameaçou, ele apenas pediu para que WonBin ficasse longe do que era seu. Era um pedido, não uma ameaça. Quis empurrar o homem na avenida, um instinto assassino, ainda assim, nada de ameaça ou coisa do tipo, seria uma ação. Que aquele homem fosse para o inferno, ele não voltaria mais a estar perto de suas coisas.

— Vamos sair sábado e ir em uma de suas boates, lá você pode ter uma noite agradável com a sua garota e eu posso me divertir de graça.

JiYong- _hyung_  decretou. Os demais apenas assentiram, achando a ideia boa. SeungRi balançou a cabeça, no seu eterno sim. Voltou a sorrir quando pensou na manhã agradável e assobiou, o que apenas deixou os  _hyungs_  com muitas suspeitas. 

Claramente, Lee SeungHyun não estava bem e era necessário saber o que havia de errado com ele.

 

 

JongHoon suspirou e olhou o líquido cor de âmbar cair da garrafa para o copo que ele estava utilizando. O ambiente barulhento do Androxus rivalizava com o barulho em sua cabeça. Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que pensar. A bebida iria resolver o problema na medida que o faria relaxar.

— Está com saudade de WonBin? — Mestre JiWoo perguntou, fechando a garrafa de uísque e a deixando no balcão. Os olhos dele estavam focados em JongHoon. — Você só precisa ser fodido uma vez para voltar a ser um cão? Aquele pervertido é muito bom nisso, sempre fico impressionado.

— WonBin também está nos meus pensamentos… Acha que eu deveria ter largado meu sonho de ter aquela casa e ter ido com ele? As vezes, acho que teria sido a melhor opção. Eu nunca teria conhecido SeungRi e estaria feliz.

— Ah, é sobre esse baunilha. Por que não o deixa de uma vez?

— Eu não consigo… Quando ele aparece na minha frente, eu quero cuidar dele. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com uma aura de carência tão efetiva.

— Ele só está te trazendo problemas… Você já fodeu ele?

— Não… Claro que não, ele diz que não é gay… — JongHoon comentou e molhou a ponta do dedo mindinho no uísque e depois levou aos lábios. — Minha mente fica confusa, quer uma coisa, meu pau quer outra coisa, meu coração quer uma terceira. Eu  não sei mais o que fazer e estou muito cansado. Você sabe que SeungRi ameaçou WonBin? E ele surtou recentemente, ameaçando a namorada dele com uma faca…

— Por que está com uma pessoa como essa?

— Ele não vai fazer nada — JongHoon riu — isso não é estranho? Ele só está furioso pelas coisas não serem do jeito que ele acha que deve ser porque está se dando conta que nunca teve controle de nada. E ele quer tanto controlar tudo. Tenho medo que ele faça algo se for levado pela emoção, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que ele não vai fazer.

— Eu ainda não entendo porque está fazendo isso. 

— Você me disse, Mestre, que eu estava apaixonado por ele. Deve ser isso, amor. Eu quero ficar longe dele porque tudo isso é uma loucura, mas quero que ele venha a mim quando não suportar mais.

— Meu deus, Hoonie, você está mesmo caidinho por esse cara… Eu sinto pena de você… Aqui, tome mais uma dose que você vai precisar — o dono do Androxus encheu o copo quadrado de vidro e se afastou, balançando a cabeça em negativa ao que percebeu da conversa.

Sozinho, JongHoon bebeu uma dose generosa e adorou a sensação de queimação. Olhou para o celular moderno, mas não ligou. Não era necessário. WonBin contou-lhe tudo e enviou uma foto do pau duro, tirada no banheiro da empresa onde trabalhava. JongHoon teria se divertido mais se não tivesse achado o conteúdo da ameaça pesado. Era estranho que o celular não tivesse aquelas mensagens, ele nunca soube como mexer direito naquelas coisas, sentia saudades do seu Razr.

WonBin, maluco do jeito que era, sugeriu que SeungRi mexeu no celular e apagou as mensagens. Bem, SeungRi com certeza era louco para muitas coisas, mas não faria algo tão grave assim. Devia ser falha do celular, só podia ser falha do celular.

SeungRi estava enlouquecendo, mas parecia que ninguém se importava. SeungHyun estava certo quando dizia que o cantor mais novo não faria nada porque isso demandava uma atitude, mas mesmo assim… Ninguém ligava? JongHoon queria ajudar o amigo, de verdade, mas não sabia se era possível, se tinha forças, se tinha auto-controle. O que o mantinha firme era o seu código de conduta, ele não tiraria nada além do que SeungRi ofertasse. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia mais suportar tudo aquilo.

Quando aquele hyung escroto falou sobre SeungRi estar apaixonado por ele, sabia que não era nada disso. SeungRi apenas estava se apoiando nele para alguma coisa, algo que JongHoon ainda não tivera tempo de descobrir. O cantor estava ansioso por algo que somente ele poderia acessar, mas JongHoon não tinha nenhuma ideia do que poderia ser.

Não, ele não tinha que achar que SeungRi era fascinante por causa disso. Deveria pensar que tudo aquilo era loucura e ele não obteria qualquer tipo de satisfação pessoal em se meter nisso, Minari estava certo, eram pessoas ricas que tinham tempo de sobra para seus jogos contra tédio.

Não. Ele estava decidido. Não iria mais se meter nisso.

O celular tocou e a foto de SeungRi apareceu na tela. JongHoon a contemplou por alguns instantes. Ninguém mais no mundo possuía aquela foto, só ele. Passou o dedo no ecrã para ignorar a chamada.

Mesmo que WonBin não tivesse achado nada demais sobre a ameaça - na verdade, ele esperou uma agressão física de SeungRi, ela não deveria ter acontecido. Por que SeungRi estava ameaçando seu ex-namorado? Como é que ele sabia da existência de WonBin?

Terminou a bebida e saiu do Androxus. O segundo emprego agora estava arrumado e ele compareceria umas duas vezes por semana. Felizmente, aquela noite não era uma dessas vezes. Foi para casa dormir, já que a estafa mental chegou no limite do suportável. Manteve o telefone desligado por todo o dia seguinte.

No sábado, teve duas reuniões. Fez muito esforço para entender o que estava sendo discutido, mas achou que conseguiu se safar de receber uma bronca pela falta de atenção. Ainda faltava organizar mais coisas antes de ir embora do prédio quando foi informado que um cliente aguardava na área VIP.

Não foi surpresa saber que era Choi SeungHyun. Aparentemente, o mais velho do BigBang não tinha nada melhor para fazer a não ser perturbá-lo. Naquele dia, usava roupas elegantes e tornava sua imagem sedutora ainda pior para JongHoon. Odiava aquele cara, mas não ia deixar de pensar que ele era um homem muito bonito.

— O que você quer?

— Eu gosto do seu espírito, JongHoon-sshi. Não existe meio de eu achar que você é suficiente para SeungRi, mas eu realmente gosto do seu espírito.

— Você ainda não me disse o que quer…

— Eu preciso de você para me ajudar com SeungRi, o que você acha? Hoje a noite, SeungRi e Cindy vão se reconciliar. Eu quero que esteja presente, tanto para ver isso como pela segurança da pequena vadia.

— Agora acha que eu sou segurança?

SeungHyun deu um sorriso que roubou o fôlego de JongHoon. — Não, eu acho que você é a arma perfeita para derrubar SeungRi da nuvem onde ele vive.

— Por que apenas não o deixa cair de lá?

— Ele tem uma incrível capacidade de escalar o ar… Você não entenderia. Deve achar que sou uma pessoa ruim e que quer prejudicá-lo, mas posso garantir que é o contrário. Eu já te falei sobre isso.

— E eu já disse que não quero me meter nisso. Não é o que eu quero.

— O que você quer é irrelevante. Nós dois queremos que SeungRi escolha e podemos nos ajudar nisso.

— Não entendo sua insistência… Você, por acaso, é surdo?

TOP sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas, de maneira segura e elegante. Com um gesto de mão, ele indicou a poltrona a frente e JongHoon sentou-se lá a contragosto.

— Você sabia que SeungRi agora come melão pela manhã? Ele disse que você falou que era muito nutritivo comer essa fruta nesse horário. Ele está comendo mais peixe, me disse que lembrava de você. Você não acha bonitinho como ele é fofinho apaixonado?

JongHoon não respondeu. Não porque não quis, mas porque algo dentro dele acendeu, como um alerta gritante de perigo imediato. O homem a sua frente tinha o mesmo alerta no olhar sedutor e poderoso. Ainda que não soubesse de onde vinha o perigo, ele estava ali e era real.

— Sabe, JongHoon-sshi, o que está acontecendo não é muito claro. Eu posso dizer que SeungRi está diferente e isso é bom, mas eu tenho medo que ele crie outra fantasia onde você, por ser alvo do amor dele, se torne o ícone máximo.

— Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito…

— Ele gosta de você de algum jeito. Ele gosta. Ele não gosta de ninguém. Mas todas as vezes, ele o defendeu, ele disse que gostava de sua companhia, que você foi esforçado em ajudá-lo. Ele acredita em algo que você possa fazer. Nunca falou de outra pessoa da mesma forma.

O coração ferido se agitou. JongHoon sabia que cairia na maciez sedutora da voz barítona. Não era algo que poderia evitar, mas não tanto pelo falante e sim porque aquele sentimento de proteção em relação a SeungRi pareceu atingir o ápice dentro dele. Aqueles homens iam ferir SeungRi, iriam feri-lo com força até que ele gritasse não.

— Você está entendendo porque é vital nisso? Não pode ser outra pessoa.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Que quebre o coração dele. O faça se apaixonar perdidamente por você e o derrube da nuvem.

— Eu não posso fazer isso…

— Talvez esse seja o único meio de tirá-lo de lá. Pelo menos, com você, ele apresentou um resultado diferente.

— Tem que ter outro jeito. Por que não o leva num médico?

— O que faz você pensar que essa alternativa já não foi tentada? — SeungHyun deu um breve sorriso. — Você deve se subestimar, não é mesmo? Conserve esse ódio, JongHoon-sshi, eu darei motivos para você me odiar ainda mais.

— Eu ainda não entendo porque tem que ser assim…

SeungHyun não explicou, embora JongHoon desconfiasse que ele soubesse a resposta. Sentiu-se preso numa trama tão forte que não existia força no universo capaz para soltá-lo. Estava perdido e, infelizmente, SeungRi também.

Notando que JongHoon não recusaria, SeungHyun ligou para SeungRi na frente do gerente e disse que sim, ele iria a festa e que o levaria. Bastou por o viva-voz para notar a alegria de SeungRi e foi isso que partiu o coração de JongHoon.


	31. Capítulo Trinta

SeungRi era sócio de boates conhecidíssimas nas melhores zonas festeiras de Seul. Conseguiu a sociedade quando DaeSung lhe disse que deveria investir em algo além da música e como ele era bom em festas, era um ramo que ele teria um bom sucesso. O _hyung_  estava certo, estava indo bem nos negócios, quando fazia sua contabilidade, os saldos eram sempre positivos. Ele era bom nos negócios, talvez melhor do que na música. Essa fato era, de certa forma, irônico. SeungRi sempre quis ser um ídolo da música coreana e ele era, mas havia restrições impostas pela hierarquia da sociedade que impediam que ele fosse tão bem sucedido musicalmente no solo quanto seus  _hyungs_. Ele era o caçula, o mais mimado e o que deveria esperar sua vez, o ômega do grupo (seria sua melhor definição se ele não soubesse que ser maltratado era o que um ômega merecia).

Vestiu-se com aprumo, colocou uma camisa de seda preta, uma calça justa rasgada nas coxas e botas, esperava que fosse o suficiente para que JongHoon o achasse bonito. Ajeitou o cabelo, não muito, ainda estava caindo. Passou maquiagem para esconder as bolsas embaixos dos olhos e ficou surpreso com os resultados, era mágico o que aqueles corretivos podiam fazer. Quando saiu do seu apartamento, teve um impulso reprimido com sucesso de ir até o emprego de JongHoon para apanhá-lo lá, assim teriam mais tempo juntos ♥ No entanto, ele seguiu no horário para a boate, desejou que fosse uma boa noite e que todos pudessem se divertir. Estava ansioso, como uma criança a espera do brinquedo de Natal.

Aquele era o camarote VIP da boate, com sofás por toda a parede, luminárias, uma mesa de centro. Era uma sala confortável e íntima. DaeSung- _hyung_  chegou com Cindy. A garota loira estava deslumbrante num vestido verde escuro que possuía uma fenda generosa na perna direita. Como esperado, o vestido era justo, assim o colo ficava exposto como também a magreza do corpo. Vê-la não lhe causou nada. Era melhor que não tivesse visto. O  _hyung_  o observou com atenção quando ele se inclinou e pediu desculpas, da maneira mais formal. Apesar de tudo o que ele pudesse pensar, não deveria ter a ameaçado com uma faca - mesmo que ele não tenha feito isso. Cindy cobriu o rosto, emocionada e lançou-se contra ele, beijando-lhe todo o rosto. Assim que se aproximou da boca, deixou a marca do batom vermelho nos lábios dele antes de SeungRi conseguir empurrá-la para trás.

Foi nesse momento que seu olhar foi para a porta e JongHoon estava lá. Soltou a garota e limpou a boca com rapidez, morrendo de nojo do contato. Não, não. Ele queria que só JongHoon o beijasse. Quando voltou para olhá-lo, notou que JongHoon vestia o uniforme da loja onde trabalhava e estava com uma mochila. Parecia cansado.

— JongHoon, você veio ♥ estou feliz ♥ — ele passou pela garota e foi até o amigo. JongHoon não respondeu as mensagens, não atendia o telefone. SeungRi sabia que estava tudo bem pois continuava espreitando a casa velha nas noites seguintes ao último encontro dos dois. O perfume de capim-limão tomou-lhe os sentidos e por um breve instante, SeungRi achou que teria uma ereção pronunciada na frente de todos. O pau só se mexeu, contraindo-se na presença do cheiro enlouquecedor. — E a Cindy está aqui também — disse, de maneira a deixar claro que tinha se desculpado com a garota, exatamente como JongHoon disse para fazer.

— Você está muito bonita, Cindy-sshi — JongHoon deixou de olhar o cantor e fitou a garota. Ela envolveu o braço direito de SeungRi e sorriu, agradecida. JongHoon notou o mal estar de DaeSung e a maneira discreta como o  _hyung_  saiu do camarote VIP. Bem, poderia se juntar a ele no mal estar ao ver o casal.

SeungRi fez um bico com os lábios. Ele também queria um elogio, na verdade, ele queria sacudir o braço e livrar-se da garota presa nele. E talvez, ele agarrar o braço de JongHoon e ficar grudado nele.

— Estou feliz de estar aqui — respondeu Cindy — eu senti tanta a falta do oppa...

— Meu deus, eu preciso de uma bebida.

JongHoon murmurou, deu as costas a SeungRi e Cindy e saiu do camarote. — Mas você pode pedir a bebida por aqui — SeungRi disse, tocando-lhe o braço — você não precisa sair.

— Talvez eu queira sair… Vá conversar com a sua garota enquanto isso.

Sozinhos no camarote, Cindy deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e acariciou seu peito. — Senti tanto sua falta,  _oppa_ … Você está mesmo bem?

— Cindy… — _eu não quero mais namorar com você_ — eu estou bem sim, obrigado por perguntar. Espero que eu —  _tenha te assustado muito_  — não tenha causado tantos estragos a nosso —  _maldito_  — relacionamento.

Ele falou e a garota soltou-se dele e sorriu. — SeungRi, eu te amo.

Dane-se você e seu amor. Ele sorriu e olhou para o chão. Por alguma razão, ele sentia que não era a primeira vez que ouvia isso nos últimos dias. Como se fosse possível alguém amá-lo se soubessem o que ele pensava e o que ele queria.

—  _Oppa_ , eu quero te chupar… — ela disse e mexeu na calça dele.

 _Não!_  — Agora?

— Não tem horário melhor, sabendo que alguém pode entrar… Apenas relaxe que eu cuido de tudo.

Sua calça caiu até os joelhos, ela abaixou a boxer cinza e acariciou o pau com a mão, antes de colocá-lo na boca. Algo que ele não podia negar era que Cindy era muito boa nisso para uma garota, já que SeungRi considerava JongHoon melhor em tudo. Estava vendo seu pênis sumir dentro da boca dela quando alguém abriu a porta e berrou.

—  _Ow ow ow… Que porra é essa?_ — Choi SeungHyun perguntou de maneira furiosa, parado na entrada. Ele fez um cara de nojo, saiu e bateu a porta. Cindy não se intimidou, nem SeungRi. Alias, ele ficou tão duro e escutou a risada dela. Pode gozar com tranquilidade na boca da garota, que lambeu os lábios e o pau agora amolecido. Da mesma maneira que ela tirou a roupa, ela o vestiu e sorriu, passando o dedo no queixo e limpando as gotas que estavam lá.

— Você continua com o melhor gosto do mundo,  _oppa_.

Sentaram-se no sofá e não tiveram assunto. SeungRi ficou olhando para a porta, esperando JongHoon voltar. Os  _hyungs_  foram entrando e pedindo das bebidas. Se SeungRi se importasse mais, teria visto a troca de olhares de sua namorada com seu  _hyung_ , mas ele não se incomodou.

— Onde está JongHoon? — perguntou, quando passou quarenta minutos e ele não retornou.

— Ele está no bar com o _hyung_  — JiYong respondeu.

Não podia ficar mais ali dentro. — Cindy, você não quer dançar? — perguntou a ela. A garota ficou de pé no mesmo segundo e eles sairam.

A pista de dança ocupava um espaço considerável. Havia dois bares de cada lado. Não foi difícil ver JongHoon, SeungRi acreditava que seus olhos sempre o achariam na multidão. Seu amigo não estava sozinho, TOP e Miura Ken, o seu sócio, estavam com ele. Foi para a pista, mas manteve seus olhos no trio.

 

 

— Então, eu disse, você não tem jeito… — Ken Miura terminou de contar a história e os três homens riram.

— Eu disse que ele era um cara legal — TOP comentou, apontando para Ken com o copo nas mãos. — JongHoon-sshi é muito desconfiado, Ken-chan, você precisa animá-lo… Eu vou ver como os outros estão…

SeungHyun se afastou e deixou os dois homens no bar. JongHoon já estava tomando sua terceira dose - TOP disse que pagaria por tudo que ele consumisse e depois contou que viu Cindy fazendo boquete em SeungRi no camarote. Muito obrigado por terminar de foder com a minha noite.

O sócio de SeungRi era um japonês bonitão, com lábios carnudos, olhos em formato de meia lua, cabelo preto arrepiado. A roupa estava justa nos lugares certos, os acessórios nos braços e orelha terminavam a imagem do conjunto. Era um homem descolado e pronto para diversão. Seu coreano era muito bom, ao que parecia pela conversa que estavam tendo, ele tinha mais boates por Seul.

— Então, gato, me fala o que você está fazendo aqui, vestido assim na companhia de um dos homens mais desejados do país.

Assim que TOP saiu de perto, o japonês se aproximou mais e deu toda a pinta para que JongHoon entendesse qual era a dele.

— Fodendo a minha vida. E você? Costuma ser dono de lugares héteros?

— Oh, deus me livre de vocês coreanos, tão fechadinhos em suas caixas. Eu estou morta, querida. Pelo menos, as boates daqui me rendem bons lucros e posso fechar os olhos para essa hipocrisia de vocês.

JongHoon riu, apanhou o copo com uísque e fez um brinde a fala do estrangeiro. Ken riu.

— Você tá trepando com o TOP?

— Não… Eu não estou desesperado assim… Espera, ele é…?

— Ah, bicha, vai falar que não notou o jeito que ele mexe aquela bunda gostosa dele. Tô morta! Ele não gosta de falar sobre isso, ele nem gosta que eu fale assim com ele… Ele é o “senhor eu preciso de pessoas comportadas”. Mas vou te falar — Ken bateu no braço de JongHoon e se inclinou para perto dele — a rola dele é fantástica, é sério. Menina, ele mete como um garanhão selvagem, ai fico molhada só de pensar nisso.

Ken deu um risadinha sapeca e deixou a mão na perna de JongHoon. O gerente não se incomodou. Estava alterado pela bebida e admitia a si mesmo que estava gostando do toque. Então, quer dizer que aquele  _hyung_  idiota era gay? Bem, poderia ter notado isso se tivesse realmente olhado para ele, mas havia tantos impedimentos nesse olhar mais clinico. Seria por isso que TOP achava que ele não era bom para SeungRi? Pelo  _hyung_  também entender de machos? Isso era um pensamento ridículo, mas JongHoon não pode evitar sorrir.

Ele olhou em volta e viu SeungRi na pista dançando sensualmente com Cindy. Porra de plano do caralho, por que ele tinha que querer salvar alguém se ninguém o salvaria? Ele quis ir embora no mesmo momento. Ken seguiu seu olhar e riu novamente.

— Não, bicha, aquele ali não rola — Ken disse e JongHoon o olhou. — SeungRi… Como posso dizer? Ele é uma ótima pessoa, mas ele não bate muito bem, você me entende? Ele não faz nada que quer, ele parece estar se punindo por alguma coisa, coitado… Uma vez, ele estava tão bêbado, logo que inauguramos aqui, ele ficou no sofá do escritório falando alguma coisa sobre ser nojento e que não merecia nada. Foi terrível, tadinho dele. Fiquei amargurada ouvindo ele.

— Ele disse o que significava esse ser nojento?

— Não, eu perguntei, sabe? Ele falou alguma coisa que alguém falou isso… Ah, um pobre coitado. Ele não bate bem, tadinho… Tão gostosinho e não bate bem. Daí fica saindo com cada baranga… Olha essa Cinderella, ela deve comer e vomitar, essazinha, um pau-de-virar-tripa ela.

JongHoon fitou a bebida. Nossa, era melhor mesmo ir embora. Tinha tanta coisa em mente e aquela batida que se repetia eternamente ia acabar fazendo ele seguir o exemplo de Cindy e vomitar também. Além do mais, não sabia se ia conseguir ficar olhando os dois juntos. Não depois de saber que ele a ameaçou com uma faca e agora agia como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Deus, um boquete depois de uma ameaça? Sério isso?

Era muita loucura, deus, SeungRi estava tão lindo e sexy com aquela roupa. Até o gerente teria ficado de joelhos e lhe dado um boquete. Tê-lo visto beijando Cindy não ajudou JongHoon.O cantor a tratava da mesma maneira em relação aos beijos, claramente, ele não gostava, JongHoon apostou na ingenuidade dele em relação a carícia, aquele beijo dado por SeungRi na banheira foi tão casto e precioso, era como se ele nunca tivesse beijado alguém antes.

Malditas ideias que o faziam pensar que ele era especial. Era culpa daquele  _hyung_  escroto enfiando essas coisas em sua mente e do seu coração que queria acreditar em todas elas. Ele precisava ouvir a voz da razão, mas não agora, assim, virou o conteúdo do copo. Que se foda a razão.

— Acho que eu já vou… Não me leve a mal…

— Eu quero dar pra você — Ken disse assim que JongHoon levantou-se do banco. O homem era alguns centímetros mais baixo do que ele. — Sou passiva, querida e eu… Olha a viada aqui passando vergonha… — Ken revirou os olhos e respirou fundo — eu fiz a chuca querendo que o bofe me comesse, mas ele nem olhou para mim — fez um bico com os lábios e JongHoon sabia que ele estava falando de Choi SeungHyun — ele gosta de tudo limpinho sabe, mas seria um desperdício não aproveitar. O que me diz?

Ele estava com a razão. E JongHoon não tinha nada a perder. Ou talvez fosse as doses de bebidas ingeridas e nada no estômago. Ou talvez fosse porque ele queria que todo mundo naquele ambiente, incluindo, SeungRi, explodisse.

— Você tem camisinha?

— Gato, eu tenho tudo o que você precisa aqui — Ken disse e mostrou a ele seu corpo. JongHoon sorriu e seguiu o japonês até o escritório da boate.

 

 

Eles sumiram.

SeungRi girou na pista para ver se os achava, mas não tinha jeito dos dois estarem por ali. — Algo errado,  _oppa_? — Cindy perguntou e ele a deixou sozinha na pista, indo em busca de JongHoon.

Notou os sorrisos, JongHoon olhava com intensidade para Ken, viu o toque na coxa. Algo ferveu dentro dele, algo que o fez ficar paralisado olhando. Agora que os perdeu de vista, essa coisa quente estava se espalhando por seu corpo, fazendo seus passos ficarem pesados, seus braços duros.

Ele investigou cada camarote, olhou os banheiros e faltava só o escritório. As duas salas - uma dele e outra de Ken, ficavam na parte de cima da boate. Uma das paredes era de vidro escuro, onde a pessoa de dentro da sala podia observar a pista abaixo. As duas salas eram idênticas, tinha um mesmo tipo de sofá, a mesa no mesmo lugar, a planta no canto.

SeungRi entrou pela sua sala, ele sabia a combinação numérica. Estava tremendo ao passar pelo ambiente iluminado com a pouca luz que vinha da parede de vidro e ir na porta de comunicação que abria para os dois lados. Ele escutou gemidos, melhor, os gemidos de Ken. Segurou a maçaneta e puxou a porta, só um pouco, só para ver.

Lá dentro, no sofá de couro preto, JongHoon e Ken estavam transando. Ken estava com os braços amarrados nas costas, o rosto metido no couro, a bunda para cima. Parecia um cativo numa posição incômoda, amarrado com uma gravata vermelha, a mesma que ficava pendurada perto da porta, aquela gravata que foi presente de SeungRi. Atrás do corpo magro do japonês, JongHoon metia na bunda do sócio. Movimentos fortes, faziam os músculos das costas ficarem marcados.

— Ai, está tão bom… Continua…  _Kimochiiii~_  — Ken implorou e abafou os gemidos no couro do sofá quando JongHoon enfiou com mais força. O som do quadril batendo um no outro fez SeungRi começar a tremer de forma compulsiva.

Ele ficou parado na porta, olhando, espiando, entre fascinado e horrorizado. Aquela posição, aqueles movimentos, os gemidos furiosos de JongHoon. Não pode se mexer, não conseguia desviar os olhos. A boca ficou seca e o pau ficou tão duro que a calça o machucou.

— Está pronto para sujar seu sofá novo, putinha? — JongHoon perguntou, curvando-se sobre o corpo magro, enfiando a mão para segurar o pênis de Ken. O jorro de sêmen pareceu uma cascata prateada quando atingiu o sofá. Ken gritou, sufocando o som no sofá.

A mão de SeungRi começou a apertar a maçaneta, até que ela quebrou, soltando da porta. O som atraiu os olhares do casal e eles olharam para trás, para a porta. Os olhos de SeungRi ficaram fixos no olhar irônico de JongHoon. Ele parou de se mover, mas agora que era observado, voltou a segurar o quadril de Ken e investiu com mais força ainda.

— Você gosta de olhar, SeungRi? Então, veja eu dando prazer para seu amigo… — ele disse, entre seus gemidos, sua voz soando tão sexy e pervertida que o corpo de SeungRi se mexeu.

—  _Pare_ — ele falou.

Mas nenhum dos dois homens no sofá parou. Foram até o final enquanto ele assistia tudo. Ken desabou no couro tratado e JongHoon sentou-se, desfazendo o nó que prendia os braços do sócio.

— Poxa, SeungRi… O que está fazendo? — Ken perguntou, incomodado.

— O que você acha que ele está fazendo? — JongHoon ironizou.

— Você não estava com a sua namorada?

SeungRi entrou no escritório. Segurou as mãos porque estava tremendo muito. — Por quê? — perguntou — por que você fez isso?

— Porque eu quis. Porque diferente de você, eu posso falar sim quando eu quero.

Então, agora tendo os dois de plateia, o cantor foi furioso na mesa do escritório e jogou tudo o que havia ali para o chão. Ken encolheu-se no sofá e JongHoon manteve-se olhando para SeungRi, como se estivesse assistindo uma peça de teatro. Ao final do ataque, a mesa estava danificada, papéis rasgados, a caneta-tinteiro presente de TOP estava quebrada e machava a madeira.

— Ken-san, é melhor você sair. Eu vou cuidar das coisas aqui — JongHoon murmurou quando SeungRi parou na frente dele, bufando como um animal enfurecido. O sócio da boate não esperou mais nada, apanhou sua calça e vestiu com rapidez, e saiu. — Não precisa chamar a segurança — disse, mas não soube se Ken escutou. E não se importou.

— Você é meu — SeungRi disse e o gerente riu, ajeitando-se no sofá. — Você não devia ter transado com ele… Não devia.

— Por que não?

— Porque não pode!

— Ah, SeungRi, por favor… Eu transo com quem eu quiser. Você faz o mesmo, por que eu não posso?

— Eu não transei com ninguém.

— Sexo oral é sexo também.

JongHoon retirou a camisinha do pênis e deu um nó, jogando do lado do sofá. Fez isso só para que SeungRi visse que ele gozou. Da mesma forma que o cantor fizera, mas dentro da boca da garota.

— O que vai fazer agora?

SeungRi estava enfurecido, mas ele não atacaria JongHoon. Muito pelo contrário, eu caiu de joelhos na frente do amigo, sentindo que o corpo estava tremendo. JongHoon não se moveu, ele apenas o olhou. O cheiro de sexo, uísque e capim-limão se misturava no ambiente.

— Você gostou de olhar? — ele perguntou, mexendo o pé e tocando a ereção de SeungRi. O cantor moveu os braços para agarrar o pé, mas as mãos ficaram paradas e ele desistiu em seguida. — Olha só, você é mesmo nojento, não é? Fica duro de me ver metendo nos outros… Tsc tsc tsc… Você devia se envergonhar.

— É por isso que transou com ele? Por que me acha nojento? — perguntou, agora a voz estava controlada.

— Talvez… — JongHoon continuou acariciando a ereção. — Para um cara que ganhou um boquete, você parece duro demais.

— Você acha que sou nojento… — murmurou, dessa vez a voz estava estrangulada.

— Sim, eu acho sim.

JongHoon se moveu e apanhou SeungRi pelos cabelos. O cantor gemeu, mas não interrompeu o contato visual. A dor anunciada foi o suficiente para que o gerente soltasse o aperto e acariciasse o cabelo loiro com cuidado.

— Você gosta dele? Do Ken?

— Eu gostei dele sim. E vou foder com ele todas as vezes que eu não foder com você, o que você me diz? — perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto de SeungRi.

— Eu não…

— Continue…

— _Eu não quero que você transe com mais ninguém…_ — SeungRi murmurou, sua raiva intensa passou. Ele estava num plano de suspensão da realidade onde só existia ele e JongHoon. O toque, mesmo que agressivo, era um toque. Quando as mãos se afastaram dele, arrastou-se e colocou a cabeça no joelho do amigo. Seus braços envolveram a perna dele e SeungRi fechou os olhos. — Eu sou o suficiente para você, não sou?

— Você está chateado? Isso sim é irônico… Sabe, SeungRi, eu estou cansado. Dessa vez, talvez seja melhor nos separarmos de vez. Será melhor para você e será melhor para mim. Você vai poder continuar fodendo com a Cindy, ela é uma ótima garota…

— Não, você não pode me deixar — SeungRi soltou a perna e avançou para cima do amigo. Subiu no sofá, entre as pernas abertas de JongHoon e colocou as mãos no encosto atrás dos ombros nus. — Não pode me deixar.

Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. O hálito de uísque vinha dos lábios entre abertos do gerente. Aqueles olhos irônicos causavam mais estremecimentos em SeungRi.

— Você vai ter que me dar um motivo para eu ficar porque não existe mais nada.

SeungRi fechou os olhos e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Não se moveu, não abriu a boca, não fez nada. Apenas pressionou com força. Soltou e estava respirando muito rápido. — Não me deixe — implorou.

JongHoon estava olhando para o nada, totalmente desconectado da realidade. SeungRi subiu no colo dele e deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço.

— Não me deixe, eu acho que não sei viver sem você… — disse contra o queixo de JongHoon.

Os braços de JongHoon se moveram, quase abraçando SeungRi em seu colo e o mantendo protegido do mundo. Ele hesitou, por um instante que pareceu uma eternidade, até os braços se fecharem em torno do corpo do cantor e o apertarem contra o corpo. Não houve qualquer diálogo depois disso. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, apenas abraçados.

 

 

Ken encontrou Choi SeungHyun no final da escada. Os dois sorriram um para o outro. O sorriso secreto, que entregava a intimidade que compartilhavam. TOP era o homem mais discreto da face da Terra quando se tratava de sua preferência sexual. Alguns desconfiavam, poucos, bem poucos sabiam.

— E então?

— Está feito. Como você disse que seria… Aliás, como sabia?

— Eu não sabia — TOP respondeu — mas estou ficando bom nisso. Quero que JiYong se livre daquela puta porque eu ganhei a aposta — deu uma risadinha, ficando muito animado com o pensamento. — Agora, vamos embora que vou te levar para seu hotel. Lá você vai ficar limpa e pronta — disse e passou a dedo no rosto de Ken e parar nos lábios dele. — Você gozou com JongHoon-sshi? — perguntou, bem baixinho, enquanto Ken chupava o dedo dele. O japonês apenas assentiu, chupando o dedo com voracidade. — Você é uma puta.

— Eu não posso me limpar  _lá_  novamente… — Ken murmurou, assim que TOP puxou o dedo para longe dos lábios carnudos.

— Não precisa, tem sua boca ainda, eu posso me satisfazer com isso. Você tem dois minutos.

O mais velho do BigBang disse e deu as costas ao japonês, indo embora da boate sem dar mais satisfações a ninguém. Os laços foram estreitados e JongHoon não recusaria mais a ideia. Agora, era só quebrar o coração de SeungRi, pobre bastardo. Quem diria que ele iria começar essa idiotice toda por um coração ferido e terminaria da mesma forma.

Se ele soubesse disso antes, SeungRi teria dito não?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim como eu gosto de misturar os cenários, eu gosto de utilizar personagens que eu já criei. Ken aparece na minha primeira Hoonri -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808477


	32. Capítulo Trinta e Um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora postei a fic no wattpad também e por isso tem as capas novas. Agradecimentos a minha mentora - Panda - por me ajudar a construir a imagem -> sou uma negação para imaginar imagens, de resto, sou uma pessoa bem criativa ahahahaha 
> 
> E agradeço também as meninas linda do FT Island Brazil por traduzirem e legendarem as músicas dos meninos. A música citada nesse capítulo tem o link disponível no final. 
> 
> Eu sei que demorei para postar.

Cinderella Moon-Williams entendeu tudo perfeitamente. Ela não era burra, nunca foi. Não havia qualquer margem para erro. Parada na porta que ligava os dois escritórios, ela viu SeungRi subir no colo do homem nu e beijá-lo. Não importava a castidade do beijo, era um beijo. Algo que ela nunca teve. Nada do que pudessem falar explicaria aquilo.

O abandono do gesto, a carência explícita nos movimentos, a convers sugestiva. Tudo estava bem claro e ela era a idiota da história. Bem, alguém tinha que ocupar esse papel, não é mesmo? Não me deixe, eu acho que não sei viver sem você, SeungRi afirmou para JongHoon. Doeu tanto, nunca seria para ela.

O mundo parou por segundos enquanto a compreensão tomava conta dela. Cindy foi atrás do namorado e entendeu. Ou viu o que não queria ver. Seu mundo de fantasia não cabia mais aqui e talvez em nenhum outro lugar. JongHoon tocou o rosto de SeungRi com cuidado, acariciando a face do cantor como se estivesse cuidando de um animal abandonado Ela entendia bem, SeungRi baixava a guarda quando estava com o gerente, ela tinha visto e preferiu ignorar.

SeungRi sempre queria JongHoon. Ela era somente alguém que estava ali, com quem fazia sexo e que não compartilhava qualquer intimidade. SeungRi não era íntimo de ninguém. Aquele ar misterioso que o cercava era o que mais a seduziu. Ele tinha muitos mistérios, acreditou que os decifraria, mas notava agora seu engano.

Saiu do escritório antes que fosse vista. Desceu os degraus com rapidez, em cima dos saltos muito altos. Sem seu mundo de fantasia, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Um sentido pavoroso. Ela não poderia competir com um homem, estava fora de cogitação ter um rival do sexo oposto. E mesmo que amasse desesperadamente SeungRi da maneira como ela amava, ela não queria mais participar daquilo.

_Cindy entendeu muito bem._

Foi até o balcão em busca de ar e pediu água ao bartender. A agitação da boate retumbava em sua cabeça trazendo uma dor intensa. Ela tomou o copo com água e limão como se fosse um elixir precioso que salvaria. Apenas aplacou a vontade que tinha de gritar. Não havia qualquer salvamento tanto porque ela não estava mais em perigo. Seu maior problema, talvez seu único problema, era amar SeungRi. Olhou para o alto, para onde os escritórios ficavam e sentiu um grande vazio.

Precisava ir embora. Caminhou entre as pessoas felizes em direção a área VIP, onde ela deixou sua bolsa. O ar quente ameaçava sufocá-la. Parou para respirar fundo algumas vezes e depois, continuou, valente e sozinha. Dentro do camarote, os membro do BigBang estavam sentados e comemoravam com muitas bebidas. Ela os encarou e pensou “sim, eles sabem, eles sabem de tudo”. Os olhos deles eram divertidos, quase irônicos quando a olhavam. Inclusive os olhos de DaeSung. Realmente, precisava ir embora.

Apanhou a bolsa e JiYong sorriu. — Onde está SeungRi?

— Eu não sei — conseguiu falar e deu um breve sorriso. — Eu vou ao banheiro retocar a minha maquiagem… — disse e sacudiu de leve a bolsa para melhorar sua mentira. JiYong assentiu. Ela não olhou para eles mais uma vez, apenas deu as costas e saiu.

Cindy tomou a rua e acenou para o táxi. A fila de pessoas que aguardava para entrar não era nenhuma novidade. Tinha tantas coisas que admirava em SeungRi, uma delas era a competência nos negócios. Sentia-se estranha por estar triste, mas não havia outro meio. Sentia-se traída, tanto pelo homem que acreditou ser seu namorado como por aqueles outros. Todos eles sabiam, por isso chamaram JongHoon quando SeungRi a ameaçou com a faca. Estava disposta a perdoá-lo, dar um tempo, tentar entendê-lo, agora só queria ficar longe de toda aquela loucura.

O táxi parou e abriu a porta. Ela meteu-se dentro do veículo e murmurou seu endereço. O motorista a olhou umas duas vezes quando as lágrimas borraram a maquiagem. Estava tudo bem, disse, abrindo a bolsa e apanhando um lenço. O carro não andaria muito no transito da cidade e ela respirou fundo. O taxista perguntou se ela se incomodaria com o rádio, Cindy apenas murmurou um não. Era melhor ouvir alguma coisa do que seus pensamentos.

“. _.. ainda na nossa parte de demos, temos uma banda indie chamada FTriple... Eu recebi o CD deles de uma pessoa e ela pediu que eu desse uma chance no programa… Eu dei, quero que vocês também deem a mesma chance. A música chama Love Letter e vamos ouvir agora. Continue comigo e comente na nossa rede social, aqui é HongKi e temos a noite toda pela frente, fique comigo_ ” a voz clara de um homem foi ouvida no táxi. Era do famoso radialista Lee HongKi, havia alguns outdoors dele espalhados pela cidade. “ _Você está ouvindo Kiss The Radio na KBS, mantenha a sintonia_ ” uma vinheta de rádio anunciou. A música começou logo depois. Falava sobre um amor desfeito e que uma das partes ainda se preocupada. Cindy odiava conexões com músicas, mas não pode deixar de achar que aquela música era como se sentia, que era para ela.

E foi então que ela começou a chorar.

 

 

Lee SeungHyun estava inclinado a permitir que Choi JongHoon continuasse com as carícias que se seguiram logo depois que o abraço terminou. Havia algo dentro dele, aquela coisa que nunca sabia nomear, que estava mansa e domada quando as mãos de JongHoon estavam em sua pele. A ideia que lhe ocorria era de como as coisas deveriam ser: aquele homem era seu, estava tudo bem ele tocá-lo daquela forma. Aliás, queria que ele o tocasse dessa forma.

O beijo desajeitado foi uma maneira de fazer JongHoon ficar. Os lábios ainda formigavam de maneira gostosa, a coragem dele foi recompensada. Queria beijá-lo novamente, mas não estava mais à vontade para fazê-lo ou tão desesperado.

Gemeu quando a mão tocou seu ereção dolorida. Ficar duro porque viu dois caras transando era nojento, mas tinha uma conotação a mais por saber que era JongHoon um desses homens. Maldito cara sexy e a visão do balançar e do meter ficaria na mente de SeungRi por muito tempo. Os lábios de JongHoon colaram em seu pescoço e SeungRi gemeu novamente.

Aquilo tudo era dele, pensou, envaidecido. Tudo aquilo lhe pertencia. Aqueles lábios, aquela língua, aquelas mãos, aquele corpo, aquele pau. Ninguém mais tocaria em suas coisas. Não permitiria. A ideia se fixou em sua mente, dando vazão a outros pensamentos que ele continha até aquele momento. Um sorriso maldoso ficou em seus lábios quando JongHoon lambeu seu pomo-de-adão, ainda o massageando por cima da calça.

SeungRi se moveu, ficou de joelhos entre a perna direita de JongHoon e abaixou a calça. O outro homem lambeu os lábios e segurou com força o pau que já tinha sido brindado com um boquete aquela noite. O cantor gemeu e balançou o corpo, colocando as mãos no encosto do sofá acima dos ombros de JongHoon.

— Ah, você gosta disso, não é? — JongHoon perguntou, o masturbando com força, quase estrangulando o pau de SeungRi. E ainda assim, era muito bom. — Diga que você gosta.

—  _Eu gosto_  — SeungRi confessou, entregue a ligação entre eles. Estava tudo bem se ele gozasse daquela maneira, no corpo nu de JongHoon.

 _Nojento_. O pensamento veio e SeungRi o suprimiu com velocidade.

— Isso é tão  _nojento_  — murmurou, deixando o pensamento sair pela boca. Não fora rápido o suficiente para se impedir.

— Sim, mas é muito gostoso, não é?

— Sim…

— Você quer fazer mais coisas nojentas?

SeungRi não diria não para JongHoon. Era uma verdade simples, o amigo podia ter o que quisesse dele, inclusive seus beijos, se quisesse. Se queria fazer coisas nojentas, SeungRi não se oporia. Havia um fator erótico em fazer aquilo com o amigo, a forma como ele falava o humilhava e SeungRi estava descobrindo que gostava disso.

Por fim, não respondeu. Fitou JongHoon do alto e o viu apanhar o frasco com lubrificante que estava no sofá. Um pouco do gel transparente espirrado nos dedos longos de JongHoon e a mão dele sumiu entre as pernas de SeungRi. O cantor sabia para onde aqueles dedos iriam e quis se opor, mas não conseguiu. Com a mão livre JongHoon empurrou a camisa de SeungRi para cima e beijou a barriga. A outra mão estava com os dedos ocupados em espalhar o lubrificante e tocarem o ânus do cantor sem qualquer timidez,

Era muito nojento, SeungRi disparou a pensar, fechando os olhos. Ele sabia porque o homem usou o lubrificante e quando a ponta do dedo forçou a passagem para dentro, SeungRi se incomodou. JongHoon mordiscou o abdômen trabalhado do cantor e riu contra a pele dele.

— Relaxe, SeungHyun, vai ser uma coisa nojenta que você vai adorar… — disse e SeungRi respirou novamente o cheiro de uísque.

—  _É nojento_  — sussurrou.

— Sim, mas você gosta de coisas nojentas, não é, gatinho? Você só precisa confiar em mim…

SeungRi suspirou qualquer coisa e procurou relaxar. Não demorou muito para ele começar a gostar do movimento do dedo dentro dele, enquanto JongHoon ainda mordiscava sua pele e o pênis duro roçava no pescoço do outro homem. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, agora aprovando totalmente. Queria que JongHoon o chupasse e mexeu seu pau para levá-lo à boca do outro homem, mas não teve sucesso. O amigo agarrou o membro e voltou a acariciá-lo com mais força.

— Se você gozar sem me avisar, vou te fazer lamber tudo, você entendeu?

O cantor mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu com a cabeça. Aquela sensação de exploração o tomava. Não podia ser que um dedo fosse tão gostoso de sentir. Sempre achava tão nojento e tão descabido que alguém preferisse esse tipo de coisa a ter uma mulher na cama, mas agora começava a entender porque gostavam daquilo.

Como sempre acontecia, SeungRi apenas gozou. O esperma derramado foi pouco, já que era segunda vez naquela noite que ele gozava, mas o suficiente para que JongHoon ficasse furioso. Num instante, SeungRi estava sendo tratado com tanto carinho, no outro, o amigo o empurrou com força de cima dele e o cantor caiu no carpete do chão, sentindo a dor da queda e o vazio estranho em sua bunda. Gemeu por tudo isso.

— Puta que pariu… O que foi que acabei de falar? — JongHoon perguntou, bastante irritado. Ele se levantou, xingando e quando passou por SeungRi, o cantor grudou na perna dele. — O que foi agora?

— Não fica bravo…

— Como não vou ficar bravo? Você é a criatura mais egoísta da porra do mundo todo. Um aviso, por que não pode dar um maldito aviso?

 _Porque ele não queria_. Ele fazia o que queria e se queria gozar, ele gozaria. Era uma questão bem simples.

— Eu limpo — disse como forma de manter JongHoon ali, pois sabia que ele sairia atrás do Ken. Soltou o pé dele e o olhou de baixo, ficando de joelhos na frente do outro homem. — Eu limpo.

Daquela posição, JongHoon era magnânimo. O corpo forte, a pele bronzeada, o pau semi duro. SeungRi estremeceu e abaixou a cabeça e beijou o pé do amigo, submisso e manso. Faria qualquer coisa para que ele ficasse.

— O que está fazendo? — JongHoon grunhiu e ainda estava bem bravo. SeungRi o ignorou. Beijou o outro pé, depois a canela e lambeu os joelhos. Ele ergueu os olhos e o fitou enquanto passava a língua no joelho do amigo. A mão de JongHoon acariciou o cabelo loiro de SeungRi e puxou novamente, fazendo com que o cantor gemesse de dor e o olhasse diretamente. — Ah, você quer brincar disso agora, gatinho? É uma pena que eu não queira.

O empurrou novamente para longe dele e o cantor viu o amigo ir até a mesa do escritório e pegar lenços. Ele engatinhou e o agarrou pela perna novamente, ficando colado a ele. Descansou a cabeça na coxa e o segurou firme. Dessa vez, JongHoon não o afastou.

— Me solte — JongHoon pediu.

— _Não…_

— Porra, SeungRi, é só você me avisar… Eu odeio quando você faz isso.

— Você vai me deixar se eu te soltar…

— Sim, eu vou. Agora me solta.

SeungRi apertou ainda mais a perna e beijou a coxa, murmurando não repetidas vezes. JongHoon suspirou, irritado e acariciou o cabelo do cantor novamente, mas dessa vez, ele não puxou.

— Você é um gatinho carente — murmurou. O amigo suspirou mais uma vez. — Eu vou embora.

— Mas… Já?

— Se quiser, pode vir comigo. Estou cansado.

Sim, eu vou. SeungRi ficou de pé no mesmo minuto e arrumou a roupa. Viu JongHoon se vestir com muita casualidade e pensou que conseguiu seu intento de ficar com ele. Achou que ele o faria lamber a porra derramada no corpo forte e olhou para o chão quando pensou que sim, ele lamberia se JongHoon tivesse ordenado isso.

Era mesmo muito nojento.

 

 

A campainha do apartamento de Cindy tocava sem parar. Ela saiu irritada da cama e foi atender a porta. Sua colega de apartamento, Mo YunJi, não tinha voltado na noite anterior. Moravam juntas há algum tempo e a companheira de quarto achou que Cindy não voltaria mais quando foi morar com SeungRi. Cindy a avisou que estava voltando e que nunca mais sairia de casa.

Abriu a porta e DaeSung estava parado ali. Pelo estado que se encontrava, era visível notar que ele estava bêbado. A camisa preta estava com os botões abertos, o cinto da calça não estava preso direito. Cindy só queria dormir e esquecer o mundo que ela vivia. Ver o amante ali não a agradava, muito pelo contrário.

— O que foi agora?

— Porra, por que você tem que abrir a porta vestida assim? — ele perguntou, gesticulando no ar pelo fato de Cindy vestir apenas calcinha e uma camiseta velha que não cobria quase nada do corpo magro.

— E qual o problema? Quer que eu tire?

— Não… Eu quero que você se cubra. Como um homem consegue pensar assim?

— O que você quer, além de vir determinar o que eu devo vestir e atrapalhar meu sono?

— Você foi embora… E nem ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer — ele segurou o batente da porta e riu. Ela sabia que se o empurrasse, ele cairia e dormiria ali mesmo. Um escândalo viria a seguir. A ideia não era ruim. — Vamos terminar. Eu — ele apontou para si mesmo — não namoro com ninguém… Eu só fico com as garotas dos outros.

Cindy revirou os olhos. Como se ela tivesse pensando em ficar com ele. Queria que todos do BigBang explodissem, principalmente ele.

— Posso ir dormir agora?

— Você me ouviu? Acabou! — disse com uma voz pastosa.

— É, eu ouvi sim, eu não sou surda.

Fez que ia fechar a porta e ele a impediu com o pé. Para um homem bêbado, DaeSung parecia bem controlado com seus movimentos. Isso a impressionou quando não queria ser mais impressionada por aquele homem vil.

— Você não se importa? — ele perguntou, um pouco aborrecido. Talvez não fosse a resposta que ele queria ouvir.

— Na verdade não. Eu pensei em nunca mais ir vê-los. Acho que vou fazer isso.

— Por quê?

— Sério mesmo essa pergunta? Vocês são uns monstros. Sabe bem o que fizeram comigo e com SeungRi, mesmo assim. não se importaram. O que é isso? Um jogo? Vocês são nojentos e espero nunca mais estar em contato com gente do nível de vocês.

— O quê? — ele riu. — Você é uma vadiazinha que queria trepar com um famoso e ficar com o dinheiro dele…

— Não. Eu amo o SeungRi de uma maneira que você não pode entender. E quer saber? Eu não preciso dar satisfações a você. Se acha que sou uma vadia, bom para você, porque eu não tô nem aí. Eu trepo com quem eu quiser quantas vezes eu quiser e ninguém vai vir me falar o que eu devo ou não fazer. Ao menos, tivessem a decência de deixar SeungRi ser o que ele é e não tivessem forçado ele a ficar com mulheres.

DaeSung coçou a cabeça quando não entendeu mais nada. — Do que está falando?

— Ah, como se não soubesse que ele é gay.

— Gay? Quem é gay?

Cindy revirou os olhos novamente. Não lidaria com isso. Não agora. Malditos! O que aqueles caras achavam que estavam fazendo com a vida dos outros? Odiava tanto aquele homem que seria capaz de chorar na frente dele. Empurrou DaeSung com as mãos e fechou a porta, passando a corrente de segurança. — Vá embora, seu monstro, ou vou chamar a polícia.

Quando ouviu ele se levantar e os passos se afastarem no corredor, ela cobriu o rosto e chorou novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTriple - Love Letter -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K28DFP5Te7A


	33. Capítulo Trinta e Dois

JongHoon acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. O sol que penetrava pela cortina escura iluminava o quarto que não era dele. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o lado. SeungRi estava deitado de costas, nu, praticamente desmaiado na cama. Um pensamento sombrio passou pela mente de JongHoon e ele apressou-se em jogar o lençol para o lado confirmando que estava nu também.

Colocou a mão no rosto e engoliu um gemido. Não! Não deveria ter acontecido nada. Arrastou-se para fora da cama e caminhou na ponta dos pés para onde pensou ser o banheiro. Ali, as roupas estavam jogadas por todos os lados, havia uma bagunça na pia de toalhas molhadas e um copo esquecido com uísque. Ah claro, a porra seca em seu corpo. Maldito SeungRi egoísta. Tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu e não era como se tivesse perdido a memória, tudo estava um pouco embaralhado.

Lavou o rosto e usou o banheiro, depois saiu de fininho e foi para a sala que ele conhecia. A sobriedade lutava contra a decoração feminina de corações e almofadas rosas. Eram as coisas de Cindy que ele não sabia se não foram devolvidas ou se eram presentes. Cindy. JongHoon sentiu-se mal pela garota, ele não era um daqueles homens indecentes, mas possivelmente se comportava como um grande canalha (talvez idiota fosse a melhor definição) quando se tratava do cantor mais novo do Big Bang. Pobre Cindy.

Apanhou uma garrafa d’água na geladeira ultra moderna e olhou em volta. Mais garrafas e copos. Apoiou-se no balcão e gemeu, indignado com o seu comportamento. Pense, JongHoon, pense! Você não pode ser somente essa pessoa baixa, tem que ter mais em você. Apoiado nesses pensamentos, ele ergueu a cabeça e tentou se lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu.

SeungRi sugeriu que ficassem juntos aquela noite, JongHoon não achava que iria conseguir se safar dele de qualquer modo. Um pedido de passar a noite que um homem apaixonado como Choi JongHoon não poderia negar por mais furioso que estivesse. Seguiram para o carro importado do cantor e depois para o prédio de alto padrão onde ele morava. Ali, lembrava de ter jogado sua mochila no chão, ter empurrado o cantor contra a parede, avançando sobre ele como um animal faminto. Já não estava mais bravo, estava apenas cansado, mas ainda queria tocar mais o cantor antes de ceder totalmente aos músculos que pediam por uma pausa. SeungRi estava rindo e gemendo, divertindo-se com a atitude ansiosa. As roupas começaram a cair por ali. O cantor usou um tom sensual para oferecer mais bebidas. JongHoon ficou espantado com o bar, três vezes maior do que o bar do iate, sua única referência sobre bebidas e SeungRi. Aceitou e eles beberam. Quer dizer, JongHoon bebeu, SeungRi era um ótimo anfitrião, assim que o copo estava com apenas uma dose, tornava a enchê-lo. Ofereceu petiscos e depois se ofereceu, como um prêmio maior. Naquele momento, JongHoon já não sabia mais onde estava e quanto tempo já tinha se passado. SeungRi ficava repetindo que era nojento e gemia adorando cada movimento que JongHoon fazia com ele, que não eram nada além de carícias com as mãos e com os lábios. 

O cantor tinha uma personalidade tão passiva que quando JongHoon o soltou porque estava cansado, ele veio e implorou que continuasse. Nojento, era o que sempre dizia. O gerente só podia concluir que SeungRi queria jogar com ele pois era claro que ficava absurdamente excitado quando era humilhado. No entanto, não conseguia entendê-lo completamente. SeungRi achava nojento e queria mais, quando JongHoon o lembrava que ele se comportava de forma de nojenta, ele o olhava como se estivesse triste por isso, mas não cessava o avanço. Nunca conheceu pessoa mais reprimida.

Ao final, eles não haviam transado, não havia mais como fazê-lo tamanha exaustão física de ambos. JongHoon estava muito bêbado e cansado para isso - ele já teve uma transa ótima com Ken. A regra segura era nunca praticar qualquer jogo com o estado de consciência alterado. Ele não era um Dom por natureza, mas aprendeu a ser um dado aos pedidos incomuns de seu próprio Mestre. SeungRi nunca seria um Dominador, era muito passivo para isso.

Haviam passado a maior parte do tempo esfregando o corpo um no outro. SeungRi o tocou duas vezes, uma para lamber seu peito - e o fez como se estivesse lambendo algo muito saboroso, demorando com a língua nos mamilos - e outra para segurar o pênis de JongHoon e masturbá-lo, mas soltou quase que em seguida. O que era esperado, já que o cantor era egoísta e queria ser servido.

Talvez se o humilhasse, como SeungRi parecia interessado em querer, JongHoon ganhasse alguma carícia daquele infeliz individualista.

Tomou toda a garrafa e pegou outra. Estava sentado na cadeira do balcão, encarando o nada quando escutou o som do porteiro eletrônico. Ergueu a cabeça e viu Cindy entrar no apartamento carregando caixas de papelão para montar. A garota usava um shorts bem curto e uma camisa grande demais para o corpo muito magro dela. O cabelo loiro estava preso num rabo de cavalo e ela usava apenas batom vermelho. Não havia qualquer maquiagem para esconder os olhos vermelhos devido as lágrimas. Talvez ela não estivesse interessada em esconder. Ela abaixou e montou uma caixa, começando a apanhar algumas do que JongHoon acreditou serem coisa dela.

É, não havia jeito de JongHoon sentir-se melhor por toda aquela situação. Ele foi até ela e Cindy se assustou ao vê-lo. Foi bem rápido, recuperada, ela passou os olhos de cima a baixo e, provavelmente, concluiu o que qualquer pessoa sensata concluiria. Ao menos, o que ele concluiria: dormiu ali e fez sexo com o dono da casa.

— Oh, eu não sabia que estava aqui, JongHoon-sshi… Eu volto mais tarde.

— Cindy-sshi… Não precisa — ele moveu as mãos para dar mais ênfase ao que falava. — Está tudo bem.

— Eu só vim pegar as minhas coisas… Eu não pensei que estariam aqui. Do jeito que estavam, achei que um love hotel seria o ideal já que aqui é longe da boate...

JongHoon sorriu de lado, entendendo tudo. Ela sabia. Ela esperava que ficassem juntos. Como isso podia estar mais errado?

— Eu volto depois, eu vou deixar as caixas no armário… SeungRi não vai saber, ele nunca mexe nas coisas dele… Eu volto quando não estiverem aqui.

Ela pegou as caixas e levou para o armário que comentou. JongHoon a acompanhou com os olhos, sentindo-se patético. Os ombros da garota tremiam e era evidente o esforço que ela estava fazendo para não cair em pranto na frente dele. Fechando a porta, ela respirou fundo e o encarou.

— Não havia necessidade de me enganarem… Eu não sou tão quadrada assim.

— Eu asseguro que não foi a minha intenção.

Ela riu, obviamente não acreditando. — Eu já sai com garotas também… Eu sei o que é ter que esconder sua natureza porque o mundo não gosta. Você não precisa mentir mais para mim, JongHoon-sshi, eu sei de tudo agora.

— Cindy-sshi, eu…

— Você sabe do quê? — a voz rouca de SeungRi disparou atrás dele, cortando o pedido de desculpas que estava na ponta da língua do gerente. Os dois viraram-se para olhar e notaram o dono da casa nu e, aparentemente, furioso. JongHoon desviou os olhos primeiro, fitando o chão. A situação podia piorar? Já não era constrangedora o suficiente? — Heim? Do que você sabe?

— Que você é gay — Cindy apontou o dedo para ele — você se forçou a dormir com mulheres o tempo todo? Por que fez isso?

JongHoon ergueu os olhos para SeungRi para ver a resposta. 

— Eu não sou gay.

O cantor rosnou a resposta e avançou para perto da garota. Foi um ato instintivo que fez JongHoon colocar o braço para impedir o que acontecia. Cindy se encolheu perto do armário, apavorada.

— Você não é bem-vinda aqui — SeungRi disse, sem ultrapassar a marca do braço, altamente respeitoso em relação a quem inibiu seu avanço. — Você nunca foi bem-vinda. Agora, suma daqui e leve esse seu lixo com você.

A garota cobriu a boca, mas mesmo assim, não foi possível disfarçar o horror e os soluços. Ela correu para porta, chorando, calçou os sapatos e fugiu da casa. SeungRi somente se moveu quando JongHoon tirou o braço da sua frente.

— Você não tem que falar com ela — o cantor falou, furioso.

— O que você ia fazer? Bater numa mulher?

— Eu NÃO ia bater nela… — SeungRi respondeu, o olhando fixamente.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso… Não faça isso com mulheres, eu já te disse.

— Não quero que você fale com ela.

— Eu acho que ela nos viu ontem — JongHoon explicou.

SeungRi não respondeu de imediato, ele passou a mão no cabelo loiro e respirou fundo. — E daí?

— Como assim? SeungRi, essa garota é louca por você… Ela é… Foi sua namorada… Como pode dizer isso?

— Porque eu não me importo com ela. Além do mais, ela vem na minha casa para me falar que eu sou gay? Ela está louca? Eu não vou dar satisfações a alguém que eu nunca gostei — respondeu, deu as costas a ele e foi ao banheiro. 

JongHoon apenas riu, não entendendo o que ele queria ao falar aquelas coisas sabendo como SeungRi era. O cantor não se importava, ele se importava consigo mesmo. O gerente bebeu o restante do conteúdo da garrafa que ainda tinha em mãos. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou uma almofada rosa para ver o bordado. Eu te amo. Isso mesmo, seja um monstro Choi JongHoon, se envolva com héteros e acabe ferido como eles.

— Você acordou por causa dela? — SeungRi inquiriu, voltando para a sala. Dessa vez, ele vestiu uma calça. Sentou-se na poltrona do lado do sofá, colocando os cotovelos nos joelhos e esperando a resposta.

— Eu já estava acordado.

— Eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra essa puta vir pegar todas essas coisas dela — disse e puxou a almofada das mãos dele e jogou do outro lado da sala. O ato acabou com a pouca paciência que JongHoon tinha naquele momento.

— Você se importa com alguma coisa, heim? Que direito você acha que tem por tratar a garota assim e tirar um objeto das minhas mãos? Você não tem coração, seu maldito? Não é óbvio o quanto a garota gosta de você? Se não gostava dela, por que ficou esse tempo todo com ela? Você já ficou com alguém que você gostava?

SeungRi perdeu o fôlego, JongHoon notou. O cantor ficou pálido e atirou-se a seus pés, para abraçar sua perna. Assim como havia feito na noite anterior.

— Por que está bravo comigo? — SeungRi murmurou. — Você gosta da Cindy?

— Não… Eu gosto de você, seu idiota. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou deixar você tratar mal uma pessoa só porque você agiu como um idiota com ela.

— Eu… Eu vou pedir desculpas — o cantor colocou o queixo em cima do joelho direito de JongHoon fazendo uma expressão sincera, parecendo um filhotinho em busca de aprovação — eu vou pedir desculpas, não fica bravo comigo… Você quer alguma coisa? Eu faço qualquer coisa para que não fique bravo…

E assim como havia feito na noite passada, SeungRi escalou JongHoon, deixando os joelhos de cada lado das pernas do gerente e sentou-se no colo dele. As mãos dele tocaram os cabelos de JongHoon e ele estava tremendo inteiro, realmente sentindo algo tão intenso que o deixava daquela maneira.

JongHoon não sabia se o empurrava por sua falta de paciência naquela manipulação ou se tentava entender o processo que ocorria. SeungRi beijou o rosto do gerente. Foi um beijo na bochecha, bem rápido, mas manteve o rosto próximo. JongHoon sentiu o hálito quente com cheiro de morango e menta. SeungRi o beijou novamente, mais demorado.

As mãos de JongHoon moveram-se sozinhas para as costas do cantor e ele o segurou, sentindo que SeungRi tremia sem parar. Sua raiva cedeu para a preocupação.

— Por que está tremendo? — perguntou baixinho, virando a cabeça para encarar o cantor. Os olhos deles eram duas esferas castanhas, impenetráveis, parecido um olhar de um gato selvagem fixo em sua presa. JongHoon subiu uma das mãos pela nuca de SeungRi e tocou o cabelo tingido com cuidado, numa tentativa de deixá-lo à vontade para que falasse a verdade.

— Eu não quero que você vá embora… — SeungRi murmurou — você tem que ficar aqui comigo.

— O que há de errado?

SeungRi mordeu o lábio inferior e negou com a cabeça. — Tudo vai ficar bem se você ficar aqui comigo — repetiu.

— Mas eu não posso ficar… Eu tenho que trabalhar.

— Você não disse que gostava de mim? Então, fique comigo.

O cantor acomodou-se melhor em seu colo e deixou o rosto bem próximo. Ele voltou a beijar o rosto de JongHoon, murmurando fique comigo a cada instante. O gerente teria achado fofo se não tivesse soado um alerta em todos os seus sentidos.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Para que fique aqui comigo. Eu vou pedir comida, café-da-manhã, almoço e jantar. Vamos ficar aqui, um perto do outro, sem mais ninguém para nos atrapalhar — disse e os lábios estavam colados a bochecha de JongHoon. — Vamos, fique comigo.

JongHoon virou a cabeça novamente para encará-lo e seus lábios se tocaram. As mãos do gerente seguraram o rosto do homem em seu colo. JongHoon lambeu a boca fechada do cantor e sugou o lábio inferior. Quando percebeu que estava beijando sozinho, ele parou e soltou SeungRi. O cantor estava pálido, com os olhos vidrados. Demorou uns dois segundos para SeungRi piscar e despertar do que parecia ter sido uma experiência horrível.

— Me desculpe… — JongHoon murmurou, se culpando novamente por ter feito algo que sabia que não devia fazer. — Me desculpe, eu sei que você não gosta disso… — Empurrou SeungRi para o lado porque precisava sair de perto dele. O cantor não ofereceu resistência, apenas caiu no sofá e ficou lá. — Eu tenho que ir, a gente se fala depois.

Com rapidez, ele apanhou suas roupas e se vestiu. Quando pegou sua mochila para sair, SeungRi ainda estava no sofá e não disse nada. JongHoon despediu-se e saiu, se maldizendo por tudo o que havia feito desde ontem.

Assim que se viu sozinho, a mão trêmula de SeungRi tocou seus lábios úmidos pela língua de JongHoon. Estava formigando. Sua outra mão desceu para o pênis só para confirmar o que ele já sabia, estava duro. Ficou tão pasmado com sua experiência que se esqueceu que não deveria deixar JongHoon ir embora, eles tinham que ficar juntos para sempre. Tocou o pau e engoliu um gemido, ainda com a mão na boca. Ele era muito nojento… Mas putaquepariu aquilo foi muito intenso. Talvez, só talvez, ele foi gay com JongHoon.

 

 

Ken Miura não pensou que SeungRi iria querer encontrá-lo na parte da tarde, na verdade, ele não esperava que SeungRi quisesse vê-lo tão cedo. Não depois de ontem e do evidente mal-estar entre eles. Estava combinado de ver SeungHyun, o que era uma grande realização já que TOP parecia enojado com ele durante a madrugada, e ficou surpreso quando TOP o descartou logo que ele explicou que foi um pedido de SeungRi. Maldito sócio. Ken pensava que deveria esperar menos de TOP, mas sempre estava com as melhores expectativas quando achava que tinha alguma chance de ficar um pouco mais com ele.

O japonês foi encontrar o sócio na boate, ainda fechada. Os funcionários chegariam mais tarde e o horário de funcionamento continuaria o mesmo. Ken deixou o blazer em cima da sua mesa e seguiu para o escritório da frente. Deu uma rápida olhada no sofá de couro preto e ficou sem fôlego ao lembrar do sexo. JongHoon metia muito bem, não havia como um homem como ele reclamar disso. Com a fechadura quebrada, foi só empurrar a porta que dava acesso ao escritório ao lado e encontrar o sócio encostado à mesa, usando roupas pretas, uma camisa listrada preta e cinza, uma calça social muito bem passada e com vincos bem marcados, sapatos de couro italiano que custavam uma fortuna. Extremamente elegante, parecendo mesmo o homem de negócios que era. Ken sorriu mesmo diante do olhar duro de SeungRi.

— O que foi?

SeungRi estava com as mãos para trás, suas unhas arranhando o vidro que cobria sua mesa. Cruzou os braços e pigarreou.

— Eu quero comprar sua parte na boate.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu. Aliás, eu quero comprar tudo o que é seu aqui na Coreia do Sul para nunca mais te ver aqui.

— Você está louco? — perguntou, rindo. Não sabia que SeungRi tinha senso de humor e pensou se algum dos hyungs que falou para ele lhe pregar uma peça. Comprar sua parte? Ele só podia estar brincando, ne?

— Eu pareço estar? — SeungRi respondeu, muito sério.

— Claro que sim. Foi por causa do sexo? Meu deus, SeungRi, foi apenas sexo. O que foi? Ficou com ciúmes? Não achei que gostasse de homens…

— Eu não gosto de homens — ele respondeu, furioso.

— Então, por que está sendo tão hostil?

— Porque eu não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas e que façam sexo com elas.

— Meu deus, você é doente — Kei deu as costas a ele, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, tudo perdeu a graça no mesmo momento — eu vou embora.

Antes que chegasse na porta, SeungRi o agarrou por trás e facilmente o derrubou no chão. Socou o rosto do amigo por uma vez só porque falou com JongHoon. O segundo soco foi porque ficou transou com JongHoon. O terceiro foi porque Ken não deveria tocar em JongHoon e SeungRi estava enciumado demais. Ao ver o sangue escorrer do supercílio cortado pelo anel pontudo, SeungRi parou. Estava respirando muito rápido e saiu de cima de Ken, já saciado de sua fúria.

— Vá embora de Seul agora mesmo antes que eu te mate.

Ken se levantou rápido, tentando estancar o sangue. — Meu deus, você está mesmo louco — concluiu e saiu correndo.

— Isso mesmo, eu estou louco e vou ficar ainda mais se eu souber que você falou com JongHoon, você me ouviu bem?

SeungRi escutou Ken bater a porta e olhou o sangue em sua mão. Aquele maldito não iria mais chegar perto de JongHoon novamente. Sorriu. Isso mesmo, aquele homem era seu.

 

 

JongHoon teve sorte por chegar cedo em casa. De domingo, a loja fechada duas horas antes do horário do restante da semana e ele estava cansado da noite agitada e da manhã tempestuosa. Ficava se repetindo que não deveria agir assim com Cindy e que não deveria ceder com SeungRi sabendo que deveria desapontá-lo. JongHoon não podia estar mais ferrado. Já tinha certeza que o amigo deveria buscar uma ajuda profissional e agora isso ficava mais claro. Se ele não estivesse lá, o que o cantor teria feito a Cindy?

Ficou conversando com HaeWon uma vez que a garota estava chateada pelo o que aconteceu com Cindy. HaeWon recebeu uma ligação de outra garota que não lhe passou mais detalhes, mas disse que não tinha mais com quem conversar e estava muito abatida. JongHoon convenceu HaeWon a se encontrar com Cindy e explicar a ex-namorada de SeungRi toda a verdade entre eles. HaeWon quis protestar, mas acabou concordando por sentir que era mesmo o melhor a ser feito.

Ao chegar em casa, os membros da banda estavam comemorando na cozinha. Os três homens que juntos eram conhecidos como FTriple estavam celebrando que sua música passou no rádio. Era uma oportunidade para uma grande gravadora se interessar neles. Muitos ouviam Kiss The Radio, o sucesso de audiência do programa era indiscutível.

— Sério? — JongHoon perguntou depois de ter deixado sua mochila no quarto e voltando para a cozinha para comemorar com os amigos. Ele mesmo ajudava a banda com algumas apresentações ou substituindo o guitarrista oficial quando algo o impedia de tocar no dia.

— Sim! Eu te mandei um monte de mensagens, você não viu? — Minari perguntou.

JongHoon pensou na loucura que foi sua noite e balançou um não com a cabeça. Para confirmar o que Minari disse, ele apanhou o celular e não havia nada lá. — Eu não recebi… Aish, esse celular é uma porcaria, vive apagando mensagens... — jogou o aparelho caro em cima da mesa.

JaeJin, vocalista e baixista da banda, limpou o molho do polegar com a língua e pegou o celular para verificar. Era um modelo de última geração e JongHoon nem, ao menos, colocou uma senha de acesso ao aparelho, era só deslizar o dedo pelo ecrã que o aparelho estava pronto.

— Mas aqui deu que você viu… — Minari mostrou a tela para JongHoon e realmente havia a confirmação de visualização, mas em seu celular, não havia qualquer mensagem.

SeungHyun, o namorado de JaeJin e guitarrista do grupo, esticou o pescoço para ver o que JaeJin estava fazendo com o celular do _hyung_. Ele sugeriu que abrissem a conta em outro aparelho para que as mensagens fossem recuperadas e para saber se havia algo errado. O casal ficou entretido nisso, enquanto JongHoon apanhava uma porção de lula para comer.

— SoMin-ah que deu a fita para HongKi… — Minari terminou sua explicação de como a música deles tocou na noite passada no rádio.

— SoMin-sshi está na Coreia? — JongHoon espantou-se ao saber.

— Aquela meia-irmã dela vai casar com HongKi… Parece que ela veio para o casamento — Minari respondeu e deu de ombros.

Yong SoMin era uma amiga de JaeJin e Minari, veterana de escola. Ela tinha um passado pesado, sofreu violência do esposo que jogou óleo quente nela numa discussão e acabou tendo que fazer diversas cirurgias para se recuperar. Por sorte, sua família ainda é dona de uma rede imensa de clínicas de estética e a garota foi atendida pelos melhores profissionais na época do ocorrido. Nunca mais seria a mesma, mas não aparentava estar mais ferida por fora do que estava por dentro. Ela mudou-se para a Kuala Lumpur na Malásia com a prisão do esposo e nenhum deles achava que ela voltaria novamente. JongHoon tinha pena dela, nenhuma mulher deveria sofrer qualquer mal, muito menos uma que era tão agradável quando SoMin.

— SoMin-sshi é uma boa moça… — JongHoon murmurou.

— Sim… Ela nos ajudou, disse que a música valia a pena ser levada adiante. Acho que é a nossa maior fã — Minari disse e riu.

— E onde que ela está que não está aqui comemorando?

— Ela disse que ia vir mais tarde. Estamos esperando, olha o montão de comida que tem aqui, Hoonie.

A casa estava abastada, era verdade. O grupo tinha motivos para comemorar e JongHoon entrou no mesmo clima. Pensaria em suas coisas depois.

— Ahá! Consegui! Eu sou um gênio! — SeungHyun disse e ergueu o celular para o alto. JaeJin riu e beijou rapidamente o namorado no rosto. —  _Hyung_ , as mensagens estão todas aqui — entregou o celular que lhe pertencia a JongHoon. — Eu fiz um download das mensagens no servidor e olha as que o Minari te mandou ontem, estão aqui.

JongHoon leu as mensagens e ficou feliz. Ele realmente não entendia nada do celular novo e estava cansado dele. Quando JaeJin sugeriu que trocassem de aparelho, ele concordou. Iriam na loja pela manhã fazer a transferência. Aquele celular só lhe dava dor de cabeça e odiava perder as mensagens.

— Como as mensagens podem ter sumido? — perguntou-se, lendo todas que WonBin lhe enviou na noite anterior. Eram cerca de 50 mensagens, não tinha visto nenhuma delas na hora do almoço.

— Devem ter sido apagadas — Minari sugeriu e riu — eu te disse que esse negócio com  _idols_  não dá certo, SeungRi deve estar mexendo no seu celular.

Embora o tom fosse de brincadeira e todos riram do absurdo, a ideia ficou na mente de JongHoon até ele deitar. Não, SeungRi não faria nada disso… Ele tinha sim coisas esquisitas, mas não faria isso.

Recebeu uma penca de mensagens do amigo quando estava quase dormindo. Respondeu qualquer coisa, virou para o lado e dormiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somente menção a SoMin, a protagonista da próxima história nesse mesmo cenário que eu não sei quando vou postar, mas postarei hahaha
> 
> Eu acho que o JongHoon só vai notar que está ferrado de verdade quando ele estiver ferrado de verdade. E o momento se aproxima.


	34. Capítulo Trinta e Três

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas.
> 
> Tia Nymus demorou para atualizar pelos motivos conhecidos - mestrado, porque fico doente, escrevo outras histórias.
> 
> O que acontece também é que não planejei com detalhes esse enredo. Eu planejei o que ia ter cada livro e não cada capítulo, assim, a história oscila e eu não gosto muito. Promete me esforçar e planejar o próximo livro até o final. Finalmente eu gostei do que eu escrevi e agora coloquei a história no ponto certo para que ela alcance o que tenho por planejamento.  
> Como eu gosto desse enredo, eu não quero estragar postando coisas que nem do meu agrado estão. 
> 
> Gomen ne a demora.  
> Pode ter erros.

Era bem cedo. O porteiro eletrônico estava disparado. Choi SeungHyun saiu da cama, xingando o maldito que estava causando tanto barulho. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele reconhecesse Ken na câmera do porteiro. O que aquele infeliz estava fazendo ali? Não tinham combinado nada. Abriu a porta e foi curioso ver o amante.

Ken tinha o rosto inchado, cortado no nariz e cheio de hematomas. Um curativo estava sobre o olho indicando que ele foi ao hospital antes de ir ali. Aliás, por que ele estava ali? De qualquer forma, SeungHyun deixou que ele entrasse em sua sala imaculada. O homem japonês sentou-se no sofá e suspirou.

— Desculpa ter vindo aqui… Eu não tinha mais para onde ir.

— Ainda existem hotéis em Seul — TOP respondeu e contornou o sofá, para se sentar em sua poltrona e encarar o visitante indesejado. Era o contraste entre dois homens. Um deles vestia um conjunto de pijama de flanela - SeungHyun fazia questão do conforto para dormir -, o outro estava com uma roupa social suja de sangue. — O que aconteceu?

— SeungRi me bateu.

Não houve mais conversas. SeungHyun suspirou e ficou de pé. Apenas apontou na direção do banheiro e foi até o closet pegar algo para o outro homem vestir. Ken já sabia como se portar em sua casa, então, ordens não precisaram ser dadas.

Ele deveria sentir culpa pela violência do  _maknae_? Porque não sentia, na verdade, ele achou até engraçado o acontecido. Era uma reação de SeungRi. Não a que ele esperava, no entanto, uma reação. 

Após o banho onde Ken se esfregou da maneira que SeungHyun havia explicado como fazer, se reencontraram na cozinha. O dono da casa não estava muito falante, mas esquentou uma refeição para o visitante que deixou um saco de papel com a medicação em cima da ilha. Somente depois de servi-lo, SeungHyun se aproximou do homem e o olhou de perto. A beleza de Ken sempre o atraíra, ele gostava dos tipos menores e franzinos, que possuíam músculos nos lugares certos e que não gostavam de trocar de posições durante o sexo. TOP era um ativo bastante agressivo e ele gostava de parceiros bem submissos. Era por isso que gostava de Ken.

— Muito bem — SeungHyun encostou-se no balcão da ilha, ao lado da refeição e encarou o visitante. — O que aconteceu?

— Ele me chamou para conversarmos. Disse que queria comprar minhas partes dos negócios por aqui, me mandou voltar ao Japão e disse que nunca mais deveria tocar nas coisas dele.

— E o que você falou que o deixou bravo?

— Eu disse que ele era louco. Você precisava ver os olhos dele… Eu estou com medo, ele disse que ia me matar.

— Ora — SeungHyun tocou os cabelos molhados de Ken num raro gesto carinhoso — ele não é capaz de ferir ninguém.

— Não é? Olha para meu rosto! Isso é culpa sua, você falou que tudo ia ficar bem e…

O restante das palavras morreram quando SeungHyun beijou o homem estrangeiro. Os lábios feridos doíam, mas ele aceitou o beijo mesmo assim. Gemeu de dor e de prazer quando SeungHyun afastou-se dele.

— Você é uma putinha mesmo… Veio aqui para que eu te defenda? Por que não bateu nele de volta?

— Porque ele me derrubou no chão, me imobilizou e me bateu.

— E você gostou disso?

— Claro que não… — Ken olhou para o chão — você tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo,  _oppa_? Eu não quero que ele te machuque…

SeungHyun acariciou o rosto do homem com cuidado apenas para que ele erguesse os olhos e o encarasse. — Você está preocupado comigo — murmurou — e isso me enche de vontade de gozar na sua cara. Mas… Termine de comer e vá descansar. Não deixe nenhuma louça suja ou algo fora do lugar, você me entendeu? — o dono do apartamento se espreguiçou — eu vou deitar porque tenho a manhã livre e posso dormir até mais tarde. Não suje minha casa.

Dadas as ordens, ele se afastou e Ken o observou ir, sorrindo singelamente.

 

 

O celular de JongHoon estava cheio de mensagens. SeungRi e WonBin definitivamente disputavam para saber quem mandaria mais mensagens. JongHoon não tinha vontade de lê-las pela manhã, assim deixava acumular para a hora do almoço - e como acumulavam. Pensava que deveria se sentir mais romântico com tanta atenção, mas estava cansado.

Sua manhã não estava sendo boa. Os clientes estavam particularmente irritantes, o banco ligou duas vezes para falar sobre a taxa da compra da casa. O gerente quis fechar os olhos e pensar no corpo lindo de SeungRi e em como se deliciou saboreando aquela pele, mas não conseguia pensar isso porque o maldito lhe mandava mensagens a cada quinze minutos - ou menos, ele não estava contando de verdade.

JaeJin apareceu na hora combinada e JongHoon conseguiu escapar por meia hora para efetuar a troca de número e de aparelho na loja. O amigo estava feliz por estar com um celular de última geração e JongHoon estava feliz por ter um aparelho que funcionaria corretamente. JaeJin lhe deu a senha do aparelho e disse que mesmo voltando para a opção de fábrica, a senha continuava. O gerente não se importou, eram números fáceis. Ele só queria algo que funcionasse.

Ele já comentou como a manhã estava horrível? Aquela escapada envolveu um elemento surpresa terrível. O funcionário da loja estava voltando o celular que pertencia a JongHoon para a opção de fábrica quando foi impedido por um aplicativo que o dono não sabia da existência.

— É um aplicativo de localização. Foi instalado recentemente. Outro celular está conectado e controlando a localização desse aparelho — o homem explicou e mostrou aos dois amigos. — É esse numero aqui que está emparelhado.

JongHoon pegou o celular. Sentiu um frio na barriga, um calafrio ruim. O número pertencia a SeungRi. Sabia de cor, decorou os dígitos enquanto pensava, meses atrás, se ligaria para o cantor depois da primeira “aula” de pescaria.

— O que você disse mesmo que isso está fazendo? — o gerente perguntou, abalado com o que estava vivendo.

— Monitorando a localização do aparelho. Sua namorada deve ser bem desconfiada… — comentou o funcionário da empresa de telefonia tentando livrar o cliente do olhar zangado. — Vou remover e posso trocar os números, mas a pessoa vai receber uma notificação que o aplicativo foi removido.

JaeJin não se atreveu a comentar nada diante da expressão do amigo. Mesmo que palavras não precisassem ser proferidas, estava claro que ele sabia quem era. No entanto, a pergunta correta não era se ele sabia quem era e sim o porque que o aplicativo estava instalado.

JongHoon forçava-se a não acreditar. Ele não podia estar amando um homem maluco, mas não havia como refutar mais a ideia. Não queria acreditar nisso. Ficou ainda mais cansado.

A troca foi realizada com sucesso. JongHoon não comentou muita coisa, a sensação em seu estômago o incomodava, parecia ter se fixado ali. Voltou para o trabalho depois, prometendo ligar para o amigo assim que estivesse de bom humor.

Todos os sons do novo celular foram desligados. Ele atendeu uma ligação do banco e o seu humor acabou de vez. A taxa subiria novamente, ao que parecia, subia a cada duas semanas. Novamente, ele não teria mais condições de bancar a casa dos seus sonhos. Para piorar, o banco solicitou que um agente da prefeitura fosse fazer vistoria para saber se ele fez modificações proibidas na construção. Certamente, havia algo que incomodava os banqueiros para que eles fossem tão insistentes com JongHoon e a casa.

JongHoon teve uma das piores manhãs de sua vida e a sensação não diminuiu na hora do almoço quando Choi SeungHyun apareceu e o convidou para almoçar fora. Deus, que cara chato. Não queria ver nenhum deles, não queria saber de nenhum problema com os famosos. Pensou em negar e depois concluiu que seria insensato.

O gerente acompanhou o homem mais velho até o Dimitri’s e sentaram-se numa das mesas reservadas. Talvez os membros do Big Bang só conhecessem aquele restaurante. Só de olhar para o rosto descansando e cínico de SeungHyun, JongHoon já o odiava ainda mais.

— O que você quer? Um relatório sobre o que eu fiz?

— Não, eu quero que deixe de ser um garoto problemático quando vamos conversar de coisas sérias.

O celular de JongHoon começou a tocar e ele deixou o aparelho na mesa para que SeungHyun visse que era SeungRi ligando. Doze chamadas perdidas. Pensava que a voz de SeungRi poderia acalmá-lo, mas não acalmaria. SeungRi odiava a casa de JongHoon e certamente diria que deveria se livrar dela e que todos os problemas financeiros também desapareceriam. Justamente o contrário do que ele queria ouvir. E ainda havia o aplicativo de localização e que o gerente não fazia ideia porque o cantor instalou, se é que ele fez isso e se não era algo que vinha da edição exclusiva do celular (acreditaria em qualquer coisa para não pensar na loucura de ter algo assim no celular).

— Você aumenta a ansiedade dele e não entendo porque… Não parece mais perigoso fazer isso? — TOP perguntou. Sua voz séria alertava os sentidos de JongHoon. O uso da palavra “perigoso” também o fazia com a mesma facilidade. Não foi aquele  _hyung_  que disse que estava tudo bem? Que SeungRi era inofensivo?

— Por que você não fala logo o que quer?

— Bem, algo que pensamos que não ia acontecer, aconteceu. SeungRi bateu em Ken.

— O quê? No Ken? Ken-san? Seu namorado?

— Ele não é meu namorado — SeungHyun falou com uma voz dura e JongHoon entendeu o recado. Bem, não iriam discutir a sexualidade dele já que JongHoon fez um pedido e queria comer, mesmo que a companhia fosse ruim. Falar sobre isso o deixaria enojado. Ele, como gay, podia entender porque outros gays se escondiam da sociedade, mas aquele homem bonito na sua frente era um manipulador cínico e não merecia compaixão. E também, JongHoon pensou, não era da sua conta com quem aquele cretino dormia. — E sim, bateu muito nele.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele transou com você, não é óbvio?

JongHoon não respondeu. Sua mente tratou de juntar todas as peças. Ameaça a WonBin, ameaça a Cindy - por duas vezes, bater em Ken-san, localizador. SeungRi estava agindo como um stalker e isso nunca seria bom uma vez que aquele mal estava se espalhando entre os conhecidos de JongHoon, fazendo com que ele se sentisse responsável por causar os efeitos da loucura.

— Vamos comemorar que ele tomou uma atitude? E que isso prova a minha teoria? Ele gosta mesmo de você, JongHoon-sshi… De alguma maneira.

— Me dê o telefone de um médico que você confia e eu vou fazer com que ele apareça na consulta. Isso está indo longe demais.

— Não não, vamos manter o plano.

— SeungHyun-sshi… Ele quase machucou a Cindy ontem… Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Eu não me importo com aquela vadia…

— Sim, mas se importa com Ken-san, não? E se ele tivesse feito mais do que bater nele? Eu não quero participar disso…

— Receio que seja tarde demais para voltar a atrás. Vamos manter o plano e dar o que SeungRi quer para achar que está no controle, depois, puxamos o tapete dele. É simples.

O telefone voltou a tocar. Era SeungRi. JongHoon atendeu a ligação.

—  _Ah, é tão bom ouvir sua voz~♥_  — SeungRi disse do outro lado da linha. Quis dizer o mesmo, era natural, mas não se sentia assim. — _Você já almoçou? O que está fazendo? Seu dia está sendo bom?_

— SeungRi… Você bateu no Ken-san? — JongHoon perguntou diretamente. Sentia-se um imbecil por sentir o coração disparar ao ouvir a voz suave de SeungRi. Não queria acreditar que algo estava errado, mesmo que não pudesse mais negar.

—  _Ken-san…? Claro que não. Que ideia absurda…_ — riu um pouco.

— Está me dizendo que não bateu nele?

—  _Por quê? Ele está aí com você?_ — a voz amorosa sumiu e deu lugar a um tom mais frio e impessoal. —  _Você está com ele aí?_

— Não estou. E você não me respondeu direito.

—  _Por que está preocupado com isso?_

— Eu quero saber… Primeiro a Cindy e depois ele? Quem mais depois?

SeungRi riu do outro lado da linha. —  _Não foi nada demais, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você já almoçou? Deve estar bem ocupado, não tem respondido minhas mensagens…_  — voltou a voz carinhosa.

— Por que bateu nele?

—  _Eu sabia! Você está com ele aí… Por que está fazendo isso, heim? Não sou suficiente para você? É melhor que você o mande embora ou eu vou realmente bater muito nele._

JongHoon encerrou a ligação. — Eu estou fora — disse, empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou. O garçom chegou com os pratos e quase os derrubou dado ao movimento brusco do cliente.

— O que ele disse?

— Ele está louco, mas você não se importa. Nenhum de vocês se importa.

— JongHoon-sshi… Sente agora e vamos ter uma conversa educada.

O celular voltou a tocar. JongHoon colocou em cima da mesa e empurrou na direção de SeungHyun. — Atende e fala com ele.

— Se ele souber que estou aqui com você, o plano vai por água abaixo. Vamos, sente-se e comporte-se, vamos chegar numa solução juntos.

— Você acha que eu comecei tudo isso e posso impedi-lo?

SeungHyun apontou para a cadeira e JongHoon sentou-se, bufando. Ele não podia mais continuar com isso. Quer dizer, estava tão cansado. Sua semana foi extenuante, SeungRi era um conforto, mas também uma perdição. JongHoon estava cansado e sua mente não tinha como relaxar com uma informação maluca atrás da outra.

O telefone voltou a tocar e JongHoon suspirou. — _Você prefere ele a mim?_  — SeungRi perguntou, num tom muito sério.

— Por que bateu nele?

—  _Foi sem querer… Eu juro… Eu não gosto dele perto de você, não gosto do que eu vi… Você gosta mais dele?_

— Não seja ridículo… Quem mais você vai machucar? O que acha que está fazendo?

—  _… JongHoon-sshi…_ — murmurou o nome. JongHoon fechou os olhos e colocou a mão nos olhos, para cobri-los um pouco.

— Responda.

—  _Mais ninguém… Eu juro. Você está bravo comigo? Não fica bravo…_

— Eu vou desligar agora, não me ligue até o final do dia.

JongHoon não esperou resposta e desligou o telefone. TOP estava cortando um pedaço do bife, sem parecer preocupado. — Você o controla muito bem — comentou.

— Ele precisa de ajuda.

— Ele não precisa de nada, só precisa acordar.

— Você não vai desistir, não é?

— Eu me pergunto o mesmo… — ele colocou um pedaço de carne na boca. — Coma, JongHoon-sshi, será o melhor a ser feito agora.

JongHoon encarou o prato com comida. — Eu gosto muito dele para fazer isso.

— Mas precisa fazê-lo.

— Não posso… Eu realmente não posso. Deve ter outro jeito.

SeungHyun estava mastigando e o encarava de forma grave. — Não tem outro jeito — afirmou, com total segurança.

— Como você sabe? Você sabe porque ele está fazendo isso, não é?

O mais velho desviou o olhar. — Saber o motivo não vai te ajudar e pode te dar ideias malucas. Acredite, esse é o único meio. Ele precisa ficar desesperado e com raiva, dai ele vai acordar.

— Pois bem, faça você isso. Eu não farei mais nada… Eu não quero machucar mais ninguém e isso está ficando fora de controle. Em quem mais ele vai ter que bater para que você entenda isso? Uma ameaça não foi suficiente?

— Não há outro jeito — tornou a afirmar.

— Me diga porque ele está fazendo isso.

Demorou muito tempo até que SeungHyun desse um suspiro e limpasse o canto da boca com o guardanapo do restaurante. — Ele está fazendo tudo isso pelo motivo mais idiota do mundo…  _O amor._

 

 

SeungRi estava andando de um lado para o outro no seu apartamento. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, ele cairia no andar debaixo. Não se preocupava com essa eventualidade, revivia as coisas em sua mente perturbada, ignorando fatos e reordenando o que sabia. Seu pensamento torpe dizia que JongHoon lhe pertencia, se Ken estava com ele, iria cuidar por definitivo do sócio. Que homem não entendia palavras simples sobre isso? Seria Ken tão burro assim?

JongHoon parecia distante na ligação. SeungRi já estava preocupado que o homem o tivesse trocado. Não novamente. Por que ele não era suficiente? Precisava ir até JongHoon e atirar-se aos pés dele. Se ele fosse um bom menino, comportado, sabia que poderia ficar perto e suas necessidades seriam supridas.

Ele parou de andar e fechou os olhos. Desde que sonhara com SongMyong, ele não estava mais conseguindo lidar com a realidade. Por que ainda doía tanto? Como algo do passado podia doer como se tivesse recém-acontecido? Colocou a mão no peito e respirou fundo. Não podia ser abandonado novamente, ele não podia ser nojento para que JongHoon o odiasse.

As duas pessoas que não se pareciam em nada estavam se tornando uma só em sua cabeça. SeungRi odiava SongMyong e o amava na mesma intensidade. JongHoon era sua chance de escapar desse pesadelo. Tinha que ser fofo e complacente, ele conseguiria se não tivesse que escolher nada, assim, ele não erraria novamente.

Puxou o celular do bolso, determinado a ligar novamente e saber se tinha sido trocado pelo japonês. A ordem de JongHoon para que não ligasse até o final do dia veio firme em sua mente e fez com que SeungRi hesitasse. E se ligasse e ele ficasse furioso e desse motivos para ser abandonado?

Não, JongHoon devia estar com Ken. Só podia estar com ele. Quem mais contaria sobre isso? Abriu o aplicativo que indicava a localização do celular que deu a JongHoon. Descobrindo onde os dois estavam, ele podia ir lá e resolver a situação. Assim que o programa iniciou, uma mensagem apareceu dizendo que ele deveria incluir um celular com o mesmo aplicativo para trocarem localização. SeungRi apertou o botão de cancelar e foi nas opções para ver o que estava errado. O número de JongHoon simplesmente sumira. Como podia ser? Mexeu e mexeu, atrás de respostas e consultou a sites e fóruns até entender que o telefone não estava na lista porque o aplicativo não estava mais no celular de JongHoon.

Ficou extremamente ansioso. JongHoon estava com Ken e SeungRi não podia achá-los. Oh, ele iria enlouquecer. Voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, esmagando o telefone nas mãos. Ainda bem que os celulares eram feitos de materiais resistentes ou o aparelho em questão teria virado pó.

O celular vibrou em sua mão e o afastou de seus pensamentos sombrios. Era JiYong- _hyung_  perguntando se ele não ia ao ensaio porque estava atrasado. SeungRi desculpou-se, apanhou o casaco e saiu. Ainda que não estivesse com os pensamentos em ordem e que sentia uma enorme insegurança por ser abandonado, ele não conseguiu falar não e foi ser alvo dos olhares curiosos dos companheiros de banda.

Felizmente, nenhum deles reclamou do atraso e SeungRi fez um esforço desumano para sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem. Brincava e encenava uma felicidade que não sentia. Se ele fizesse bem, eles não olhariam e perguntariam. Se ele fizesse o que eles desejassem, não se importariam com ele. Se deixasse que eles escolhessem, ele se ausentaria do erro e da responsabilidade. Quando terminou, apesar de YoungBae o ter convidado para jantar, o  _maknae_  correu para o estacionamento e saiu em disparada. Seu destino era o bairro histórico e ele realmente detestava aquele lugar. Deixou o carro próximo a loja de conveniência, pegou o boné que deixava no banco de trás e enfiou na cabeça.

Desceu do carro e fez o que sabia melhor fazer: espreitou o portão da casa velha de JongHoon. Não precisou esperar muito, ficou agitado quando viu o gerente subindo a rua, parecendo muito cansado em sua expressão corporal. A força que emanava de JongHoon parecia ter sido consumida, ele vinha com os ombros caídos, segurando uma mochila rasgada que quase arrastava no chão, a gravata estava desfeita.

O cantor saiu das sombras e meteu as mãos no bolso da calça justa, olhando enquanto JongHoon se aproximava. O homem parou de andar e ergueu a cabeça. Havia algo nos olhos escuros e pela primeira vez, SeungRi realmente ficou preocupado com o amigo a ponto de esquecer que ia se queixar por ter sido abandonado.

— Você está bem?

SeungRi não sabia dizer se era a primeira vez que perguntava isso de verdade. Foi estranho que ele percebesse sua própria atitude.

— Não — JongHoon deu um sorriso fraco — mas acho que acabei de me sentir melhor por ver você aqui… Embora isso não devesse me surpreender, não é? — ele cortou a distância entre eles. — Você foi um bom menino me obedecendo — murmurou.

A presença dele e o cheio de cítrico enlouqueciam o cantor. SeungRi estremeceu todo, esquecendo mesmo porque ele foi até ali. Se JongHoon mandasse, ele beijaria os pés do homem agora mesmo.

JongHoon passou por ele, ainda andando de maneira cansada e SeungRi o abraçou por trás. Não queria que ele se afastasse nem mais um passo. Deitou o rosto no ombro do gerente e ficou em silêncio.

— SeungRi-sshi?

— Vamos para a minha casa, por favor… Eu vou deixá-lo melhor.

— Por que você é tão carente, gatinho? — JongHoon sussurrou, virando um pouco a cabeça.

O cantor não respondeu e desfez o abraço, olhando para o chão quando JongHoon virou-se para encará-lo. Então, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, SeungRi ficou com a visão embaçada por causa das lágrimas. A tristeza que ele tentava sufocar estava na beirada da sua sanidade. Sentiu o lábio tremer e ergueu um pouco a cabeça.

— Não me deixa — pediu com uma voz fraca.

JongHoon estava perplexo. Demorou muito tempo até ele piscar os olhos diversas vezes e mudar a expressão que fazia.

— Eu não aguento mais… — disse com a voz sumindo. Apenas deu um passo à frente deitou contra o peito de JongHoon. Ali era tão quente e seguro.

— Ah… Você está na nuvem porque está quebrado… — JongHoon respondeu com uma frase que não fazia sentido e passou o braço pelo corpo dele, o puxando suavemente em direção a casa. — Eu não posso cuidar de você hoje, gatinho. Eu estou muito cansado e triste.

— Eu só quero ficar perto.

Escutou o suspiro de JongHoon. — Está bem.

Entraram na ruína. SeungRi o seguia em silêncio. Foram para o quarto e ele sentou-se na cama, colocando o boné o no colo enquanto JongHoon tirava a roupa na sua frente e fazia com seu pau despertasse pela visão do corpo que se revelava aos pouco. O dono da casa pegou roupas limpas e foi ao banheiro. Depois do banho, ele sentou-se na cama do lado de SeungRi. Não parecia renovado, parecia muito cansado. Estava tão pálido com a camiseta branca e o shorts cáqui.

— Eu posso pedir pra entregarem comida do meu restaurante — SeungRi murmurou.

— Faça isso então — JongHoon disse e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

O cantor fez o pedido por mensagem e sorriu um pouco ao ver que o homem estava se apoiando nele. Sentia-se de uma forma que nunca se sentiu antes. Havia certa sensibilidade pela aproximação. Ou talvez ele estivesse sentindo coisas por causa da tristeza. A mão dele buscou a de JongHoon. O coração estava agitado, mas não era ruim. O toque quente foi recompensado por um aperto carinhoso em seus dedos. Podiam fazer como nos filmes, entrelaçar os dedos e ter o melhor contato. Por que parecia que ele nunca fez isso antes?

— Eu quero que vá ao médico — JongHoon falou com os olhos fechados. — Por favor.

— Eu não estou doente… Meu cabelo já vai parar de cair, só não me estressar muito.

— Eu não quero que bata em mais ninguém — sussurrou — não quero que ameace mais ninguém — afastou-se dele e o encarou — não quero que mexa mais no meu celular. Você entendeu?

— Eu não fiz por querer… Eu não quero que você me deixe.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com outras pessoas. Não as envolva.

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e no Ken.

— SeungRi-sshi,  _você não é gay_ , é claro que eu não posso fazer isso com você. É nojento e eu sei que você não gosta de coisas nojentas.

— Eu não quero que faça com mais ninguém — SeungRi disse e olhou para o chão.

JongHoon riu e acariciou o rosto dele. — Você é a minha perdição, SeungHyun.

— JongHoon-sshi — SeungRi murmurou com uma voz apaixonada — não se mexa — pediu e inclinou a cabeça, tocando os lábios dele com os seus. Fechou os olhos e moveu os lábios de forma inocente. Desobedecendo suas ordens, JongHoon moveu os lábios também. Úmido e quente. Não durou mais do que segundos, mas levou uma eternidade para que SeungRi entendesse que seu beijo foi correspondido.

Eles se olharam nos olhos quando terminou o contato pequeno e muito íntimo.

— Você quer me enlouquecer? — JongHoon murmurou. — Por que você beija como nunca tivesse beijado ninguém? — perguntou, acariciando o rosto do cantor, envolvido pelo sentimento carinhoso despertado.

— Eu nunca beijei ninguém — SeungRi mentiu — mas quero fazer isso com você… — isso era verdade — É tão nojento… — murmurou com os lábios próximos novamente.

— Sim, por isso que é tão bom — o gerente respondeu antes de voltar a tocar os lábios do cantor. Ele segurou o rosto de SeungRi com força e a língua tocou seus lábios e o lambeu de maneira agradável.

SeungRi ficou trêmulo novamente e se afastou, olhando em outra direção. Escutou a risada de JongHoon e sentiu o carinho dele em seu cabelo.

— Espero que a comida venha logo, estou tão cansado e com fome… Você quer tomar banho?

O cantor assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhado com sua atitude e com a ereção latejante. JongHoon se levantou e foi apanhar roupas para ele, não parecendo notar. E assim, como havia feito outras vezes, SeungRi se masturbou pensando no amigo. Daquela vez, o pensamento nojento não veio logo após gozar e ele sorriu um pouco.

Estava certo, Choi JongHoon era aquele que o salvaria do buraco que se meteu.


	35. Capítulo Trinta e Quatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!   
> Como estou na fase de escrever minha dissertação, as atualizações atrasarão.   
> Por favor, mantenham os corações tranquilos, tia Nymus vai concluir essa história. 
> 
> Divirtam-se lendo e tentando concluir se meus personagens são ou não um bando de [insira o palavrão que quiser aqui]. 
> 
> Já sabem, pode ter erros.

Embora o Big Bang fosse formado por cinco pessoas, já fazia muito tempo que o quinto e mais novo integrante era apenas parte do cenário. Não lhe liberavam um álbum solo,  partes nas músicas diminuíram, ele apenas era alguém ligado aos demais nomes que por si só podiam carregá-lo facilmente. Lee SeungHyun sabia disso e mesmo que quisesse gritar que era contrário a essa posição, nenhum som saía de seus lábios. Há muito, ele fez uma escolha: não decidiria mais nada de forma que ele pudesse se ausentar completamente da responsabilidade. Se manifestar sobre seu lugar no grupo era decidir não aceitar mais a posição inferior e ele não faria isso.

Os demais membros estavam habituados a sua escolha, haviam protestado sobre sua decisão e quando entenderam que SeungRi faria exatamente o que disse que faria, não houve mais discussão. Então os  _hyungs_  decidiam tudo: desde o que ele vestiria, passando pelo o que ele comeria, até quem ele foderia. Para os quatro homens, tornou-se natural o estado de apatia de SeungRi e tomar as escolhas por ele. Embora claramente não aprovassem a escolha feita por ele, lidavam com ela de forma digna até aquele dia.

Naquela tarde, ao saberem que SeungRi agrediu uma pessoa, decidiram que dariam um basta nisso. A violência do  _maknae_  era contida e controlada pela regra que ele nunca tomaria uma atitude, mas não seria a primeira vez. Havia o caso dele ter ameaçado a ex-namorada com uma faca. Eles estavam com um medo genuíno de não mais conseguir contê-lo, mesmo sabendo que todo o mal-estar era resultado da escolha feita tempos atrás. Quem poderia ficar bem fazendo coisas que não queria porque decidiu não se manifestar? Eles admitiam sua parcela de culpa em todo o processo, mas afirmavam com certeza que não era culpa deles de verdade, estavam agindo conforme a situação.

Eles o viram sorrir e fingir, como sempre fazia. O viram fantasiar sobre ser uma pessoa realizada. O viram criar um mundo mágico onde estaria seguro. Agora, os quatro homens estavam cansados e determinados a destruir toda a farsa. Iria doer? Claro que iria, a vida era dolorida e nem por isso, menos intensa ou positiva. SeungRi ia pagar por sua escolha.

Contudo, antes que medidas mais drásticas fossem tomadas, os quatro homens se encaram assim que viram o  _maknae_  sair correndo depois que o ensaio acabou. Antes de tudo, era necessário esclarecer todas as partes do que estava sendo feito.

— Vamos mesmo fazer isso? — DaeSung foi o primeiro a perguntar. Ele já havia manifestado sua vontade de sair do esquema, ele não queria mais nada daquilo. Apesar de ter expressado sua vontade, ele sentia curiosidade depois que Cindy (caralho, sentia falta dela!) lhe disse que SeungRi era gay. Como o  _maknae_  poderia ser gay transando com ela? Para ele, um gay não ficaria duro para meter numa mulher, era simples assim.

— Você quer que ele bata em mais alguém? — YoungBae o questionou.

— Claro que não… Mas já o levamos até o limite, por que ele não quebra? — Dae perguntou, apanhando uma garrafa com líquido isotônico e bebendo um longo gole.

— Ah, ele vai quebrar — SeungHyun prometeu com sua voz barítona e causou arrepios nos outros três homens — JongHoon-sshi fará isso para nós como um bom cachorrinho. 

— Porque o SeungRi é gay... — Dae arriscou.

SeungHyun o encarou, muito sério. — Ser gay é um problema para você?

— De forma alguma — se defendeu — mas se esse é o caso, por que as garotas?

— Ora, JiYong aqui pode responder, não pode? — SeungHyun abraçou o líder do Big Bang pelo pescoço e o puxou para perto. — Conte a ele, JiYong-ah, das suas brilhantes ideias.

— Não será necessário — YoungBae interviu — todos cometemos erros aqui. Se SeungRi não decidir, isso pode pôr em risco a integridade do grupo.

— Não vai acontecer — JiYong disse e saiu do mata-leão que lhe foi aplicado de brincadeira. — Eu não gosto dessa ideia sua de gay, mas que seja. Se você garante que vai ter os resultados, então seguiremos daí. Eu achei que Cindy seria boa o suficiente… Mas ela deve ter sido boa na cama de DaeSung. Bem, vou ligar para a minha garota e dizer que estamos ocupados hoje.

— É, farei isso também — YoungBae e JiYong se afastaram, pegando seus celulares e ligando para suas respectivas namoradas.

Sozinhos, SeungHyun riu e lançou um olhar divertido para DaeSung. — Quanto tempo até você receber as ligações?

DaeSung deu de ombros, fingindo inocência. Palavras não eram necessárias. DaeSung sabia que o mais velho do grupo cuidava de tudo a sua volta como um gavião avaliando sua vítima presa em sua garra. Não se surpreendia que ele soubesse, de alguma forma, parecia normal que ele soubesse de tudo. 

JiYong foi o primeiro a desligar e disse que ia ao banheiro, que o esperassem. Assim que ele saiu do estúdio, o celular de DaeSung vibrou com o contato Garota  D “ _quero sentar na sua pica dura, vem me visitar?_ ” era a mensagem no visor. Ele a excluiu rapidamente e ouviu a risada baixa de SeugHyun.

Quando YoungBae finalizou a ligação, eles começaram a arrumar as coisas para ir embora. JiYong se juntou a eles e foram para o estacionamento. Encostado na parede fria do elevador, DaeSung olhou o celular a mensagem do contato Garota T “ _tô com vontade de chupar hoje… você vem?_ ”, novamente, ele excluiu a mensagem. Era uma pena que não pudesse ter tempo para as garotas dos amigos.

YoungBae ia dirigir, JiYong sentou-se na frente, DaeSung e SeungHyun foram atrás. Enquanto os outros três conversavam sobre alguma coisa que o mais velho não podia prestar atenção, ele olhava discretamente para o homem a seu lado. Saber que o amigo saia com as garotas dos outros não era um problema para ele, mas o fazia perguntar se DaeSung sabia que ele não saia com mulheres. O outro tinha um apetite por casos extraconjugais com a mesma fome que ele sentia por dominar machos franzinos.

No entanto, não podia deixar de sentir inveja dessas mulheres. Ele nutria uma admiração sexual por DaeSung e o imaginava em diversas situações em seus momentos de prazer solo. Não deveria pensar nisso agora e não pensaria, assim, SeungHyun tratou de afastar os pensamentos e ouviu as vozes dos amigos, entrando no assunto.

O carro não os levou longe. O destino era um bar com bilhar relativamente próximo do prédio da YGE. A ironia era o lugar estar cercado de boates das quais SeungRi era sócio, as mesmas que DaeSung lhe disse para cuidar que se mostrariam um bom investimento. YoungBae entregou as chaves ao manobrista e eles entraram no lugar. Havia um lugar para pessoas como eles, ídolos VIP, e seguiram para o mezanino onde as mesas estavam disponíveis, um bar com garotas bonitas e nenhum incômodo de fã. O ar era pesado pela fumaça dos cigarros e charutos, o som era de risadas e provocações, música coreana contemporânea soava baixo quando a cacofonia cedia espaço.

Era a primeira vez de DaeSung naquele ambiente, ele geralmente estaria ocupado com uma namorada de um dos amigos, ele dispensava a visita àquele clube. SeungHyun murmurou em seu ouvido que ele deveria se preparar e seguiu para escolher a melhor mesa para o jogo. Bem, aquele tipo de movimento deveria funcionar com quem TOP saísse, tinha até funcionado com ele. Não que DaeSung fosse gay, ele não era, mas tremia quando o mais velho fazia isso. Era uma mistura de intimidade, o toque na cintura, a voz rouca na orelha, o ar quente da boca sexy.

Sem entender o propósito, DaeSung prestou atenção. Um homem se aproximou deles, um homem bonito, de cabelos compridos, rosto suave sem as marcas ósseas de um rosto másculo, quase tão alto quanto o  _hyung_. A roupa era de tecido leve, clara, que deixava o pescoço e parte da clavícula à vista. A calça era preta e rasgada revelando pernas brancas. Pela maquiagem aplicada nos olhos e no rosto, DaeSung pode concluir que aquela pessoa deveria transitar pelos gêneros, uma dessas que brincava com a mente de todos.

O homem cumprimentou todos e se apresentou a ele. SongMyong, o dono do bar. Apesar de sua natureza ambígua, o homem se apresentava de forma elegante e havia algo em seus gestos, algo que o diferenciava dos demais, inclusive dos membros do Big Bang. Aquela pessoa não dizia nada a DaeSung, mas o cantor foi simpático.

— É um prazer revê-lo — SongMyong disse a SeungHyun — mas Seung… Ri? É mesmo assim como o chamam? Bem, Seung não veio… Espero que um dia ele venha com vocês.

Disse e sorriu de maneira magnífica. O homem adquiria uma aura brilhante quando fazia isso e novamente DaeSung o sentia distinto dos demais mortais. O que isso significava?

— Vou trazer as bebidas, rapazes… Por favor, divirtam-se.

Os quatro homens olharam o dono do lugar se afastar, andando de forma tão suave que tinham dúvidas se ele não estava flutuando. JiYong não disse nada, apenas pegou um taco para jogar. YoungBae encarou o chão, parecendo furioso. SeungHyun o olhou.

— Você entendeu agora?

— Entendi o quê?

— Foi esse cara ai que quebrou o coração de SeungRi.

— Como é que você sabe?

— Digamos apenas que ele confessou — SeungHyun murmurou. A verdade era que meteu tanto na bunda daquele cara e quando descobriu a ligação dele com SeungRi, o fez se arrepender de gostar de caras de cabelo comprido (porque ele gostava de puxar cabelo durante o sexo, em seu estilo dominador).

Quando a revelação lhe foi dita, SeungHyun tratou de juntar as peças. Concluir que foi um coração partido foi difícil. Ele nunca quis acreditar que SeungRi deixou de viver por causa disso. Quer dizer, SongMyong nem era tudo isso…

Então, o homem elegante e sedutor, confessou que aprontou com SeungRi quando estavam na escola. Que fez outros alunos baterem no garoto, que o humilharam por saberem que ele amava outro homem. Palavras ditas todos os dias: que nojento, tão nojento.

Ainda na cama, depois do sexo feroz, SongMyong disse que se arrependia do passado. Ele ficou furioso com SeungRi no passado porque odiava a facilidade que o amigo teve em admitir que era gay e que gostava dele. Se tivesse sido mais adulto, talvez ele e SeungRi pudessem ter desfrutado daquele amor.

SeungHyun jamais o perdoaria. Nem SongMyong e nem SeungRi por deixar de tomar suas escolhas com medo que lhe acontecesse o mesmo novamente. Pois bem, derrubaria o amigo e daria um jeito de vingar o que lhe fizeram.

— _Hyung_? — YoungBae tocou o braço de TOP e ele despertou de suas lembranças. — Vamos jogar já que estamos aqui?

— Sim. JiYong já está jogando…

— Desculpa, eu não entendi. Tudo bem esse cara ter partido o coração do SeungRi, mas o que isso tem com o fato dele não se decidir?

— Foi esse idiota aí que falou isso para ele. Durante o tempo de escola, enquanto humilhavam SeungRi, ele disse a SeungRi que ele era o responsável pelo o que estava acontecendo por ter decidido contar a ele… Se tivesse ficado quieto, nada daquilo teria acontecido e essas coisas de gente imbecil… O problema é que SeungRi deve ter um parafuso a menos e acreditou que a melhor forma de lidar com isso era fingir que não aconteceu e mentir descaradamente sobre o assunto.

DaeSung não respondeu de imediato. Não que não quisesse acreditar, ele sabia que TOP iria até o inferno se fosse necessário para saber de tudo, a necessidade de controle do mais velho era absurda, mas se perguntava porque o amigo estava fazendo aquele jogo desde o começo e não revelou nada. Será que estava querendo ter certeza?

Quer dizer, teve uma época que SeungHyun tentou de tudo para que SeungRi mudasse. Nada foi conclusivo. Os médicos, as consultas, a vidente. Nada. As garotas de JiYong não surtiam efeito, SeungRi ficava com elas porque era o que eles queriam, mas se estivesse sem, estaria do mesmo jeito. Então, eles pressionaram. Tênis, natação, dança de salão, concurso gastronômico, brevê de helicóptero, tudo mais. SeungRi não se revoltava, não se irritava, apenas assentia e prosseguia.

SongMyong voltou com bebidas e serviu para eles. DaeSung o encarou. Era aquele homem o responsável? SeungHyun estava mesmo certo? Bem, ele sempre estava certo.

— O que vai querer? — o dono do lugar perguntou, segurando a bandeja na frente do corpo, de maneira fofa. DaeSung o encarou, tudo fazendo sentindo em sua mente, as lembranças de tudo o que fez para que SeungRi odiasse, as memórias daqueles momentos que ele não se orgulhava, a imagem de Cindy.

— Socar a sua cara — rosnou e avançou para cima do homem. YoungBae se meteu antes e riu, como se fosse uma grande brincadeira.

— Ele vai querer um martini seco — respondeu e ficou na frente de DaeSung o segurando. SongMyong ergueu a sobrancelha naturalmente bonita e concordou, dando as costas e saindo. YoungBae rodou e encarou o amigo — Não vem foder com o plano. Esse homem vai cair, antes, precisamos cuidar de SeungRi.

— Você viu o que ele fez a nosso amigo? — perguntou, alterado.

— Sim, todos nós estamos cientes — a voz de JiYong soou firme e autoritária. — Agora, comporte-se.

— Foi por isso que me trouxeram aqui? Para que eu odiasse a causa da infelicidade do pobre SeungRi?

— Claro, para que fique conosco e nos ajude. JongHoon-sshi será a saída. Não tem erro — SeungHyun disse, passando giz na ponta do taco. — Agora, venha jogar e não esquente, o tempo de todo esse lugar aqui está contado.

— Você tem certeza disso?

— E alguma vez eu já falhei na minha palavra, Kang DaeSung?

O cantor se acalmou, concordando, e YoungBae o soltou.

— Como você sabe que vai dar certo com esse pescador? — “Ele é gay” a voz de Cindy veio a mente de DaeSung e ele se esforçou em encarar o _hyung_.

— Porque eu sou mais esperto do que ele — SeungHyun disse e piscou um olho para ele — por isso.

Ali, entre uma tacada e outra, o mais velho do grupo explicou seu plano. Estava tão bem estruturado que nenhum deles precisava fazer muita coisa. Apesar da urgência já que SeungRi estava demonstrando um comportamento violento, eles não podiam apressar nada. Para criar o problema, YoungBae se ofereceu, narrando sua participação em todo o esquema - que seria executado no dia seguinte.

Os amigos se olharam e a despeito da crueldade, concordaram com o que iriam fazer. Era o último ato desesperado para salvar SeungRi e esperavam que ele pegasse a corda antes de se afogar em seu mundo ilusório.


	36. Capítulo Trinta e Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olás,  
> A história está seguindo para o final do livro dois.  
> Podem comentar que eu não mordo - apenas quando solicitado.
> 
> Pode ter erros.

_A vida não podia ser controlada._

_A reunião dos membros do Big Bang na noite anterior ressaltava a necessidade que eles sentiam de ajudar SeungRi pelo método mais doloroso que conheciam - porque todos os demais já haviam sido tentados. Eles não possuíam qualquer sentimento de remorso pelo o que seria feito de Choi JongHoon, ele era apenas um infeliz que teve o azar de ser escolhido por SeungRi. Se tudo desse certo - e haveria de dar, segundo SeungHyun, JongHoon entenderia em algum momento seu papel nisso tudo e saberia que foi para um bem maior: a saúde mental de Lee SeungHyun._

_No entanto, a vida não podia ser controlada._

_Foi com apenas um beijo que a série de eventos começou._

 

 

Lee SeungHyun sentia-se estranho.

Quando acordou na madrugada, acariciou os cabelos do homem que dormia contra seu peito. Choi JongHoon apenas suspirou e se acomodou melhor. Não era a primeira vez que ele acordava com alguém dormindo tão comodamente em seu peito, mas era a primeira vez que ele sentia certa conformidade com isso. O sentimento de pertencimento espalhou-se por suas células com grande rapidez e seu coração estava pacífico como há muito não ficava. 

Parecia que estava no mar com JongHoon, deitados em uma cabine, afastados de todo o mundo. O mar que sempre fora seu maior refúgio agora podia ser substituído por aquele homem de cabelos escuros. Ali, com ele, SeungRi sentia-se muito bem, quase com todos os pensamentos sob controle, com as sensações alteradas como ele nunca se permitia ficar.

SeungRi desejou que fosse de verdade. Que ninguém mais os incomodasse até ele se cansar do outro homem. A ideia não lhe parecia possível agora, mas sabia que viria em algum momento. Procurou não pensar nisso e manteve seus olhos no homem adormecido. 

Na noite passada, eles se beijaram e era assustador ter todas as lembranças e elas não serem ruins. Molhou os lábios de forma ansiosa. Beijar era agradável, tal como lhe diziam, tal como via nos filmes. Acreditava que era o movimento mais íntimo que ele faria, quanto ao restante do seu corpo, estava tudo bem. Sua boca, seus lábios, sua língua eram a perfeita prova de que ele conservava uma inocência, mesmo que não quisesse mostrá-la a mais ninguém. O que teria perdido por tantos anos sem tentar?

Bastou a pergunta para que uma onda avassaladora tomasse conta de sua mente. Ora, nós sabemos porque você não beijou ninguém.. E a vergonha de confessar? Um adolescente deve ter mais experiência que você. Você deseja lábios de homens… Apenas nojento. Muito nojento. 

Ele se agitou e JongHoon despertou. O amigo ergueu a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de sono. — Estou te incomodando? — perguntou e SeungRi não sabia se ele estava, de fato, acordado. — É muito cedo, vamos dormir — disse e voltou a deitar, dessa vez, não em cima do cantor. JongHoon virou para o outro lado e dormiu instantaneamente. SeungRi observou as costas dele e seu corpo moveu-se de maneira natural para abraçar o amigo e se acomodar contra ele. Estavam juntos novamente. JongHoon segurou uma de suas mãos e não se moveu mais.

Ainda com as lembranças das horas passadas, ele sabia que JongHoon estava muito cansado. O amigo mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos quando a comida chegou. Ele forçou-se a comer e desistiu, alegando que não conseguia mais se mover. Sorriu, de maneira fraca, disse que SeungRi podia terminar de comer. Talvez JongHoon precisasse de vitaminas, aquele cansaço não parecia natural.

E de cansaço, SeungRi entendia muito bem. Por sorte, os hyungs desistiram de todas as atividades extras, mesmo que SeungRi ainda fosse no jiu-jitsu como forma de liberar sua raiva. Não que desse certo, ele ia com essa motivação, mas quando o treinador lhe perguntava se ele estava certo que faria tal coisa, ele era desmotivado pelo fator da escolha.

Ali, o abraçando por trás, SeungRi respirou o perfume do cabelo negro e o cheiro da pele da nuca. Queria beijá-lo. Moveu a boca e tocou a pele quente do outro homem, fechando os olhos e saboreando. JongHoon suspirou e moveu a cabeça. O som foi como um incentivo e o cantor continuou sugando a pele com firmeza, fascinado como isso o estava excitando. Esfregou o pau duro nas coxas do amigo e mordeu o pescoço dele, de repente, voraz demais para conseguir se refrear. Suas mãos ficaram ansiosas e tatearam todo o corpo masculino. Firme, forte e duro. Exatamente o que queria encontrar quando tocasse com desejo, como fazia agora.

Finalmente, JongHoon acordou. SeungRi não queria que ele dormisse, queria que ele o agradasse. Seu pensamento simplista e egoísta agiu naturalmente. JongHoon era responsável por deixar o cantor agitado, deveria fazer algo a respeito. JongHoon tocou os olhos e virou-se na cama, ficando de barriga para cima. O cantor subiu em cima dele e enfiou-se embaixo do lençol, erguendo a camiseta de JongHoon e mordiscando o corpo. Sua mão desceu para tocar o shorts e encontrar o membro semi duro. Agarrou firme e o balançou, fazendo com que ficasse escorregadio entre seus dedos. Ótimo, se estava duro, iria querer gozar também.

SeungRi saiu de baixo da coberta e encarou JongHoon que estava bocejando. O coração estava batendo muito rápido e ele estava muito ansioso. Encarando o amigo, SeungRi pensou que todo aquele corpo abaixo do dele lhe pertencia. Principalmente aquele pênis duro que ainda estava em sua mão.

— O que é isso? — JongHoon perguntou, rindo.

— Eu quero gozar — SeungRi murmurou, olhando para os lábios dele.

JongHoon acariciou o rosto dele. — E eu quero dormir. Você não precisa me acordar para fazer isso. Você é tão carente, SeungHyun...

SeungRi piscou, confuso. JongHoon bocejou novamente ainda com a mão em seu rosto. — Você não quer fazer isso? — perguntou, abismado.

— Fazer o quê? — bocejou de novo.

— Sexo comigo — sussurrou.

Escutou a risada rouca dele. —  _Eu sempre quero fazer sexo com você…_  O caso é que eu não vou conseguir — ele piscou demoradamente e acordou. — Eu… Eu não consigo… — comentou com uma voz lenta, fechando os olhos. — Não pode ser sério que queira isso agora… — murmurou, cansado. 

— E quando eu tenho que querer?

— Quando eu estiver acordado… — a mão de JongHoon caiu na cama. — Eu realmente preciso dormir.

— Eu quero que faça isso comigo… Hey, você está me ouvindo? — SeungRi balançou JongHoon para que o amigo acordasse.

JongHoon, então, despertou irritado. Ele sentou-se, empurrando SeungRi para trás. O cantor ficou feliz por ver o homem despertado e tirou a camiseta emprestada, jogando para fora da cama. Voltou a se acomodar no colo dele.

— Vamos fazer agora? — perguntou baixinho.

— Não, saia de cima de mim — empurrou o cantor novamente. — Meu deus, no único dia que eu não consigo ficar acordado você inventa isso?

— Mas eu quero agora…

— SeungHyun — JongHoon colocou a mão na vista e bocejou — eu juro que quero te empalar, te amarrar e te fazer gritar de prazer — disse com uma voz lenta que apenas aumentou a excitação de SeungRi — mas não hoje e não agora.

O que isso significava, SeungRi se perguntou enquanto olhava JongHoon deitando novamente. O que ele queria dizer? A luxúria deu lugar a uma fúria quando percebeu que não teria o que queria. Como assim? JongHoon sempre queria transar com ele… Não era? Por que ele não queria? Não podia dormir depois? O que era tão importante naquele maldito sono que não poderia ser deixado para depois? Sentou-se na beirada e quando olhou para trás, JongHoon estava dormindo novamente.

Devia ter algo muito errado com ele. Toda vez que se oferecia para um homem, era recusado. Devia ser porque era nojento. Torceu as mãos, revoltado. Seu pau estava doendo. Tirou os olhos do corpo de JongHoon e segurou o pênis, gemendo de dor. Viu como era nojento? Ninguém queria ele.

Era por isso que ele não queria escolher, ele tinha baixa tolerância para as respostas negativas de suas investidas.

Escutou uma movimentação na cama e foi JongHoon virando-se para o outro lado e puxando a coberta. Aquele homem… Aquele homem maldito. Ele sempre estava duro para SeungRi… Ele podia dormir depois. Por que precisava dormir agora?

Se masturbou e esperou que JongHoon morresse de dor com aquela ereção. Apanhou os papéis para se limpar e ainda muito bravo, trocou de roupa. Fez todo o barulho que conseguiu no processo. Nenhuma resposta. Não ficaria mais para viver aquela humilhação. Da porta do quarto ele olhou novamente para JongHoon e trincou os dentes, sofrendo de uma rejeição forçada e que não aconteceu de verdade. Foi embora depois.

 

 

JongHoon estava muito irritado pela manhã. Seu cansaço não foi resolvido, havia uma ligação da prefeitura e uma do banco. Para piorar, não havia qualquer mensagem de SeungRi e JongHoon definitivamente não entendeu porque o cantor foi embora, mas estava resolvido a não pensar nisso por ora. Em primeiro lugar, SeungRi não deveria ter aparecido na noite passada - mesmo que isso tivesse feito o gerente muito feliz, ele não tinha como lidar com toda a atenção que SeungRi necessitava estando tão cansado e infeliz.

Era difícil, senão, quase impossível que SeungRi se importasse. O cantor não via nada que não estivesse à sua frente e bem, JongHoon estava na sua frente e ainda assim, o amigo iria desviar os olhos e procurar um jeito de fitar a si mesmo, a maior e mais importante figura de todo o universo. JongHoon odiava isso em SeungRi, mas não importava o que fizesse, SeungRi sempre agiria do mesmo jeito. Um garotinho mimado que precisava ouvir um não de vez em quando.

Encerrou a ligação com o banco e suspirou. Minari lhe serviu uma tigela com sopa e sentou-se na outra cadeira da cozinha, segurando seus biscoitos de água e sal. — Melhor que coma um pouco mais — indicou a sopa — você não parece bem essa manhã, Hoonie.

— Era do banco — disse, muito frustrado. A dor de cabeça estava piorando. Ele aceitou a comida servida e bebeu, sem muita vontade. — Eu já dei todo o dinheiro para eles.

— Talvez seja melhor contratarmos um advogado e descobrir porque estão dificultando a compra dessa casa — Minari sugeriu, partindo um biscoito ao meio.

— Não temos dinheiro.

— Vamos vender aquelas coisas de tortura do WonBin… Aqui não é um depósito. Ele nem mora mais na Coreia do Sul…

JongHoon encarou a salsinha que boiava na sopa escura, pensando a respeito. Sim, Minari estava certo, no quarto dos fundos havia um calabouço completo que nenhum deles usava, Minari porque não gostava de coisas tão pesadas e JongHoon porque WonBin não estava mais por perto. Suspirou. Minari tinha razão, ele ligaria para o Mestre JiWoo e trataria de negociar com ele. Certamente que JiWoo por administrar um casas de prazeres estilo BDSM conheceria muitos interessados em adquirir partes dos brinquedos e estruturas. Ainda que achasse que a cafeteira italiana era a coisa mais cara da casa, poderiam levantar algum dinheiro com a venda dos itens.

— Eu vou falar com JaeJin para que ele consiga mais lugares para a gente se apresentar. Mas sabe… Por que não pede dinheiro emprestado a seu amigo idol? Tenho certeza que essa quantia será pequena para ele…

— SeungRi? Oh não, claro que não… Ele odeia esse lugar. Vai falar que devo vender e ir morar com ele… — JongHoon riu e brincou com a sopa.

— Então por que não fala com seu senhor? WonBin disse que está ganhando muito bem na China, ele vai te ajudar… Mesmo que você o tenha deixado para ficar com a casa.

— Ah, eu não posso fazer isso — JongHoon respondeu. — Eu não quero que ele se preocupe comigo. Eu vou voltar ao meu emprego de logística…

— Você quase não estava dormindo.

— Eu vou fazer de tudo para ficar com essa casa — disse determinado. Se Minari não o conhecesse, acharia que era apenas um homem louco, mas ele testemunhou o esforço de JongHoon. Não havia mais nada que o amigo amasse do que aquele lugar. Ali, naquelas paredes, estava impressa a história da família Choi que era antepassada direta. JongHoon valorizava muito suas origens, jamais abriria mão daquele lugar sem lutar por ele. Como fazia agora, lutando ferozmente para que o banco não tentasse tirar a casa dele.

Minari sorriu. — Me desculpe, você tem razão. Esse lugar é tudo para você. Eu vou me esforçar mais.

JongHoon terminou sua sopa e saiu para trabalhar. Dentro do metrô, ele pensou na noite passada onde SeungRi apareceu e parecia desesperadamente carente. Esse lado frágil dele aumentava vertiginosamente toda a necessidade que o gerente sentia de cuidar do amado. Mas mesmo ele, tão apaixonado, tinha seus limites.

Os beijos trocados foram um grande avanço. SeungRi não parecia mais odiar ou ter nojo, mostrava-se curioso e aberto a experiência. Assim como de madrugada, quando demonstrou estar bem inclinado a fazer sexo. JongHoon nunca o entenderia. SeungRi não precisava ter ido embora, no entanto, mesmo de manhã, JongHoon ainda não estaria disposto a qualquer atividade sexual.

Ele passava boa parte do tempo pensando em como transaria com SeungRi. Se iria amarrá-lo com os braços abertos na cama, se amarraria com os braços para trás, se amarraria as pernas de forma que elas ficassem escancaradas, se passaria toda a corda pelo corpo dele de modo a imobilizá-lo por completo. Pensava de que lado seria melhor para ele penetrar naquele cu virgem, se seria de frente, de lado, com a bunda do cantor para cima. Sua cabeça ficava zonza quando pensava nisso e seu pau ficava duro, latejante e pronto. Transar com SeungRi seria um grande evento e JongHoon necessitava estar descansado porque ele se esforçaria para saciar a vontade que tinha de possuir aquele corpo - e bem sabia que apenas uma vez não seria satisfatório.

Saber que SeungRi queria experimentar o sexo gay era um pensamento feliz em meio a tantas preocupações. Quando sentisse que ia sufocar, ele pensaria nisso e sabia que ficaria feliz. Pensar em SeungRi o fazia feliz, de todo o modo.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro e olhou o celular. Nenhuma mensagem do cantor. Nessa hora da manhã, já teria cerca de 20 notificações. Então, ele digitou uma mensagem, perguntando se SeungRi estava bem e que sentiu falta dele pela manhã. Depois guardou o celular no bolso e pensou na prefeitura.

Tinha tanto a resolver e estava cansado.

 

 

O dia de ensaio seguiu conforme o planejado. Os membros mais velhos do Big Bang observavam SeungRi sentado num canto, aborrecido. Comentaram entre eles quem iria perguntar o que havia de errado e jogando a responsabilidade um em cima do outro, nenhum deles foi falar com o  _maknae_. Não era como não se importassem de verdade, eles se importavam, mas SeungRi estava tão estranho nos últimos tempos que todos estavam preocupados com sua própria segurança. Bem, um deles deveria ir tratar com o  _maknae_  para que o plano funcionasse. Quando SeungHyun lhes disse que SeungRi agrediu Ken e que o deixou bastante machucado, nenhum deles queria se aproximar com medo de uma explosão.

— Será que eles terminaram? — YoungBae perguntou, ficando de costas para SeungRi, encarando SeungHyun. — Você viu como ele saiu ontem daqui… Nem se despediu para ir atrás de JongHoon-sshi…

O mais velho não respondeu. Não tinha como ele saber. Esperava que JongHoon não tivesse fodido com seu maravilhoso plano. Não agora que ele tinha certeza que daria tudo certo e tinha o apoio de todos. Vendo que nenhum dos outros se atreveria a ir falar com o  _maknae_ , ele foi. Sentou-se do lado de SeungRi e o encarou bem.

— Resolveu as coisas com a Cindy?

— Não.

— Não vai fazer isso?

— Preciso?

— Não quer fazer isso?

SeungRi ficou em silêncio. Por um instante, SeungHyun achou que ele falaria um não. Mas foi só por um instante mesmo. SeungRi não estava mesmo pronto para voltar ao controle de sua vida, embora tivesse algo de errado com ele.

— Você dormiu?

— Não.

— Insônia?

— Pode ser — SeungRi deu um breve sorriso e olhou para o chão.

— Qual o problema? Quero que me conte o que está errado.

— Eu tenho esse negócio,  _hyung_ … — o  _maknae_  ficou agitado e quando notou a expressão curiosa do mais velho, ele abaixou os braços e fitou o chão. — Eu não tenho nada…

— Você brigou com JongHoon-sshi?

SeungRi o encarou, sem esconder os traços de tristeza em seu rosto. SeungHyun se interessou por isso. Meu deus, o que era aquilo nos olhos dele? O mais velho já tinha visto essa expressão antes no rosto do  _maknae_.

— Diga — exigiu.

— Eu… Eu acho que ninguém gosta de mim — SeungRi respondeu e curvou-se, mexendo nos cadarços.

Não! Não podia ser tão cedo! SeungHyun tentou não demonstrar sua agitação.

— JongHoon-sshi disse isso? — perguntou, forçando a tranquilidade na voz.

— Não com palavras… Eu sou muito chato,  _hyung_? — SeungRi o olhou. Era aquela coisa nos olhos dele novamente. — Você acha que eu sou nojento? — perguntou num sussurro.

Ah, lá estava a palavra que SeungHyun mais odiava. Talvez a que SeungRi também mais odiasse.

— Não há nada de errado com você — SeungHyun garantiu.

O maknae ainda tinha os olhos tristes. Ele não acreditou.

— Você já pediu desculpas ao Ken-san? Soube que você o agrediu…

SeungRi estalou a língua e desviou os olhos. — Todo mundo anda exagerando com isso. Não foi nada demais.

A tristeza mudou para raiva num instante. Foi como virar uma chave.

— Achei que eram amigos…

— Eu não tenho amigos… Não se lembra? Ken-san é bom para os negócios e não para ser amigo. Ele nunca foi meu amigo. Não tenho amigos que não sejam vocês,  _hyung_.

— E quanto a JongHoon-sshi? Ele não é seu amigo?

SeungRi não respondeu, ele estava visivelmente incomodado com alguma coisa.

— Você gosta dele, não é?

O  _maknae_  deu um sorriso curto e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tem a minha permissão completa para ser amigo dele o quanto quiser — SeungHyun disse e tentou sorrir — se gosta dele.

— Achei que o achava inadequado…

— Ainda acho, isso não mudou, mas você parece confiar nele e não posso te negar isso — SeungRi o encarou, cheio de esperança. Não me diga que você estava precisando de uma autorização para se lançar de vez nessa maluquice. Por favor, não me diga isso. — Mas para conseguir minha total permissão, você deverá pedir desculpas a Ken-san.

O homem mais novo fez uma careta e concordou. Sempre estavam mandando ele pedir desculpas e não sentia que devia fazer isso. Não havia feito nada de errado para ter que se desculpar.

Depois daquilo, o  _maknae_  não falou mais nada de relevante. Ele sorria, pegou os cafés pedidos e não disse um único a se não fosse para responder a alguém. SeungHyun apenas o observava. SeungRi era o maior mentiroso que qualquer um ali já havia conhecido. Se JongHoon tivesse estragado seu plano, o próprio SeungHyun cuidaria para que aquele infeliz fosse punido de forma severa e dolorosa (e nada prazerosa, podia ter certeza). 

Saiu da sala de ensaios e ligou para o maldito gerente. — Muito bem, o que você fez?

_— Hmm? Do que está falando? Eu não fiz nada._

— Não fez nada…? Como pode ser? Ele está todo esquisito hoje…

_— Ele não está mandando mensagens e não atende as chamadas. Eu não fiz nada…_

— Se você está tentando estragar meu plano, saiba que não vai conseguir. Vamos com isso até o final — ordenou e encerrou a ligação.

 

 

O que foi aquilo? JongHoon encarou o celular como se o aparelho pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta. Aquele cretino do BigBang o estava enlouquecendo. Será que tinha acontecido algo com SeungRi? Ficou preocupado e ligou para o amigo. Não obteve a resposta que queria, o telefone estava desligado.

Não teve muito tempo para se preocupar, logo foi chamado para atender um grupo. Para sua total surpresa, o grupo composto por seis pessoas procurava exatamente por ele. Escutaram falar do seu excelente trabalho como guia turístico e queriam comprar material para montanhismo e contratá-lo como guia.

JongHoon achou estranho os jovens, eles pareciam bonitos e arrumados demais para serem exploradores, mas com o chefe o olhando, ele engoliu suas dúvidas e aceitou o trabalho. O dinheiro extra lhe cairia bem de qualquer maneira, era melhor aceitar.

Ficaram combinado de sair no dia seguinte em direção ao parque Jirisan para alcançarem o topo da montanha de mesmo nome. JongHoon já havia feito aquele trajeto outras vezes e conhecia a trilha e os locais oferecidos pelo parque. Não seria um problema, embora achasse que aqueles jovens, apesar de novos, não possuíam tanta resistência assim. O líder do grupo, Kang SeungYoon lhe garantiu que todos estavam prontos e que seria uma grande experiência. Alias, eles iriam gravar sua aventura.

Ao final do dia, enquanto conversava com o chefe sobre a expedição e consultava se HaeWon poderia acompanhar já que uma garota também faria parte do grupo, JongHoon contabilizava o dinheiro que ganharia. Como sempre acontecia, foi tudo decidido com muita rapidez. O chefe de JongHoon era um dos que viajava com ele para pescar e gostava daquela publicidade em sua loja de departamento. Ele sorriu e bateu no ombro de JongHoon, murmurando que aqueles caras pareciam idiotas pomposos e era necessário vender o equipamento mais caro. Claro, claro.

 

 

Aquele dia, o Big Bang ficou até tarde na agência. JiYong não estava satisfeito com o efeito da música e mesmo que não consultasse os demais, os segurava ali na sala de mixagem porque não queria sentir que era o único passando por dificuldades. Enquanto o líder estava com fones de ouvido, fazendo o trabalho com o som, os outros três membros estavam escolhendo as cores que achavam melhor para aquele comeback. SeungRi os observava, sentado no canto do estúdio como se estivesse de castigo.

Aborrecido por estar ali, ele se levantou e disse que ia tomar um café. Nenhum dos outros pareceu notar sua saída. Caminhou olhando para o celular, vendo todas as mensagens e ligações de JongHoon. O amigo parou de insistir há cerca de cinco horas atrás. Talvez devesse ligar para ele, mas a ideia de ser rejeitado novamente o perseguia.

Precisava se acalmar. Todos aqueles pensamentos sobre sua decisão, sua escolha, sua consequência o estavam transtornando. Não tinha a menor ideia de como fazer aquele barulho na sua mente parar. JongHoon sempre o acalmava, mas não podia sair correndo atrás dele e lidar com a vergonha da rejeição da madrugada.

Ele sabia qual era o seu problema, era um viado nojento. Aquele pensamento marretava suas ideias, quebrando todas as linhas de raciocínio que lhe restavam. Aquele trabalho interno causaria danos quando chegasse as memórias que SeungRi se orgulhava de não lembrar. Se elas forem expostas, ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

Isso tinha que parar. _Ele precisava se esconder novamente._

Ele foi até a cafeteria e parou em frente ao balcão, olhando pela primeira vez para a placa de madeira que Yang HyunSuk mandou instalar para que ninguém mais perguntasse aos funcionários da cafeteria “o que eles serviam mesmo?”. SeungRi ficou cerca de dois minutos contemplando a placa, lendo os cafés, notando todas as opções. Nunca teve que se preocupar com isso antes, os  _hyungs_  escolhiam o que ele ia beber, era sempre simples assim.

O rapaz do outro lado do balcão estava em silêncio, apenas esperando. Assim como o homem mais velho que ia pegar um bengal quando viu o integrante do Big Bang parado olhando para a placa.

SeungRi, finalmente, encarou o funcionário e sorriu.

— O que o senhor deseja?

— O que eu desejo…? Ah, eu vou querer um  _latte_.

— Boa escolha — o rapaz disse e foi preparar o café.

Sim, era uma boa escolha. Era o que JongHoon sempre tomava. Ter feito isso o anestesiou por alguns segundos, o barulho cessou e então, retornou com mais intensidade. 

O mais velho se aproximou, se apoiou no balcão e o encarou. —  _Latte_? — a pergunta desconfiada veio do fundador da empresa, Yang HyunSuk. Ele colocou o boné um pouco para trás para poder ver melhor o rosto de SeungRi. — Por que um  _latte_? Quem vai tomar isso?

— Presidente Yang… — SeungRi curvou-se respeitosamente. — Eu vou tomar — tratou de esclarecer.

— Você vai? E você escolheu?

Outro movimento positivo de cabeça.

— Tome cuidado, SeungRi-sshi… Uma vez que começamos a decidir nossas ações, nunca mais abrimos mão desse privilégio. Estou feliz que tenha dado o primeiro passo. Eu achava que teria que rescindir seu contrato porque não quero um morto-vivo no palco escurecendo o brilho dos meus meninos, mas posso ter exagerado sobre isso...

Passo? SeungRi só estava buscando uma forma de lidar com a cabeça embaralhada de coisas. A notificação sobre sua futura demissão não foi registrada porque ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Claro que seria demitido, era um nojento, as pessoas não gostam dessas coisas, ele deveria ser punido por ser nojento.

Aquele pensamento o fez perder o fôlego.

— Hey — o presidente olhou para o funcionário que preparava o café — eu quero um também, gelado e meu bengal. Coloque na conta de SeungRi, afinal, se ele escolheu, deve ser especial.

O cantor não comentou nada, apenas sorriu de forma automática, já desligado do mundo. Novamente, era uma boa escolha, era o que JongHoon sempre pedia. Só podia ser boa. JongHoon não era nojento, ele era puro, ele não era como SeungRi, claro que seria uma boa escolha. Era um escudo contra seu ataque mental.

Quando pronto, ele sentou-se numa das mesas sozinho. HyunSuk disse que estava indo embora e despediu-se ruidosamente, o cantor nem o viu ir embora e não se importou. SeungRi encarou o _latte_  e provou depois. Foi uma das coisas mais nojentas que ele já tomou na vida. Forçou-se a engolir o que tinha na boca. E se colocasse açúcar? Olhou na mesa e havia quatro tipos: adoçante líquido, açúcar mascavo, açúcar refinado e um que ele não sabia o que era e que foi excluído de primeira (frutose). Colocou as três opções viáveis na frente e pensou. Ele sabia o que todos escolheriam, mas o que ele escolheria? De alguma forma, aquele café deveria ficar bom, JongHoon não poderia tomar algo tão nojento sem algum aditivo.

Pensou e pensou. Chegou a pegar o adoçante e quase pingou, depois, abriu um pouco a embalagem do açúcar mascavo e parou. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Ele não podia decidir. E se não ficasse bom? E se ficasse muito doce? Pegou o celular e ligou para JongHoon.

 _— Você ligou…_  — o cantor sabia que o amigo estava sorrindo pelo tom de voz —  _estava sentindo sua falta._

Ele fechou os olhos e o barulho diminuiu um pouco. Estava no caminho certo para se desligar de tudo.

— JongHoon-shii... Esquerda, direita ou meio?

_— Como?_

— Por favor, me diga um desses — pediu com uma voz sofrida.

_— Direita… Eu acho. O que está acontecendo? Você está bem?_

— Agora estou.

Tendo uma resposta, SeungRi ficou bastante aliviado e simplesmente desligou o telefone. Ele estava ocupado demais com aquele momento para deixar que qualquer um, mesmo JongHoon, interferisse. Terminou de abrir o açúcar mascavo e despejou no café. Fez isso cinco vezes. O açúcar escuro acumulado no fundo não tinha gosto algum. Depois de mexer enfurecidamente e estragar a bebida, ele voltou a provar. Não estava tão ruim e ele bebeu tudo.

Ao final, sentia uma grande satisfação. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. A voz de JongHoon soava repetidamente em sua mente, direita, direita.

—  _Yoboseyo?_  — colocou o telefone na orelha e ainda estava desfrutando da maravilhosa sensação da ordem. Ali estava sua salvação e ele escondeu-se atrás de seu escudo psíquico e desligou-se de tudo. Não havia qualquer ofensa, qualquer verdade, qualquer mentira, nada que ele precisasse lidar.

_— Você está bem?_

— Sim ♥.

_— Você não está aborrecido?_

— Não ♥.

_— SeungRi? Por que você foi embora?_

— Não queria te incomodar — mentiu.

_— Mas não estava…_

— Eu tinha coisas para fazer pela manhã — outra mentira.

_— Ah… E o que foi essa ligação agora?_

— Eu precisava de ajuda.

SeungRi escutou a respiração do outro e sorriu ainda mais, de olhos fechados.

_— SeungRi, você tem certeza que está bem?_

— Sim ♥.

_— Eu vou viajar amanhã, volto em dois dias._

— Tudo bem.

_— Eu vou dormir agora, vou sair amanhã bem cedo. Descanse também… Qualquer coisa, me ligue. Não sei se vou ter sinal, mas eu respondo quando der._

— Okay.

 _— Boa noite… Trate de descansar. Eu te amo, Lee SeungHyun_  — JongHoon murmurou com uma voz apaixonada.

A ligação acabou depois. SeungRi não prestou atenção em nada do que lhe foi dito. 

 

 

_Ele já estava em seu lugar seguro. Foi justamente daí que os eventos continuaram. Sua falta de negociação com a realidade cobrou o preço. Não como o mais velho do BigBang preveu, mas que resultariam no que ele queria da mesma maneira. SeungRi iria quebrar porque não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito._


	37. Capítulo Trinta e Seis

SeungRi voltou para a sala onde os  _hyungs_  estavam. Eles apenas notaram que ele não estava lá porque a porta bateu sem querer. SeungHyun, DaeSung e YoungBae encaram o mais novo do grupo, um pouco surpresos. O  _maknae_  sentou-se no banco onde estivera antes, no canto da sala.

— Você está bem? — DaeSung perguntou ao ver o sorriso bobo nos lábios de SeungRi.

O  _maknae_  assentiu. Os olhos vazios fitaram um ponto no chão e ele sorriu mais um pouco. Apesar do frio distanciamento, aquele gesto encheu todos com medo. Lembrava o olhar de um assassino depois de esfaquear a vítima umas 50 vezes - não que eles tivessem conhecido algum assassino (na verdade não sabiam se conheciam), mas eles assistiam muitos filmes. SeungRi estava da mesma forma - segundo eles - nesse momento.

DaeSung foi o primeiro a dar um passo para trás. — Então, acho que podemos ir embora…

— Eu acho uma boa ideia — YoungBae reforçou. Ele olhou para trás de JiYong estava ocupado na mixagem da música, com os fones e alheio ao que acontecia. O amigo avançou no líder do grupo, retirou o fone e murmurou que deviam ir embora agora.

JiYong ficou irritado por ter sido interrompido e quando ele virou-se para protestar e viu SeungRi com aquele sorriso medonho que distorcia o rosto dele, o líder engoliu suas palavras. Era uma ótima ideia ir embora… Tipo agora mesmo.

— Mas já terminamos? — SeungRi perguntou com uma voz tranquila, erguendo os olhos vazios na direção dos  _hyungs_.

— Claro — JiYong não teve dúvidas ao desligar o computador do botão.

— Onde você estava? — SeungHyun perguntou.

— Na cafeteria.

— E você comprou alguma coisa?

— Sim ♥.

— Você escolheu? — O mais velho ficou sem fôlego.

— Bem… Teoricamente não. Eu pedi um  _latte_  que é o que JongHoon-sshi sempre toma ♥.

Não houve qualquer som, nem respiração e nem nada. Todos os quatro encaravam o mais novo entre assustados e admirados.

— Você gostou? — DaeSung perguntou com uma voz baixa.

SeungRi deu de ombros e abaixou os olhos. — Claro, eu adorei.

A surpresa e o horror duraram segundos. Eles não conseguiram falar nada. Era inacreditável como a saúde mental de SeungRi estava piorando a cada minuto. Cada um deles engoliu em seco e pensou se o plano seria possível. Aquele bem que poderia ser o fim do grupo ou o início de uma nova era com quatro deles uma vez que o  _maknae_  certamente seria trancafiado em alguma instituição.

O que deveria ter sido tão horrível para que ele agisse daquela forma? O quanto não gostava de si mesmo para entregar sua vida as escolhas alheias? Um coração partido não poderia causar isso, não é? Ninguém podia ficar tão ferido… Os insultos e brincadeiras quando adolescente ajudaram a piorar o quadro? De certo que aquela história de bullying não ajudava, apenas servia para agravar o quadro. Quando foi que SeungRi desistiu de si mesmo?

A naturalidade com a qual as mentiras saiam da boca dele era engraçada no começo, mas depois tornou-se assustadora. Os  _hyungs_ observaram SeungRi afastar-se cada vez mais, prisioneiro de suas palavras e de sua primeira escolha de não escolher. O _maknae,_  então, começou a viver num mundo de fantasia onde não poderia ser tocado ou ameaçado. Embora detestassem concordar plenamente com o mais velho do Big Bang, SeungHyun tinha razão em dizer que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer a não ser ferir o mais novo. Se a bolha estourasse, talvez eles tivessem uma chance. Talvez SeungRi tivesse uma chance.

Foi naquele silêncio que eles renovaram os votos de salvar Lee SeungHyun do que quer que o estivesse maltratando. Obviamente o mais novo causava arrepios e, aparentemente, estava escolhendo coisas, mas ainda era um deles e era necessário.

— Vamos embora — JiYong disse, apanhando o casaco e o vestindo com rapidez. — Vamos todos descansar.

 

 

SeungRi despediu-se dos  _hyungs_  no estacionamento. Eles ainda estavam reunidos e o olhavam de longe, acenando como se estivessem esperando que ele fosse logo embora. Estava cansado. Sua noite foi muito mal aproveitada e teve um dia puxado com o grupo. Com sua mente trabalhando o dia todo em coisas que ele não queria pensar, apenas queria desligar-se do mundo.

Dirigiu até seu apartamento. Pensou em passar na casa de JongHoon apenas para vê-lo de longe, mas ficou com vergonha por causa da rejeição e estava tarde, certamente que o amigo já teria chegado em casa e SeungRi não teria coragem suficiente para chamá-lo.

Na porta havia um bilhete pendurado com fita adesiva. Puxou o papel com força e leu a mensagem: “ _Oppa, estive aqui para pegar umas coisas, não consegui levar tudo, volto depois. Cindy_ ”. Ah sim, bem ela teria que tirar as coisas mesmo. Entrou no apartamento escuro e notou duas caixas próximas a porta. Estranhou, ele não tinha notado que Cindy trouxera tantas coisas assim. Acendeu as luzes para iluminar a sala e percebeu o vazio na decoração. Nada de almofadas ou fotos do casal, nada de cores fortes ou berrantes, nada de flores, nada de nada.

Olhando em volta, pensou como estava vazio. Talvez ele fosse assim mesmo. Suspirou e retirou os sapatos, caminhando para o banho rápido e depois para a cama. Naquela noite, não teve dificuldades em adormecer. Sonhou que beijava JongHoon.

 

 

SeungHyun olhava pela janela enquanto YoungBae conduzia o carro esporte em silêncio. Seul lhe parecia tão brilhante a noite, com os inúmeros letreiros e as pessoas animadas pelas ruas. Estava concentrado em seus pensamentos sombrios sobre SeungRi e toda aquela agitação da noite era um notável contraste.

— O que ele disse? — YoungBae perguntou quando pararam num congestionamento. Não importava quantas vezes SeungHyun falasse para não pegar as avenidas, toda vez, o motorista seguia para lá. Talvez não soubesse outro caminho e tinha preguiça de usar o GPS do carro ou talvez gostasse de sua companhia no trânsito.

— Ele perguntou se eu o achava nojento e porque ninguém gostava dele.

— E o que você respondeu?

— Que não havia nada nojento nele. Quanto ao gostar, ele não ficou convencido.

— Você acha que JongHoon-sshi pode ter dado um fora nele?

— Espero que não… Ele estava muito esquisito hoje, não estava? — SeungHyun olhou para o amigo.

— Ele é sempre esquisito, mas hoje ele estava mais do que o normal — YoungBae sorriu. — Ele deve gostar mesmo de JongHoon-sshi. É uma pena que nada mais possa ser feito em relação a isso.

— Não se incomode com JongHoon. Ele é apenas um instrumento, o que importa é que SeungRi fique bem.

— Sabe, você é meio cruel.

SeungHyun não respondeu com palavras, apenas sorriu e voltou a olhar a iluminação da rua. Sabia bem o tipo de pessoa que era, não precisava que ninguém lhe falasse nada a respeito. Sabia bem desde pequeno. Era estranho que se sentisse tão protetor em relação a SeungRi, mas odiava a forma como o outro agia em relação ao mundo por causa de um coração partido. Essas coisas aconteciam, eram parte da vida. Ninguém podia viver sem ter uns arranhões. Se todo mundo ficasse no mundo de fantasia como SeungRi, não haveria mais sociedade. Era necessário que SeungRi lidasse com isso de uma vez por todas. Depois, ele mesmo daria um jeito em SongMyong como vingança por toda aquela palhaçada no passado.

— O que ele falou sobre a Cindy? Ele pediu desculpas?

— Não… Ele não se importa com ela.

— Bem, isso não deveria ser uma surpresa… E quanto ao Ken-san?

— Disse que não fez nada para se desculpar. Até se irritou com isso.

— Talvez seja melhor você tomar cuidado… Parece que ele vai explodir a qualquer momento.

SeungHyun riu. Era o que esperava, alguma reação era melhor do que nenhuma. Ele não estava verdadeiramente preocupado. Tinha tudo sob controle.

Foi deixado na porta de casa e acenou para YoungBae. O carro se afastou e ele entrou. A casa estava silenciosa e cheirava a carne assada. Andou sem fazer barulho e viu a mesa posta, a comida estava em panelas e a forma com a carne estava coberta, as velas que derreteram totalmente, um jantar surpresa que não aconteceu. O responsável estava adormecido no sofá, enrolado numa coberta azul.

O dono da casa sorriu e se aproximou, abaixando-se na frente de Ken e olhando para seu rosto. Ainda não estava bom, estava muito machucado, mas o homem dormia de forma tranquila e SeungHyun tinha vergonha de admitir a si mesmo que achava fofo. Em outra ocasião, ele teria escorraçado Ken do sofá, ainda mais porque odiava que colocassem os pés sobre o estofado branco e caro, no entanto, hoje ele estava complacente e cansado.

Levantou-se, tocou os cabelos escuros do homem num gesto carinhoso rápido e foi deitar. Talvez pedisse desculpas pela manhã já que Ken não acordou com o seu toque, mas faria de tudo para que SeungRi se desculpasse com o amante. Tanto porque, isso era uma parte importante do seu plano.

 

 

Pela manhã, SeungRi mandou várias mensagens para JongHoon e não obteve resposta imediata. Embora isso o chateasse, tentaria mais tarde. Recebeu uma mensagem de SeungHyun para se encontrar numa cafeteria próxima à casa do  _hyung_. Como ainda estava desligado da realidade, ele nem pensou do que se trataria esse encontro. Possivelmente o  _hyung_  pediria alguma coisa, era a coisa mais comum que poderia pensar.

Dirigiu pensando em JongHoon e no corpo do amigo. Como era firme e como SeungRi tinha gostado de abraçá-lo. Teria feito qualquer coisa naquela noite, seguiria qualquer ordem. A ideia o deixava animado. Ele adorava receber ordens e se elas viessem de JongHoon, ele seria um cachorrinho obediente. Era tão bom assim quando não tinha que tomar as decisões, sentia-se muito livre.

Deus, estava com saudades dele. Será que o  _hyung_  seria rápido? Assim ele poderia ir até o bairro histórico e ver JongHoon sair para o trabalho… Quem sabe, SeungRi poderia levá-lo e ter sua companhia pelo tempo do trajeto… A ideia o fez corar e o coração acelerar. Ele deu uma risadinha e passou a mão nos lábios formigantes, tímido.

Foi tão fácil ficar naquele lugar seguro onde tudo o que importava era se fazer feliz. Ali ele esqueceu de tudo, nada que pudesse machucá-lo o atingia. Estava tão alto e fantasiando que tudo o que podia fazer era sorrir de maneira boba e seus olhos ficavam desfocados quando estava nesse modo.

Chegou ao café e foi animado até a mesa no andar de cima, onde SeungHyun costumava a ficar. Aquele café tinha decoração parisiense por isso era o favorito do  _hyung_. Sentia-se em Paris, era o que sempre comentava, saudoso das férias na Europa. SeungRi subiu os degraus de ferro com rapidez e paralisou quando viu quem acompanhava o mais velho.

Com o rosto ainda bastante machucado, Ken se encolheu quando notou o olhar reprovador de SeungRi. Para o cantor, todo o esforço que fez para se afastar da realidade desabou. Um confronto surgiu dentro dele, tão poderoso que não havia como ser contido. Não importava o quão longe pudesse estar, aquele homem sentado ao lado de Choi SeungHyun teve o que ele queria e tocou em sua coisa mais preciosa.  Observar Ken lhe enchia de raiva e de frustração. JongHoon escolheu aquele estrangeiro, mas ele, um cantor famoso, bonito e bem sucedido não era bom o suficiente. O que havia de errado com ele? Nunca era bom para quem ele se oferecia.  _Nojento_.

SeungRi arrastou-se até a mesa e sentou na cadeira indicada pelo _hyung_. A sensação de proteção sumiu e ele começou a afundar naqueles sentimentos ruins.  _Muito nojento_.

— Bom dia, SeungRi — SeungHyun falou, sua voz grossa chamando a atenção do recém-chegado. — Lembra que ontem disse que se desculparia?

— Eu disse que não tinha nada a me desculpar — SeungRi murmurou.

— Está tudo bem… Eu acho que o aborreci e…

— Fica quieto — o mais velho ordenou e Ken se encolheu com a ordem. — SeungRi? Está prestando atenção?

Não, ele não estava. Com os olhos fixos em Ken, ele somente relembrava a cena grotesca de sexo. Sexo nojento. Era por isso que JongHoon não gostava dele? Por isso que não o queria? O que havia de bom em Ken? Ser estrangeiro? SeungRi apertou os dentes, muito irritado. Quando foi que a rejeição a uma pessoa como ele podia existir? Apertou os punhos e lançou um olhar mortal a Ken.

— SeungRi?

TOP bateu na mesa e SeungRi o encarou, realmente muito irritado.

— Peça desculpas agora… Olha só o que fez a ele… Em troca do quê? De sexo?  _Você é gay?_  Por isso que ficou com  _ciúmes_? — SeungHyun perguntou, abaixando a voz a cada pergunta. SeungRi estava tremendo. — Responda.

Os olhos de SeungRi foram o  _hyung_  para Ken e depois voltaram ao  _hyung_. — Eu não sei do que está falando… Eu já disse que não fiz nada demais.

— Você chama isso nada demais? — olhou para Ken e depois para SeungRi.

— SeungHyun-sshi… — Ken implorou com uma voz baixa e TOP ergueu a mão, o impedindo de continuar com aquela voz sofrida.

— Você lembra do que eu falei? Minha total permissão por um pedido de desculpas.

SeungRi abaixou os olhos e apertou as mãos no colo. Queria socar Ken. Talvez socasse o  _hyung_  também. No entanto, ele precisava da maldita permissão. Era um escravo da vontade dos outros. Não queria se desculpar, não queria fazer nada disso. O não estava na ponta da sua língua e havia algum tempo que a expressão não era usada. Sua vontade não seria respeitada, nem mesmo agora. Era o principal responsável por isso. Poderia falar não agora? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. JongHoon não havia dito que deveria pedir desculpas? Por que todo mundo se importava tanto?

Abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar em Ken. — Me desculpe por ter te machucado… Você sabe que não era essa a minha intenção — disse com uma voz controlada e sorriu. — Agora, como eu disse, eu vou querer sua parte, não preciso do seu tipo de sociedade.

Ken não respondeu, apenas o encarou de volta. SeungHyun sorriu, quase de maneira maldosa. Estava se divertindo e não escondia isso. Sabia que SeungRi não ousaria nada, mas ficava tentando a provocá-lo mais para saber se o  _maknae_  reagiria de outra forma.

— Está sendo sincero, SeungRi?

— Como jamais fui antes,  _hyung_.

— Ótimo, pegue um _latte_ para você lá embaixo. Deve estar com fome.

— Muita generosidade — SeungRi murmurou entre os dentes, empurrou a cadeira com força e foi embora. 

Não conseguiu pedir o café, apenas saiu do estabelecimento o quanto antes. Na rua, ele se curvou para recuperar o fôlego, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona até aquele ponto. Com sua respiração alterada, ele forçou-se a ir até o carro, onde sentou no banco do motorista e fez algo que não fazia há muito tempo: chorou. Talvez de raiva, de decepção, de frustração. 

Pelo motivo que fosse, ele abaixou a cabeça e apoiando-se contra o volante, ele liberou aquele lado machucado.  _Aquele que era o verdadeiro Lee SeungHyun, aquele que não sabia mais dizer não._


	38. Capítulo Trinta e Sete

Aquele, com toda a certeza, era o grupo de pessoas mais animado que JongHoon já trabalhou. Todos nas casas dos vinte e pouco, felizes pela aventura, gravando cada passo que davam. Ainda que estivessem na van que os levaria para o parque, eles não paravam de falar e fazer brincadeiras. O motorista contratado ria um pouco e olhava o grupo pelo retrovisor. JongHoon sorriu para HaeWon que também estava sem graça diante tanta alegria.

O jovem que parecia ser o líder do grupo retirava o celular de um dos companheiros a todo instante. Estava reclamando sobre deixar a namorada em paz e o outro rapaz respondia que estava vendo onde ela se encontrava, se tinha ido a natação como disse que iria.

— Você é perturbado, Song MinHo! Por que não deixa a garota em paz?

— Porque eu sei que ela está me traindo… Viu? Ela não está na piscina… Eu não sei qual endereço é esse daqui — MinHo falou, totalmente alterado. Os demais riram, como se soubessem que a namorada não era fiel ou riam dele por ser tão inseguro.

Mais uma vez, Kang SeungYoon tomou o celular da mão do amigo e olhou para o aplicativo na tela. — Eu já não disse para não ficar instalando esses programas espiões? Cara, você é muito paranóico e fica controlando cada passo que sua namorada dá…

Embora JongHoon os observasse sem interferir, a menção a tal aplicativo o lembrou que ele tinha um similar no antigo celular. Como era um leigo em tecnologia digital, não quis pensar que SeungRi instalou o programa e sim que ele veio com aquele celular ultra moderno. Aliás, o modelo de MinHo era bastante semelhante ao que SeungRi lhe dera e que agora estava com JaeJin.

— Esse programa… — JongHoon falou e o grupo olhou para ele — como funciona? Já vem com o aparelho?

SeungYoon riu. — Claro que não. Você instala esse APP para saber da localização do celular de outra pessoa. É um aplicativo de espionagem que deveria ser proibido.

— Então não vem com o aparelho? — perguntou, quase com uma voz desolada.

— Não, claro que não. Aliás, ele é meio ilegal… E serve para gente perturbada como MinHo aqui ficar controlando os passos da namorada.

— Ah~ — JongHoon deixou escapar o gemido que indicava que ele havia entendido tudo sobre seu problema. Então, de fato, SeungRi instalou isso no seu celular. Mas qual era o propósito? Por que ele iria querer saber onde JongHoon estava quando poderia ligar e perguntar?

— Ah? O que foi? Sua namorada colocou no seu aparelho também? — o líder do grupo perguntou e riu, achando graça de sua suposição. Quando notou que JongHoon não estava rindo, o sorriso sumiu de rosto dele e pediu desculpas.

JongHoon nem havia notado. Sua mente estava trabalhando em todos aqueles fatos. Bem que WonBin lhe disse que havia algo estranho com SeungRi, mas não quis acreditar porque desejava o melhor para o amado. Agora, já não conseguia mais negar os fatos. SeungRi apagou suas mensagens no celular, sabia onde ia e estava agindo de forma estranha (muito estranha) nos últimos dias. Deus, era muita confusão para sua cabeça cheia de problemas. Suspirou e disse a si mesmo que iria se concentrar em fazer aqueles clientes felizes na caminhada até o topo do Jirisan. 

Lembrou da conversa no telefone e como SeungRi parecia dócil, quase desligado. Um gatinho esperando ser acariciado, disso JongHoon não tinha a menor dúvida. O misto de sentimentos ainda o impedia de ver algo que realmente poderia preocupar? Não sabia porque SeungRi foi embora na manhã passada, mas como ele andava esquisito, requeriria mais tempo de perscrutação da parte do gerente.

Pensaria em SeungRi e na sua loucura depois ou então, não conseguiria trabalhar. Tanto porque já queria voltar e confrontá-lo com essas questões, como também, acariciá-lo e ouvir aquele som sexy que o cantor fazia que lembrava um ronronado. Mesmo que a vontade de proteger SeungRi sempre lhe acometia, apenas queria saber do cantor a verdade. O  _hyung_  cretino falava que SeungRi sempre mentia e JongHoon estava ficando desconfiado que talvez aquele chato estivesse certo.

_Okay, JongHoon, concentre-se no seu trabalho pois você pode perder a casa se não der o dinheiro que o banco quer. Concentre-se!_

 

 

Uma torrente de pensamentos e sensações invadiu Lee SeungHyun. Tudo o que ele havia passado anos represando apenas explodiu na sua frente e não havia mais como ele esconder isso. Tudo doía como se fosse a primeira vez, mostrando que as feridas nunca foram tratadas e que possivelmente estavam infeccionadas.

A vida que tivera até agora não podia mais compensar aquela dor. Era como se nada que tivesse feito antes importasse. O sucesso, as músicas, suas conquistas. Novamente a dor da rejeição o atingia. Algum dia ele seria suficiente? Para qualquer um, qualquer um mesmo.

O resultado final foi de fracasso. Suas investidas nunca deram certo, ele deveria parar de tentar. Ken, no entanto, teve apenas uma vez para conquistar JongHoon. O que havia de tão especial no japonês? Por que ele foi escolhido? Aquela maldita visão do sexo nojento o perseguia como um filme que não tinha fim e que se repetia. Não queria e não dividiria JongHoon com mais ninguém. Se pudesse, teria acabado com Ken ali mesmo, no café. Jamais deveria ter pedido desculpas, muito pelo contrário, aquele estrangeiro que lhe devia desculpas por tocar em suas coisas.

Mesmo que tentasse se armar de raiva e tentar se defender dos pensamentos hostis, SeungRi falhou novamente. Havia muito tempo que o cantor não se sentia sufocado daquela maneira. Habituara-se com sua passividade, estava confortável dessa maneira. Agora, parecia que o espaço seguro não existia, mas tudo bem, porque ele nunca existiu de verdade. Se ausentar da vida não resolvia os problemas. SeungRi não queria resolver nada, sempre havia alguém para fazer isso por ele, bastava seguir na direção que o outro apontasse.

Sabia o que estava errado, sua obsessão por JongHoon o fazia fantasiar um futuro que não teria. Queria nunca ter visto aquela cena íntima e nojenta no escritório da boate, teria sido uma maneira bem mais fácil de lidar com o que sentia. Estava mais do que claro que JongHoon lhe pertencia, SeungRi nunca quis tanto uma pessoa como queria aquele homem. E não era apenas o querer para sexo, era o querer pertencer a ele também. Os dois se complementavam. Aquelas carícias trocadas, as línguas que se encontravam. Beijar os lábios de JongHoon foi uma das melhores coisas que o cantor já fez na vida. SeungRi estava tão certo disso que doía demais saber que JongHoon não pensava ou se comportava da mesma maneira.

O amigo fizera sexo com outra pessoa. Quando SeungRi se ofereceu, foi rejeitado com muita frieza. Estava tudo errado. Não era para ser assim. (Nessa tortura nasceu o rancor de SeungRi por JongHoon, não exatamente por ele, mas pelo o que cantor criou em sua mente).

Sozinho no carro, SeungRi fez um enorme esforço para se controlar. Ele nunca quisera antes falar um não com tanta firmeza. Ele não queria se desculpar, não deveria ter se desculpado. Ken tivera JongHoon e SeungRi jamais o perdoaria por isso. Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa porque qualquer um que se aproximasse de JongHoon, SeungRi odiaria na mesma intensidade. Como aquele homem nojento que mandava mensagens nojentas para seu amigo todos os dias. Deveria ter empurrado o canalha na avenida, tinha certeza que ninguém daria sua falta.

Ele afastou-se do volante e abriu o porta-luvas atrás de algo para limpar seus olhos. Já se sentia muito mal, seria ainda mais embaraçoso se alguém o visse dessa maneira. A caixa de lenços esquecida ali pertencia a Cindy, era a melhor coisa que ele teria agora.

Seu peito doía de uma forma que conhecia. Já havia doído assim no passado. Ele odiava aquela dor. Ainda estava tremendo. Precisava recuperar o controle. No entanto, isso significaria que ele deveria tomar uma atitude e foram suas escolhas que o levaram até ali. Odiava-se tanto.

Tentou respirar fundo. O ar não chegava aos pulmões. Tentou novamente. Quando notou, seus olhos estavam úmidos novamente e ele voltou ao estágio anterior. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluçou.

Todos os pensamentos corriam soltos. Quase podia escutá-los, como vozes do  lado de fora, de sua cabeça, apontando e afirmando. Estava tudo lá.  _Nojento. Gay. Rejeitado. Nunca seria bom para ninguém. Nem sabia beijar. Gostava de homens. Muito nojento. Não tinha como ser feliz sendo quem era. Deveria pedir desculpas. Sua culpa o que aconteceu. SongMyong. JongHoon. Ninguém o aceitaria. Ninguém gosta de você. Preferem outros. Nunca você. Sua decisão. Se não tivesse decidido, não estaria agora aqui se lamentando. Podia dizer não. Podia dizer sim. Sua culpa. Extremamente nojento o que você pensa._

Olhava sem realmente estar vendo nada. A dor do coração partido voltou e roubou o que lhe restava de ar.  _Sabe, as pessoas não gostam de tipos como você… como eu devo te dizer isso? Você não cansa de se humilhar? Não diga que está apaixonado, seu amor, assim como sua existência são apenas coisas nojentas para mim. É isso. Tudo o que você é. Nojento._

Os pensamentos o esgotaram. Sem fôlego. Sem lágrimas. Apenas um grande vazio. O corpo parecia oco, talvez estivesse. Não havia nada de bom ali mesmo. Se houvesse, alguém o amaria.

 

 

Algumas vezes, Choi SeungHyun sentia que era um cavalheiro. Bem, na verdade ele era. Assim que SeungRi saiu do café, ele tocou a mão de Ken por debaixo da mesa e apertou. O amante o olhou, ainda assustado e deu um sorriso fraco. Ora ora, o japonês parecia um coelhinho assustado e isso excitava o cantor.

— Eu não disse que tinha tudo sob controle? — falou, arrogante,

— Ele parecia muito transtornado. Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem?

— Não, eu não tenho e é exatamente isso que eu quero.

Ken olhou para a mesa e suspirou. SeungHyun apertou-lhe a mão.

— SeungRi parece estar em grande sofrimento… Uma vez ele me disse que estava se punindo… — Ken murmurou. Apesar de ter sido agredido, ele sentia que SeungRi não era aquele tipo violento, mas que entraria em erupção se continuasse a se conter. Estava mais do que claro que o sócio sentia alguma coisa por JongHoon, mas naquela noite, Ken apenas seguiu as ordens do amante e não se arrependeu do sexo ótimo - evitava lembrar de como os movimentos de JongHoon o excitaram por ter uma cadência distinta de SeungHyun.

— Ele apenas ficou enciumado — a voz grave afirmou. — Quanto a estar sofrendo, ele é o responsável por isso. Alguém lhe disse que ele deveria deixar de escolher e ele, idiota, achou que era uma boa ideia.

— Você vai ajudá-lo?

— Claro, mas para isso eu vou machucá-lo muito — respondeu e sorriu, como se não estivesse falando nada demais. Não escondia como isso o divertia.

—  _Oppa_ … Eu não sei se quero me envolver mais nisso.

SeungHyun riu e aproximou o rosto. — Mas você já está e é parte fundamental nisso.

Ken abaixou os olhos e acabou por concordar. Depois do que presenciou, era melhor vender sua parte a SeungRi e ir embora. Os olhos do sócio eram tão graves e frios, declaravam claramente o esforço que ele fazia para se comportar da maneira esperada.

— Não fique com medo — SeungHyun falou e quando uma garçonete se aproximou, ele afastou-se e voltou a sua pose distante. Nada que Ken não estivesse acostumado, mas que sempre o machucava.

Já para o mais velho, poderia se preocupar com Ken depois, revivia os minutos passados com SeungRi. Por um breve momento, ele achou que SeungRi iria virar a mesa e agredi-los. Encheu-se de expectativa e agora estava cheio dela sem lugar para extravasar. Sentiu a potência do olhar do convidado e como o  _maknae_  brigava com seus valores. Ao final, SeungRi rendeu-se ao que era conhecido e mentiu.

Ainda não conseguiu decifrar o que havia de errado com o mais novo. SeungRi parecia estar alucinando, louco para se trancar em sua nuvem de fantasia e nunca mais sair. Certamente JongHoon fez algo a ele, mesmo que aquele imbecil tivesse dito que não quando o mais velho do Big Bang ligou. Agora que JongHoon não estava graças ao plano de YoungBae de mandar o WINNER afastar o gerente, seria interessante saber o que SeungRi faria. Será que ele sabia que JongHoon não estava na cidade? Será que haviam brigado? Não, não poderia ser isso, o próprio SeungRi estava fantasiando sobre JongHoon no dia anterior quando falou sobre o  _latte_.

Tomou seu café em silêncio, não perdeu a fome. Sua cabeça funcionava a todo o vapor. Depois mandou Ken para casa de táxi e pegou um táxi para ir a YGE. Estava ansioso para encontrar SeungRi por lá, mas logo foi informado que o  _maknae_  não apareceu.

Caminhou pelo corredor até a sala de mixagem que eles ocupavam no dia anterior. Estava chegando quando viu DaeSung de costas, digitando algo no telefone. Por um segundo, SeungHyun ficou abismado com a beleza do outro homem, mas logo tratou de se controlar. Não era como se não estivesse bem servido com Ken, ele estava, mas DaeSung lhe provocava calafrios que eram bem-vindos.

O amigo olhou em sua direção e ao notar seu olhar, guardou o celular no bolso com rapidez. Ora ora, ele devia estar falando com as amantes piranhas. DaeSung sorriu e caminhou até a porta da sala, abrindo para que SeungHyun entrasse primeiro. O perfume de madeira penetrou nos sentidos do mais velho e novamente, ele fez um esforço para não se encantar.

Na sala, JiYong estava, obviamente, na mesa de mixagem e YoungBae estava sentado na poltrona, com os pés na mesa do centro. Nenhum sinal de SeungRi.

— E ai? — YoungBae estava com uma revista no colo e não ergueu os olhos para os dois. — Ele se desculpou?

— Ele o fez… Mas não estava feliz por isso.

YoungBae o olhou, preocupado. — Ele se negou?

— Não, claro que não. Só precisamos pressioná-lo mais um pouco. Ele não veio trabalhar ainda… Vamos mandar uma mensagem o obrigando a vir — SeungHyun disse, tirando o celular do bolso.

— Ele estava furioso?

— Estava — respondeu, distraído.

— Você acha que é uma boa ideia? — DaeSung perguntou próximo a ele, aquela voz rouca arrepiando SeungHyun.

— Se dermos espaço, ele vai fugir. Não podemos dar espaço.

— Bem, você manda — DaeSung murmurou e passou por ele, indo se sentar ao lado de YoungBae.

 _Sim, eu que mando_. SeungHyun digitou uma mensagem ordenando que SeungRi viesse trabalhar. Sabia que em pouco tempo, o  _maknae_  estaria ali. 


	39. Capítulo Trinta e Oito

SeungRi não falava não. 

Ele nem mesmo lembrava da sensação de segurança e respeito que essa palavra dava.

Quando recebeu a mensagem de Choi SeungHyun mandando que fosse trabalhar, não havia mais nada que o SeungRi pudesse fazer a não ser obedecer. À medida que ia se acalmando, teve coragem para se olhar no retrovisor. Seus olhos estavam marcados,os contornos escuros apenas acentuavam o cansaço. O cabelo pintado de loiro estava bagunçado e ele não quis mexer pois os fios caiam com mais intensidade do que antes. 

Respirou fundo. Mesmo que o ar não entrasse na quantidade necessária, foi suficiente para ele se mover. Deu a partida no carro e comportou-se como esperado, submisso e silencioso. Fez esforço para dirigir, sua atenção estava comprometida assim como sua visão com as lágrimas que voltavam de tempos em tempos. Limpava os olhos com o antebraço e fungava.

Foi um verdadeiro milagre por ele chegar em segurança. Ainda ficou algum tempo sentado dentro do carro após estacioná-lo de qualquer maneira no subsolo do prédio. Devastado era a palavra correta para o que sentia. O celular novamente vibrou e Choi SeungHyun perguntava onde ele estava e que o esperavam para o ensaio fotográfico. Quis mandá-lo para o inferno.

Quando entrou no elevador da agência, encostou-se a parede de metal fria e observou os números em vermelho mudarem no painel. Não é como se não quisesse trabalhar, ele não sabia o que queria fazer. Vazio do jeito que estava, pensava que o mundo estava conspirando contra sua vida o tempo todo. Não havia pessoa mais desgraçada no mundo do que ele, cuja rejeição sofrida magoava a alma ferida.

Saiu do elevador e caminhou para a sala onde os  _hyungs_  estavam. A mesma sala de som do dia anterior. Parou perto da porta e escutou as risadas. Ali, atrás da porta de madeira compensada estavam as pessoas que o dominaram por quase toda a sua vida adulta. Estava certo em decidir seguir as ordens dadas por aqueles homens, eram mais velhos, tinham mais experiências com as coisas, assumiam os riscos que SeungRi não queria ter responsabilidade. Não era isso que o preocupava e sim como lidaria com eles a partir de agora. Dentre todas as coisas que SeungRi nunca quis fazer, pedir desculpas a Ken estava no topo da lista. Aquela contrariedade o estava despertando para sua situação ridícula e sem propósito real.

Queria falar não, mas não sabia se estava pronto para as consequências e também não sabia se estava preparado para suportar toda a pressão que sentia por sempre abaixar a cabeça. Com o problema com Ken parecia que tudo se acumulava de forma avassaladora. Algo estava mudando dentro dele e novamente não conseguia definir do que se tratava. Tudo isso só voltava a indicar como se tratava de um inútil que não tinha controle da própria vida e mesmo que isso tivesse sido sua decisão, não conseguia mais.

Abriu a porta e as risadas cessaram. Os três homens sentados no sofá o encararam. O líder do Big Bang estava no fundo da sala e pela postura, furioso enquanto falava com o agente do grupo. Ele entrou e os saudou com a cabeça, indo ocupar o banco do canto. O silêncio tornou-se incômodo. Aquela altura, SeungRi já sabia que SeungHyun- _hyung_  havia contado sobre ele ter se desculpado com Ken.

Os encarou por alguns segundos. Estavam muito bem vestidos, certamente as roupas do ensaio fotográfico. Isso fez com que SeungRi olhasse para si mesmo e percebesse o quanto ele parecia infantil com a camiseta do Mickey e a calça rasgada. O aplicativo de escolha de roupas do seu celular que fez a seleção. Ainda bem que aquele programa existia. Então, se era tão bom, por que estava se julgando por vestir-se dessa forma sendo que não foi ele que escolheu?

YoungBae abriu a boca para falar algo e movimentou a mão. Num instante, SeungHyun bateu na mão e fez com que o outro desistisse de falar.

Deveria falar alguma coisa? SeungRi não queria conversar. Não era como se fosse falar algo importante, nunca falava. Puxou o celular do bolso e encarou a tela. Não havia qualquer mensagem de JongHoon. Sentia falta dele. Pensou de forma triste que poderia sentir alguma animação se o amigo tivesse lhe mandando qualquer coisa, mesmo aqueles terríveis emoticons que SeungRi tanto odiava. O que JongHoon estaria fazendo? Talvez estivesse ocupado trabalhando ou respondendo as mensagens pornográficas do homem nojento.

Abaixou os olhos e guardou o celular, já sem muito interesse. 

— Bem, agora que ele chegou, podemos fazer as malditas fotos? Eu queria terminar de mixar a faixa nova ainda hoje — JiYong protestou, como SeungRi notou, furioso. O  _maknae_  desconhecia o quanto a nova música estava pronta e também não se importava em saber. JiYong- _hyung_  sempre controlava tudo quando se tratava das músicas e se o líder não gostasse, ou a música era refeita ou excluída do álbum. Talvez os demais membros devessem agradecê-lo por ser tão perfeccionista em relação as músicas deles, mas assim como já havia escutado antes dos  _hyung_ s, JiYong G-Dragon não estava fazendo mais do que sua obrigação. Nenhum agradecimento, nem mesmo do  _maknae_.

— Sim, claro — o agente disse, anotando alguma coisa na agenda. Quando ele olhou para SeungRi, a caneta caiu de de seus dedos finos. — Meu deus, homem, você está doente?

SeungRi fez que não com a cabeça. Os demais  _hyungs_  o olhavam, pareciam estarrecidos, mas não que se importassem de verdade. Ninguém se importava com ele mesmo.

— Vamos para o quinto andar resolver isso… — o agente falou, tomando a frente e abrindo a porta — eu vou chamar a nova maquiadora. Kim-sshi saiu de licença maternidade e tem uma garota esquisita no lugar dela… Mas ela é boa — garantiu, enquanto os membros o seguiam.

Bem, apesar do seu humor, SeungRi sempre ouviu dizer que trabalhar ajudava a amenizar a pressão que os pensamentos faziam. Ele testaria essa afirmação por si mesmo. Se pudesse descontrair sua mente e focar em algo que não fosse seu fracasso, ele estaria melhor. Não tão melhor do que se estivesse com JongHoon que tornou-se seu porto seguro - e ainda pensava isso apesar da rejeição.

No quinto andar, uma sala foi preparada e esperava por eles. A grande tela branco no fundo, a iluminação, o fotógrafo e mais dois ajudantes. Uma figurinista arrastava uma arara com roupas e SeungRi pode concluir sem nenhuma dificuldade que o ensaio seria longo. Uma cabeleireira estava a postos num canto da sala e a tal nova maquiadora chegou, entrando com uma maleta que era usada por Kim-sshi. Vestia uma camiseta do Aerosmith com cortes verticais e por baixo uma regata preta. A calça era preta, justa e rasgada. A maquiagem dela era sombria, com os olhos bem marcados e escuros e os lábios cobertos por um batom preto. O cabelo preto curto estava preso por grampos com caveiras e eram os únicos que a deixavam mais simpática.

— Aqui, Mo YunJi-sshi — o agente acenou para ela e apontou para SeungRi — dá um jeito nele.

A garota o encarou de cima abaixo e deu um sorriso curto, quase irônico. Indicou a cadeira e SeungRi sentou-se nela, enquanto a maquiadora acendia as luzes e abria a maleta. Enquanto isso, YoungBae estava sendo penteado ali perto e SeungHyun e DaeSung estavam conversando com o fotógrafo. JiYong apareceu no reflexo do espelho, se aproximando devagar. Agora não parecia mais furioso, ele até mesmo estava corado.

SeungRi não teve tempo de prestar atenção nele. A garota puxou seu rosto na direção dela e riu. — Você andou chorando, foi? — perguntou bem baixinho. — Não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber assim que eu terminar com você. Devia saber que Cindy fez o mesmo.

Cindy? SeungRi quase não pensava nela. A garota tinha aparecido na sua casa ontem e não fora qualquer incômodo. Não espere, ele não devia estar pensando isso. De onde aquela garota conhecia Cindy? Será que ela era mais uma enviada dos  _hyungs_? Era por isso que JiYong- _hyung_  estava ali perto, olhando com tanta atenção? Aquela garota não se parecia em nada com as demais namoradas apresentadas no passado, será que queriam que ele variasse? Talvez um estilo diferente? Ele não queria namorar com mais ninguém que não fosse JongHoon.

JongHoon. SeungRi queria que ele estivesse ali.

Ele deveria falar alguma coisa? Ficou surpreso que a postura agressiva da maquiadora não se refletia em como ela tocava seu rosto com os cremes reparadores. Seu toque era bem sutil e preciso. Talvez tenha sido isso que fez SeungRi suspirar. O toque gentil que ele queria de JongHoon. Adoraria ficar nos braços do gerente e sentir aquelas carícias suaves que faziam bem para sua alma.

— Você é boa — JiYong comentou e SeungRi notou que ele estava olhando a maquiadora trabalhar, com os braços cruzados, encostado na parede. Parecia que estava aprovando. Era isso, JiYong estava lhe apresentando a futura namorada.

— Eu sei, por isso que estou aqui — Mo YunJi respondeu, sem dar muita atenção ao líder. Ela estava fazendo uma mistura de pós nas costas da mão para alcançar algum tom.

— Raramente eu falo que alguém é bom…

— Então, estou com sorte — ela respondeu, ainda ser dar a mínima e passou um dos pincéis no pó e pincelou o rosto de SeungRi. O olhar dela era extremamente concentrado. O  _maknae_  não tinha o que falar, assim, observou o trabalho sendo realizado em seu rosto. A cada vez que se olhava no espelho, ele parecia mais o ídolo que carregava multidões ao homem que sentia que era agora, o fracassado e rejeitado.

— Você já trabalhava com isso? — JiYong insistiu.

— Eu sou maquiadora artística — YunJi respondeu e olhou para o inquisidor — eu faço monstros.

Oh, ele estava sendo atendido pela pessoa certa então, SeungRi pensou. Grande escolha,  _hyung_ , grande escolha.

— Mesmo? Aqueles de filmes? Que filme você já trabalhou? — ele se aproximou, curioso.

— Você é da polícia? Por que está me interrogando? Eu preciso terminar com ele e se você puder me ajudar, eu ficaria muito grata.

SeungRi encarou o  _hyung_. Jiyong ficou sem fala e um pouco mais corado. O líder não estava acostumado àquele tipo de tratamento, as pessoas costumavam a bajulá-lo até que ele se irritasse e agora acontecia o oposto, a maquiadora estava aborrecida com todas aquelas perguntas.  _Hyung_  olhou para o chão e depois concordou com a cabeça, voltando aonde estava, apenas observando.  A nova maquiadora não se incomodou por ter sido grosseira, apenas concentrou-se em terminar com SeungRi. Ao final, era como se ele não tivesse peso algum no coração. Seu rosto estava luminoso, bonito e rejuvenescido. Ela era ótima mesmo.

— Você é mesmo boa com monstros — SeungRi murmurou, tirando os panos que protegiam sua roupa.

— Sim, eu faço um excelente trabalho, não? — respondeu de forma irônica.

Eles se olharam. Como a garota não o corrigiu, SeungRi sentiu-se ainda pior.

— Você é um monstro — ela murmurou — pelo o que fez com Cindy.

Novamente Cindy. A maquiadora se afastou, sem olhar para trás. SeungRi não entendeu e quando JiYong se aproximou, ele ficou ainda mais confuso.

— O que foi que ela te falou?

— Falou da Cindy.

— Da Cindy? — JiYong ficou confuso. — Ela conhece a Cindy-sshi?

SeungRi deu de ombros. Como ele poderia saber? A atitude estranha de JiYong aumentou as suspeitas do  _maknae_  sobre aquela garota ser a sua possível nova namorada. Isso o entristecia. Queria falar “não”, no entanto. olhou-se novamente no espelho e percebeu quem ele era e o que tinha decidido.

Desviou os olhos da imagem refletida, tão falsa quanto a própria existência da persona que Lee SeungHyun criou de si mesmo. Estava tudo bem, mentiu por tanto tempo, poderia continuar com isso, não poderia? SeungRi se convenceu que era um excelente ator. Era somente assim que podia lidar com a realidade fantástica que estava criando para conseguir se manter ali com os colegas de grupo. Quer dizer, eles não tinham porque sofrer consequências se era SeungRi que apresentava funções falhas. Tinha que se esforçar ou eles desconfiaram. Seria muito pior se eles desconfiassem.

O ensaio era o mesmo de sempre. Olha para cá, faça essa expressão, abra um pouco a boca, pense em algo gostoso, pense em algo agradável, por favor, olhe pro outro lado, você devia ficar em pé atrás, sua camiseta está amassada. Chato, maçante, irritante.

Apesar dos seus esforços, ele não possuía mais condições. Aquelas ideias que o mantinham de pé não serviam mais. As lágrimas ameaçavam seus olhos. Quando o ensaio acabou, ele saiu correndo e os  _hyungs_  não tiveram tempo de detê-lo.

 

 

 

Entre os  _hyungs_ , DaeSung não estava preocupado. Ele esperou os demais saírem da sala e encarou Mo YunJi. Era visível como ela estava desconfortável em sua presença, mas fria do jeito que era, ela arrumava os pincéis na maleta com uma eficiente organização.

Desde que a conhecera, sabia que YunJi não aprovava o relacionamento dele com Cindy. Como elas  dividiam o apartamento, DaeSung conversou com a maquiadora umas duas ou três vezes. Desde o começo, ela mostrava hostilidade, mas Cindy procurava atenuar as tensões entre eles.

— Como ela está? — DaeSung perguntou, se aproximando dela.

— Você é mesmo muito cara de pau, não é? — a maquiadora respondeu, furiosa.

— Eu estou apenas preocupado, ela não tem respondido minhas mensagens.

— Ah, e acha que ela deve responder?

— Você apenas pode me responder se ela está bem?

YunJi o encarou e riu, desacreditada. — Você é pior que SeungRi-sshi… Muito pior. Deveria deixar Cindy em paz e parar de enviar mensagens para ela. O que acha que vai acontecer? Que ela vai te perdoar? Perdoar vocês que apenas a usaram?

— Cindy sempre soube onde estava se metendo quando pediu para JiYong- _hyung_  apresentá-la para SeungRi-yah e ela não teve qualquer consciência em resistir as minhas investidas. Então, de quem estamos falando mesmo? — DaeSung respondeu, ofendido.

— Você é um cretino.

— Eu sou, e no entanto, você está aqui não é? Não fui eu que trouxe seu curriculum daquela vez que Cindy pediu?

A garota semicerrou os olhos e se aproximou dele, colocando o dedo no peito dele. O cantor admitiu a si próprio que ela tinha nervos de aço, poucas coisas intimidavam Mo YunJi. Ele não queria intimidá-la e mesmo que quisesse, sabia que não conseguiria. — Você é um idiota.

DaeSung segurou a mão dela e sorriu de maneira sedutora. Ela o olhava de maneira desafiadora. Ele achava engraçado que ela realmente o odiasse. Outra garota estaria sorrindo e entregue a presença dele, mas YunJi o detestava tanto que isso somente deveria estar irritando. Não que ele se importasse, queria saber sobre Cindy, mandava tantas mensagens para ela que estava se tornando uma espécie de stalker. Odiava seu desespero e com a agenda apertada do Big Bang, ele não podia ir a casa dela e ver com seus próprios olhos. Não que ela fosse recebê-lo, Cindy o odiava também e com razão. — Você vai me responder agora?

— Me solte — ela exigiu e ele sorriu ainda mais.

— Me responde.

— Responder o quê?

A voz de JiYong soou alta na sala. Os dois o olharam e YunJi aproveitou para escapar do toque de DaeSung. A garota virou-se e fechou a maleta. Sem olhar para o homem que a segurava segundos atrás, ela passou por JiYong e lhe deu os óculos que ele esqueceu (motivo pelo qual ele voltou a sala).

Os dois se olharam e DaeSung riu, passando a mão no cabelo e o afastando de seus olhos. JiYong segurou os óculos com as mãos e o encarou com firmeza.

— Ela vai prestar queixa por assédio? — perguntou com uma voz controlada, mas era possível ver que o líder voltou a seu estado de fúria anterior ao ensaio.

— Não. Eu não a assediava.

— Não foi o que pareceu…

— Escute,  _hyung_ , não foi isso que aconteceu.

— Então, o que aconteceu?

— Nada.

DaeSung respondeu e passou por ele. JiYong o acompanhou com os olhos e apagou as luzes da sala depois.

 

 

 

Já estava escuro quando SeungRi parou o carro na vaga em frente a loja de conveniência. O bairro histórico não era movimentado e o silêncio daquelas ruas antigas o incomodava. Como odiava aquele lugar. O cantor passou a mão nos olhos para afastar as lágrimas e pegou o boné que deixava no banco de trás. Saiu do carro e seguiu para a ladeira onde JongHoon morava.

Em outros tempos, SeungRi teria ido a seu barco e se afastado um pouco da costa para encontrar refúgio, agora tudo estava diferente. Ele queria ver JongHoon e queria estar com ele. Não soube bem quando a troca foi feita, apenas estava feita. A rejeição ainda doía, mas ele queria apenas descansar um pouco da sua mente perturbada e de seus sentimentos doloridos.

Espreitou o portão de madeira pelo outro lado da rua, escondendo-se no poste. Então, como um ladino, ele avançou e esmurrou o portão. Uma, duas vezes. Nada. Olhou pelas frestas e tudo parecia escuro lá dentro. Olhou as horas. JongHoon deveria estar em casa já. Só podia estar dormindo.

Ligou para o amigo e nenhuma resposta. Não tinha mensagens também. Nenhum contato. O gerente não podia estar com raiva. Enviou uma mensagem antes, ligou ontem para Seungri. O que ele tinha falado mesmo? O cantor não lembrava, mas também não tinha prestado atenção.

SeungRi afastou-se do portão e olhou para o muro branco protegido por telhas vermelhas. Olhou em volta e sabendo que estava sozinho na rua, ele correu e escalou o muro. Não era difícil para um homem com a condição física dele e seu desespero por entrar e encontrar JongHoon era maior do que qualquer outro raciocínio. Seus pés sujaram a parede, seu peso quebrou as telhas. Ele saltou para o outro lado, caindo em cima da grama alta. Tirou o celular do bolso e ativou a opção de lanterna.

Caminhou pela lateral da casa e chegou na porta da cozinha. Forço-a e ela correu para o lado sem qualquer problema. As pessoas por ali não precisavam se incomodar com segurança e SeungRi achava isso óbvio, quem iria querer algo naquele bairro de ruínas? Por ele, podiam demolidor tudo e construir casas mais bonitas.

Entrou na cozinha. Tudo estava em ordem e em silêncio. A cafeteira italiana refletiu a luz e iluminou um pouco mais o ambiente. Ele notou uma movimentação no canto e apontou a luz para lá. O gato cinzento apareceu, rabo para cima, esfregando-se na parede, dócil e curioso. Caminhou para o quarto de JongHoon passando pelos quartos que ainda pareciam em obras. A porta estava fechada, mas não trancada. Ele entrou no aposento e gemeu com o perfume de capim-limão. As lágrimas vieram a seus olhos com mais intensidade. Sem se incomodar com mais nada, ele deixou os sapatos sujos de grama na beirada da cama e atirou-se nela, enrolando-se nos lençóis e abraçando o travesseiro, respirando fundo o cheiro do amigo.

Teria se excitado se não estivesse tão triste. Como JongHoon podia fasciná-lo tanto? Seungri tinha medo do que sentia e mesmo consciente disso, ele queria ser prestigiado com a visão do outro homem saboreando seu corpo. Ele queria tanto JongHoon para ele que, às vezes, ficava sem ar pensando nisso. No seu pensamento egoísta, Seungri o teria, de um meio ou de outro, não importava. Faria qualquer coisa para não ser rejeitado novamente.

Sozinho, encolhido e mergulhado nas coisas de JongHoon, SeungRi suspirou e tremeu. O silêncio ali não o oprimia e ele se imaginou com o dono da casa. Como queria que JongHoon estivesse ali. Fechou os olhos e entregou-se a suas ilusões sem ao menos se dar conta do que estava fazendo - ele nunca se importava de qualquer forma.

 

 

Com a porta da cozinha aberta, diferente de como Minari havia deixado quando saiu pela tarde para ir tocar no bar e passar a noite na casa de JaeJin, Jasmine, a gata de JongHoon, fugiu.


	40. Trinta e Nove

A manhã veio refrescante e aquele novo traria muitas surpresas para algumas pessoas. Um novo dia podia significar um novo começo ou a chance de mudar, ou então, podia significar apenas que a fatalidade estava se repetindo. Sempre dependia da visão de quem olhava o amanhecer.

No parque Jirisan, a manhã veio preguiçosa, com certa névoa até o sol romper a bruma e tomar seu espaço no céu. Um belo dia, sem dúvidas. Mesmo com a perspectiva de aventura do grupo jovem, as coisas estavam diferentes.

JongHoon observava a cena, com os braços cruzados, uma expressão preocupada. À sua frente, a namorada de Kim JinWoo juntamente HaeWon passavam creme no corpo machucado do rapaz. Durante a noite, o grupo acampou na área reservada do parque e JinWoo dormiu próximo a fogueira e não dentro da barraca. Aparentemente ninguém notou que o jovem foi atacado por formigas ou percevejos. Nem mesmo JinWoo acordou quando foi picado, demonstrando a todos que não era uma lenda seu sono pesado quando conseguia dormir. Agora, todo empipocado e reclamando de dor, o grupo estava pensando em cancelar o segundo dia de escalada.

— Como é que você foi dormir do lado de fora? — a garota esbravejou, mas estava preocupada. Passou um pouco mais da pomada bactericida e suspirou. Não precisava ser um especialista para notar como ele estava mal. — Ah,  _oppa_ , não acredito…

— Se fosse para dormir com você, eu teria ido… Mas sabe como MinHo ronca? — JinWoo disse e deu um sorriso cansado. Ele estava com dor e não se sentia muito bem.

—  _Oppa_ , é melhor irmos ao hospital.

— Sim.

Kang SeungYoon falou e apontou para as barracas, falando que deviam desmontar tudo e que JinWoo deveria ir ao hospital na frente enquanto eles arrumavam as coisas por ali. HaeWon limpou a mão num guardanapo e encarou JongHoon, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Era claro que a situação podia piorar uma vez que já estava feia. Houve comentários pesarosos sobre terminar tão cedo o passeio, gravados com a câmera que eles sempre carregavam. Eram do tipo de pessoas que queriam registrar tudo em vídeo, JongHoon concluiu.

Bem, JongHoon, como guia, também lamentava encerrar antes aquele passeio. Conseguiu clarear seus pensamentos na noite anterior, enquanto olhava o céu estrelado. Estar no meio da natureza lhe fazia bem. Pensou sobre levar SeungRi para um passeio daqueles e riu sozinho, sabendo que o cantor odiaria cada segundo. Afinal, o amado não era do tipo de gostar de coisas naturais ou antigas. Aliás, JongHoon não sabia muito sobre o que SeungRi gostava, além do mar.

Embora mais calmo, o gerente entendia que estava numa situação inédita. Tudo o que o mais velho do Big Bang lhe falara parecia verdade, infelizmente. SeungRi não era nada daquilo que falava que era e tinha um lado sombrio que assustava JongHoon. O que mais o cantor escondia? Era uma pessoa tão machucada e o gerente queria cuidar dele, mas talvez aquelas feridas pudessem ter modificado quem o cantor era de verdade. SeungRi era uma pessoa quebrada, a melhor definição que JongHoon conseguiu encontrar em sua análise mental da situação.

De qualquer forma, ele seria cuidadoso já entendia um pouco mais de onde se meteu. De forma triste, relembrou os primeiros momentos com SeungRi, quando foram viajar e pescar. Lembrava de como o cantor o intrigava e como a submissão lhe chamou a atenção.

Pensou em enviar mensagens, mas aquele silêncio o ajudava a pensar melhor. SeungRi não tentou contato também, ele agiu de forma estranha na última ligação trocada entre eles. JongHoon se atormentava, preocupado com o amado. Agora, sentia que estava preso numa trama e mesmo que quisesse, não haveria modo de sair sem ferir SeungRi ou a si mesmo. Ele estava encrencado, tudo por causa dessa ideia maluca de salvar o cantor de seu grupo de algozes. 

JongHoon estava feliz ali, naquela montanha. Tudo se resolveria agora que estava calmo e que traçou planos. Uma mensagem de WonBin o ajudou nisso, o ex avisou que conhecia uma pessoa na prefeitura e que pediu para cuidar da papelada da casa. Novamente, JongHoon recebia a ajuda do Senhor. A lista de dívidas com WonBin era imensa, o gerente esperava pagar os débitos em vida.

Sorriu, subitamente animado. Ele teria sua casa, conversaria com SeungRi e viveria sua vida. Um sonho muito bom, na verdade.

 

 

Kwon JiYong estava de mau humor pela manhã. Passou a noite mixando a faixa e agora ela estava do jeito que queria. Sentia certa satisfação, mas seu humor era mais forte. Dormiu por cerca de duas horas e acordou com sua namorada usando o liquidificador. Ela não passou a noite ali, chegou pela manhã para ficarem um tempo juntos. Sabia que ele era ocupado, ainda mais com o comeback tão perto.

Ele saiu do quarto e a viu na cozinha, muito bem vestida. A garota sorriu e comentou sobre o café-da-manhã. Ela era como as demais garotas que JiYong namorou: fofa, cabelos compridos, lábios pequenos e nada de decotes ousados. Seu tipo certo de garota era aquela que não se expunha ou que era atrevida. Pelo menos, era isso que ele pensava até aquela manhã.

— Você deve ter trabalhado a noite inteira — ela comentou, servindo a bebida espessa. — DaeSung-sshi me disse que essa vitamina é boa para você.

Não havia nada de errado no comportamento dela. Ela fazia o café algumas vezes, queria exibir seus dotes culinários e JiYong não se importava, ele não era muito bom na cozinha. No entanto, naquele dia, o que ela disse despertou o cantor. Lembrou-se automaticamente do dia anterior, quando ele presenciou DaeSung segurando as mãos da nova maquiadora e como ela estava desconfortável com isso. Ainda mais suspeito era a atitude de DaeSung depois de ter sido flagrado.

— Ele disse isso?

— Sim — ela respondeu e sorriu, voltando-se para o fogão, cuidando da comida.

— O que você acha dele?

— Como assim? Que pergunta estranha.

— Ele nunca se aproximou de você de maneira… Bizarra?

— Claro que não — ela riu e o olhou — que perguntas são essas? DaeSung-sshi é…

— Ele é...?

— Um cavalheiro, um homem decente.

JiYong riu, extremamente incomodado. Cavalheiro, não é? Não se portava como um homem decente ontem, aliás, parecia estar forçando a jovem maquiadora a algo. Se ele não tivesse chegado, o que mais poderia ter acontecido? DaeSung não era uma má pessoa, mas JiYong ainda estava pensando no incidente. Sua conclusão sobre o amigo estava abalada.

— Você parece preocupado,  _oppa_. O que há de errado? — a garota perguntou, aproximando-se da cadeira onde ele estava, abraçando-o por trás e beijando o pescoço tatuado.

— Eu acho que DaeSung está interessado na nova maquiadora — ele comentou e sentiu a garota se afastar com rapidez para contornar a cadeira e encará-lo.

— Como é…? Quer dizer… Eu achei que ele era um solteirão convicto…

— DaeSung tem um monte de namoradas — garantiu, ele sabia de tudo. 

Tempos atrás os  _hyungs_  não se importavam em saber que DaeSung saia com as namoradas de SeungRi. Parecia natural já que o  _maknae_  não dava a atenção sexual devida as garotas. Era uma forma de SeungRi ser visto por aí com as garotas que ele não fodia e causar os escândalos que a imprensa amava - atos de um rock star. Nem mesmo o  _maknae_  parecia se importar em não ser um sucesso na cama, JiYong não sabia como SeungRi não sentia vergonha por isso.

Sua mente cansada lembrou da informação sobre SeungRi ser gay. JiYong ainda não tinha engolido essa, era difícil demais. Ele não conhecia gays e não queria que SeungRi fosse um deles. Não, espere, ele conhecia um gay, o mais velho do Big Bang. JiYong nem gostava de pensar nisso porque achava nojento demais, SeungHyun- _hyung_  podia namorar quem quisesse, mais um homem? Balançou a cabeça para afastar as imagens e uma dor de cabeça começou por causa disso. Nem mais sabia o que deveria ser seu foco.

— Ele tem? — a voz estridente da garota o despertou de seus pensamentos sombrios. JiYong ergueu a sobrancelha, estranhando a atitude dela. A garota sentou-se e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Eu realmente achei que ele fosse um solteirão convicto e que ia se apaixonar por uma mulher incrível que tiraria essa ideia boba de sua cabeça — comentou, com tom de voz controlado, baixando os olhos.

Um calafrio o despertou. Por segundos, ele quis voltar no tempo para rever aquele movimento de sua namorada, somente aquele movimento. Estremeceu, atingido por uma onda de repetição. Então, ele, o líder do Big Bang, G-Dragon, mundialmente conhecido, entendeu. Aquela atitude era igual a das ex-namoradas de SeungRi. Exatamente igual. Ele poderia excluir Cindy, deus, aquela garota amava mesmo SeungRi, mas as demais… 

— _Você… Está tendo um caso com ele?_  — perguntou, da mesma maneira que perguntava para as namoradas do  _maknae_.

— Claro que não,  _oppa_ … Eu só fiquei assustada com essa afirmação.

Claro, claro. A dúvida já estava semeada. Aquele comportamento similar o alertava. SeungRi não estava com nenhuma mulher no momento, assim, DaeSung não teria com quem ter um caso.

— Não sei como pode suspeitar de mim… Isso é ofensivo, Kwon JiYong. É muito fora de propósito você achar que estou tendo um caso com seu amigo. Você não confia em mim? Eu não sou sua namorada?

O cantor não respondeu. Não era como se pudesse dar essa resposta agora. A atitude o incomodou a ponto de machucar o coração. Ele queria sentir a confiança que sentia antes, mas ele não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo com o Big Bang. Tudo estava bem antes de SeungHyun- _hyung_  dar aquela ideia de ajudar SeungRi, bem, talvez o  _maknae_  não quisesse ser ajudado, talvez ele preferisse daquele jeito. Não, claro que não. Não era justo que pensasse dessa maneira, era evidente que SeungRi estava sofrendo, JiYong não poderia ser tão egoísta, mesmo quando tinha todo o direito de ser tanto dado por si mesmo como por quem ele era.

_Droga! O que estava acontecendo?_

— Não vai dizer nada?

— Me desculpe, tá legal? Eu não estou me sentindo bem hoje.

— Ah, então acorda assim e acha que eu estou te traindo? Quer saber, dane-se.

A namorada jogou o guardanapo na mesa posta e saiu dali, batendo a porta de entrada da casa. Caralho, o que ele estava fazendo? Não queria pensar nisso, não agora. Colocou a mão no rosto para pensar um pouco em qualquer outra coisa. Seu dia ficou horrível em segundos. Pensar em SeungRi, em DaeSung, em gays e em traição. Puta que pariu, ele ia matar DaeSung se aquilo fosse verdade.

 

 

YoungBae olhou para a mensagem no celular e não acreditou. O plano de afastar JongHoon foi por água abaixo, os meninos estavam voltando e o afastamento não pareceu causar nada em SeungRi. Quando ele apareceu para trabalhar, estava esquisito como sempre. Na verdade, o  _maknae_  estava com um olhar estranho, mas não disse nada, nunca dizia. O pior seria dar a notícia para SeungHyun, sabia que o mais velho ficaria enfurecido por seu plano ter sido alterado. SeungHyun queria controlar o mundo, se tivesse espaço e meios, com certeza o faria. YoungBae lamentava-se por antecipação em pensar em dar o recado a ele.

Outra coisa memorável naquele dia era o humor lamentável de JiYong. O líder estava cuspindo as palavras e parecia particularmente agressivo com DaeSung. Causava até mal estar a violência na conversa. DaeSung não estava preocupado, talvez soubesse o porquê da hostilidade. Eles não deveriam brigar, não é? Não tinham que se preocupar com os detalhes do novo single e do plano? Não foi isso que combinaram?

Por um momento, sentiu-se perdido com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Encarou SeungRi, ele sorria, mas era o sorriso mais falso que YoungBae tinha visto estampado no rosto do amigo. Pensou em quando SeungRi pediu para ser amigo de JongHoon e no brilho ansioso que viu nos olhos dele, a forma como ele ficava quando a conversa era sobre o professor de pescaria. SeungRi parecia vivo quando se tratava de Choi JongHoon e agora, ele parecia que estava morto, pálido, o cabelo bagunçado, usando a mesma roupa do dia anterior. As mãos dele estavam feridas, como se ele tivesse brigado com alguém, mas quando lhe perguntaram sobre, ele pareceu notar que as mãos estavam daquele jeito.

Durante a tarde, DaeSung saiu da sala de som após cantar suas partes na outra música do single. Um movimento sábio já que a hostilidade apenas piorou com o passar das horas. YoungBae estava voltando da cafeteria quando o viu. O companheiro de grupo estava encurralando a nova maquiadora num canto, colocando a mão na parede atrás dela, totalmente inclinado. YoungBae ficou paralisado, ele não esperava ver uma cena dessas. A maquiadora empurrou DaeSung com força e falou algo como “esqueça isso, não vai acontecer”. DaeSung cedeu ao empurrão forte e deixou a jovem seguir pelo corredor, então, abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e notou YoungBae ali. Segurando a bandeja de papelão com café, se aproximou.

— O que estava fazendo? — YoungBae perguntou.

— Nada.

— Chama isso  _de nada_? Você parecia que ia bater na garota.

— Eu já disse que não era nada.

— Você está escondendo alguma coisa? — inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Como o quê? — DaeSung ficou irritado e passou a mão no cabelo, para afastá-lo dos olhos. Não que tivesse dado certo, o cabelo liso voltou para onde estava antes. — Não devíamos voltar a nosso trabalho?

Perguntou e saiu na frente. YoungBae não acreditou nas palavras do amigo. O que tinha presenciado era exatamente o oposto de nada. Seguiu-o logo depois, ainda pensando sobre o que tinha visto. Não podia ser que DaeSung se interessaria por aquela garota esquisita, tanto porque, as mulheres não recusavam as investidas e muito menos queriam se defender dele. Era uma situação estranha, bem estranha.

O restante do dia foi preenchido com o trabalho deles e o mau humor de JiYong. Pela primeira vez em anos, tudo o que YoungBae queria era chegar em casa e ter uma noite agradável com sua namorada.

 

 

Choi JongHoon chegou na vila histórica no começo da noite. Carregando a sacola impermeável nas costas, ele subiu a ladeira e sorriu quando viu a sua casa. Lar doce lar. Aproximando-se do portão, ele notou pedaços de telha caídos na calçada estreita e uma mancha escura na parede branca. Observou que as telhas que protegiam o muro de infiltração estavam quebradas e que aquela mancha eram as solas de sapatos.

Voltou para o portão e entrou na casa. Estava tudo escuro, como ele esperava encontrar. Jasmine não foi recebê-lo na porta. Entrou na casa e acendeu as luzes. O ar ali estava gelado. Estava tudo silencioso. Andou devagar e na cozinha notou a porta de correr aberta. Tudo estava em ordem por ali. Acendendo mais luzes, ele avançou pelo corredor.

A porta do seu quarto estava encostada. Empurrou com cuidado e ficou sem fôlego. Acendeu a luz para ter certeza que seus olhos tinham visto mesmo aquilo. Seu quarto estava totalmente desorganizado, suas roupas estavam jogadas por todos os lados como se tivessem sido lançadas, as suas coisas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, havia fotos dele e de WonBin rasgadas. Não eram muitas, mas aquelas que ele conseguia ver com aquele olhar mais demorado estavam rasgadas.

Sua mochila caiu no chão enquanto ele tentava absorver o que tinha acontecido ali. Aparentemente, sem maiores danos a não ser nas fotos. Nada quebrado, nada destruído, apenas uma bagunça furiosa.

Afastou-se da porta do quarto e viu os demais aposentos. Tudo em ordem, nenhuma mudança. Estava tão silencioso que ele colocou a mão no coração, se recuperando do que estava havendo - mesmo que ele não soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Quer dizer, ele sabia: alguém invadiu sua casa e ele não sabia o que o invasor podia estar procurando já que a coisa mais cara ali era a cafeteira italiana. Como somente seu quarto foi alvo do ataque, não sabia dizer se o invasor desistiu de procurar por riquezas ou ser era pessoal.

A ideia lhe causou um calafrio.

Puxou o celular do bolso e notou como estava tremendo quando ligou para Minari e perguntou se ele estava bem, contando que a casa foi invadida. O amigo recomendou que ele ligasse para a polícia, ele voltaria em algumas horas. Minari não iria dormir ali durante o fim de semana por causa das apresentações da banda, mas havia deixado tudo em ordem e a comida necessária para a gatinha da casa.

JongHoon chamou a polícia. Com certeza aquilo podia ter sido obra do espreitador que estava assombrando a vizinhança. Tudo o que conseguiu pensar era que SeungRi devia estar seguro e que bom que não estava ali quando isso aconteceu - tanto porque JongHoon o avisou que ele não estaria naqueles dias. Pensou o mesmo de Minari e depois de si próprio. Era idiota, não era?, aquela súbita vontade de ligar para o amado e escutar a voz dele como forma de se acalmar. no entanto, não fez nada disso.

Quando a polícia chegou e examinou tudo, perguntou a ele se algo estava faltando. Foi então que ele pensou que não tinha visto Jasmine. Sua gata não estava ali e como a porta da cozinha estava aberta, não sabia dizer se o invasor levou a gata ou se ela fugiu.

Todo o bem estar e segurança que ele sentia sumiram muito rapidamente. A polícia o aconselhou a ir dormir em outro lugar e que iriam investigar quem poderia ter feito isso. Minari chegou e assumiu tudo, enquanto JongHoon estava sem fala, olhando para o pote de ração intocado.

Meu deus, quem tinha feito isso era um monstro e ele jamais o perdoaria, ainda mais se algo tiver acontecido com sua preciosa gata. Não haveria perdão uma vez que sua casa querida fora maculada e que suas lembranças foram rasgadas.

Como nada foi roubado - também não havia nada para isso acontecer, a polícia foi embora depois. Minari levou JongHoon para a casa de JaeJin, onde passariam a noite e na manhã seguinte, pensariam com mais calma sobre o que aconteceu.


	41. Capítulo Quarenta

 

Choi SeungHyun notou a hostilidade entre os membros do grupo, mas não se importava. Ele sabia que não podia contar com aqueles idiotas para seu maravilhoso plano. Só faltava os idiotas sairem no soco, não ficaria surpreso se isso acontecesse. Descobriria o porquê daquela briga depois, não era sua prioridade. Como não podia contar com nenhum deles para seguir SeungRi depois do trabalho, SeungHyun exigiu que o chefe da segurança a YG, WooHyun, lhe desse uma carona a fim de seguir o  _maknae_. O homem mais velho não conseguiu dizer não dada a urgência na voz do cantor.

Assim, dentro do carro de WooHyun, SeungHyun o mandou seguir SeungRi. O  _maknae_  não parece presente de espírito durante todo o dia, ele estava distante e desligado. Suas respostas eram mecânicas e ele encarava as mãos machucadas a todo instante, pensando sobre isso. Ele não revelou como se machucou, mas era esperado essa resposta. SeungRi estava cada vez mais aborrecido, exatamente como o mais velho do grupo queria. No entanto, havia algo a mais nele, algo que estava em seus olhos e que SeungHyun não conseguia desvendar.

SeungRi parou no estacionamento de um mercado. Saiu do carro usando um boné e entrou no estabelecimento. O carro da perseguição parou próximo e SeungHyun saltou e foi atrás do  _maknae_. Normalmente, SeungRi não sabia o que fazer no mercado, mas naquela noite, ele caminhou com toda a certeza para a área de pescados. Ele parou na frente da geladeira e observou os produtos. Escondido atrás de uma pilha de latas de molho de tomate, SeungHyun ficou curioso com aquele comportamento.

O  _maknae_  pegou algumas bandejas e depois desistiu delas, indo ao setor de pescados do mercado. Lá, ele foi atendido e indicou o que queria. SeungHyun esticou o pescoço o quanto conseguiu e viu SeungRi pegar um pedaço de salmão e um pedaço de atum. Assim que apanhou as bandejas, o  _maknae_ andou para outro setor do mercado, corredor de animais de estimação. Da mesma forma que havia feito na geladeira, SeungRi apanhou potes de comida e os examinou. SeungHyun observou, totalmente confuso. O que aquele maluco estava fazendo? Para seu total horror, SeungRi escolheu um pote de ferro sem qualquer dificuldade e foi para o caixa.

Em toda o tempo que conheceu SeungRi, SeungHyun nunca o viu ser tão objetivo. SeungRi era submisso e concordava com tudo o que lhe era dito e pedido, não precisava escolher. Alguém devia ter lhe passado instruções, mas não o viu apanhar o celular. Em qualquer outra pessoa, estaria tudo bem, mas SeungRi não era qualquer pessoa. Após a compra, o  _maknae_  voltou para o carro e seguiu para o apartamento. O mais velho estava murmurando coisas sem sentidos dentro do carro e WooHyun acabou rindo daquele desespero.

— Às vezes, ele tem um animal — o chefe da segurança disse. 

— Eu saberia se ele tivesse um.

— Você acha que sabe de tudo, mas não sabe.

— Não,  _eu sei de tudo_  — SeungHyun garantiu. Tinha algo errado, muito errado. Ele nunca vira SeungRi escolher nada e não houve qualquer hesitação no mercado. SeungRi teria notado o que fizera? Ele estava mesmo consciente de suas ações? Era tão surpreendente que o mais velho não sabia o que pensar.

— Claro, claro — WooHyun murmurou.

A viagem continuou sem nenhuma alteração. SeungRi entrou no estacionamento do prédio e o carro de WooHyun parou no meio fio do outro lado da rua.

— E então? Você vai lá? — ele conferiu o relógio — Minha esposa está me esperando para o jantar.

— Não… Me leve para casa, eu não tenho como descobrir entrando lá agora. Se ele estiver escondendo alguma coisa, não vai me falar.

— Você é obcecado por ele, SeungHyun-sshi… Isso não é saudável.

TOP ignorou o que o motorista concluiu. O carro voltou a rua e seguiu seu curso. Era necessário descobrir o que era tudo aquilo para o plano não falhar - mesmo que ele não acreditasse nisso uma vez que seu plano era perfeito. Carecia saber e cobrir as falhas, agora que não podia contar com os demais.

Não saber o que SeungRi estava escondendo o torturaria por toda a noite. Precisava saber de tudo, assim, mandou diversas mensagens. SeungRi não respondeu nenhuma.

 

 

SeungRi chegou a porta do seu apartamento. Havia um bilhete preso na madeira com uma fita adesiva, teve a impressão que estava ali já e ele não deu importância. Ele puxou o papel rosa com força e leu a mensagem “ _Oppa, peguei tudo o que era meu. Espero que tenha uma boa vida e não se esconda mais. Eu o amei de verdade, deve ser por isso que desejo tanto que seja feliz… Que seja livre. Cindy_ ”. Ele amassou o papel, desinteressado, e colocou o código na porta.

A porta abriu com o porteiro eletrônico. A penumbra dominava, a luz que vinha da parede de vidro não era capaz de vencer aquelas sombras. Ele fechou a porta e acendeu as luzes. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, SeungRi sorriu de verdade.

O gato de pêlo prateado surgiu vindo de trás do sofá, miando e esticando a cauda para o alto. Eles se encararam e o gato se aproximou, deslizando por suas pernas, marcando-o como propriedade. SeungRi abaixou-se e acariciou o felino, ainda sorrindo.

Após o gesto, ele sacudiu a sacola que tinha em uma das mãos e o gato olhou com atenção. Ambos seguiram para a cozinha e SeungRi lavou o novo pote, cortou pedaços do atum e ofereceu ao gato. Enquanto guardava os pedaços de peixe, ele ouvia o som constante do animal, aquele que lembrava um motor de carro bem baixinho.

— Oh, isso parece gostoso, não é? — SeungRi disse, sentando-se na cadeira alta da ilha e observando o gato comer com desespero. Deitou a cabeça em cima do braço apoiado no balcão e apenas olhou o animal se alimentando. Ao final, o felino estava lambendo a pata e passando nos bigodes, se limpando. O movimento empenhado era uma exibição de cuidado.

A presença do animal o acalmava. Ele queria destruir o apartamento. A sensação o fez rir de nervoso. Ele ergueu a cabeça e o gato o encarou, como se soubesse o que ele estava sentindo. SeungRi escorregou da cadeira e foi em direção ao banheiro, tirando a roupa no caminho. Já sem roupa, ele se olhou no espelho imenso que tinha no banheiro. Ainda era ele, mas não era mais. Algo aconteceu na noite passada, quando ele surtou por estar sozinho naquele quarto sufocante. Quando quis tanto que JongHoon estivesse ali com ele para acalmá-lo, para dizer que estava tudo bem. Buscou por JongHoon mexendo em suas coisas, deliciando-se com o cheiro dele, amando a sensação poderosa que o fazia tremer por inteiro. 

Tudo de coerente sumiu de sua mente, ele estava num daqueles sonhos onde estava tudo tão bem que o mundo existia somente para deixá-lo feliz. Foi então que tudo desapareceu, quando mexia no armário e aquela caixa de sapatos caiu da prateleira alta. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que era esperado que ruísse a prateleira, aquela casa era velha e apresentava um perigo eminente para JongHoon.

As fotos e lembranças espalharam-se no chão. SeungRi as encarou do alto e abaixou-se para pegar algumas fotos. Era JongHoon mais novo com aquele homem horrível que o cantor sabia que deveria ter empurrado na avenida. Ficou de joelhos e olhou todas as fotos. Talvez tenha sido aí que aconteceu. Uma fúria explodiu dentro dele. A mesma que ele reprimia, a do passado, aquela que o atormentava.

O grande “não” estava ali e morria na sua boca, deixando um gosto amargo.

O que houve depois ainda era confuso. Ele lembrava vagamente dos gritos enfurecidos e de como ele bateu na parede, rasgou as fotos, amaldiçoou aquele homem. Choi JongHoon era seu, não permitiria que mais ninguém ficasse com ele. Mais ninguém mesmo. Foi exaustivo. Em algum momento, ele deitou na cama, choroso e adormeceu.

Quando acordou, ele não conseguia ficar mais ali dentro. Saiu da mesma maneira que entrou, escalando o muro. Deitado em cima do capô do seu carro, estava o gato cinzento que ele viu na casa de JongHoon. Algumas lembranças de JongHoon com aquele gato vieram a sua mente, algumas fotos que viu na noite passada. Se aproximando, o gato espreguiçou-se e saltou para o chão. SeungRi abriu a porta do carro e o gato correu para dentro, escondendo-se embaixo do banco. O cantor não se encontrava em condições de pensar sobre isso, algo dentro dele estava gritando, arranhando sua pele para sair. 

Sabia que em algum momento da manhã ele foi a seu apartamento e deixou o gato lá, depois seguiu para o trabalho. Não conseguia pensar direito no que estava acontecendo, apenas sabia que estava doendo e que ele não reagiria bem a qualquer provocação. Tentou se manter longe de todos, isolando seu pensamento, quase como uma meditação - ele era bom nisso.

Desviou os olhos do espelho e foi para o box. O cheiro de capim-limão o fez suspirar e sem conseguir se conter, ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou. Tudo estava desmoronando, ele sabia, sentia.

 

 

JongHoon fechou a porta de correr da pequena varanda do apartamento de JaeJin e discou para SeungRi. O telefone tocou e tocou, o cantor não atendeu. JongHoon desistiu e suspirou, apoiando-se na parede de azulejos fria e olhando a cidade. Ainda era incapaz de entender o que aconteceu na sua amada casa e onde Jasmine poderia estar.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. O celular vibrou em sua mão. Era SeungRi. Ele poderia deixá-lo melhor, SeungRi tinha um enorme poder sobre o gerente. Se pudesse, ele encostaria sua testa no ombro do cantor e deixaria que a presença do amado o ajudasse a melhorar. Ainda que parecesse absurdo, ele sabia que seria bom.

— SeungRi… — JongHoon murmurou — você está bem?

Um suspiro. —  _JongHoon_ … — a voz de SeungRi fez com que JongHoon ficasse atento. Ele apertou o aparelho, horrorizado com o poder daquela voz triste. Nada do que tinha lhe acontecido tinha importância enquanto aquela voz ficasse em sua mente. — _Onde você está?_

— Na casa de um amigo.

 _— Amigo?_  — então, o tom triste sumiu. —  _Qual amigo? Que amigo?_

— Um amigo da banda e…

 _— Eu não sou seu amigo? Por que não veio para minha casa? Você me odeia?_  — SeungRi disparou, irritado. Ah, SeungRi, o egoísta. Onde JongHoon achava que estava para pensar que algo poderia ser diferente? O cantor nem mesmo perguntou porque JongHoon não estava em sua casa. Pior, não perguntou como ele estava.

— SeungRi… O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, tentando afastar o aborrecimento que a atitude causou.

O cantor desligou o telefone. Inesperado. JongHoon discou novamente e não foi atendido. Tentou três vezes e nada. Deveria ir se encontrar com SeungRi? O que estava acontecendo? Meu deus, a vida já estava horrível, poderia ficar pior? Ficaria pior?

O celular vibrou e ele atendeu, desesperado. — SeungRi, o que está errado? — tornou a repetir a pergunta, mantendo o tom de voz sério.

 _— Eu sinto sua falta_  — o cantor confessou e sua voz estava triste novamente. —  _JongHoon… Eu não consigo mais, eu preciso de você._

— Você está triste? O que aqueles idiotas fizeram com você?

_— Tudo… Fizeram tudo._

— SeungRi…

_— Você está entendendo o que estou dizendo? Que quero você aqui comigo?_

— SeungRi, eu liguei porque estava preocupado. Alguém invadiu a minha casa, ainda não sei se ontem ou hoje, a polícia vai investigar pelas câmeras da vila. Eu fiquei preocupado com você… Ainda bem que eu te avisei que não estaria em casa, não saberia lidar se algo tivesse acontecido a você.

O cantor não comentou nada. JongHoon fechou os olhos e colocou a mão livre na testa.

 _— Aquela casa não é segura_  — SeungRi falou depois de algum silêncio. — _Vai desabar a qualquer momento. Você podia ter vindo para meu apartamento e não ter ido procurar esse seu amigo, seja ele quem for. Eu já te disse que aquela ruína não é uma casa, mas você não me escuta… Se estivesse aqui comigo, nada disso teria acontecido._

JongHoon era mesmo o maior tolo do mundo. Não importava quantas vezes ele falasse, SeungRi não escutava o que ele dizia. O cretino do BigBang estava mesmo certo, SeungRi tinha grandes problemas, talvez JongHoon não devesse contar com o amado e sobrecarregá-lo com suas dificuldades. Quando notava essa verdade, ele não podia deixar se ficar triste. Nem mesmo a ideia de amizade lembrava a relação dos dois.

— Certo… — murmurou. — Você está trabalhando bastante?

_— Claro que sim. Eu não consigo descansar, eu preciso descansar._

— Então, por que não descansa?

 _— Não dá… Eu preciso de você_  — SeungRi falou, dessa vez, mais sério. —  _Você é meu melhor amigo, eu não tenho mais ninguém._

— Eu espero que você consiga fazer novos amigos… Eu vou desligar agora.

Sem esperar mais, desligou o telefone. Abaixou a mão que segurava o telefone e suspirou. Ele era um sonhador. SeungRi nunca lhe daria nada, ele tomaria tudo. JongHoon não se importaria com isso se houvesse algum retorno, mas aquele relacionamento era unilateral. A cada instante, o gerente tinha certeza que não poderia ajudar SeungRi, por mais que quisesse e desejasse isso. Talvez, se não estivesse tão cheio de problemas, ele poderia se dedicar ao amado. Seu coração ainda batia com tanta força e pedia para que o esforço fosse tomado, que JongHoon cuidasse de SeungRi.

O telefone voltou a vibrar e JongHoon olhou a tela. Pensou que seria o homem que habitava sua mente, mas era WonBin. Atendeu, sem esconder seu estado de espírito.

_— Eu soube da casa… Você está bem?_

— Não… Claro que não. Jasmine sumiu.

_— Oh… Onde você está?_

— Na casa do JaeJin.

_— Ah… Você precisa de alguma coisa?_

JongHoon voltou a encostar o corpo na parede fria. Ele olhou para a cidade e não respondeu de imediato.

—  _Você não está pensando que cometeu um erro, não é?_ — a voz de WonBin estava tão suave como há muito JongHoon não a escutava. Com aquele relacionamento de mestre e escravo, não havia mais espaço para o tom gentil. Naquele pequeno momento, era como eles foram no passado. —  _Você não cometeu, mesmo que eu queira acreditar que sim. Você ama tanto aquele lugar que tenho inveja… Mas eu sei que não posso competir com um lugar e que agora tem outra pessoa em seu coração._   _Não está nada errado, Hoonie._

— Não gosto quando você faz isso. Já te avisei para ficar longe da minha mente.

WonBin riu. —  _Jamais. Você é minha cadela favorita. O que você precisa? Pode me falar, sabe que posso te ajudar sempre._

JongHoon sabia e não pediria. Não se sentia mais à vontade. — Está tudo bem — garantiu. O restante da conversa foi sobre o que o gerente fez no final de semana e detalhes da invasão. A conversa trouxe um sorriso fraco para os lábios de JongHoon. Aquele sorriso que ele tinha esperanças de ser um presente de SeungRi, mas estava mesmo enganado quanto a isso.


	42. Capítulo Quarenta e Um

Na manhã seguinte após saber da invasão à sua casa, Choi JongHoon estava na delegacia acompanhado de Minari e JaeJin. Os amigos tentaram animá-lo, mas as palavras de conforto não surtiam efeito. Eles nunca se preocuparam com JongHoon, entre os amigos, ele costumava a ser o mais centrado e objetivo, além de ter boas ideias para ajudá-los. Agora que o viam desanimado e preocupado, não conseguiam igualar o que o amigo fazia por eles.

JongHoon torcia as mãos entre suas pernas e olhava as imagens do sistema de segurança do bairro histórico. A sombra filmada vestia-se de preto e usava um boné, mantendo o rosto escondido das lentes de vigilância. A pessoa movia-se com uma graça natural, evitando ser capturado pelo vídeo. Infelizmente, as imagens não traziam qualquer informação. A única coisa útil foi ver Jasmine andando graciosamente pela rua até sumir do alcance da câmera. Assim que viu a gata, JongHoon avisou aos policiais que era ela o animal desaparecido.

— Tememos não poder te ajudar — um dos policiais comentou, assim que os monitores foram desligados. Ele e o outro homem sentado foram os policiais que chegaram primeiro à casa de JongHoon após a ligação dele. A primeira vista, o gerente ficou feliz com os homens mais velhos, acreditando que a experiência deles o ajudaria a entender como a invasão aconteceu. — Não sabemos se esse homem é o espreitador que tem assombrado o bairro. O que suspeitamos é que a invasão seja obra de um amante cuja relação não acabou de boa maneira.

JongHoon ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que dizer. Não fazia ideia porque os policiais concluíram isso. Não se lembrava de nada na noite passada que pudesse ter levantado essa teoria.

— Vamos continuar investigando… Agora, me fale sobre aquele maquinário de tortura encontrado na sua casa. Não acha estranho ter uma sala cheia dessas coisas?

— São brinquedos eróticos — JongHoon respondeu, sem titubear.

— Sei… E não teve um amante insatisfeito? Um que não gostasse desse tipo de coisa?

— Não. Consentimento é o principal nesse jogos.

O interrogatório tomou um rumo curioso e pré-conceituoso em relação a gays, com a leve sugestão a parafilia das relações malucas - usando a expressão que um dos policiais utilizou. Ao final, JongHoon nunca se sentiu tão humilhado e sem esperanças, mas estava aliviado de sair da presença deles. Os amigos o esperavam na recepção da delegacia e perguntaram como tinha sido.

— Eles não sabem de nada, sugeriram que minha orientação foi responsável e que atraio malucos por ser praticante de BDSM — ele suspirou — vão fazer um relatório para o Departamento de Conservação da Prefeitura. Uma auditoria será feita na casa para calcular os danos.

— Bem, mas eles vão investigar? — Minari perguntou. Ele já desconfiava que a Prefeitura se envolveria no caso, afinal, a casa sofreu danos com a invasão.

— Espero que sim… — JongHoon respondeu, desanimado.

— Vamos voltar aqui mais vezes e exigir a investigação — JaeJin disse — não se preocupe,  _hyung_ , você não está sozinho.

O gerente sorriu um pouco e concordou. Enquanto se dirigiam a casa, o celular de JongHoon vibrou em seu bolso. Ele pegou apanhando pensando ser SeungRi, mas era WonBin. Atendeu a ligação e repetiu o que disse há pouco aos dois amigos. O ex-namorado ouviu com atenção e disse que tudo daria certo. JongHoon quis acreditar também.

— WonBin-sshi se preocupa muito com você — JaeJin comentou, tentando parecer casual. — Pelo menos, ele não instalou um aplicativo de localização no seu celular…

— O que você quer dizer? — Minari perguntou.

— Quando fomos trocar os aparelhos, o homem da loja disse que tinha um programa de localização instalado no celular. Um desses programas de gente desconfiada e controladora…

— No aparelho que você ganhou daquele ídolo? SeungRi-sshi? — Minari questionou, preocupado. JaeJin assentiu já que JongHoon não respondeu. — Meu deus — foi tudo o que disse.

JongHoon não tinha cabeça para pensar nisso. Não importava o quanto ele quisesse defender SeungRi, estava se tornando difícil continuar com isso. Ainda que não pudesse acusá-lo totalmente pelo comportamento bizarro, não podia retirar a participação do cantor. SeungRi era um homem quebrado e os _hyungs_  dele não facilitavam, que escolha ele tinha a não ser piorar mais?

Chegaram na casa e os dois moradores iniciaram um levantamento do que poderia ter sumido enquanto JaeJin colocaria os cartazes com a foto de Jasmine nas redondezas. A manhã passou com rapidez e a conclusão permanecia a mesma: somente o quarto de JongHoon sofreu a invasão.

A roupa atirada no chão foi recolhida e revistada em busca de alguma pista. As fotos e lembranças voltaram a caixa de sapatos com comentários tristes sobre o que foi destruído e rasgado. JongHoon foi até a cama para recolher os lençóis quando notou os fios no tecido branco. Chegando mais perto, ele apanhou os fios espessos, secos e loiros.

Sua mão perdeu a força e ele deixou os lençóis na cama. Acabou por sentar porque não estava acreditando. Ficou encarando os fios com o coração partido. Pensou sobre isso, SeungRi dormiu com ele antes de viajar a trabalho, aqueles fios podiam ser daquele dia. No entanto, JongHoon lembrou de ter pedido a Minari para retirar os lençóis limpos do varal, os lençóis que ele lavou porque não gostava de chegar de viagem e encontrar lençóis sujos.

Ele puxou o celular do bolso, colocou a senha e encarou o nome do amado e o número do telefone. Pensou em ligar, mas não saberia o que falar, sendo assim, enviou uma única mensagem: “ _foi você?_ ”. 

Quando Minari o viu sentado na cama, pálido, com o celular em cima da perna e a mão fechada, segurando alguma coisa, ele se aproximou com cuidado. JongHoon ergueu a cabeça devagar e os olhos escuros estavam vermelhos. 

— O que foi?

— Ah, foi ele — respondeu e passou as costas da mão livre nos olhos. O nome não precisava ser citado, Minari sabia bem de quem JongHoon falava.

— … Você tem certeza?

JongHoon abriu a mão e mostrou os fios loiros, explicando que SeungRi estava com queda de cabelo por conta do stress. Minari não disse nada de imediato, tanto porque não havia muito a ser dito. Nem mesmo o “eu te avisei” serviria agora. 

— Hoonie, talvez seja melhor você considerar que ele pode ser louco… — Minari tornou a falar quando JongHoon deixou os fios caírem no chão e cobriu o rosto com as mãos fechadas.

O gerente afastou as mãos do rosto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. — Não, ele está apenas quebrado — respondeu e isso não fez qualquer sentido ao outro homem — eu vou descobrir porque ele fez isso e…

— Não. Não parece claro porque ele fez isso? Ele não deve bater bem, vários famosos são assim. O melhor é ficar longe dele. Eu disse que não era bom ter amizades com essas pessoas, elas são bem diferentes de nós...

JongHoon não tinha medo de SeungRi, mas não quis falar isso em voz alta. Só que daquela vez, seguiria o conselho de Minari e se afastaria. Havia muitas coisas que JongHoon poderia perdoar, a destruição do seu lar e de suas lembranças não eram nenhuma dessas coisas.

 

 

Kang DaeSung não foi trabalhar. Daria a si mesmo aquele dia de folga. Não adiantava nada ir para a YGE e ter que aturar o humor de JiYong, não se encontrava com qualquer paciência para as chatices do líder do Big Bang. JiYong era uma pessoa chata, mesmo que DaeSung gostasse muito dele, não era sempre que estava com vontade de suportar o gênio do mais velho. Hoje, o cantor disse a si mesmo que era uma questão de preservar a amizade ou ele daria um soco na cara bonita do amigo por despejar suas frustrações nele.

Ainda deitado na cama redonda, estava com os braços abertos, encarando o teto. O lençol de seda azul escuro estava enrolado em sua cintura. Não havia nada de errado com o teto, aliás, ele nunca notou como as luzes refletidas nas gotas de vidro penduradas na janela formavam desenhos nas paredes brancas. Ele comprou aquela decoração para colocar as velas porque gostava daquele tipo de iluminação, mas nunca reparou de verdade no potencial daquele material.

Sua cabeça que estava cheia de coisas ficou mais leve enquanto ele olhava as luzes como se tivesse descoberto algo muito precioso. Um sorriso curto formou-se em seus lábios. Lembrou quando acordou um dia e viu Cindy enrolada no lençol, tocando as gotas de vidro, como que apreciando os objetos. Ele, da cama, a apreciou.

Quando cansou da fascinação e da lembrança poderosa, ele sentou na cama e jogou o lençol para o lado, foi até o banheiro pegar a escova de dentes e depois até a cozinha para ver o que tinha nela. DaeSung sempre considerava uma grande vantagem morar sozinho, podia andar pelado, como fazia agora e ainda com a escova na boca, o que poderia ser recriminado se outra pessoa estivesse ali. Prendendo a escova com os dentes, ele pegou ovos e as sobras de alguma coisa que não sabia bem o que era, mas que tinham se tornado o que ele comeria com os ovos.

A tranquilidade e a descontração traziam concentração para ele. DaeSung nunca se sentiu tão desesperado na vida, quer dizer, isso aconteceu em diversos momentos, mas nunca em relação a uma mulher. Ele não sabia o que Cinderella tinha a mais das outras garotas com quem ele teve casos, no entanto, ela possuía algo que impregnou em seu corpo e ele não conseguia mais tirar, não importava o esforço que fizesse. E veja, ele estava se esforçando e como nada estava dando mais certo, ele tornou-se desesperado.

Se pegava pensando nela, no perfume, na maciez da pele e na risada. Ainda que a achasse muito magra, ela era adorável a sua maneira. Uma mulher bem segura em relação ao que queria na cama e extremamente apaixonada por um homem que sequer a olhava com alguma admiração. DaeSung a seduziu num momento de vulnerabilidade, quando a viu chorando depois de ter tomado um bolo de SeungRi. Ela caiu em sua conversa e conforme os encontros aconteciam, DaeSung ficava mais encantado com a doçura e tentava vê-la para jantarem fora ou irem ao cinema porque gostava muito da companhia dela. 

Apesar da aproximação, Cindy nunca deixava DaeSung entrar em seus pensamentos, ela possuía um amor incondicional por SeungRi e murmurou certa vez que se achava a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por segurar a mão do  _maknae_. Para uma pessoa tão segura, Cindy se contentava com muito pouco quando se tratava de quem ela amava.

SeungRi era um idiota, ele não merecia uma mulher daquelas. Bem, talvez ele não a quisesse também se toda aquela história dele ser gay fosse verdade. DaeSung até podia entender o lado de SeungRi em relação ao coração partido, o cara do bar era mesmo bonito e tinha em si atributos que o cantor não sabia nomear, mas que estavam lá de qualquer maneira. No entanto, essas afirmações mentais eram apenas parte de sua hipocrisia, DaeSung nunca teve um coração partido, ele não conhecia a sensação. Desde que se entendia por um homem solteiro, ele preferia os casos, preferia ser o amante. Não porque tivesse medo de compromissos ou coisa do tipo, ele gostava da sensação do sexo proibido, da excitação de ser descoberto, de ter uma relação puramente carnal. Ficar com as namoradas de SeungRi era parte de um acordo não falado entre os membros do Big Bang, todos sabiam que ele saia com as garotas e estava tudo bem.

Voltou ao banheiro para lavar a boca quando ouviu a porta da casa ser socada e o porteiro eletrônico soar com o dedo que foi esquecido na campainha. Irritado, ele apanhou uma toalha no banheiro e a enrolou na cintura enquanto se dirigia a porta para saber quem era. Ao ver quem era, ele suspirou e sua irritação não cedeu. Abriu a porta e encarou a namorada de JiYong ali.

Aquela garota era tão chata quanto o líder do grupo, eles se mereciam. A visita indesejada jogou o cabelo para o lado e o encarou, muito brava. Sem esperar autorização, ela empurrou DaeSung para o lado e entrou na casa dele, sem remover os saltos altos. Pisou com força no piso de madeira encerado e colocou as mãos na cintura, se voltando para o dono da casa que ainda estava segurando a porta de entrada.

— Você está brincando comigo? Por que eu tenho o direito de saber se estiver…

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Você está pelado? O que é? Tem outra garota aqui? — ela perguntou e andou pela casa, chamando a pessoa que ela acreditava estar escondida ali de todos os nomes possíveis. DaeSung suspirou novamente. Deus, como ela era chata.

Tudo isso era culpa de JiYong. Com certeza foi o líder que passou o telefone de DaeSung - e ele nem queria pensar no que essa garota disse ao namorado para conseguir isso - e deve ter comentando onde ele morava. Desde que teve apenas uma trepada com ela, seu celular ficava cheio de mensagens e ele respondia pois sabia que seria pior se não fizesse isso.

E é claro, DaeSung preferia sair com a namorada de YoungBae porque achava fofo como ela sentia culpa e queria sexo mesmo assim. Como foi que ela disse mesmo? Ah sim, que havia um tempero especial com ele que não possuía com o namorado.

— Eu estou sozinho e você pode parar de andar de sapato dentro da minha casa? — perguntou com a voz mais controlada que conseguiu.

A garota voltou para o hall de entrada e ajeitou a alça fina da bolsa no ombro. Ela era uma das moças que seguia a moda, usando uma blusa branca com mangas bufantes e uma saia preta justa.

— Então, aquela maquiadora não está aqui?

— De quem você está falando?

— Olha só, JiYong- _oppa_  me contou tudo. Ele disse que você estava interessado numa maquiadora da agência e disse que você tem um monte de namoradas. O que é isso? Eu não sou suficiente? Eu achei que era, você disse que eu era.

DaeSung queria puxar a garota pelo braço e lançá-la para fora de sua casa. Sua manhã estava arruinada e isso era motivo suficiente para não gostar ainda mais dela.

— Eu nunca disse isso… Por favor, não coloque palavras na minha boca. Eu já disse que o que aconteceu foi um deslize e que…

— Deslize? Pelo amor de deus,  _eu gozei três vezes_ , isso não pode ser chamado de deslize.

— Eu já pedi para você não me ligar mais… JiYong- _hyung_  vai ficar furioso se souber. Concordamos que foi apenas um lance, não sei porque está fazendo tanto barulho por isso.

— Eu nunca concordei com isso. Eu achei que você estava apaixonado por mim.

O cantor ergueu uma sobrancelha. Bem, não era incomum que as mulheres achassem isso em relação a ele e assim como já aconteceu, ele teve que corrigi-la. — Isso não aconteceu e nem vai acontecer. Por favor, vá embora.

— Muito bem — ela fez uma pose altiva — eu vou descobrir quem é essa vagabunda.

Ela se aproximou, passou as pontas dos dedos no peito dele, deu um sorrisinho e foi embora. Vadia. Ele bateu a porta e suspirou. Bem, aquela garota se jogara em cima dele e como ele estava tentando esquecer Cindy, apenas cedeu sem pensar realmente no que estava fazendo. JiYong o mataria se soubesse. Claro, foi apenas uma vez, ela não parava de falar e ele não era bom de conversar quando só queria foder. 

Ah, onde ele estava mesmo? Sim, no café-da-manhã. Trancou a porta e foi cozinhar.

 

 

SeungRi não conseguiu dormir. Andava de um lado para o outro, parte do seu quarto já estava na mais completa desordem por causa dos momentos de fúria que o cantor enfrentou. Não conseguia dormir, simplesmente não conseguia. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, ele escutava aquelas risadas. Pensou que teria se safado delas, mas tudo estava voltando.

Quando foi mesmo que perdeu o controle de sua vida? Não era para nada disso acontecer, não é?

Parou na janela e olhou a vista, sem ver nada de verdade. Sua cabeça estava latejando. Voltou sua atenção para os remédios que espalhou na cômoda, nenhum deles estava fazendo efeito. Colocou a mão na cabeça e respirou o mais fundo que conseguiu. Aquelas risadas nunca o deixariam em paz.

JongHoon as provocou. SeungRi foi tão claro em dizer que precisava dele, como o amigo não podia vir em seu socorro? Assumir certas necessidades o tornava fraco e suscetível aquelas lembranças terríveis. Quantas vezes não disse a SongMyong que precisava dele? Mesmo com as ofensas, mesmo com os demais meninos caçoando dele, quantas vezes não tinha implorado? Por que quando era a vez dele, nada dava certo? Deveria ser porque era nojento, aquelas pessoas, todas elas tinham razão. O comportamento nojento, os desejos indecentes nunca dariam nada em troca a ele.

Voltou a caminhar de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça. Queria dormir. Precisava dormir. Há quanto tempo estava acordado? A última vez que dormiu foi na casa de JongHoon, amava o cheiro dele… Queria se enrolar no amigo e esquecer como era infeliz. Parou em frente a cômoda e encarou as pílulas. Tudo bem, ele teria que escolher uma, mas qual delas? Não conseguia ler os rótulos.

E se morresse? Alguém daria sua falta? Talvez não, poderiam dizer que foi tarde, uma bicha a menos no mundo. Mas ele não era gay. Ele era sim, claro que sim. JongHoon era gay e não era nojento. Por que ele era? As pessoas não gostavam de gente como ele, ninguém nunca gostou dele, todo mundo só se aproveitou. O passeio não foi de graça, ele não quis mais viver e fazia tempo que não tinha mudado de ideia. Ninguém gostava dele porque era nojento, mas JongHoon dizia que gostava, ele não sentia nojo.

Queria que JongHoon estivesse ali. A presença dele sufocaria aquele horror em sua mente. Faria qualquer coisa que ele mandasse, o responsabilizaria por sua vida porque era mais do que claro que ele não podia mais cuidar de si mesmo.

Sua mão fechou-se no monte de pílulas e ele jogou na boca, engolindo a seco. Escolheu todas, uma delas o faria dormir. Ele não as tinha tomado antes? Caminhou para a cama e buscou o celular no meio da bagunça. Não era necessário forçar a visão, o número de JongHoon era sempre o primeiro da discagem rápida.

—  _Você leu a minha mensagem?_ — JongHoon atendeu o telefone e sua voz não estava nada feliz. Ainda assim, era melhor do que as risadas incessantes.

— Eu queria ser como você — SeungRi murmurou e se encolheu na cama. — Eu tomei um monte de remédios… Eu não consigo mais dormir. Eu estou enlouquecendo…

—  _Você fez o quê?_

— Eu só queria descansar…

—  _SeungRi, o que você fez?_

_O necessário para você vir até mim e não me rejeitar._

—  _Onde você está?_

— Tentando dormir… Você pode vir aqui?

— _Aqui onde?_

— Na minha casa… Eu não quero ficar sozinho… Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Uma pausa. Muito longa. SeungRi escutava a respiração de JongHoon. Seus olhos se encheram d’água.

— Por favor… — ele implorou e ouviu um som alto do outro lado.

—  _Eu estou indo_  — JongHoon disse e encerrou a ligação.

SeungRi deixou o celular cair de suas mãos e se encolheu o quanto conseguiu. Se não morresse, ele sempre esperaria por JongHoon.


	43. Capítulo Quarenta e Dois

Dois homens foram a casa de SeungRi. Um deles digitou o código na porta e o outro segurava uma cesta com frutas - achou que seria apropriado. Ao entrarem no apartamento, reconheceram o lugar insosso e sem vida agora que Cindy levou as coisas coloridas embora. Deixaram os sapatos de couro italiano na porta e pegaram as  _sullipos_  que lhe eram reservadas.

Além da decoração, um outro e magnífico detalhe chamou a atenção do homem mais velho. Um gato dormia em cima da ilha da cozinha e não pareceu se incomodar com a presença deles. Um gato adulto de pelo prateado. Eles não sabiam da existência de um animal. Como SeungRi poderia cuidar dele se não cuidava nem de si mesmo? No entanto, fazia sentido agora que observava o bichano adormecido, foi por isso que SeungRi foi ao mercado e comprou aquelas coisas. Alguém deveria ter instruído o  _maknae_  para a compra, aquele homem ainda não conseguia conceber a ideia do mais novo escolher as coisas por vontade própria.

Choi SeungHyun falou sua conclusão em voz alta e Dong YoungBae apenas o olhou, sem entender nada e deixou a cesta de frutas na ilha, próxima ao bichano. De fato, ele também não sabia que SeungRi tinha um gato. Parecia mais uma peça do quebra-cabeças que eles estavam tentando montar para ajudar o amigo.

Com exceção dos eletrodomésticos e seus zumbidos, a casa estava em silêncio. SeungHyun deixou de olhar para o gato e seguiu em direção ao quarto. A porta estava encostada e ele a empurrou, relevando a bagunça do aposento. Certamente que um tornado se formou dentro daquele quarto pois somente isso explicaria porque as coisas e as roupas estavam jogadas no chão, os vidros de perfume estavam derrubados, o quadro torto na parede, as cortinas foram arrancadas.

A bagunça era chocante e fez os sentidos dos dois visitantes atingirem um pico de ansiedade e medo. YoungBae ficou na porta e empurrou SeungHyun na direção da cama. Houve uma troca de olhares e um resmungo baixo. O mais velho se encheu de coragem e se aproximou. SeungRi estava deitado ali, em posição fetal, dormindo. Ou, ao menos, parecia que estava dormindo. Ele tocou o  _maknae_  e escutou a respiração.

— Acorda ele — YoungBae sussurrou.

Contrariado por receber aquela ordem e por achar que o amigo era um grande covarde, SeungHyun sacudiu SeungRi até vê-lo abrir os olhos, bastante sonolento.

— JongHoon-sshi? — SeungRi murmurou.

— Você está bem?

— Cansado… 

— O que você fez? — SeungHyun verificou o rosto de SeungRi. Não parecia nada de estranho, apenas a olheiras profundas, os olhos sem muito brilho, a pele seca.

— Nada… Eu só quero dormir… Que bom que está aqui, eu já me sinto melhor.

— Está tudo bem, então descanse — o mais velho disse e acariciou o cabelo tingido de SeungRi.

— Eu só vou… — o dono da apartamento não terminou a frase, ele fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

SeungHyun não sabia bem se devia chamar uma ambulância e causar um estrago na imagem do grupo ou apenas deixar o  _maknae_  dormir. YoungBae estalou os dedos, chamando a atenção dele e apontou para a cômoda onde havia frascos de remédios e uma quantidade de pílulas de diversas cores. Preocupados, os dois cantores olharam os frascos e depois relaxaram, quase que automaticamente. Eles se olharam e sorriram. SeungRi podia ser bem esquisito, mas jamais faria algo tão extremo como tentar acabar com a própria vida. Bem, SeungRi não ia conseguir uma morte tomando vitaminas, ferro, ômega 3, antigripal e balinhas para dor de garganta - pois eram exatamente o que ele tomou, se é que tomou mesmo. Se ele consumiu aqueles comprimidos, certamente o antigripal que o derrubou já que as demais não foram feitas para isso.

Eles saíram do quarto após cobrirem SeungRi e foram para a sala. Sentados no sofá macio, os dois se encararam e riram, aliviados com a descoberta. Ainda que parecesse imprudente não chamar um profissional, os dois homens estavam convencidos que tudo estava sob controle. SeungHyun principalmente. Ele recebeu uma ligação bastante séria de JongHoon falando que SeungRi ligou e disse que tinha tomado um monte de remédios. Naturalmente, SeungHyun duvidaria disso, ele não conseguia acreditar que SeungRi fosse tomar uma atitude nessa direção. No entanto, a voz de JongHoon indicava que o gerente acreditava nisso e que ele não iria a casa de SeungRi pois a confusão - segundo ele - começou com os membros do grupo que sufocavam o mais novo (e ele também falou sobre alguma coisa sobre uma casa que SeungHyun não deu importância).

Blá, blá. blá. JongHoon era um disco riscado e, aparentemente, era burro. Ou se fazia de burro. Não importava quantas vezes SeungHyun lhe falasse para não confiar em SeungRi e o gerente sempre estava lá, acreditando em tudo. O que impressionava de verdade foi a ligação feita e a recusa em alto e bom tom de JongHoon.

O mais velho sentia que estava perdendo algo, mas não conseguia saber o que era. Partes faltavam e não faziam sentido, como aquele gato na casa de SeungRi. Precisava ser bem cuidadoso para não deixar nada de importante passar e estragar seu plano maravilhoso. Necessitava saber de tudo para que a sequência de eventos se encaminhasse da maneira correta. Claro que a ideia de seguir a risca o que ele planejou já encontrou adversidades, como JongHoon voltando mais cedo do passeio e os membros brigando entre si de vez focarem em SeungRi. A diligência não era atributo dos amigos - e ele deveria saber disso.

— O que você acha que aconteceu? — YoungBae perguntou. Quando SeungHyun o chamou e disse que SeungRi tomou remédios, ele riu. Não porque não acreditasse nisso, mas porque era tão improvável que SeungRi fizesse uma escolha que era ridículo cogitar a ideia. Havia uma sequência de escolhas a serem feitas e o  _maknae_ não iria tão longe.

— Eu não sei… Mas vamos esperar ele acordar e descobrir. Tanto porque, eu não quero ter que ver JiYong e DaeSung brigando novamente. Vocês não estão prestando atenção ao plano.

— DaeSung estava intimidando a nova maquiadora ontem… Eu vi eles no corredor e ele disse que não era nada.

— Então, não deve ser.

YoungBae evitou suspirar. Não sabia porque esperava que o mais velho mostrasse algum sinal de preocupação. SeungHyun não se preocupava com muitas coisas, muito menos as que não lhe diziam respeito. DaeSung poderia prejudicar o grupo, mas o mais velho não dava a mínima. Muitas vezes, era difícil lidar com a personalidade dele.

SeungHyun atendeu o celular e encarou YoungBae, sorrindo de forma maldosa. Colocou no viva voz e segurou o aparelho de forma que ambos pudessem escutar a  conversa.

_— Você está me ouvindo? Como ele está?_

A pessoa do outro lado da linha era JongHoon. YoungBae podia sentir a preocupação do homem que mesmo que não estivesse presente, poderia ser sentida.

— Ele está dormindo. Eu te disse para não acreditar nele, qual é seu problema?

 _— Ele não tomou os remédios então?_  — JongHoon suspirou.

— Claro que tomou. Mas não podem matá-lo, ele tomou um punhado de vitaminas, eu diria até que ele ficará muito bem depois dessa dose generosa.

_— Você acha isso engraçado?_

— Triste é que eu não vou achar.

_— Não consegue perceber o que isso significa?_

— Claro. Ele queria chamar atenção e veja só, conseguiu. Escute, JongHoon-sshi, SeungRi não faria nada dessa natureza, é necessário tomar decisões e ele não faz esse tipo de coisa.

_— E se ele não ver como uma opção? E se ele sequer pensar que existe outro meio? Então, o que diria disso?_

— Que ainda pode escolher entre fazer e não fazer, mesmo que veja apenas esse o caminho. Nunca existe apenas um caminho, você deveria saber disso…

_— Você é um monstro, nem sequer se preocupa com ele._

— Ah, você está enganado, eu me preocupo, mas não vou cair facilmente nas artimanhas dele. Eu não sou você.

YoungBae não sabia o que dizer. A voz de JongHoon não escondia sua raiva de SeungHyun e o amigo não escondia sua arrogância. No entanto, o gerente disse coisas que fizeram o cantor pensar, a pressão em cima de SeungRi poderia sugerir coisas extremas a ele e talvez o  _maknae_  não pudesse raciocinar direito. A preocupação era bastante razoável até, fazia sentido.

_— Eu não quero mais participar disso. Eu já tenho problemas demais…_

— Oh, tarde demais, não acha?

_— Eu não vou participar mais disso._

— JongHoon-sshi, deixe disso, é tarde demais agora. Está tudo dando certo e…

_— Não, nada está dando certo. Eu não posso continuar com isso e sabe por que? Porque eu me importo com ele, ao contrário de você e dos seus amigos. Passaram anos judiando dele invés de ajudá-lo e ainda acha que eu vou continuar a tortura? Pois está bem enganado._

SeungHyun riu. — Eu não preciso de sua permissão. Eu nunca precisei.

A ligação acabou depois dessa declaração. Calmamente, o mais velho guardou o celular e quando olhou para o amigo de grupo, estava sorrindo como se a conversa não fosse nada demais.

— Ele fantasia demais — SeungHyun explicou.

— E se JongHoon-sshi estiver certo sobre SeungRi, sobre não ter opção? Afinal, ele tomou os remédios mesmo assim, mesmo com a gente achando que não faria isso… E se fossem as drogas corretas? Ele poderia estar morto agora, não acha?

— Por que vocês acham que ele queria se matar?

— Você tem que concordar que ele anda muito esquisito, mais do que é normalmente. Nunca se sabe o que pode estar passando na cabeça dele.

— Deus, você parece o JongHoon-sshi achando essas coisas… Nada vai acontecer.

Apesar da afirmação dita em voz alta e firme, YoungBae não conseguiu acreditar. Talvez JongHoon tivesse razão, talvez aquilo fosse demais, mas o que ele poderia fazer se para os  _hyungs_  também não havia mais saídas?

Após um tempo ali, ambos se alternavam em verificar SeungRi. YoungBae saiu para comprar comida depois e deixou SeungHyun cuidando de tudo. Nenhum deles se aproximou do gato cinzento e a recíproca veio do animal também.

 

 

Mestre JiWoo foi a casa de JongHoon na parte da tarde. Trajava roupas comuns e por isso não chamava tanta atenção das pessoas na rua - ou, ao menos, não com a mesma intensidade de como despertava interesse quando estava a caminho do Androxus. Encontrou o amigo muito triste, mas era de se esperar já que ele sabia o quanto JongHoon batalhou por aquela casa. Devia sentir a invasão como um ataque pessoal e por isso estava tão chateado.

Na cozinha, ele sentou na cadeira de bar enquanto JongHoon preparava café na máquina industrial italiana. Havia mais dois homens por ali, terminando a limpeza de tantos estranhos na casa e lavando roupas. Um deles contou sobre a gata desaparecida e JiWoo já odiava a pessoa que fez tudo aquilo. Não suportava pessoas que maltratavam animais.

O dono da casa histórica colocou as duas xícaras de café na mesa e sentou-se na outra cadeira. JiWoo nunca vira JongHoon tão abatido, nem mesmo quando WonBin foi embora para a China. Naquela ocasião, JongHoon estava feliz pela casa e triste por perder o namorado, mas a felicidade ainda era maior. Era bem fácil entender o sentimento, compartilhava aquela experiência de ser dono de um lugar que falava tanto sobre quem eram.

— Eu soube da gata — comentou — espero que consigam encontrá-la.

— Eu perdi tantas coisas nas últimas horas que não estou sabendo lidar com isso. Acho que precisava de um uísque duplo agora, mas só tenho café — JongHoon deu um sorriso triste — é patético, não é?

— Não, claro que não. O que a polícia disse?

— Que foi um ex-namorado louco.

JiWoo riu um pouco. — Esses policiais são uns idiotas.

— Bem, por que está aqui?

— WonBin me pediu para ver como você estava e também porque comentou sobre querer vender os brinquedos dele. Como sabe, eu tenho interesse.

— Ah sim, eu ia falar com você essa semana sobre isso. Não tenho vontade em manter a dungeon. Estou com problemas na prefeitura e essa invasão vai me custar ainda mais — JongHoon queixou-se e tomou um pouco do café, suspirando depois.

— E quanto aquele cantor problemático? Não deu certo entre vocês?

JongHoon apenas negou com a cabeça, evitando dar maiores detalhes. JiWoo também não insistiria, sabia que se ele precisava de espaço e de tempo, quando estivesse melhor, o procuraria na boate. O homem mais velho se impressionava em como JongHoon estava se esforçando para não ser tomado por suas emoções. Então, como forma de não pressionar mais, começou a falar dos últimos eventos da boate, sobre dois novos escravos, tomou o café e depois pediu para ver os brinquedos. Tudo aquilo parecia distrair JongHoon e JiWoo já se dava por satisfeito.

 

 

JiYong ergueu os olhos para a porta quando o dono da empresa entrou na sala. O presidente Yang HyunSuk usava roupa social e boné. O cantor já havia desistido de entender qual era a coisa com o boné, achava o presidente cafona, mas nunca disse em voz alta seus pensamentos.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Não vieram — JiYong respondeu, de forma calma.

— E quem disse que era folga deles?

— Ninguém, eles não vieram, por mim, está tudo bem — o líder do Big Bang disse e entregou um CD para o presidente. — Está pronto o single e o album.

HyunSuk aceitou o CD e deu um sorriso de lado. — O pedido para gravar no Japão e nos Estados Unidos ainda será mantido?

— Segundo o conceito que nós queremos sim — JiYong entregou também uma pasta com o que ele e os demais (não SeungRi) decidiram sobre os videoclipes. — Nossos fãs japoneses vão ficar felizes se  
gravarmos a versão japonesa na terra deles e os fãs internacionais vão gostar de nos ver em outros continentes. Já gravamos em Las Vegas uma vez e o orçamento não foi tão caro. Acredito que isso possa se repetir já que os nossos números são bons.

O presidente apenas assentiu de leve e pegou a pasta, colocando o CD dentro dela. — Eu ouvi alguns comentários sobre SeungRi-yah estar agindo de maneira ainda mais estranha. Isso é verdade?

— Claro que não — JiYong deu uma risadinha para disfarçar seu desconforto — ele está o mesmo de sempre.

— É mesmo? — os olhos sagazes do presidente brilharam sob a sombra que a aba do boné fazia em seu rosto. — Fique avisado, eu não vou renovar o contrato dele… Alias, estou pensando em demiti-lo. Obrigado pelo seu trabalho e avise a seus amigos que eles me devem um dia de trabalho.

Após falar isso, HyunSuk agitou a mão livre e saiu. JiYong respirou fundo. Bem, ele meio que sabia que aquele momento aconteceria. O presidente se incomodava com a passividade de SeungRi, bem, quem não se incomodava? Pensou no plano de SeungHyun e não sabia bem o que falar dele. Podia ser que SeungRi acordasse, mas podia causar uma maior falta de personalidade no  _maknae_.

Irritado, JiYong vestiu seu casaco comprido de lã e foi até a cafeteria. Não era como se ele não tivesse problemas com os membros e assim que chegou e viu a maquiadora nova conversando com o atendente, apenas pensou “que ótimo”. A garota parecia uma lolita das trevas, a meia calça rasgada, caveiras na estampa da saia rodada com babados negros. uma camisa bufante toda retalhada. Ele se aproximou e notou como os dois pareciam muito entretidos para notar que ele estava ali. Que ótimo mesmo!

Mesmo que isso soasse arrogante, JiYong fez seu pedido e viu o sorriso sumir do rosto do barista e como a maquiadora a olhou sem qualquer interesse. Ele a encarou. De alguma forma, ele a achava bonita. Será que DaeSung também achava? O amigo não precisava forçar qualquer mulher, elas se jogavam aos pés dele de forma misteriosa, atraídas por ele como mariposas da luz.

A garota consultou o relógio. — Bem, meu horário de café acabou, eu passo aqui mais tarde e vamos lá, ok? — disse para o barista. Fez um cumprimento rápido com a cabeça em direção a JiYong.

— Espere… — JiYong a segurou pelo ombro e soltou em seguida quando a garota escapou do seu agarre.

— Não toque em mim — ela disse bem séria.

— Desculpa… — JiYong ergueu as mãos em defesa em frente do corpo — eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

— Olha, eu escuto muito bem, você pode me chamar e perguntar, você não precisa tocar em mim, estamos entendidos?

— Tudo bem, eu já pedi desculpas…

— O que você quer?

Não era bem o tipo de pergunta que ele esperava ouvir. Por um momento, ele ficou confuso, ele queria tantas coisas que nem conseguia enumerar, depois forçou-se a focar.

— DaeSung.

A garota não escondeu o desgosto dela em ouvir o nome. — Que tem ele?

— Aquele dia… O que ele queria?

— O que ele sempre quer e nunca vai ter, pelo menos não de mim — ela deu um sorriso misterioso, deu as costas e foi embora. Mais uma vez, ela não dava a mínima para quem ele era e o que ele representava. Fazia tanto tempo que não encontrava uma pessoa que agia assim que nem sabia o que fazer.

JiYong pensou e pensou sobre a resposta dela e não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. DaeSung sempre preferia mulheres compromissadas, será que a maquiadora tinha alguém? Não, não fazia sentido porque o que ele viu era mais uma cena de assédio do que uma paquera.

Ficou incomodado como queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. O grupo poderia ter grandes problemas, pela perda de SeungRi, pelo plano idiota de SeungHyun, pelo assédio de DaeSung. Ele, como líder, queria deixar tudo esclarecido e continuar guiando o grupo para o eterno sucesso. Achava-se um fracasso por ver essas dificuldades e não saber como lidar com elas.

 

 

SeungRi acordou com o delicioso cheiro de comida. Ainda que seus sentidos estivessem comprometidos, ele pode respirar fundo e sentir a boca encher d’água. Foi como se tivesse dormido por muito tempo, talvez uma semana. Sua cabeça estava pesada, mas sentia que estava descansado, ao menos, um pouco. Lentamente, ele saiu da cama e arrastou-se para a cozinha. A ideia de ver JongHoon o encheu de alegria e de forças.

No entanto, sua disposição sumiu assim que viu SeungHyun e YoungBae na sua casa. Ele olhou em volta e não havia qualquer sinal do seu amigo. Onde ele estava? Não disse que viria?

— Ora, o Belo Adormecido acordou — SeungHyun que estava sentado no banco alto da ilha, virou-se e o encarou. — Está se sentindo melhor?

SeungRi avançou e tocou a ponta do balcão, trocando o olhar de um  _hyung_ para o outro. — Onde está JongHoon-sshi?

SeungHyun suspirou, como se fosse um assunto que o aborrecia. — Ele não vem.

— Por quê?

O mais velho deu de ombros. — Acho que ele estava ocupado…

— SeungRi-yah — YoungBae o chamou e sorriu quando o _maknae_  o olhou — vá lavar o rosto e vamos conversar. Eu fiz curry, sei que é seu favorito.

SeungRi estava confuso, mas fez o que foi ordenado. Enquanto lavava o rosto, pensava em JongHoon. Então, um outro pensamento veio a sua cabeça: ele nunca disse que curry era sua comida favorita. Ele nem sabia se tinha uma comida favorita. JongHoon devia gostar de curry, logo, SeungRi gostaria também.

Quando voltou para a companhia dos  _hyungs_ , SeungHyun o olhava com ironia. Ele bateu no banco ao lado dele e SeungRi sentou-se ali, como um bom menino.

— Vou fazer algumas perguntas e você vai tentar me responder com o máximo de honestidade, tudo bem? Você tomou mesmo aqueles remédios?

SeungRi assentiu. Sem parecer notar o que estava falando, SeungRi explicou que não conseguia dormir e que estava muito cansado. Assim, tomou as pílulas porque achava que uma delas devia resolver e ele não conseguia escolher uma, embora tivesse decidido a fazer isso. Disse que esperava que JongHoon estivesse ali porque ele dormir melhor quando o amigo estava presente.

À medida que as perguntas aconteciam, como um interrogatório, SeungRi não percebia como estava respondendo com má vontade. Não achava que nenhum dos dois  _hyungs_  tinha o direito de julgá-lo. Não era para eles estarem ali e isso começou a enfurecê-lo. Lentamente, seu sangue começou a ferver e ele estava ficando cercado daqueles sentimentos que odiava.

— Então, você destruiu seu quarto porque não conseguia dormir? — SeungHyun deu uma breve risada, aquela que indicava que ele sabia que SeungRi estava mentindo. — Agora, por que não me conta de verdade o que aconteceu? Como vamos te ajudar se você não ajuda também? O que está acontecendo?

YoungBae serviu a comida a eles. SeungRi encarou a organização do prato e desejou que aquele tipo de sentimento também existisse para ele.

— Onde está JongHoon-sshi? — ele perguntou ao invés de responder as últimas perguntas.

— Ele está ocupado — dessa vez, YoungBae que respondeu, usando uma voz firme. — Talvez ele não consiga te ver por algum tempo.

— Por quê?

— Ora, você sabe porque — SeungHyun disse, com uma voz debochada.

Claro que ele sabia. Porque era um nojento e ninguém gostava dele. Novamente, aquela fúria explodiu dentro dele. Com um gesto rápido, ele atirou os pratos no chão, deixando os dois  _hyungs_ surpresos. O gato que dormia no sofá, acordou assustado e correu para o canto mais alto da sala, apenas olhando de lá de cima.

SeungRi estava respirando muito rápido e quando olhou para os  _hyungs_ , deu um sorriso curto. — Saiam da minha casa.

— SeungRi-yah, espere… Estamos tentando de ajudar — YoungBae disse.

— Não — ele apontou o dedo para eles — não, vocês não estão… Só JongHoon-sshi pode me ajudar.

Ele se afastou da comida que estava no chão e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, arranhando a pele e murmurando coisas. YoungBae o olhava cheio de compaixão e SeungHyun foi pegar o material de limpeza porque não conseguiria permanecer ali com aquela desordem no chão. Enquanto o mais velho limpava, YoungBae surgiu na frente de SeungRi e o segurou pelos ombros.

— Já basta agora. Lee SeungHyun — murmurou com sua voz tranquila. O  _hyung_  se comoveu ao ver o mais novo tremer e chorar. Então, ele apenas o abraçou e sentiu os tremores do _maknae_.

SeungRi nunca havia mostrado aquele ser verdadeiro para nenhuma outra pessoa além de JongHoon. Agora que estava sendo consolado pelo _hyung_ , achava que não teria mais como voltar a quem ele era antes de tudo isso. Com toda aquela mágoa exposta, seu único pensamento era que não queria mais se machucar e não queria mais sentir aquela dor.

— Vê? Estamos tentando de ajudar — a voz segura de YoungBae chegou a seus ouvidos e parecia que ele estava muito longe.

O abraço acabou e SeungRi foi levado ao sofá. Gentil como sempre, o  _hyung_  lhe deu lenços e sentou-se ao seu lado, tocando seu pulso com firmeza e lhe dando um apoio que SeungRi nunca sentiu que recebeu deles, só de JongHoon.

— Desculpa — SeungRi murmurou, ainda secando as lágrimas que não cessavam.

— Você não fez nada de errado para se desculpar. Então, me diga o que está acontecendo.

— Curry não é a minha comida favorita.

— É mesmo? Então, qual é?

— Eu não sei, mas não é curry.

— E foi por isso que você jogou os pratos no chão?

— Não. Eu queria que JongHoon-sshi estivesse aqui.

— Então… Ele não vai poder vir por um tempo. Ele está ocupado, tem suas coisas também para resolver e nós temos que cuidar do lançamento do single, e você sabe como ficamos ocupados nessa época. Precisamos de você por inteiro, o BigBang precisa de você.

O que ele queria dizer com JongHoon não poder vir mais? SeungRi olhou para o chão e a imagem ficou borrada. Ele achou que era importante para o amigo, mas talvez estivesse vendo demais. JongHoon não iria querer nada com ele, não quis nada naquela noite e não veio vê-lo menos depois de dizer que engoliu várias pílulas, ele certamente não se importava.

— Talvez você precise dar um tempo para ele e se recompor — YoungBae sugeriu e SeungRi o olhou como se o  _hyung_ estivesse falando a coisa mais absurda do mundo. SeungRi precisava saber de JongHoon, quase que o tempo todo. Se o amigo estivesse com ele, não estaria nesse estado lamentável.

— Não.

O silêncio que se seguiu depois disso foi sepulcral. SeungHyun deixou o material de limpeza no chão e se aproximou de SeungRi, como se o dono do lugar tivesse falado algo proibido.

— O que você disse? — o mais velho perguntou, com uma voz baixa.

— Não. Eu não quero ficar longe de JongHoon-sshi… Ele é meu amigo, vocês me prometeram que eu podia ser amigo dele e que não iam interferir, por que estão me pedindo para ficar longe dele?

— Ele não serve para você. Se servisse, tinha vindo aqui, não é? — SeungHyun falou, tomando a frente daquela conversa. 

SeungRi sentiu o queixo tremer e olhou para baixo.

— SeungRi-yah, só estamos pedindo para que você dê um tempo a você mesmo… Veja como você está… — YoungBae tentou falar com mais cuidado, mas as palavras não chegaram mais a SeungRi. O  _maknae_  já havia se decidido sobre JongHoon. Por mais contraditório que fosse, SeungRi o queria e o teria porque nunca quis tanto  uma coisa antes. — Você precisa comer um pouco agora, vai ficar tudo bem e você vai se sentir melhor.

— JongHoon-sshi não serve para você. Quando chegar o momento certo, você vai entender isso — SeungHyun declarou, com sua voz rouca, como uma profecia.


End file.
